Blackened Skies
by Altrict
Summary: Mischief is abroad and a stranger is revealed. What does the future hold for Naruto? With each new event things are getting harder and harder to predict. Angst in the beginning but lightens up later. Pairings are NaruHina and others.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Yes, this is the prologue of the story because I felt it was better to start a story with some view on the past rather than leaving you guys all in the dark. This may be angsty at first but it lightens up in the next few chapters.

EDIT: This story sucks. Everything here sucks. It was written when I didn't have a solid understanding of the meaning of MARY-SUE. I don't have the heart to just take this story off (A hundred thousand words is a lot no matter what you say) so it will stay here, never to be finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desperation ran thick though the veins of two people as they sped for Konoha. Though Kunai were being thrown randomly though the air, striking rocks and trees they did not stop their frantic sprint. _They will purse us to the ends of the earth…_thought Sutebe as he stared fearfully at a hunter nin that was currently hurling handful after handful of Kunai at them.

"Give up and surrender you life! You cannot escape. Just hand the boy to us." Said the hunter nin before hurling another Kunai at them. This one managed to cut off a lock of black hair on Sutebe's head. _I don't need a haircut…_Sutebe growled in his head. _It's short enough as it is._

"Never!" screamed the man's companion as she ran even faster towards the Village that was steadily increasing in size.

The hunter nin cocked his head to one side in a mocking fashion. "You won't make it."

"The hell we will!" Sutebe said as he made a multitude of hand seals under five seconds. Unfortunately five seconds was all the hunter nin needed to make his move. Five shuriken shot out of the hunter nin's sleeves and shot towards the couple.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." The hunter nin said and then smirked as he watched the five shuriken multiply into twenty five then into an whole wall of Shuriken. "You can't… What?" The hunter nin's face twisted and his eyes suddenly shot open as he saw his shuriken pass through the two ninjas and hit the tree in front of them. "Advanced clones?" He breathed even as he watched the two clones disintegrated into the cool spring air.

"It seems like you failed you mission." A sudden chill descended upon the Hunter nin as he felt someone approach from behind him.

"I-I was fooled! They played me for a fool! I-it wasn't my fault!" The hunter nin said as he whipped himself around and found himself only staring into the darkness of night.

"Heh. I know what happened and I will show you how it is truly done." And as soon as the voice disappeared the chill disappeared as if it wasn't even there.

The hunter nin let out a sigh of relieve before following the tracks that his fellow comrade made. For even if one was as strong as his comrade they still left small miniscule tracks that he could follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They found out!" exclaimed a weary woman as she felt her mental connection with her clones cut off. Her usually lively green eyes were dull with exhaustion and her long black hair fell limply against her shoulders. She immediately tucked the boy that was next to her side inside her arms. "At this rate we only have ten minutes to get to Konoha. Maybe less since Uzera's in a coma."

"Well, Arekusu, It seems we have a long day ahead of us." Sutebe said, whipping some of the sweat filled hair from his forehead. "We should get started." Arekusu suddenly shivered as she felt the atmosphere suddenly drop a few degrees.

"Is there something wrong?" Sutebe asked, concerned and oblivious to the change in temperature.

"No, nothing at all." She said but not without sparing a backwards glace before continuing their hike to Konoha. Neither of them noticed a slight chuckling that issued from one of the shadows as they progressed to Konoha.

"To see? There is no trick to this. Even if they are Jonin level ninjas they cannot escape." A voice hissed before the speaker emerged from the shadows.

"I must have overestimated them." The man said hastily, thankful that the mask he wore prevented his comrade from seeing his features.

"No…you underestimated them. And even if you did fight them to your full potential I doubt you could defeat them." The man's face that was covered in shadows suddenly became visible. Four long scars ran from his face, like a gash from some terrible beast. He might have been considered handsome at one time but the scars ran too deep and took away any beauty he once held. "Do not underestimate the people of my clan. They are not to be underestimated."

"I-I understand." The hunter nin said as he lowered his head in understanding.

"Good, I will now finish this chase quickly. To tell you the truth it bores me." The man suddenly looked to the east. "Let's finish this." He said before disappearing and only leaving leaves to mark his trail.

The hunter nin gave no indication that he heard but he still took the same route his companion took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you feel that?" Arekusu asked as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise again.

"Feel what?" Sutebe asked, not sparing a glance at Arekusu because Konoha was already in sight.

"It feel like we are- URK…" What Arekusu was going to saw was suddenly cut off as Sutebe heard four thuds, one after another.

"Arekusu!" But even as Sutebe spun around he knew it was too late. He could do nothing but look on in horror as his wife plummeted into the depths of the forest with his son. But even as the tears fell from his face he felt another presence behind him.

"So sad. And I thought you would pose a challenge." Sutebe once again had to spin around and this time someone was leaning against a tree.

"You again!" Sutebe exclaimed as he pointed at the hunter nin that held another four Kunai calmly in his hand.

"You murdered my wife!" Sutebe screamed as he whipped out two Kunai, one for each hand. "I won't forgive you!" He roared as he sprung into the air and prepared to slice the Hunter nin in half, but anger and sorrow clouded his judgment and he didn't notice the subtle signs until it was too late. A Kunai suddenly burst out of the tree and into Sutebe's gut.

"Ahrgh…" Sutebe started to cough out blood as he stared down into his blood-drenched stomach. A pale hand clutched the Kunai that was sticking out of his stomach. "Y-you w-weren't the o-one?" Sutebe managed to choke out as he was flung from the tree by the hand, as he weighed no more than a feather.

Slowly a face emerged with the hand, and following the face was the body. The pallid scars glinted in the moonlight as the man lifted his head to smell the blood soaked air.

"It worked as you planned. The two are dead as you asked and the boy is in a coma and soon to be dead." The hunter nin said, awed that his comrade could do away with Jonin level ninja's so easily.

"No, you are wrong. The two are not dead but rather suffering on the ground below us." The scarred man said, a maniacal grin started to form on his face at the thought of others suffering.

"W-what! Then we must dispose of the body-" The hunter nin stopped talking as the scarred man stuck up one hand for silence.

After a few seconds of contemplating he said, "No, let them suffer."

"But they have to-AHG." The scarred man's hand shot out and clutched the hunter nin's neck and brought him closer. At first nothing happened but then the man's pupils started to split until the center pupil was surrounded by four dots. One of the dots started to flow red until it gave the scarred man a bloodshot gaze.

"I said, _let them suffer._" The man said in barely a whisper but he got his point across. His clawed hands suddenly released their hold on the hunter nin the man regained his maniacal grin.

"Y-yes s-sir…" the hunter nin stuttered out as he massaged his throat. Five drops of blood was welling out of the wounds where the man's claws punctured him.

"Then let us depart." The man said as he sped away, not even sparing a glance to see if the hunter nin was following. Neither of the men noticed the evil aura that was seeping into the ground below, or the two screams of terror from the ground before they were suddenly cut of as if something suddenly cut off their voices.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Third lifted his gaze from the paperwork thatlittered his desk. The Third recognized the feeling that was slowly making its way though his body. It was the same feeling he felt when the Kyubi attacked Konoha. Ever since that day he learned that he should trust his instincts.

"Get me a Squad of Anbu!" Sandaime barked at a Chunin that stood next to the door. The Chunin jumped a little at the uncharacteristic show of force in his voice be didn't question his orders. The chunin nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. In less than a minute the Thirds room was filled with the smoke of Anbus appearing in a blink of an eye. When the smoke cleared four Anbu knelt in front of the Third and the one with a bear masked looked up for orders.

"We may a crisis on our hands. I do not ask you to accept this mission but if you want to quit you may leave now." The Third paused to see if anyone would leave. As expected none of the Anbu left the room or even gave any indication of hesitating. Sandaime smiled before continuing.

"There may be a Biju in the outskirts of Konoha." At this statement he saw some of the Anbu hesitate. "As I said if you do not want to take this mission you can leave now." Again no one deserted him. Giving a nod of approval the Third continued. "This is not confirmed but the mission will be to search out this Biju. If there really is a Biju outside of Konoha then you will report to me. If not then it will just be a false alarm. Is this understood?"

There was a general muttering of "Yes Hokage-sama" before silence.

"Then move out!" The Third ordered and frowned as he saw all of the Anbu leave except for one. "Is there a question?" The Third asked the Anbu with the bear mask.

"What do we do if we find something… else?" the Anbu asked shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

"I will tell you how to proceed if you find anything else." The Third said frowning at the unnatural display of uneasiness.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" the Anbu said before following his comrades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An Anbu looked down dispassionately at the scene before him. Blood splatters were all over the area but there were no indication of a Biju or a struggle for that matter. Bodies were missing to provide evidence for any events that took place and the only thing that was present was a pile of blood-splattered cloth in the middle of all the blood.

"What could have done this?" The Anbu asked into the sky before shaking his head. _It seems like it was a false alarm after all. _The Anbu thought before walking away from the wreckage. _Snap_

"What!" The Anbu whipped around and slowly studied the clearing. His cautious eyes eventually landed upon the pile of cloth that started to shift a little. Creeping closer he held out a cautious hand and ripped off the cloth.

"What in the…" The Anbu said wonderingly at the boy that lay before him. The boy seemed no older than 12 years old and was dressed in what seemed to be rags. Only the slight rise of his chest told him that he was alive. The Anbu hesitated for only a second before picking up the boy and heading for Konoha. _I don't know what this boy will bring, but I can't leave him here. I will bring him to Konoha hospital then proceed from there! _The Anbu suddenly nodded making up his mind and, in a blur of motion sped for Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, there is obviously something very wrong with my story or else there would be more people reviewing. Not to appear ungrateful or anything, but I can't tell if someone read my story or not. If no one is reading my stories then I don't think I need to go through the hassle of uploading. So please, if you are reading my story at least give me an indication that you are. Sorry for taking your time but I just wanted you guys to know what I'm feeling right now.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: Some reviews have jolted me into action. Ok, more like looked at the reviews and looked at the hits and put one and one together… It seems like it's because of the second chapter no one reads read my story so I decided to take everyone's reviews into mind and revised this chapter. Actually it was more like deleting the original second chapter out of anger and it forced me to write a completely new chapter.

Now let me list the revisions.

3 people complained it wasn't Naruto centric. Now I have Naruto as the main character in this chapter. Of course every chapter is different. I need to develop my OC so of course my OC is going to get time in the story but later on the view changes to Naruto.

2 people complained about how unrealistic it was. I tried to make it more realistic but seriously. How realistic can you get when you add an OC? I'm starting to regret ever adding OC's into the story but I want to have fun while writing too!

I added some random things out there and some hints about things too come. I also took something out of the story. It's really important but I didn't know how to include it with Naruto as the main character so I'm going to explain it in the A/N at the end.

Well… The revised chapter two took longer than I thought. Hmm, I guess it takes longer than 4 hours to write one chapter. Well at least it took me a about a month. So sorry! Well, enough of my ranting. Time to continue with the second chapter!

* * *

There were times when Uzera woke up where he didn't recognize his surroundings. During those times Uzera would like to think he was level headed and would analyze his situation. Unfortunately this was not the case and Uzera was anything but level headed. 

"What the heck?" Uzera screeched as he bolted upright from his bed. A second later he found himself pressed against the bed by someone in a white suit. Small stars floated around his head but he waved them away only to realize they weren't real. Uzera groaned when he finally understood that he was in a hospital from the man and the white walls that surrounded him.

"I wouldn't recommend you moving so soon." The man said kindly as he took his hand away from Uzera's chest. "You hurt yourself pretty badly and you're not in any condition to move."

"What the heck happened to me?" Uzera asked holding his head with his hands. The stars were still flying around the room. "And which hospital is this?"

"Well I suppose I could answer your second question." The doctor said looking at Uzera with kind eyes. "You are in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or you could call it Konoha." Uzera's face suddenly darkened when after the doctor finished his sentence.

"Huh? What's wrong?" The doctor asked, spotting the change in expression. "You want to know how you got here?" The doctor asked knowledgeably. "The Anbu that brought you here can fill you in on that."

"R-right then…" Uzera said as he wiped his face clear of emotions. No need for the good doctor to know more than he should. "Can I see him right now?"

The doctor looked at Uzera calculatingly before answering, "I guess you have the right to know…" The doctor then heaved a great sigh before walking out of the door. _The news isn't going to have a positive effect on the boy. _The doctor thought sadly to himself as he walked out the door.

Uzera only had to wait a few moments before the door creaked open again. An Anbu dressed in a dark black cloak walked stolidly in. He held his bear mask at his side and he betrayed no emotions though there was a glint of sadness in his eyes.

_He's face is exposed? What's going on? _Uzera thought as he examined the man's face. Some premature wrinkles lined his face. It was startling to see but it wasn't surprising since an Anbu had to endure much more than the average Ninja. The man's hair was also all white but it may have just had to do with his natural hair color. After a while Uzera stopped his scrutiny and looked blankly down at the blank sheets.

"So, I see you stopped examining my face." Said the Anbu conversationally. His voice was surprisingly warm for an Anbu. "It's not often I remove my mask but due to the circumstances…" The Anbu drifted off and looked off into space. There was an awkward silence between the two before the Anbu finally decided to do something.

"Eh hem…" The Anbu coughed looking slightly embarrassed. "My names Fujibayashi Xannon. What's your name?" The Anbu asked looking at Uzera expectantly.

"Uzera… I don't really have a last name…" Uzera noticed the way the Anbu's eyes hardened when he said this and started to fidget under his intense scrutiny.

_He must have a cursed last name…Bloodline no doubt… That would explain why what happened out there. _The Anbu thought rapidly piecing together the facts within his mind. It wasn't for nothing that he was an Anbu.

"I was wondering how I got here." Uzera said before shrinking back from the look he received from the Anbu. For a few moments no one said anything. Then the Anbu let out a weary sigh.

"This is why I have my mask off…" The Anbu muttered as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Suddenly Uzera felt a lot colder than he ever felt before and it wasn't because of the room temperature. In Uzera's village the only time an Anbu took of their masks was when a comrade died. Uzera dearly hoped that this village was different.

"We found you unconscious just outside the gate. You were injured so we brought you here to the hospital to recover." Even when Uzera let out a whimper of fear Xannon didn't show any emotion. "At the site where you were retrieved we found evidence of a struggle. No bodies were found but…" Xannon suddenly stopped. What was he doing? This wasn't any way to comfort a boy that just lost his family.

Uzera was looking at Xannon with a stunned expression on his face. "W-what? M-my p-parents…" The words made their way though his body. Like ice the words seemed to numb Uzera's senses. "I'm alone…" Uzera said before dragging his knees to his chest. Uzera drew in a rattling breath and buried his head into his arms.

"Hey now don't worry…" The Anbu said as he sat down next to Uzera and put a comforting hand around his shoulders. "It'll all work out in the end. I'm sure Konoha has a place for you…" Even as Xannon said this he didn't stop his calculations. _Judging from his face I can tell that he's about 12 years old…He must have had prior training for him to already have a forehead protector. Maybe I can get the Third to allow him to be a Shinobi…_

"R-really? Can I get citizenship in this village?" Uzera asked hope shining in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do…" Xannon slowly stood up and walked all the way to the door before stopping. "You're a shinobi right?" Xannon said suddenly, without turning around.

"Yes…" Uzera answered after a second hesitation.

"Good." Xannon said as he tossed a forehead protector to Uzera. "That'll make things a lot easier for me." He said before closing the door and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After the Anbu left Uzera took the forehead protector that the Anbu tossed him and looked at it in disgust. The four starts engraved on the forehead protector indicated that he was part of the Village Hidden in the Sky. _Backstabbing traitors…_ Hopefully no one knew that because his village wasn't widely known. As far as Uzera knew only people in the village knew it existed in the first place.

"I'm starting a new life! A new life where no one knows about my past! This time I'm going to make a good impression." Uzera promised himself but little did he know that a blond eavesdropper was hiding right outside the door.

* * *

"It's not going to be easy…" The Third said looking down at Xannon. Xannon may be a respected member of the Anbu but that didn't mean he had free reign over decisions such as these. 

"We can't afford to get entangled with the affairs of the other countries. You know the position we are in." The Third lectured alluding to their situation with the Cloud and other countries less known...

"I know Hokage-sama but this boy does not come from the Cloud. The people who killed his party left him here alive." Xannon looked up at the Third. "The least we can do is provide him with a home."

The Third sighed heavily. He couldn't afford to get entangled with the different countries. And not so soon after what he thought was a Biju was on the loose. Thankfully he was wrong because the Anbu squad he sent out didn't report a Biju anywhere near Konoha.

"Please! Don't you remember the young boy we rescued Kikyo Pass?" The Hokage narrowed his eyes when the battle was mentioned.

"Kabuto Yakushi… He was the only survivor of that battle." The Hokage said slowly, understanding where this was leading.

"This is just like that situation! It isn't any different. I promise that I will take care of the boy." The Anbu raised his head so his mask was facing the Third.

"I will have to consult the council but against my better judgment I will allow him to become a citizen." The Hokage said before stamping the piece of paper that the Anbu handed to him moments before. "But that's not all you want is it?" The Hokage said, once again showing he knew his subjects a lot better than they thought.

"Y-yes…" Xannon said, slightly shaken that the Hokage seemed to see right though him. "I would like to also request him to become a Shinobi." When the Hokage didn't answer him Xannon suddenly burst into an explanation. "He has the forehead protector that proves him to be at least a Genin from his original village! He has also-"

The Hokage suddenly held out a hand and silenced Xannon easily. Xannon looked at the Hokage warily hoping that he had convinced him. "You will have to keep watch on him." The Hokage said sternly, attempting not to smile at the energetic way Xannon was nodding his head.

"This will take time away from your Anbu duties… I expect the time to be made up… Fine then…" The Hokage shook his head while smiling a little because Xannon would not be dissuaded. "Bring him to the Academy two days from now. We will test his capacity."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" underneath the mask his face split into a wide grin. "I'll make sure he becomes a great ninja." With that said he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Hokage took a puff on his pipe before smoke filled the room. "Kakashi… Come out." The Third said before shaking the secret compartment in his desk to make sure it was locked.

From the smoke a silver haired Jonin walked out, slowly tucking away a small orange book. "I suppose you want me to keep an eye out on them?" Kakashi said in a bored sort of way.

"Yes but I will place him on your team if you pass him. You are more capable of keeping an eye out for him. Even more so than Xannon." Kakashi didn't even smile at the compliment.

"Hai." He said shortly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Smoke covered the wooded area before clearing to reveal two dead looking clones. 

"Damn it!" Screamed the blond in the middle of the two clones. "I, Uzumaki Naruto! Will triumph over this pathetic jutsu!" Naruto screeched loudly but he knew exactly what was preventing him from advancing.

"Again!" Naruto said shaking the thoughts from his mind. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" and once again Naruto was greeted by two dead clones. _It's all because of that kid…_Naruto thought as one of his eyes twitched rapidly. He was at the hospital earlier this day. Why was he at the hospital? Lets just say he had an amusing prank that involved vomit, turkey dressing, and a turkey. Well he was about to prank the first guy he heard but unfortunately this guy had to say something that he could relate to so well too. So in the end not only did his prank get ruined, he was kicked out of the hospital for holding a turkey in his hand. Not exactly Naruto's best day pranking.

"I won't give up! If I can't do this I can't become the next Hokage!" Naruto proclaimed and if he was listening he might have heard the sigh of admiration from the bushes.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

"Uzera? Are you awake?" Xannon asked as he slowly entered the room. Looking around he spotted Uzera staring out of the window with a blank look on his face. 

"Uzera. I'm back." Uzera suddenly turned around and broke into a small smile. Even though this time the Anbu was wearing the bear mask Uzera could recognize him.

"Hello. You're the Anbu from last time." Uzera said pleasantly as if his parents didn't died yesterday.

"Um yeah…" The Anbu said gruffly before taking out a small red pass from his vest. "Well first things first. I have managed to convince Hokage-sama to let you become a citizen of Konoha."

"W-what? Really?" Uzera said as he looked at the red passport in astonishment.

"Well there is the matter of where you will be housed but I think you will be allowed to stay at my place for the time being." Xannon smiled from under his mask. _I finally broke though that mask of his…_Xannon thought when Uzera looked up at him in shock.

"Why me?" Uzera asked, tears filled his eyes but his gaze never left Xannon.

""Because I have went through the same thing as you," Said the Anbu seriously, "I do now want to see another child go through the same thing I went through." Imagines of his own parents getting killed flashed through the Anbu's head.

He grimaced, then forced a smile, "Let's not dwell on the past! You can come with me and see your new home." The ANBU held out an inviting hand only to have it slapped away by a nurse strict but attractive looking nurse. Her auburn colored hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and her nurse outfit made her all the more attractive.

"W-what was that for Alex?" Xannon stuttered, tears springing into his eyes. It would have been comical if Alex could actually see it.

"I know what your doing!" Alex said while wagging an admonishing finger. "He'll heal faster if you weren't dragging him everywhere. A days rest should do."

Xannon sighed in defeat before standing up and walking to the door. "Ok then Alex. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." He said before shutting the door.

"Baka…" Alex said fondly, shaking her head slightly. After a few moments she realized she must have looked weird staring at the closed door.

"Do you have a fever? You look kind of red." Uzera said curiously as he held out a hand to feel her forehead.

"You're kidding right?" Alex said looking at Uzera in disbelieve. After a few seconds of silence Alex sighed. _This kid must have been neglected when he was little…Well I'm not giving him the birds and bees talk! _Alex thought before putting a hand over Uzera shoulder. "Listen to me kid. You'll understand when you're older."

"Umm, ok then… I guess…" Uzera said though he didn't understand what just happened.

Alex shook her head at the look of confusion Uzera gave him. "Just fall asleep. Xannon will be here to pick you up later." Alex said kindly before putting a hand on top of Uzera's forehead.

"W-what?" Uzera said startled but slowly Uzera felt his eyelids starting to get heavier until he fell backwards into his bed.

"That's right. Sleep…" Came Alex's voice from the darkness. _Gen Jutsu? She's using some type of Gen Jutsu… She's not… What… She… seems…_Uzera thought before falling asleep.

* * *

"It seems like Alex did my job for me." Xannon said as he sneaked stealthily into the room. "A small Gen Jutsu to keep him asleep." Xannon said admiringly as he examined Alex's work. 

"Here I go." Xannon grunted as he picked up Uzera and headed to the door but before he reached the door something caught his attention. _What in the world? _Xannon thought as he looked at the large grandfather clock that stood in the middle of the room.

"I don't remember this being here…" Xannon muttered looking at the clock in confusion. "Wait…" sudden realization flashed though Xannon's face as he backed away from the clock. _Hedge! _He realized before dashing to the window and wrenching it open.

"Oh no you don't! I knew you were going to pull something like this!" The clock suddenly exploded in a cloud of smoke and an enraged looking nurse stormed out. "You put him back!"

"Sorry Alex but this can't wait." Xannon said apologetically, his mask covering any emotion. "I'll see you around." He said before falling backwards out of the window with Uzera clutched in his arms.

"Xannon!" Alex screeched as she stuck her head out of the window. Unfortunately now Xannon was nothing but a speck in crowd now. "Just wait until you come back here! I'll stick that thermometer where no thermometer should go!" She threatened into the wind.

* * *

Uzera should have been use to waking up in strange environments by now. So it wasn't really surprising when he woke up screaming bloody murder. 

"Hey! What's going on?" Uzera shrieked when he realized that he wasn't in his room or his cloth. "Ok! Who dressed me in this gothic suit!" He said examining his black cloak and pants with dislike before sighing. _I might as well make the most of this…_He thought examining his surroundings.

_Whoa! This is cool. _Uzera thought seeing the spacious room he was in. Not only was the room big but also the furniture in it was bigger than usual. The bed he was sitting in was king sized and the sofa that sat in the corner looked more like a throne than anything else. Looking out the window he saw a small building with Dojo written on the top. There was also a large clearing, which Uzera thought was to train, a pool, and a garden.

"Unbelievable…" Uzera breathed looking amazed. His clan house wasn't as nearly as luxurious as this.

"Like your new house? I thought it was a bit too material for my tastes but the Hokage insisted." Uzera whipped his head around to see a bear mask staring down at him. "Hey, and welcome to my not so humble abode."

"Holy shit!" Uzera screeched knocking his head to the back of the wall in his haste to get away. Uzera clutched his head moaning slightly.

"Wait! Don't you remember me?" The Anbu sounded hurt when he said this.

"Yeah. You just scared me…" Uzera said before removing his hands from his head. "I thought you said you were an Anbu." Uzera said accusingly looking slightly amazed that the house was so big.

"A squad leader… Not really the best there is but good enough to become one." The Anbu said jovially. "Sorry, I'm not usually like this. It's just that having a guy live in here after being alone for so long! It's really enough to jar my senses."

"What do you mean?" Uzera asked quickly, not quite believing his ears.

"You're living with me of course! The Hokage couldn't find anyone else…" Actually this statement wasn't entirely true but Xannon wasn't going to tell him that. There were plenty of citizens happy to take Uzera in but none of them were Shinobi and the Hokage wanted someone to keep an eye on them. Naturally Xannon applied for the job.

"R-really?" Uzera asked, his voice cracking with feeling.

"Err, I'm not really good with these emotions and stuff like that." Xannon said quickly. He wasn't really accustomed to anything other than the emotionless work of the Anbu… But there is always time to learn.

"Listen. I applied you to become a genin to this village. I wanted to know if you approve." Xannon said hastily, managing to break the weird tension that settled between them.

"W-what? Of course I want to be a Genin!" Uzera said much too quickly for Xannon's tastes. "When do I start?"

"Now!" Xannon shouted and before Uzera could say a thing he grabbed Uzera by the waist, opened the window, and leapt though sprinting with an inhuman amount of speed towards the Ninja Academy. The citizens of Konoha that happened to be out only felt a slight gust of wind as the Anbu passed by. The Shinobis were a whole different story. They looked on with open mouths as an Anbu passed by them clutching a boy in his hands.

"Anbu… Never question their motives." Muttered a Chuunin that was doing her groceries.

"Here!" Xannon said as he set down a very wind swept looking Uzera inside a medium sized building with classrooms lining the walls. "Wait here while I speak with the person in charge." Xannon said before entering one of the said classrooms.

"I think I'm going to barf…" Uzera muttered as he stumbled around the hallway. Eventually he got a hold of his bearings and sat down in the hallways.

* * *

Iruka, Mizuki, and Naruto were all in the room when Xannon entered. There was a very awkward silence when Xannon spotted Naruto. _The Kyuubi boy? He carries a heavy burden… _Xannon thought as he coughed slightly to shake everyone out of their shock. 

"Who the hell are you?" "Is there something you need?" Asked both Naruto and Iruka at the same time. Naruto and Iruka glared at each other for a full minute before Xannon decided to interrupt their bonding.

"It's about the new boy. I was wondering if he could take the exam today." Naruto looked at the Anbu with interest at the mention of a new boy.

"Luckily I have some extra forehead protectors. I guess he can take the test right now." Iruka said quickly. In the background one could hear Naruto shouting "What about me?"

Underneath the bear mask Xannon was grinning widely. _This is going better than planned. _Xannon thought as he opened the door. "You can come in now."

Naruto frowned when he saw a boy of medium height walk though the door. The boy's dark black hair covered part of his eyes and he was staring at the determinedly at the ground as if he would throw up if he looked anywhere else. His black cloak dragged on the ground behind him and his matching pants had metal rings strung though them. For what purpose remained a mystery to Naruto but he was beginning to get a bad feeling about him. _Better not be another Sasuke. _Naruto thought shuddering at the thought of two Sasukes. One was enough.

Xannon grinned when Uzera entered the room. _Just like an Anbu. _He thought proudly as Iruka explained the exam to Uzera.

"Ok you're just wasting my time!" Naruto screamed causing everyone to stare at him, which was his intention in the first place. "Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before he was covered in smoke. No one said anything but Iruka made a funny noise that sounded like a cross between a frog and a dog.

"Can't I go first Iruka-sensei?" Asked a demure voice from the middle of the smoke. _Oh crap. _Thought Iruka, knowing what was going to happen next. The Anbu slowly took out a Kunai, not knowing what to expect. The smoke cleared and no one said a word. Then both Iruka and Mizuki were blasted back from twin fountains of blood from their noses.

Uzera looked blankly at the girl in front of him. Living a pretty sheltered life he didn't understand anything that happened. _Interesting technique…_

Xannon stared at the girl in surprise. A young blond girl stood in front of him with smoke covering her private parts. "Oh great…" Xannon muttered knowing what was going to happen next. Because of his mask the blood pressure was building up until…

WHAM! "Ouch!" Naruto's hedge disappeared in a cloud of smoke and all that was left was a young blond boy clutching his stomach in pain. Uzera noticed the indentation of a bear mask on Naruto's jacket. When he looked down for the mask he noticed that it was already gone and on Xannon's face. _That's pretty fast…_Uzera thought.

Naruto slowly stood up still in obvious agony. "Damn it!" Naruto gasped out looking winded.

Xannon wasn't exactly in the best of moods either. Now he had to go home and clean the insides of his mask. Not exactly his how he wanted to spend the rest of the day.

"Naruto!" Iruka roared slamming both his hands onto the desk. "Do that again and I'll kick you out of this classroom!" This would have been impressive… Had it not been for the wads of paper stuck up his nose.

"Now Iruka. Isn't that being a little harsh on the boy? He was only playing a prank." Said Mizuki shrugging his shoulders.

"Nevertheless! One more time!" Iruka made a threatening gesture with his hand that made Naruto gulp in fear. The next second Naruto was sitting down and Uzera was up and ready for the exam.

_I'm going to watch this guy closely. _Naruto thought even as he felt the boy start to mold Chakra. _Last minute studying…_Naruto looked closely as the strange boy started to make the seals for Bunshin no Jutsu.

_Impressive for a boy his age. He's generating enough chakra for at least three bunshins. _Xannon thought in a second he was proven right. The moment the smoke cleared three perfectly formed Bunshins stood in front of Uzera. The next moment they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Bravo! Bravo! You pass!" Iruka said enthusiastically while clapping his hands. Xannon ruefully joined in and patted Uzera on the shoulders. Naruto snorted before looking away. No pretty boy was going to outwit him.

"Here you go! You are now a Konoha Genin." Iruka said smilingly as he leaned over and handed Uzera his forehead protector. "Wear it with pride."

"Thank you." Uzera said formally as he took the forehead protector but rather than tying it on his head he tucked it in his pocket. "I assume I can leave now?" Uzera asked apparently unaware that he did something extremely offending.

"Y-yeah…" Iruka said still not sure he saw what he saw. Uzera nodded once before disappearing out the door. Xannon tilted his head in acknowledgement to Iruka and Mizuki before following Uzera out the door.

"What the heck was that all about?" Naruto wondered out loud while he scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get them at all."

"You don't have to Naruto! It's your turn!" Iruka said sharply, already shaking off his previous shock.

"Right then." Naruto said without much enthusiasm as he rolled up his sleeves. "Let me show you what I can do! Bunshin no Jutsu!" Smoke filled the room but even before the smoke cleared Iruka knew the results. _Naruto gathered too much Chakra…_And sure enough when the smoke cleared two dead looking Naruto's were lying on the ground.

_Sorry Naruto but _"You Fail." Iruka said apologetically. From the sides Mizuki coughed.

"Aren't you being a little too hard on the boy? He should have a second chance. After all, he did try his best." Mizuki said looking sideways at Iruka. Naruto suddenly looked hopeful but immediately deflated seeing the look on Iruka's face.

"I'm sorry but Naruto has had the same test as everyone else and he failed. I just can't pass him." Iruka said looking truly sorry. Naruto didn't say anything but his actions said enough. He walked out the door without saying a word.

_I'm sorry Naruto… I know how you feel…_

_

* * *

_

The streets of Konoha were bustling with activity. Full of people going about their groceries or peeping in the women's bathhouse but Uzera wasn't one of them. He wasn't going about his groceries or peeping in the women's bathhouse rather he was deep in thought as he walked down the street. A small frown was plastered on his face as he made his way back to Xannon's house. He thought remembered the general direction.

_Did I make the right choice?_ Uzera asked himself as he rounded the corner. _Was it ok to become a Konoha shinobi?_ Looking up he found himself face to face with a bear mask.

"Xannon?" Uzera asked looking mildly surprised that Xannon appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong? Anything I can do to help?" Xannon asked like any concerned parent would.

"Sorry Xannon, I have a lot on my mind right now. I need to think about something. _Alone_." Uzera stressed out the last word to emphasize his point.

Xannon eyed Uzera for a moment before sighing. He wasn't going to pursue the subject. "Remember this… You are not alone." Xannon said as he made some seals with his hands. On the last seal he paused. "By the way, you're going the completely wrong direction. Our house is behind you." He said before making the last seal and disappearing. _Now to wash my mask… _Xannon thought with no amount of enthusiasm.

"That way?" Uzera asked as he turned around. "Oh crap…" He muttered walked back the way he came. All the way back to the academy that wasn't that far. _Wow, there are still a lot of people here. _Uzera thought when he spotted the academy. Parents were crowded around the front door, all of them congratulating their children about passing the exam. Uzera felt tears fill his eyes as he thought about his own parents. He suddenly turned his head away from the sight.

_I guess they would know what I'm feeling. _He thought as he spotted two kids far apart from the crowd. One blond boy was sitting on the swings looking depressed. They boy's hair were limp and there was an empty look in his eyes. It made Uzera's heart clench just looking at him. The second person was a blue haired girl, though she stood far away from the boy that was sitting on the swings. Though he couldn't really make out any details he thought he saw some tears in her eyes. It was only for a second though before she suddenly fled the scene leaving no signs of her presence.

_They show exactly how I feel… _Uzera thought as he walked passed them, looking resolutely forward so he wouldn't reveal how he truly felt. _Empty and sad inside…

* * *

_

Naruto sat alone looking at the cheerful people in front of him. He didn't even flinch as the boy who he saw before in the exams passed by him. _I feel someone watching me… But I don't care. _

"Hey Naruto." Said a friendly voice from behind him. Naruto didn't turn around to face the person. Even without looking he could tell that it was Mizuki.

"Naruto listen… I know Iruka's hard on you but that's just because he cares about you." Naruto turned around and looked at Mizuki with his emotionless eyes. Mizuki shuddered but didn't turn away. _I have to act convincing! _

"Listen, I came up with a way so you can still pass the exam!" A little bit of the fire came back into Naruto's eyes. "All you have to do is this…"

* * *

A crash in the middle of the night told Uzera that Xannon fell out of the bed. Uzera rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of his bed and into the hallways. Uzera opened Xannon's door just in time to see Xannon snap on the straps on his vest. His bear mask was already on. 

"Wussamatter?" Uzera asked, his speech slurred because he was still groggy. "Spider?"

"I wish." Xannon said sounding cross because his sleep was interrupted. "Naruto. He stole the forbidden scroll." Xannon's eye twitched slightly as he walked down the hallway with Uzera following. He was informed by some random Ninja that decided it would be easier to come in though the window. It didn't really bode well with Xannon since he didn't expect anyone to come in though the window in the middle of the night.

"Naruto?" Uzera asked as he slowly shook off all signs of sleepiness. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He was there when you passed the exam." Xannon said looking at Uzera strangely. _He doesn't remember? _

"Oh, I remember…" Uzera said shaking his head. "I'm not really at my brightest in the middle of the night…"

"Aren't we all?" Xannon said sarcastically. "Sorry." Xannon said seeing the shocked expression on Uzera's face. "I'm not exactly my nicest in the middle of the night." They both shared a laugh though it was slightly strained.

"Well I'm going out to find him." Xannon said headed for the door but before he even reached the door the room was filled with smoke. Four people walked out of the smoke, all of them wearing Anbu masks.

"What the heck!" Uzera exclaimed as his hand instinctively shot down for his Kunai. After a moment of grasping thin air he realized he didn't have any and was still in his pajamas. His sky blue pajamas.

"Who's the kid?" Asked one of the Anbu, watching humorlessly as Uzera scrambled on the ground looking for a Kunai. In reality he was surprised Uzera's reaction time was so fast.

"Uzera. Huh? Uzera, what are you doing?" Xannon asked looking at Uzera with confusion. Uzera immediately stood up looking embarrassed.

"I thought they were enemies." Uzera said sheepishly feeling mortified.

"Nope. They're my team." Xannon explained grinning from behind his mask. "Don't you remember? I'm a squad leader."

"Not a very good one…" Murmured one of the Anbu quietly. Xannon's cheeks reddened from underneath his mask but he pretended he didn't hear.

"Well we're going to search for Naruto. Hopefully he didn't do anything stupid." Xannon said as he ran though the door. The Anbus muttered in agreement before following Xannon out the door.

_Naruto? Hmm… I remember…_ Uzera thought thinking back to the blond that was sitting on the swing by himself. "I think I'm going to help this little search." Uzera said as he ran to his room and changed.

* * *

"Heh. Kage Bunshins aren't that hard." Naruto said as he sat panting in exertion. Sweat dripped down his brows but he ignored it as he bent down over the scroll again. "I can learn at least one more before the sun sets." Naruto said to himself as he looked over the Jutsus. "Too scary, too stupid, too sacrificial, too hard…" He mumbled going though the list. 

"Ah! Here!" He cried spotting the perfect technique. "Environment Leech no Jutsu…" He mumbled as he read though the instructions. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Iruka dropping into the clearing.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked from out of nowhere, scaring Naruto witless.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto gasped looking at Iruka warily. "You got me just in time! I only managed to learn one Jutsu!" He said looking proud of himself. To Iruka he didn't look like someone who just broke the law.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Naruto looking at Iruka with genuine confusion.

"What do you mean? Mizuki-sensei told me that if I stole the scroll and learned a Jutsu from it, I pass. I just have to show you a technique right?" Naruto said now sounding less sure of himself.

"Mizuki?" Iruka said in confusion but it didn't last long. Suddenly a barrage of Kunais was shot out of the trees. Iruka had just enough time to push Naruto away before he was blasted back into the shed from the force of the Kunais.

"That's right!" Iruka whipped his head around and spotted Mizuki standing on one of the branches with two large Shuriken tied on his back. "Now won't you be an obedient little brat and hand me the scroll?"

"W-Whats going on?" Naruto asked in confusion looking at Iruka and then back at Mizuki.

"Mizuki? What is the meaning of this?" Iruka asked. It wasn't helping that Mizuki had a psychotic grin on his face.

"I thought it would be obvious by now!" Mizuki scoffed looking with disgust at Naruto. "I tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden scroll for me!"

"Naruto! Don't give the scroll to him no matter what!" Iruka yelled realizing the horrible truth. "Mizuki used you to get the scroll for him!" Naruto looked up with disbelief at Mizuki.

"Hah! Do you really think you can stop me?" Mizuki asked condescendingly before breaking out in laughter. "I betrayed the village! I don't answer to this village's laws. Naruto… I'm going to tell you the truth." Mizuki said glaring at Naruto. "A law was created twelve years ago. Only you do not know this rule."

"Mizuki, don't!" Iruka shouted.

"W-What law?" Naruto asked looking at Mizuki in something akin to fear.

"Mizuki!" Iruka shouted one last time, pleading him to stop but it was too late.

"You Naruto! The law says never to tell you that you are the Nine Tailed Fox! Everyone hates you! Even Iruka here hates your guts!" Mizuki said with relish, enjoying the look of shock on Naruto's face. "You killed Iruka's parents and caused countless to die! No one will recognize you!"

_No! No, no no no no! _Naruto thought in despair holding his hands in his head so he could block out Mizuki's words.

"Naruto!" Mizuki shouted as he spun one of his large Shurikens in his hands. "Die!" He shouted throwing the Shuriken with all his might. Naruto fell back in shock and tried to crawl away but it was too late.

"Naruto! Duck!" Iruka shouted putting himself in the way of the Shuriken and Naruto. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

"What?" Mizuki hissed not believing his eyes.

"Hey? Did I interrupt something?" Iruka and Naruto both looked up in surprise. In front of them was Uzera impressive as always and holding the Shuriken in his hand like it was nothing.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" Mizuki shouted glaring at the newcomer in anger. _He wasn't supposed to come here! No one but Naruto was!_

"My names Uzera." He said before grinning at Mizuki. "And I found you easily." Uzera said twirling the shuriken with one finger apparently unaware it could cut off one of his fingers at any moment.

"I heard you talking to Naruto about another way to pass the exam. You told him to steal a scroll. At first I thought it was a legitimate test but then after Xannon told me Naruto stole a forbidden scroll…" Uzera shook his head regretting he never told Xannon about his theory. _I never was at my brightest in the middle of the night._ "That's when I looked for you knowing it would be easier to find you than Naruto. I lost track of you but I eventually found your tracks again." He said explaining why he was late.

Mizuki had his eyes narrowed throughout the whole explanation. _There is still a way to salvage this situation. _He thought before grinning at his ingenious idea. "Naruto! These two both hate you! They only want to get the scroll back!" and sure enough Naruto reacted exactly as Mizuki predicted, speeding off into the forest.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he chased after Naruto.

"Hmm, I guess it's just you and me." Uzera said still twirling the Shuriken in his hands. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a- Whoops!" Uzera shouted as the Shuriken he was twirling whipped past his head and embedded itself inside a tree cutting off a lock of his hair as it went.

_This guy's a bigger loser than Naruto! _Mizuki thought looking at Uzera with unhidden disgust. "I would kill you right now but I have more important things to attend to." Mizuki said before disappearing into the trees.

"Damn it! Don't go!" Uzera shouted before scowling at his own incompetence. "One mistake and people think you're a complete loser…" Uzera muttered before running into the forest, hoping to find Mizuki's trail.

* * *

"Naruto! Hold on! Mizuki's lying!" Iruka shouted as he chased Naruto thought the forest. "Just hand over the scroll and everything will be alright!" Naruto turned around and stopped looking as if he was tempted to give Iruka the scroll. 

_That's right… The moment you hand me the scroll… _Naruto suddenly grinned before leaping into the air and jamming his knee into 'Iruka's' stomach. They both went crashing down into the undergrowth. Naruto luckily escaped and dragged himself over to a tree where he sat panting with the scroll in his arms. 'Iruka' wasn't so lucky and landed on his back.

"H-how did you know it was me?" A sudden burst of smoke revealed that Iruka wasn't really Iruka but Mizuki.

"Because." Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke Iruka appeared panting heavily. The scroll that he was holing turned into a regular tree trunk. "I'm Iruka."

A vein near Mizuki's temple twitched. "Why do you persist! Naruto's a monster! You know he'll destroy the village. That's all he's fit to do! You saw the look in his eyes."

"Yes… I know" But Iruka's eyes suddenly burned with a new passion, "But that's not Naruto. It's the demon sealed inside him! Naruto's an excellent student. He may be clumsy at times and oblivious but he will be a great ninja one day. I recognize him as Naruto Uzumaki! Not a demon fox."

Mizuki looked at Iruka with surprise before slowly taking the Shuriken from his back. "You know. I was going to kill you later but I'm going to dispose of you now!" He screeched as he charged forward with his Shuriken spinning rapidly in his hand.

Iruka closed his eyes in acceptance. If he was to die the so be it but he wasn't going down without a fight. The moment he sensed Mizuki in front of him he snapped his eyes open expected to see Mizuki only a few yards away. What he didn't expect to see was an orange blur run out from the trees and knee Mizuki in the face. Mizuki's Shuriken went flying into the trees.

"If you even touch my Sensei. I'll kill you!" Naruto growled with the real scroll by his side.

"Big talk for a brat! I'll murder you!" Mizuki screeched as he picked himself up from the ground, looking confident he could win.

"Try it fool. I'll return it to times one hundred!" Naruto shouted before performing a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Smoke engulfed the whole forest as Naruto clones filled the clearing.

_Those are real clones! Not just illusions but solid clones! _Iruka thought looking at Naruto with pride. _He managed to master an advanced Jutsu in such a short amount of time. _

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Taunted all of the Narutos from different directions. "Aren't you going to attack?" Mizuki whipped his head from side to side panicking at the sight of so many Narutos. "Well if you're not going to attack then we will!" Shouted the Narutos as they charged forward. Mizuki had only enough time to collapse on the ground and shout in fear before he was engulfed by the clones.

* * *

Xannon grimaced when he first heard the scream of pain. _Already? _He thought as he spurted towards where he heard the scream. It was then he spotted Uzera heading in the same direction he was. 

"Uzera!" Xannon hissed jumping towards him. Uzera started and nearly jumped out of the trees before realizing who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just following Mizuki." Uzera replied looking at Xannon proudly. "I figured it all out on my own."

"Mizuki?" Xannon mumbled looking slightly troubled from under his mask. "Why didn't you tell me if you figured everything out?"

"Err, must have slipped my mind." Uzera said sheepishly. Xannon shook his head slightly before looking around uncertainly.

"Ok, because you're out I guess you can follow me. Just be sure to stick close." Xannon said after a moment's hesitation.

"Sure thing!" Uzera said happily before following Xannon to wherever he was going.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei? Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked anxiously trying to peek with one eye. 

"Yes Naruto. You can open your eyes." Iruka laughed looking amused as Naruto looked at him in confusion. _Where's Iruka-sensei's forehead protector? _Naruto thought looking at Iruka strangely.

"Naruto. Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka exclaimed happily. Naruto looked at Iruka, speechless for a minute before launching into his arms. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey! I'm still injured! Cut it out!"

* * *

Uzera looked away from the scene before him. Not only was it intruding on their privacy it also brought back painful memories. Uzera sighed looking into they sky. "Xannon?" 

"Hmm?" Xannon said absently. He was still looking at Mizuki's unconscious body. _The moment they leave I'll go in and take him…_ He thought smiling at the thought of taking all the credit for Mizuki's capture. _Of course I guess I should include Iruka and Naruto in the report…_

"Do you ever feel like someone's watching over you?" This question caught Xannon by surprise and he nearly fell out of the tree.

"W-what makes you say that?" Xannon asked looking at Uzera with an eyebrow raised.

"Its just… I feel like my parent's aren't really gone. There somewhere…" Uzera laughed a little as if he thought he was crazy. "I know this sounds a little weird but I feel like they're inside me."

"Of course they are." Xannon said confidently. Recently he had just bought a couple of books that told him all about how to raise a child. It explained everything to him, from the talk about sex to what to say to the child if they had recently lost their parents.

"You're parents will always live inside you in your heart."

"Hmm…" Uzera said but somehow Xannon knew he didn't really mean what he just explained.

"Listen. Go home, have some rest. You're probably fatigued with all this running and excitement. I'll take care of the rest." Xannon said patting Uzera on the shoulder. Uzera smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Sure. I'll meet you back… Home." Uzera finished like it was a new word for him. _Home… That's has a nice ring…

* * *

_

Naruto Uzumaki, hyperactive blond and now a Konoha Genin was not happy this particular day. One might ask why? Why isn't the blond who almost always has a smile on his face unhappy? Well the answers pretty simple actually. He had to play Konohamaru, the Third's grandson.

"Konohamaru… When are you going to get Sexy-no-Jutsu down?" Naruto asked wearily looking impatiently at the small boy. Naruto whined as he thought of the ramen he could have been stuffing down his thought at the very moment.

"Give me some time boss! Sexy no Jutsu!" Smoke engulfed Konohamaru before clearing to reveal a woman… A woman who was slightly too old and wrinkly.

"AHHGGG! My eyes! I'm blinded!" Naruto screeched in horror as he covered his eyes. "Somebody please gorge my eyes out!"

"Is it really that bad?" Konohamaru asked before dispelling the Jutsu. "I thought you said older!" Konohamaru pouted looking grumpily at Naruto who was still crying in horror. "It wasn't that bad!"

"You weren't on the receiving end!" Naruto howled before he started to breath deeply. "Ok…" He said after appearing to have calmed down. "Listen carefully." Konohamaru leaned in looking at Naruto with wide-opened eyes.

"Not that carefully." Naruto growled as he moved away. Konohamaru humphed but moved away. "Ok. The secret to doing the Sexy no Jutsu has to do with your tastes." Naruto said winking at Konohamaru.

"So you like blond girls with ponytails?" Konohamaru asked looking interested.

"Err… Not really." Naruto said looking embarrassed.

"Then what type of girl do you like?" Konohamaru pressed as he leaned in closer. This time Naruto didn't object but just looked at him uncomfortably. "You can tell me…"

"The cute ones." Naruto grumbled before realizing what he said. "I mean the outgoing ones!" He said looking horrified that he almost betrayed Sakura.

"Ah! Then I know what to do!" Konohamaru cried out as he made the seals for Sexy no Jutsu.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked not looking at all comfortable with the way things were going.

"Watch and see boss! Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto closed his eyes for a second, fearing the worse. "Open your eyes boss…" Naruto frowned. He was expecting a high-pitched voice or even an old trebling one but instead this one was kind of… Well… Sexy… Naruto opened his eyes and gawked at the girl before him. He should have been used to the Sexy no Jutsu but what he wasn't prepared for was the different body that Konohamaru had. The girl was partially nude with smoke covering her privates but instead of a blond ponytail this girl had long brown hair and was winking at him.

"Is it good boss?" Konohamaru asked looking anxiously at Naruto. He didn't have a mirror so he didn't know how his Jutsu worked out but judging from the look on Naruto's face… He either did very good or very bad. Naruto suddenly fell back into the ground sporting a bloody nose.

"Yes! Sexy no Jutsu is a success!" Konohamaru shouted triumphantly as he appeared back in his normal form making the peace sign. His triumph was short lived however as someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Turning around he sighed. His real babysitter was back again.

"Honorable grandson! You should not be out training with such…" Ebisu looked at the Naruto in disgust and pushed up his sunglasses. "Such company. You should train with me!"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think so! Sexy-no-Jutsu!" Konohamaru cried as he turned into a partially nude brown-haired girl.

"Oh my god!" Ebisu shouted but he didn't fall back with a massive nosebleed.

Konohamaru dispelled the Jutsu looking disappointed. "How come it didn't work? I'm sure I did it right this time!" _How can I become Hokage if I can't even beat this lousy excuse for a teacher?_

"Did you really think such a Jutsu could defeat me? I am a gentleman and not some common pervert!" Ebisu said angrily before grabbing Konohamaru by the scarf.

"I don't want to go!" Konohamaru cried struggling against Ebisu.

"Hey you! Let go of him right now!" Naruto shouted as he struggled up from the ground wiping some blood from his nose. Ebisu eyed Naruto warily. _The Kyuubi brat! I should've known he was behind this!_

"This is what I mean Honorable Grandson! If you hang out with rift rafts like that you'll never become Hokage!" Ebisu said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Ebisu angrily and clenched his fists. He now knew why people treated him like this. It wasn't his fault the Kyuubi was trapped inside him! He didn't ask for it! _I'll show him! _Naruto thought as he flashed though some quick seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted covering the field with smoke.

"Hmm?" Ebisu looked up to face about fifty Naruto's surrounding him. A small grin appeared on Ebisu's face. _They Kyuubi kid thinks he can beat me? I'll show him why I'm a special Jounin! _Ebisu thought arrogantly as he walked forward, releasing Konohamaru.

"You won't beat me with that simple Jutsu! Mizuki was a fool but you're now dealing with a Jounin!" Ebisu said as he put two fingers up and brought them to the side of his face. "Ready?"

"Hedge!" Shouted all the clones at once covering the field with smoke again. "Harlem no Jutsu!" The smoke cleared unveiling Naruto's version of Sexy no Jutsu but multiplied by fifty.

"Ebisu-kunnnn!" Gushed all the clones as they piled on Ebisu without any mercy. A gentleman Ebisu may be but he was still a man. A closet pervert for that matter and wasn't immune to sexual appeal. Ebisu took one shocked look around him before blasting back in a fountain of blood.

All the clones disappeared and Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing with smoke whirling around him. "Harlem no Jutsu! The Jutsu that will never be beaten!" He proclaimed proudly as Ebisu crashing into some nearby trees.

Konohamaru started to cheer loudly but he was stopped short when he sensed someone behind him. "Hey. That was some devastating Jutsu you did there. You think you can teach me?" asked a boy about Naruto's age.

_Who the hell is this freak? _He thought looking at the guy with distaste. Everything, from the black trench cloak to the long black hair scared him. "What the heck do you think you're doing!" Konohamaru exclaimed backing away from the strange boy.

"Nothing, I just thought-" The boy was about to finish his sentence before Naruto suddenly interrupted him.

"Hey! I know you! You're that kid that helped me and Iruka-sensei out!" Naruto cried looking excited. "What's your name? Apera? Opera? Uzera!" Naruto grinned stupidly with a proud look on his face. Konohamaru sweat dropped and looked away from Naruto deciding to focus his attention on Uzera instead.

"Err yeah. I was just watching you guys practice and I was wondering if you could teach me." Uzera said looking at Naruto and then to Konohamaru earnestly. His eagerness slowly wore off as he noticed the suspicion etched on their faces.

"I'm not sure boss. He looks kind of fishy." Konohamaru whispered looking at Uzera out of the corner of his eyes and apparently not aware that his voice carried over quite clearly to Uzera.

"Hey! I didn't choose these things!" Uzera protested. In truth they were more for training because of how much they weighed but the cloth weren't the most fashionable. _Phht… 'They only come in black'… At least that's what Xannon said… _

"Which Jutsu do you want to learn?" Naruto asked waving Konohamaru's concerns past. Naruto still felt he owed something to the boy since he saved Iruka from the giant Shuriken.

"Both I guess." Uzera said nervously.

_Shadow clones? I read that they could drive a person crazy and require a lot of chakra. _Naruto thought debating what he should do. _Of course if that was true then I would already be crazy. And Uzera did stop Mizuki's_ _Shuriken so I guess he would be strong enough. _"Fine." Naruto said curtly causing Uzera to smile broadly.

"WHAT!" Konohamaru shouted looking incredulously at Naruto. "Are you serious? We don't even know this guy!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Well… I know him enough to trust him." Naruto said but when that didn't help Naruto came up with an ingenious plan. At least one he thought was ingenious. "How about this? I play Ninja with you if you leave us alone for a while."

Konohamaru thought about this proposition for only a second before scowling. "You're bribing me aren't you?" He asked not looking pleased at all.

"W-what?" Naruto sputtered trying his best to look offended. Uzera watching in amusement as Naruto's attempt failed miserably.

"Ok then boss!" Konohamaru said suddenly, breaking into a smile. "You promised to play Ninja with me!" He said as he skipped away without looking back.

Naruto sighed in relief before facing Uzera. "Well I guess we should get started?" Naruto asked looking at Uzera for confirmation.

Uzera smiled. "Let's."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm going to explain this quickly and simply. Uzera has a bloodline called the Shinki… and that's all I'm going to tell you . You'll find out more in the Village of the Waves. D 


	3. Meeting Kakashi

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Thank Dragon Man 180 for being my first reviewer. You're right on the money. Something like what you said will be happening in the next chapter. Though I already have this typed up I still need to make some revisions.

Ok, some notes on the things to come. Be warned- I was kind of high on sugar so I think not a lot of this will make sense, and even though there will be some parts where it will seem to be HinaOc it won't be. There is a reason for this and it will be revealed in due time. I will probably take this chapter down again to revise it as I did with my first chapter… I don't know why but I'm just like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about a week after Uzera mastered the Shadow clones and today was the day where he would have to go to the ninja academy. Uzera kept Naruto company while Naruto taught Uzera the way of the ninja… Well his way at least.

"Hey Xannon!" cried Uzera. The ANBU winced when Uzera shouted his name so loud. _Maybe letting him hang around with Naruto was not such a good idea._ "Today's the day where I go to the Ninja Academy!" The door burst open as Uzera jumped into the kitchen.

"You can walk there by yourself! I got an A rank mission today!" Xannon said as he put on his mask.

Uzera sighed. "Fine I'll just have to go by myself. All alone, where anyone could kidnap me." He said trying to get some sympathy.

"Ok that's fine…" Uzera faulted. _Damn, I thought for sure that was going to work. Guess I have to go by myself. _Uzera jumped out through the window and raced to the Academy. Arriving at the academy Uzera started to get a little bit nervous. _It's bigger than I remembered it. _As Uzera got closer to his classroom he saw Iruka waiting for him.

"Ah, you're here! Here come in." Taking Uzera's hand he led him inside the classroom. Uzera couldn't help but squirm a little at the amount of eyes that turned towards him.

"Hey! That's Uzera! Hi Uzera!" shouted a certain hyperactive blond, waving his hands wildly, almost hitting a boy next to his side.

"Watch it dobe!" hissed a boy with dark ebony hair as he glared at the blond that suddenly stopped and put two beady little eyes on him.

"Shut up, Sasuke bastard!" standing up and pointing a finger at Sasuke's direction.

"Shut up Naruto!" Iruka's eyes flashed warningly in Naruto's direction. Naruto pouted but he sat down. "This is Uzera! He is your new classmate!" announced Iruka. He turned towards Uzera, and said in a quieter voice, "How about you introduce yourself?"

_Wow. That new kid's really hot! No wait, Sasuke only! _Thought Sakura, hitting her head, trying to drive such thoughts from her head. Naruto looked at Sakura with a concerned look but, taking a leaf out of Uzera's book, decided to be silent.

Hinata, at the time wasn't aware that a new boy entered the classroom and was staring intently at Naruto. _Something's wrong… Naruto isn't his usually cheerful self. _She thought as he noticed Naruto's concerned expression.

Uzera started to pale as some of the females started to stare at him with new intensity. _I better get this over with fast. _"I like learning new Jutsus. I dislike fan girls that stalk me. My goal is yet to be decided." Uzera finished a bit shakily but his classmates seemed to be satisfied with everything, but the fan girls part. Rather than discouraging them some of the girls got a predatorily gaze.

"Why did you decide to become a ninja?" Iruke asked, not unkindly.

Uzera paused a full second before answering. "To get revenge on those who killed my family. _That_ is my new reason for becoming a ninja." Uzera said this without an expression but inside his heart was aching.

Iruka looked sorry for asking but he pushed that feeling aside. "You can sit next to-"

"Me!" Shouted Naruto overjoyed that he might be able to sit next to his friend rather than Sasuke.

"No, there is a free space right there. You can sit next to Hinata." He pointed to a pale girl with blue hair and unusually white eyes.

Uzera nodded and walked slowly towards her, his cloak rippling as he walked. Uzera started to move a little bit faster when he noticed that all eyes were on him and sighed with relief when he finally reached his seat besides Hinata. Deciding he could make do with new friends he tried to start a conversation with the indigo haired girl.

"Hey! My name's Uzera, what's yours?" Uzera asked in what he hoped to be a warm friendly greeting voice.

To Uzera's surprise Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and started twiddling with her fingers. "Hyuuga H-Hinata." _Why is he talking to me?_

"Heh, that's a nice name. It's a very…cute name…" Uzera smiled broadly, then after noticing what he just said he started to blush. _Ahk, hanging out with Naruto made me talk my mind! Now she'll hate me! But It's worth it if I can get that thing…**Your thinking about taking her power? **_Boomed a voice out of nowhere. _Damn, I thought I lost you for good after that…Incident. **Stupid human! You can't lose me that easily! **_Laughed the voice. _Whatever…_

Hinata however was now confused as well as overwhelmingly embarrassed. _Did he just say I was cute?_ _No way, I must have misunderstood. No one would think I'm cute while there are other beautiful kunoichi, like Sakura here. Naruto won't even spare me a glance. _Hinata thought bitterly.

Uzera was getting more and more nervous noticing the depressing look that suddenly appeared on her face. _Have I offended this girl by violating a tradition? Oh man, I am so screwed! **You bet you are…**_Thought the voice quietly to itself.

Luckily for Uzera, Iruka decided that it was time to announce the teams. Drifted off when he didn't hear his name called. Looking at the clouds he saw one cloud that looked like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu counterpart. Stifling a laugh he shifted his attention back Iruke and his face started to glow red. Iruka seemed to have gotten to his name without him noticing and he, apparently was suppose to do something.

"Could you please repeat that?" said Uzera trying not to flinch at the amount of stares he was getting his way. _Why are they all staring at me like I did something wrong?_

"I said since we do not know your skill level you are to spar against one of the students here." Iruka was clearly annoyed that Uzera was not listening.

"Whom do I spar against then?" Uzera asked, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the desk tighter in anticipation.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A collective gasp was heard from the classroom and Sasuke visibly smirked. _This could be fun._

As the two combatants walked down the rows many of the students wondered at the ability of the new student, and if he could compare with the Uchiha genius. **_Go get him! Beat the crap outta him! Wait, I mean go Uzera? No Sasuke, no Uzera, Ahh! _**Inner Sakura started a very confused argument with herself.

Reaching the empty space in the front of the class they both stopped and faced each other. Sasuke got into his traditional Tai-jutsu stance while Uzera stood in a calm manner.

"Begin!" declared Iruka, jumping away to observe the action.

Sasuke dashed in quickly hoping to catch Uzera off guard. Unfortunately, Uzera was prepared for exactly what he was planning and, using chakara to push himself, he jumped high above Sasuke. Like an oversized bat, a large shadow descended upon Sasuke. Pushing off, Sasuke got away just in time to see a large black cloak slam into the ground where he once stood, slightly cracking the wood beneath it. _Weighted cloth? This is going to be harder than I thought, _but rather than getting discouraged Sasuke grinned.

A low chuckling reached Sasuke's ears. Sasuke turned around and found Uzera standing behind him, with a muscle shirt. _Show off…_

Almost all the kunoichi in the room started oggling at eitherUzera or Sasuke. Sasuke, looking at his surroundings, noticed this and almost smiled. _At this rate I won't have any fangirls. _"Why are you laughing? I haven't even started getting serious." Sasuke dashed at Uzera, only to strike thin air as Uzera dissapeared right before his eyes. Sasuke's face took on a look of surprise. _He moved too fast for me to see. If he keeps up that speed I won't stand a chance. I have to slow him down._ Turning around he found Uzera preforming a hand seal.

_He used chakara to increase his speed? _Iruka started to think. _If his stronger than Sasuke I'm going to have trouble placing him on a team, but if he is stronger than Sasuke then I will put him on Naruto's team. He could help even out the scores. Though Hokage-sama did say I should put him on Kakashi's team._

Uzera however was started to doubt the ablilty of Konoha's ninjas. Preforming a few hand seals he shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" 5 Uzera's appeared each one taking out a kunai and charging at Sasuke.

_Are they just Bunshins? Wait no, they all have shadows! They're real live clones!_ Sasuke put his hands up in a feeble atempt to block the attack seeing how he couldn't fight against six people at the same time.

"Stop! I have decided where to put you. You are to be on Sasuke's team." Iruka sighed in releif when all the clones dissapeared. The real Uzera bowed respectfully put on his cloak before takeing his seat next to Hinata. Sasuke walked back to his seat as if nothing has happened but the shaking of his hand betrayed him. _How could he be so much faster than me. I have to get stronger!_

Uzera put on a fake smile and looked at Hinata. _I hope she forgave me._ He frowned as Hinata blushes and turns away. _I guess not. _Signing he started to think about ways to apologize for his earlier statement. For all Uzera's knowledge he knew nothing about girls.

When Hinata's sensei, a woman with glowing red eyes, got to the classroom Uzera gave a warm smile to Hinata but it wasn't returned. Hinata just blushed and ran off. _Strange girl._ Thought Uzera watching Hinata run down the stairs only to be mobbed by some girls. Uzera sweat dropped. _What?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 2 hours Uzera's sensei has still not arrived.

"Where is he!" Naruto started to fidget. "Ahg, if his not here in the next 5 minute I'm going to pull a prank on him." 1 minute passed and he still wasn't there. "Ok that's it." Naruto jumped off from his desk, took an eraser from the board and jammed it between the doors.

"Naruto! Don't do that." Sakura looked at Naruto, a disapproving look on her face. **_That's what he deserves! _**Screeched Inner Sakura throwing punches into the air.

"Why? If his really a Jounin he would be able to dodge that." Sakura bit her lips; she knew he was right so she couldn't do anything about it so she just sat back down and decided to watch what happens. Uzera and Sasuke just smirked and went back to what they were doing, which was really doing nothing.

Five minutes later, "Yo," A silver flash popped in only to be hit by an eraser. Naruto started to laugh wildly along with Uzera while Sakura only looked on with shock. **_Boo ya! That what you get!_** Sasuke was slightly pissed off that they got such a worthless teacher. "Hmm, my first thoughts of you are, I hate you all. Meet me up on the roof." The man disappeared with a cloud of smoke leaving 4 very confused genin.

"What the hell just happened?" shouted Naruto, summing up the situation a few words.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get some answers. I'm going to the roof." Uzera turned around, opened the window, and walked up the wall.

Naruto stared at the window with and open mouth. "I didn't know he could do that!"

_Show off._ Thought Sasuke, rolling his eyes and decided to go up the regular way.

_Wow, his amazing. Almost like Sasuke… Almost._Sakura looked like she was about to swoon. Before saying, "Wait up, Sasuke-kun!" and following Sasuke out of the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the genin team finally got to the roof they found Uzera and Kakashi in an intense staring match. Each person looking intently to each other's eyes while nether of them giving way.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, he looked uncertainly at Uzera.

"Nothing, we were just introducing ourselves." Answered Kakashi, breaking eye contact and his mask crinkling up in a lighthearted manner though the smile did not reach his eyes. _Does he know I'm following him?. _As team seven sat down on the roof Kakashi decided it was a good time to start the introductions.

"Well anyways lets talk about your interest. I'll start, my name is Hatake Kakashi I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes, and my goals are hmm… Well I do have some hobbies… Your turn lets start with Sakura." All of team seven Sweat dropped. _He didn't tell us anything! _Though Sakura.

"Ok, I like" Sakura blushed a little and looked at Sasuke. Unfortunately Sasuke was oblivious to her antics. "I dislike" She glared at Naruto, "and Ino-pig! My goal is." **_To live happily ever after with Sasuke! Hell Yea! _**Proclaimed Inner Sakura, rather proudly. Kakashi sweat dropped when Sakura started to giggle for no reason at all, then looked at Naruto Expectantly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen! Any kind of ramen but miso ramen is the best! I also like my friends! I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook and perverts. My goal is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said this all in one breath panting slightly when he was done.

"You already know about me so you can go Sasuke." Uzera said and looked at Sasuke in a bored manner, wanting to get home soon. Sasuke looked back at Uzera with an unfriendly glint in his eyes.

_Who does he think he is? Talking to me like we're friends. _Thought Sasuke arrogantly. "I like many things, I dislike some other things and my goal, no… _ambition_ is to kill a certain someone."

Uzera looked at Sasuke with an amused expression while Naruto and Sakura was in complete shock. _I hope he doesn't mean me _thought NarutoKakashi just looked at Sasuke in a calculating manner.

"Well then, now that you all know each other you are now ready to take the survival test to officially become Genin." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"What! You mean we're not Genin yet? I thought we already passed the exam to become Genin!" Naruto looked at Kakashi though squinted eyes.

_I see. So this is the way Konoha Ninjas get in. _Though Uzera was still surprised that they still had another test he thought it made sense. The first test was too easy anyways.

"That was only the exam to see who had the potential to become Genin. The real test is much harder." Kakashi said with half of his face covered by a shadow.

"What? What's the real test?" Naruto may have not looked it, but at the moment he was very, very pissed off.

"The real test is a survival mission." At this Kakashi started to smile then chuckle slightly to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked.

"If I tell you you're all going to cry." Said Kakashi. Now he got all of team seven's attention. "Out of all the Genin teams only 7 make it to become official Genins. All the others are carted back to the academy." The looks of pure shock that the kids shown gave Kakashi a sense of satisfaction. _If this is the new Genin team they'll never pass. _

"Meet me at the memorial stone tomorrow morning at 6. Oh and don't eat anything or you'll puke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzera was taking the long way home again. _So a survival tests to become a Genin and I can't eat? There has to a connection. _Absently he dodged a rock that he was about to trip on, not noticing the blue glint that was behind him. _Survival usually has to do with surviving so why can't we eat? Why…_Suddenly Uzera stopped only to be pushed into the mud by some person.

"Aw crap, that outfit was new." Said Uzera, growling a little bit turning his muddy head up he saw a very red Hinata. Instantly Uzera's features brightened.

"S-sorry! I'm so s-sorry!" Hinata was so flustered that she was poking her hands together. _What does he think I am now? He probably thinks I'm a weird, clumsy stalker! _

"Ha ha ha! That's ok! I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the street." Picking himself up he looked over himself. He was a disgrace, as his mentor would call it. Mud dripped down in large globs and the smell he was giving off was horrendous. "Give me a moment." He took his mud-splattered hands and started doing seals ending with the dragon seal. "Xannon taught me this." He said to Hinata, looking confused when she blushed and looked away. "Ok? Inner Fire no Jutsu!" Instantly Uzera's body temperature went up and the mud started to flake away.

"A-are y-you ok?" Stuttered Hinata, getting worried because the steam caused by the Justu made it hard to see. Waving her hand at the steam she was surprised to find that the steam was pleasantly cool.

"Yea, I'm fine cough cough I'm going to get rid of the steam. Stand back." Going though four hand seals he shouted "Futon: Daitoppa!" Remembering what his mentor said about the technique he toned it down so he would not destroy the area surrounding him.

Hinata gasped as she felt a great gust of wind expand from Uzera's hand, blowing the steam away. Uzera stood in the middle of the slowly eveaporating steam, his cloak rippled in the air, and he stood with an air of confidence thought the effect was almost ruined because of the mud stains all over his black cloak. _Wow, his amazing! Wait, no! I admire Naruto not him! **But why did you follow him then? **_Said a sly voice in her head.Hinata started to hit her head with her hand while whispering something about stupid inner voices.

"Um, are you ok?" Uzera was now very concerned for her mental health. He held up his hand to her head feeling for a fever. "Are you ok! You're burning up!" It was true, Hinata was turning so red that her own body tempreature started to go up.

"What? O-oh, I umm." Hinata started to grow quieter as Uzera's face got closer. _Ah, What is he doing! My first kiss belongs to Naruto-KUN! _TheHyuuga was getting steadly redder as Uzera's face neared her lips. _Crap, crap, CRAP! _Suddenly Uzera stopped right before he reached her lips.

"You have some mud in your hair so I thought I would get it out." Said Uzera as he deftly plucked a bit of mud from Hinata's hair. The heiress faulted. _I thought he was going to kiss me. _For some reason Hinata felt tremendously relived that Uzera didn't kiss her.

"Hey! Since you're here I need to ask you a question" Uzera looked at Hinata in a serious manner. Not taking into account her rising blush he asked, "I know this is a stupid question but if you were to go on a survival mission would you bring food?"

Hinata thought about this question for only a second. "O-of course I w-would b-bring food. W-why do y-you ask?" asked Hinata, confused that he asked such a question that had such an obvious answer.

"I wanted your opinion." Said Uzera as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hinata however started to go even redder in the face. _He actually wanted my opinion? _While Hinata was digesting this fact she started to tear a little.

"Um, Hinata are you there?" _Oh crap now I made her cry…_Thinking fast he came up with the prefect solution. "Hey! I got an idea!" Uzera's loud shout jolted Hinata out of her ravine.

"W-what?"

Uzera raised an eyebrow but didn't comment about it. "Why don't we go train?" Suggested Uzera, "It might be fun."

"O-ok." A pale hand sneaked its way near Hinata and grabbed her hand. She flinched away instinctively but she gradually relented, keeping pace with the boy's jog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Uzera! What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto. He was surprised at seeing anyone at the training ground since he was usually the only one here. "And who's that girl?" Naruto asked as he spotted a person that was accompanying Uzera. _Do I know her? She seems familiar but I never saw her before._

Hinata drooped a little when Naruto didn't recognize her but then brightened up when she realized it was the first time he actually paid attention to her.

"Heh, Naruto, obnoxious as always I see." Though the words were harsh Uzera's eyes glinted with humor. Uzera looked over at Hinata to see if she would introduce herself but when it seemed like she would explode from the redness that was coming over her face he decided to introduce her instead. "And her name is Hinata." Hinata looked over at Uzera and smiled in thanks.

Huffing a little Naruto responded, "What! I'm not annoying! I'm just…" Thinking hard he broke off looking confused, "What am I?" Naruto asked the Lavender-eyed girl.

Hinata, distressed at seeing Naruto in such a state decided to help. "You're very kind." Said Hinata, trying to be helpful.

Uzera gasped in surprise, "You didn't stutter Hinata-chan!" After hearing Uzera add chan after her name she started to glow red and, lo-and-behold, stutter. "Oops, sorry. Well Naruto, since we're here way don't we have a sparring match?"

"Great idea! What about you Hinata?"

"I-I think I'll p-pass." Shrugging his shoulders at Hinata, who resumed stuttering, Naruto marched out to the field with Uzera following him.

"Watch me kick Uzera's butt, Hinata!" Bellowed Naruto confidently, not noticing Hinata's blush and confused expression.

"In your dreams blond. And since you insisted on insulting me I'm not going to go easy on you." Uzera slowly slipped out of his black trench cloak and set it carefully on the ground where it flattened the grass. Hinata blushed and stared at the ground when Uzera removed his cloak.

"Your taking off your cloak? Then I'm not going easy on you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 12 Naruto's appeared out of thin air and chraged at Uzera, only to find no one standing where Uzera once stood. "Where are you hiding?"

"Behind you!" Uzera said as he charged up from behind Naruto. Uzera pulled back a fist and struck, feeling some slight resistance before Naruto disappear in a flash of smoke. "How?" Two hands reached up from what previously looked like a rock and held him in place.

"I knew you were going to do that! That's why I hid 3 of my clones with an hedge while you were busy taking off you cloak!" Uzera's eyes widened at the amount of forsight the blond shown. He didn't expect such a manuver from this boy. "Now prepare yourself! My super Secret Jutsu! Sexy no Justu!" Naruto changed into a smiling nude women winking at Uzera. Hinata turned away and blushed but unfortunately the Jutsu did nothing to Uzera, who was completely oblivious to the naked girl in front of him. He was to busy trying to break the clone's hold on him.

"I have to get out of way before secret Jutsu hits me." he grunted, struggling the clone. Naruto faulted, hitting the ground with a resounding Smack.

"What! That was the secret Jutsu!" screamed Naruto. "Ahhg how did it fail! Why now!" thinking hard Naruto actually came up with a smart plan. "I know! The Jutsu that has never failed me before! Harem no Jutsu!" a poof of smoke covered the entire field so no one could see a thing.

_What's Naruto-kun doing? I hope he doesn't hurt Uzera-kun, but I don't want Naruto-kun to lose. _The sight that met her eyes when the smoke cleared made her almost faint with embarrassment. Every single clone that Naruto conjured up had turned into a stunningly beautiful blond that was holding on to Uzera and rubbing against him suggestively.

"Uzera-kunnnn!" squealed all the blond girls that latched onto him. Uzera suddenly froze; looking wide eyed at all the girls that hung on to him. A single thought occurred to him at that moment _Aw crap._ A large fountain of blood shot out from Uzera's nose as he flew backwards, hitting a tree and nearly blacking out from loss of blood.

"This Jutsu will never be beaten!" Naruto said adamantly in his original form.

"That was clever Naruto, but-" Uzera stood up wiped some blood from his face and made a hand seal. "I can do better! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"What?" said Naruto as 15 clones surrounded him each on making their individual seals. _This isn't good!_

The real Uzera in front of Naruto smirked, "Prepare yourself! You do me the honor of showing your most powerful technique so it's only fair I show you one of mine! Shinki!" All of the clones and the original's pupils shrunk and then four points expanded from the pupils.

_What? Uzera has a bloodline? _Thought Naruto and Hinata, each one surprised that the mysterious boy contained such a big secret.

"I'll let you find out what it does. Now you will see my family's special tai-Jutsu." Every single Uzera took an original stance. Each one stood slightly crouched with two hands held in front of them like a praying mantis. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried my best Jutsu against him…_Naruto looked about ready to piss in his pants but he did his best to not show it.

Hinata however was very confused. _That looks like a modification of the gentle fist style but that's not possible!_

"Bring it on!" Shouted Naruto.

A first true smile donned Uzera's complexion. "If you insist." Two Uzera's dashed forward before Naruto had a chance to react. One took hold of his arms while the other grabbed his feet. The original darted forward to Naruto so fast it looked like he wasn't even touching the ground.

Naruto looked down just in time to see a foot connect with his chin sending him up into the air. _Not good! I'm open for attack! _Making a hand seal he whispered "Substitution technique," switching himself with one of the clones still hidden as a rock. Naruto switched just in time to see the clone get clobbered. He saw Uzera leap up near his clone and say, "Rapid strike!" Before he lost count of the number of stabs the clone endued before proofing into smoke.

Naruto changed his perspective and saw Hinata staring at Uzera. If Naruto could, he would have taken a step back at the look he saw in Hinata's eyes. It was an expression of admiration and adoration though mostly admiration directed at no one in particular (At least in Naruto's point of view. If he were standing up he would have noticed she was staring at the spot where Naruto disappeared). Funnily enough she didn't have the same look that other girls gave Sasuke. _At least Hinata isn't like Sasuke's fan girls…_Thought Naruto as he shuddered at the thought of them.

His guard down he wasn't prepared for what came next. "Boo!" Naruto's hedge fell apart as he lost concentration of his Chakara. He felt a sharp blade press against his neck. "Give up?" asked Uzera.

"Fine! I give up!" This reply was not what Uzera was expecting at all.

"Ok, what the hell did you do with Naruto!" demanded Uzera, taking out a couple of kunai knives and getting into position to attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Uzera first quesioned his identity Naruto shook it off as a joke. When Uzera shot a few kunai knives nears his crotch he started to panic. "What the hell was that for?" said Naruto leaping away and unconsciously putting his hand over his crotch.

"You're not Naruto." Uzera glared at him so hard it felt like he was staring into his soul. Naruto started to fidgit a little. Hinata rushed over to Uzera when she saw Uzera throw some Kunai at Naruto.

"W-what are y-you doing!" cried Hinata, her eyes wide after what she just witnessed. "W-why are you a-attacking N-naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, I don't think that's Naruto." Uzera bent towards Hinata and whispered, "Besides Naruto would never give up so easily." Hinata started to understand and nodded her head slowly. She knew that this was a fact because she saw for herself how much Naruto tried. _It's what made me admire him in the first place. _Thought Hinata as she unconsciously blushed.

"What do you mean I'm not Naruto! I'm the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, destined to be the next Hokage!" Shouted Naruto with relish.

Uzera stared at Naruto a bit suspiciously before finally relaxing. "I guess you are Naruto, only Naruto would say something like that, but just to make sure…" a pale white hand darted out and punched Naruto full in the face.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Naruto reeling back from the force of the blow.

"Yep, that's Naruto…Umm." Uzera just noticed the amount of killer intent radiating off of Naruto. Taking things into his own hands he decided to change the subject before he got clobbered. "How about I take you both for ramen? My treat?" Instantly Naruto's expression lightened and a large smile graced his face.

"Free ramen!" Taking Uzera's hand he dragged him to the nearest Ramen store. _I guess they forgot about me. _Hinata thought lowering her head in disappointment. _I thought someone had finally acknowledged me. _She thought sadly.

"Coming Hinata?" asked Uzera turning back to face her. Hinata looked up surprised and then looked at Naruto. _Please, let him acknowledge me! _Hinata plead into the sky.

"Yeah, are you coming?" Naruto started to jump from one foot to the other like he needed to go to the bathroom.

Hinata gasped looking as if her prayers were answered, then nodded vigorously, not trusting her own voice.

"Hurry up then! We don't want Naruto to get hungry." Said Uzera half jokingly, taking Hinata's hand. If some one were to look out the street at the very moment they would have seen three extremely happy ninja walking down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? The action is finally picking up and the characters are being introduced. Now with Uzera in the mix will the events you all have come to love be passed in my story? I'm sorry if Sasuke seemed like a wuss but if you remember the first time Naruto used Shadow clones on Sasuke you will understand why I made it this way. And in case you don't remember, Naruto beat Sasuke, _badly!_ R&R and don't be afraid to give me suggestions. I will include some suggestions I feel will improve my story. For example, I need sugestions on jutsus. As you can see my own Jutsus sound stupid and corny... I need help.


	4. The Bell Test

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto though now I wish I did.

A/N:Guess what! That's right, if you read the chapter name you would realize that this is the chapter with the bell test. I actually enjoyed writing this part. I apologize in advance for the stupid name of one of the jutsu's… Hangover was the only way I could describe it though I never had a hangover in my life before.

Thank you Dragon Man 180 for reviewing again and Thank you endolphins for the Alert… Though I can't imagine why you didn't review…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ring! Ring! Chirp Chirp CRASH!_ That was the first sound Uzera heard when he woke up. _Looks like I need another alarm clock… Wait that was Xannon's last one. _Waking up some more he saw birds chirping outside the window and the morning dew was just evaporating off of the leaves. The sight was enough to make anyone happy. Unfortunately Uzera was not just anyone.

"You freaking birds woke me up! I'm gonna kill you and sell all your feathers to a …" a large crowd started to gather at the door of the ANBU's house, some of them giving death glares to Uzera. "And don't forget about the clock I have. If you ever-" Uzera was cut off when a cabbage nearly hit his head.

"Shut up! It's 6 in the morning and I need my beauty sleep!" Shouted one of the bystanders shaking her fist at the boy.

_6! I'm late! _"Err, sorry about that people." Uzera sweat dropped at the amount of death glares he was getting. "Well, I'm going to go now." Making some hand seals Uzera disappeared and a log took his place. All the bystanders slowly departed except for one. A dark looking man that blended into the shadows looked up at the balcony, his shuriken shaped pupils glared at the windows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The great and powerful Uzera has arrived!" proclaimed Uzera only to be bonked on the head by a powerful hand. "Ow what was that for Sakura? Is this any way to treat the man who brought everyone breakfast?" asked Uzera holding up a bulging bag of food.

"Food!" shouted Naruto, all exhaustion forgotten. He ran forward but Sakura held him back.

"I don't know... Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything." Sakura frowned as her stomach growled hungrily. _**Who cares what Kakashi said! I'm hungry**! _Shouted inner Sakura.

"He advised us not to eat. He didn't command us, and I got from a very reliable source that we should eat and get energy. Don't you agree Sasuke?" Asked Uzera.

"hn" said Sasuke looking slightly bored but inside his stomach was growling.

"See even Sasuke agrees so why don't we all dig in?" unwrapping the food some of their favorite food was revealed. Somehow Uzera managed to stuff instant ramen into a plastic container without spilling any of it.

"Yay! Ramen!" Shouted Naruto, practically jumping for joy. Taking a large portion of the food he started to shove all of it down his gullet.

"Mmm, this stuff is good!" mumbled Naruto between gulps. Without a second thought all the Genins joined in.

After 5 hours of waiting and eating a puff of smoke announced Kakashi's arrival. "I'm sorry, a black cat crossed my path and-" Kakashi found himself looking at 2 sleeping Genin, one very pissed off one, and one bored out of his mind. "Oh, hello Sasuke… Uzera…" said Kakashi nervously.

"Liar." Hissed Sasuke venomously. He glared at Kakashi for a full minute before turning away. Uzera though, was a lot more vocal in his complains.

"Liar!" shouted Uzera, wakening up Sakura and Naruto.

"Where's the fire?" said Naruto stupidly, turning his head left and right.

"Is he here yet?" asked Sakura sleepily; spotting Kakashi-sensei a tic of anger appeared. "Now you arrive! We've been waiting for 5 hours! Where have you been?"

"Well a black cat crossed my path and-" began Kakashi again before 3 Genin rudely interrupted him.

"Liar!" roared Naruto, Sakura, and Uzera each one pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi coughed lightly into his hand. "Well since you're all awake we can all get started?" Kakashi took out three bells and tied them around his waist.

"Here's the test. You all have to get the bells from my waist. If you get a bell then you pass if you don't then you fail, and as an extra incentive if you don't get a bell then you will go without lunch. How does that sound?" Kakashi's eyes crinkled up showing he was smiling.

"Ha, ha! To late for that! We already had breakfast thanks to Uzera's planning!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi's eyes shot straight to Uzera. _Seems like they're not half bad. _Thought Kakashi.

Uzera, embarrassed at the attention he was getting decided to tell the truth. "It wasn't really all my idea. Hinata helped me think it through so you guys should really thank her." Said Uzera. Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. _So he asked help from someone, but not some random person but the Hyuuga heiress. _

"Well even though you already had breakfast if you still want to pass so you better come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't you will never get the bells." Said Kakashi seriously. He took an alarm clock and set it on a log.

"When it's 12 then your time will be up, and the clock starts… now!" all four of the Genin disappeared into the bushes. _At least they mastered the stealth part of the ninja, now lets see if they can work as a team._ Taking out an orange book he decided to see what the Genin would do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After one hour of reading Kakashi was bored. You may think it isn't possible but he was. After reading an older version of Icha Icha Paradise over and over again waiting for someone to come and attack him he was bored out of his mind. _I guess its time to find out where they are. _Concentrating for a second he found what he was looking for. _Hmm, that's weird. From what I can tell, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are all in the same spot behind the trees in front of me while Uzera…Uzera is nowhere to be found. _A branch snapped somewhere behind him.Making a full 360-degree turn his eyes widened in shock. _That wasn't there before. _

What Kakashi saw before him was enough to make all but the strongest Chunin shake in their pants. Fortunately Kakashi a Jounin and faced worse, but it was still surprising coming from the new Genin.

"Holy Shit…" proclaimed Kakashi as hundreds of kunai rained out and impaled Kakashi. He's body was blown back and landed with a sickening thud to the ground.

"Uzera! You went too far!" screeched Sakura from behind the trees. She jumped out and pointed a finger at a regular tree. "You said that the attack would only flush him out, not kill him!" The Kakashi that was lying on the ground dissapeared with a puff of smoke. "It was a clone?" gasped Sakara.

_Crap._ Thought Uzera as Sakura pointed at him. _Now Kakashi knows where I am. _"Hey, you should work on your trap making skills." Said someone from beside him Somewhere in the undergrowth Naruto gasped but Uzera was aready ahead of him. Dispelling the Genjutsu he managed to flip away from Kakashi and land on the ground near Sakura.

"You also need to work on your dodging." This time the voice was behind him. _Not time to dodge, I can only block. _Raising his hand up to his face he prepared himself for the pain that was bound to come… It never came.

"Saved your ass again Uzera!" Shouted Naruto triumphantly as four shuriken pierced the ground where Kakashi once stood. Both Sasuke and Naruto took that time to jump out of the trees and reveal themselves. Uzera took the chance to leap away from Kakashi and land near Naruto.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sasuke said before sprinting away from Kakashi.

When they finally got away from Kakashi Uzera decided to make a plan. "How about we all attack at the same time because he obviously is stronger than all of us individually. If that doesn't work then you know what to do." Uzera whispered the last part to Naruto. They both smirked at the thought of their Secret Plan.

"Ok!" agreed Sakura, already making up a plan in side her head. _I can distract him with genjutsus while the boys attack him head on. **Boo ya, that's the master plan! **_Inner Sakura did the v for victory sign.

"Fine." Even though he sounded slightly resentful that he wasn't the leader he decided to go along with the new boy.

"Lets do this!" Yelled Naruto.

Kakashi was calmly watching the young ninja make their plan. _So Uzera has taken up the role of leader? His plan's not half bad. If they manage to get the bells then I might just have to pass them. _Still deep in thought Kakashi did not notice when 2 hands reached up from the ground and grabbed his ankle.

"Now" the ground muffled the cry but Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto heard the command clearly. Naruto was the first to rush out from the bushes.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto before ten Naruto's appeared on the field and charged Kakashi.

"Katon-Blazing fireball no Jutsu!" cried Sasuke shooting a large fireball at Kakashi. _What! He shouldn't have enough charka for that move!_ Thought Kakashi. _But even so Naruto shouldn't have this much charka also and Uzera shouldn't know this much moves. _Kakashi actually managed to shake his head in the situation he was in. _These guys are full of surprises. That's what I get for underestimating them, but where's Sakura?_

"The teamwork's ok but you have to work out all the possibilities." Making a few hand seals he switched himself with one of Naruto's clones. _That would have worked if they held my hand, and even then I would have gotten away._

Sakura smiled when he saw Kakashi switch himself with a clone. _We did prepare for this. _Sakura's hands made seals in a flurry of movement. "Hangover no Jutsu." She whispered pointing her hands at Kakashi. She smiled when Kakashi seemingly lost his balance. _Heh heh heh, I need to thank Uzera for that move. _Sakura paused in the middle of her thought and scratched her head. _But how he came up with such a ridiculous name for that move I will never know._

When Kakashi first felt the effects of jutsu he dismissed it as an effect of hangover. Then he realized he was wide-awake and in the middle of examining new academy students. "Why do I suddenly feel like I have a hangover?" he wondered out loud.

"That's because of Sakura's Genjutsu." Said Uzera, walking calmly out of a tree, followed closely by Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Kai," whispered Kakashi under his breath but still acting like he was unstable. _If they keep telling me their plans they won't pass._

"Lets do this!" Shouted Naruto. All four Ninja started to attack Kakashi head on.

"Wrong tactic!" Kakashi abruptly sunk into the ground as and the four Shinobi hit nothing but air.

"Where-" two hands went up and caught Sakura and Sasuke in their grasps and pulling them down into the ground.

"What?" said both Naruto and Uzera as both of their teammates were now only heads in the ground.

_Damn _thought Kakashi _I wanted to get Uzera and Sasuke but this will have to do. _Flying out of the ground Kakashi decided to take this time to examine the remaining team. _Heh, I bet their worried out of their minds right now…Wait why are they smiling? _

"Time for the plan, Naruto?" asked Uzera, an eager glint in his eyes.

"You bet. Though I feel this is a bit low." Replied Naruto an almost sinister look came over his face. "Ready set, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted the two, filling the area with clones.

Kakashi frowned, "You can't beat me with this technique," said Kakashi, calmly analyzing the situation even though he was still held a book in his hand.

"Who said that was the plan? Harem no Jutsu!" the field was once again covered in smoke. Kakashi slowly prepared himself for the so-called secret plan. The smoke cleared and the first thing Kakashi saw was more smoke, then he saw something that made his eye bulge. A young girl with long black hair stood partially nude in front of him. Sakura's eyebrows twitched while Sasuke actually blushed from the ground. Kakashi, on the other hand turned away to prevent himself from getting a nosebleed. He then found that the situation was useless. He was surrounded by partially nude girls that all begged for his attention.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Purred all the girls as they latched onto Kakashi. A wide-eyed Kakashi shot back from the clones blacking out from blood loss. His last thoughts before passing out was _I can't believe such a stupid Jutsu caught me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kakashi woke up the first thing on his mind was if he should pass the team or not. Then he saw the two people arguing and two people sitting down with a slight exasperated look on their faces. _I had such high hopes but if they argue over passing then they don't deserve to pass. _Thought Kakashi with regret, before he heard what they were arguing about.

"Take my bell Naruto, your dreams are worth a lot more than mine." Said Uzera as he handed his bell to Naruto, only to have it shoved back at him.

"No, I can't take your bell!" said Naruto trying to put the bell back into Uzera's hand.

Uzera's left eye twitched at the constant bickering. "Just take the bell!" yelled Uzera.

"What if I don't want to?" said Naruto just a bit menacingly, glaring at Uzera.

"The I'm gonna have to beat you unconscious and force you to take the bell." Replied Uzera cracking his knuckles.

At this point Kakashi decided to intervene. Dashing through he grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck while taking his bell. "Never let your guard down." Said Kakashi swinging the bell from his hand.

"Um, Kakashi, times up, your exams over." Said Sakura with a slight smile on her face.

_Hmm, so it would seem. _Thought Kakashi as he looked lazily over at the clock. _Just one more test and if they pass they will become Genin. _"But you should always expect the unexpected. For example, Uzera! Kill Sakura or else Naruto dies!" said Kakashi as he took out a Kunai knife and placed it to Naruto's neck.

"W-what?" sputtered Uzera, looking at Naruto then back to Sakura. _This isn't at all like the exams I took before. _

"That's exactly what the kind of things you will have to expect from missions." Said Kakashi staring gravely into each of the Genin's eyes. Letting go of Naruto he decided to let stop the charades. "You pass."

"What? We pass?" asked Sakura. Saying that she was surprised at the moment would be an understatement.

"Yes you all pass but know this, those who abandon an mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." A look of sorrow briefly touched his face but it was gone in a flash. He turned away from them. "Meet me here tomorrow same time, your missions will start tomorrow so I suggest you get a good sleep. Oh, and Uzera, you stay here. I want to talk to you."

Uzera smiled slightly at the antics Naruto was showing. "We passed! Yahoo! And it was all thanks to me! No help from you Sasuke! Ow what was that for Sakura-chan?" whined Naruto as he walked away with Sakura and Sasuke. "See ya Uzera, we're going to the ramen bar to celebrate! Meet us there." Shouted Naruto as he disappeared into the sunset then tripped over a rock and falling head first into another rock. "Shit… Why does that always happen?"

"Ok Kakashi, what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Uzera, cheerfully.

"Your past." Stated Kakashi rather bluntly.

Instantly Uzera's features clouded over. "Do you mean my past, or do you really mean the history of my Village?" asked Uzera gravely. An expression of anger flied across his face but was instantly contained.

_This subject might not be one of the best topics I can pick but it has to be done. I need to know who this guy really is. _"Your village for starters."

Uzera took a deep breath. _**I hope you know what your doing.** _Said a voice in his head. _I'm sure._ "Ok, my Village is commonly known as the Village hidden in the Sky."

"Wait, but isn't that the same as the Village hidden in the Clouds?" interrupted Kakashi.

An eyebrow twitched. "No…you see my village is literary hidden in the sky. So as I was saying…" Uzera glared at Kakashi as if daring him to interrupt. He didn't. "Yes, as I was saying, my village is not commonly known because it is actually in the clouds and it chooses not to associate with other villages because of its… unique culture." A dark look passed over his face.

"What kind of culture. And what do you mean it's actually hidden in the clouds." Pressed Kakashi for more information.

"NO!" Snapped Uzera rather curtly. Seeing the questioning look that was on Kakashi's face he flushed red and looked away. "What I mean is I can't tell you. Please don't ask me again. I'll tell you all when the time is right." Pleaded Uzera.

Kakashi sighed. _Sheesh, all this trouble for some information on his village. _"Fine you can explain later. You can go now." _He must have had a bad past for him to avoid it so much so I'll just ask him when he's ready._

"Yes! You wont regret your decision Kakashi-sensei!" said Uzera as his image turned from sinister to overwhelmingly happy in one second flat.

"I hope I wont Uzera…"said Kakashi as Uzera slowly disappeared from view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hehehe… that was close. _Thought Uzera as he made his way to his favorite Ramen joint. **_Too close…_**

"U-uzera? I-is that y-you?" asked a timid voice from behind him.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, did you pass?" asked Uzera turning around, but instead of finding Hinata he found two people who he didn't know. "Who are you?" backing away, eyes twitching because of the sudden appearance.

"What the hell do you want with Hinata?" Shouted a boy that could rival Naruto in noise.

"Ouch" said Uzera putting a pinky in his ear. Hinata giggled slightly at his antics while the boy with the shades merely raised an eyebrow.

"Kiba-kun, that's no way to treat my friend." Hinata said.

"Since when was this, this, pretty boy your friend? Hey Shino did you know?" exclaimed Kiba.

Shino was mildly shocked that Hinata managed to make friends with him seeing how strong he was when he beat Sasuke without breaking a sweat however being himself Shino merely shook his head with the slightest movements.

"Hey I resent that fact!" Uzera said, then he started to flush at the look he was getting from Shino. "What? Is it what weird that I'm friends with one of the best Ninja of all time?"

"W-what?" Hinata, shocked that Uzera thought so highly of her began to feel lightheaded.

"You just need more confidence in yourself!" proclaimed Uzera. _She's just too shy. Hopefully I can help her in that area. It's the least I can do since I offended her…_Thought Uzera, still completely oblivious that Hinata was not offended at all.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? Flirting with Hinata like that?" Kiba said angrily. _Hinata! You better not fall for this pretty boy. _That was all it took for Hinata to faint right there and then. Luckily Uzera was there to catch her.

"Argg, what do you mean flirting? I was trying to increase her self-confidence! She needs to be more outgoing. If you haven't noticed she stutters because of it." Replied Uzera with an equal amount of force, while holding Hinata up.

"Hinata stutters?" asked Shino, first words of the day.

"Yea, what do you mean? She never stutters around us." Kiba said momentarily confused.

"Err can we talk about this somewhere else. Hinata's still knocked out so I'm going to bring her to my house." Before Shino and Kiba could object he made a hand seal, whispered something inaudible and disappeared.

"…" was all Shino let out but inside he was in deep thought. _Hinata seems a lot more nervous around Uzera. Uzera also knows more complex Jutsus than he should…I need to tag him with a female bug next time_

"Heh heh heh," Laughed Kiba nervously, before looking at Shino. "What was that all about?"

"…" was the reply Kiba got.

"Don't you ever say anything?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan you home?" asked Uzera as he started to poke her shoulders then jumped back in surprise as she groaned a little. _I better leave her alone. _Thought Uzera as he backed away from the couch that Hinata was in.

_Hmm, I shouldn't let her see me like this. A shower seems like a good idea. _With that in mind Uzera left Hinata for the bathroom, not even thinking about what would be going on in Hinata's mind when she found herself in an alien room.Grinning slightly he started his showering.

**_You can be such an idiot. _**Said the voice so forcibly that he could almost see the owner of the voice. _What do you mean? _Uzera felt a little bit foolish talking to himself but he was curious. _**You'll find out soon enough. **Huh-AH? _Exclaimed Uzeraas heflinching in surprised when he felt a mental barrier constructed. _Freaking inner demon…_

_What? This isn't my room. _Thought Hinata as she sat up from the couch. Frowning she surveyed her surroundings. _Hm, a medium sized room, windows placed conveniently near the bed, and this doesn't seem like a prison. _Looking down she saw something that made her heart race ten times faster. An image encased in a picture holder held the picture of Uzera. A man one head taller than Uzera was standing behind him, smile on his face, and ruffling Uzera's hair with his right hand. The man had long silver hair that stopped at his shoulder blades, blue eyes that looked like they stared straight into her soul, and his left hand held a Bear ANBU mask. Uzera had a cute pout on his face although Hinata could tell that deep in his eyes he was enjoying it. _I'm in Uzera's room? _She wondered silently in her head. Moving quickly she pocketed the picture. _This must be a dream so I can do these things…_Thought Hinata, trying to reassure herself even though she felt a little bit guilty.

Soft singing could be faintly heard from the door to her right, then a thump as she heard something hit the ground, and then a pained shout. _Uzera? _Thought Hinata, hopefully as she turned just in time to see something she really did not need to see at that time. The door burst open smashing into the wall startling Hinata, but that was not the most shocking thing she had to endure.

Uzera walked out in nothing but a towel, completely forgetting that Hinata was there because he accidentally slipped on a piece of soap while he was singing and now had a large lump on the top of his head.

"I need a freaking band aid." Uzera said quietly to himself, completely ignoring the girl that was previously lying on the couch.

"AH! Here it is!" Uzera exclaimed as he raised up a small blue bag. Turning around he finally noticed the girl that was staring unabashed at his chest.

"H-h-hinata-chan? Y-you're a-awake?" squeaked Uzera his face turning a new shade of crimson and dropping the bag he was holding. _Oh great, now I know what you meant you bastard…**You have no idea how bad it's going to be**_replied the voice in a sinister fashion. _Wha? Do you know something I don't know? _Silence. _Answer me!_

While Uzera was having an inner conflict with himself Hinata had decided to take that time to get close and get a good look at Uzera. _This can't be real._ She thought as she stared up into Uzera's strangely blank eyes. Looking down she stared at his lean body. Blushing slightly even though she thought it was a dream she steeled herself she had to make sure it was a dream. Taking one shaky hand she pushed her hand hard against Uzera's stomach. After a few seconds she noticed that her hand did not pass through him like what would normally happen in her dreams.

"Oi," shouted the wet shinobi as he jumped away. "What was that for?" he glared at the person responsible, expecting an answer. What he got was a deeply blushing Hinata who looked like she was about to die.

_OH MY GOSH! This isn't a dream! I'm so…embarrassed. _Thought Hinata before she fainted. Fortunately Uzera had enough sense to catch her before she hit the ground soaking her with warm water.

_Great…Now she's wet and dead…Wait…DEAD? _Panic slowly seeped its way into Uzera's system making Uzera close his eyes in horror. _NO, no, no, no! I KILLED HER! _For some reason the boy could hear laughter echoing in his head. _Shut up you stupid demon! I killed HER!_

"Uzera?"

"Hinata-chan?" whispered Uzera, a pair of hopeful eyes opened up staring at Hinata's unconscious body.

"No… It's me! Xannon!" declared the ANBU as he jumped in from the window. "How could you mistake me for the Hyuuga Heir-" the ANBU staring flabbergasted at the scene before him. Uzera was in nothing but a towal while holding an unconscious Heiress in his arms. It didn't take much for Xannon to reach false conclusions.

"U ZE RA!" Roared Xannon, a vein bulging out from his head while he started to take some knives from his Kunai pocket. "What do you think your doing with the Hyuuga Heiress in your arms?" asked the now ashen ANBU.

"T-the H-hyuuga Heiress?" stammered Uzera knowing what this meant. He was going to be killed for the death of their Heiress.

"Yes… I can't bail you out for defiling their Heiress…" said Xannon seriously. "I'm sorry…" Xannon's voice broke as he dropped the Kunai he had been holding.

"Defiling Hinata?" asked Uzera now dumbfounded, sorrowful, and furious. "What! I didn't defile her! I killed her!" screamed Uzera. It was a wonder that Hinata didn't wake from the entire ruckus he was causing.

"…" The resulting silence was not improving the situation. "H-how."

"Well it was like this…" When Uzera finally finished his explanation Xannon was rolling on the floor clutching his belly screaming. "Its too much!"

"What do you mean?" Murmured Uzera sadly. He was now much more subdued because of the weight taken off his shoulders.

"H-hinata's not d-dead!" Xannon managed to choke out. "S-she j-just f-f-fainted! Hah hah hah hah!" Laughing right into Uzera's face, spittle flying out of his mouth. "I gasp am going to gasp bring her gasp home."

"…" Uzera stared at what he thought was Hinata's once dead face.

"Umm. Are you all right? You look kind of pale. Uzera? Uzera!" Xannon quickly raised Uzera's head looking at his face. His once vibrant black eyes were blank.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Said Uzera softly, handing over Hinata's still body to Xannon, he walked slowly to the bed before dropping unconscious into the bed. "Sorry about the clock…" Murmured Uzera from his sleep.

_Clock?_ Thought Xannon, looking over at where his clock was suppose to sit. Little bits of plastic were scattered around the table. _Oh, that clock…Look's like I need another one. _Looking at the table he also noticed that the picture containing him and Uzera was gone. _It looks like I also need a new picture. _Xannon sighed as he turned his head to stare at the Hyuuga in his arms.

"I'm going to bring you back now. Uzera's a bit slow so don't mind him." Whispered Xannon into her ear. Holding up the hand that was not around Hinata's body he made five one handed seals before completely disappearing from the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama. Wake up Hinata-sama. Your father need's to talk to you," said a monotonous voice from behind the screen door.

"Ow, my head. What happened?" muttered Hinata, rubbing her head.

"Hinata-sama! Your father, Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you." Neji's voice uncharacteristically rose.

"Eek!" squeaked Hinata, "C-coming Neji-nii-chan" _If he's this angry it must be big. _Hinata jumped out of her bed and was surprised to find that she was still dressed in her oversized jacket. _I thought I changed when I went to sleep._ Shrugging she opened the screen door to find a pissed of Neji staring at her. "H-hi Neji-nii-chan…"

"Hiashi will see you in his room." Neji said still aggravated that Hinata took her time in getting out of bed while he was interrupted while training with Lee.

"H-hai," muttered Hinata, grateful for the chance to get away from the randomly twitching Neji. _I wonder what father wants with me. _Hinata reluctantly made her way to Hiashi's room. _Here goes nothing. _The screen door slowly opened and Hinata crept in. "Y-you called F-father?"

"Yes, I have a question for you," said Hiashi from his cushion he was kneeling on. "Why were you in the house of one of Konoha's most respected ANBU?"

"A-ANBU?" stammered the pale-eyed girl. Closing her eyes briefly the events that passed came back to her in a flash._ Oh great… _Thought Hinata blushing furiously. Needless to say Hiashi was not pleased. _These random bouts of blushing…I have to do something about that one day._

"Eh hem!" snapped Hiashi, glaring disapprovingly at Hinata. "You have not answered my question."

"Oh, I fainted," said Hinata, now thoroughly ashamed with herself.

"You fainted?" repeated Hiashi his eyes momentarily blank.

"Y-yes." Said Hinata, readying herself for the scolding she knew was about to come.

"Fine, you are dismissed." Sighed Hiashi disappointment strong in his voice. Hinata stared blankly back. She had expected anger or even some shouting but this was even worse.

Keeping her head down she muttered a barely heard "Hai," before walking to the door.

"And by the way," said Hiashi to Hinata's retreating back. "Don't hold your teammates back."

"H-hai." Newfound tears sprung into Hinata's eyes but she willed herself not to cry. The screen door slid shut with a soft clack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for ending this in such a sad way but I thought I would refresh your memories. And don't ask about the strange incident in Uzera's room. I was running out of ideas so I just decided to do this. I have noticed the different spots where the words are connected. I can't really find the mistakes my myself so I would appreciated it if I could get a Beta reader. I could also use some Jutsu names if you guys have not noticed. Next chapter they finnaly meet Tazuna... I don't think they'll meet Zabuza though.

**VOTE- Should Zabuza and Haku survive? **I am already here in my story so here is a indication of how far I really am. Vote or else you may see Haku and Zabuza die!

Whoa, I didn't know there were page breaks here...


	5. Demon Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I do own all Oc's and the plot.

I still need a Beta reader! If anyone wants to take up the job please reply on my email.

Dragon Man 180- Thanks again for reviewing. You have no idea what it means to me. Haku will most defiantly survive due to your vote. Hurray, you have just saved Zabuza and Haku in my story! You are the angel of grace!

A/N: When I'm done with this story there will most likely be a squel where there will be a lot more NaruHina fluff and all that stuff. It will probably take place after the Chunin exams. Expect anunexpected turn for the worst somewhere near the end of the chapters. I'm not going to say anything more than that so I don't ruin the story. If I keep posting mychapters at this speed then there will be no more chapters left...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four shadowed figures dashed through the woods. "Target is in sight," murmured a black haired boy into his transmitter. "Proceed with plan A?"

"Affirmative Black Hawk, proceed with caution, target is armed and dangerous." Said a silver haired Jounin with his back lying on a wall.

"Pink blossom, Stuck up Bastard ,Idiot, do you read? We are proceeding with plan A," stated the boy in the black cloak, slightly smirking at the nicknames he gave his teammates.

"WHY AM I THE IDIOT? _SCREECH!" _screamed an overly hyperactive voice through the transmitter.

"Erm, because I said so, and don't yell it hurts my ears. Wait…There it is…everybody ready?"

"Hai," said three voices in unison.

"Ok then. Lets go." A black cloak descended upon an orange figure before it was completely covered by a heavy cloak.

"Got it!" proclaimed Uzera triumphantly holding up his struggling cloak.

"That's the 8th time we had to catch that cat and I had it!" Yelled a ticked off blond, pulling at his hair like he was about to rip it out of his thick skull.

"What are you complaining about? You just sat there and let Uzera do all the work." Said a slightly smiling raven-haired boy.

"Shut up! I did more than you did!" retorted the blond.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" snapped back the other boy. At this point Uzera thought it would be best to stop the argument before it turned into a full-scale war.

"Ok, Ok, lets stop now. We can always ask Kakashi-sensei for a harder mission when we return the cat. So the sooner we return the cat the sooner we will get another mission." Reasoned Uzera. Naruto nodded his head along with Uzera's reasoning.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" shouted the blond, his eyes closed with an arm raised up in the air. "Uhh, guys?" said the blond as he noticed he was alone. "Damn it! Don't leave me here!" Shouted Naruto as he desperately tried to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Idiot, took you long enough," said Sasuke jerking his head the room indicating that the others were already inside the Hokage's room.

"Shut up, I was merely sidetracked." Said Naruto as he walked through the door only to witness a plump women cuddling with the cat they had just rescued. Naruto sweat dropped. _It almost makes me feel sorry for it…almost. _When the two had finally finished their cuddling session the team was paid and they awaited their next mission.

"It looks like the local herbalist needs her gardening done. Why-"

"No more!" shouted Naruto, making an X sign with his arms. "I'm tired of all these chump jobs! I want a real mission!" declared Naruto.

"I have to admit, Naruto has a point. I mean how are we suppose to learn about real live life or death situations without any experience?" asked Sakura, stating her reasons so everyone could hear.

"Yes you are correct but the missions are divided into many groups. There are the D and E rank mission which you are on- blah blah blah blah." Naruto slowly drifted off into dreamland as the Third explained the rankings of missions. _And then I'm going to kick Sasuke's ass while I'm at it! _Thought Naruto as a content smile flickered his face while he thought about the adventures they would have.

"But seeing how eager you kids are I can assign you this C rank mission." That snapped Naruto out of his daydream.

"Yes! A C rank mission!" yelped Naruto leaping up into the air only to be smashed down by a twitching hand. "What was that for Sakura-chan?" whimpered Naruto as he pushed himself out of a crater.

"Hokage-sama was not done speaking." Explained Uzera for Sakura before looking back at the Third expectantly.

"Ehm yes, the mission is to escort a man to the Village of Waves." The Third Nodded to one of his attendants to bring the man in. A slightly gruff looking man came inside the room holding a sake bottle in one of his hands. Naruto's nose wrinkled in disgust. _Uhg, smells like alcohol._

"These _kids_," Tazuna said this word with disdain. "are going to escort me? None of these guys look ready for this; the short midget with the stupid look on his face looks like he would crap his pants at the first sight of danger!" exclaimed the drunk looking man, slightly teetering.

"Hah hah hah hah! Who's the short midget?" asked Naruto. Uzera, Sakura, and Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. Invisible lines appeared inside Naruto's mind. _Hmm, Uzera's the tallest by an inch so it can't be him; Sakura and Sasuke are about the same in height so that leaves…_Naruto's eyes bulged in understanding.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Naruto, lunging forward but finding himself unable to move closer to the drunk.

"Naruto, it's usually not a good idea to kill our employer," said Kakashi in a lecturing sort of way while holding tightly onto Naruto's cuff.

"Argg…Fine." Naruto said reluctantly. The hand that held Naruto's dropped him. "But anymore short jokes I swear I will kill you!" and for the first time in Tazuna's life he felt afraid of a kid less than half his age.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Yawn Is Kakashi here yet?" asked a sleepy Uzera as he arrived in front of a large gate 30 minutes late.

"Surprisingly, yes he is…" said Sakura staring at Uzera as if it was his fault that he was late.

"What!" shouted Uzera disbelief sketched in every line in his face. "That's not possible!"

"It is." Said Kakashi as he appeared behind Uzera, offended that he thought so little of him. "It is a mission so I have to be on time," _Or else…_ "_You_ are the one late for this mission." Kakashi said pointing an accusing finger at Uzera.

"Damn…So I'm the only one late?" asked Uzera, hoping dearly that he was not the only one late he craned his neck only to have his hopes crushed when he saw everyone there. _Why is it when I actually decide to be late he outsmarts me?_

"Oi, Uzera what happened, why are you late?" asked Naruto surprised that Uzera was so late. Usually he was at least 30 minutes early to train or converse while Kakashi arrived late.

"I, err." Uzera started to flush red under the intense scrutiny.

_Flashback _

There was still 15 minutes before the mission started and Uzera was taking the long way that passed through the woods. He had packed all his items into a small pouch that hung from his waist including some snacks.

"I'm surprised I even got out early with Xannon fussing over my supplies. I know enough to pack my own things!" Yelled Uzera out loud knowing that Xannon was probably following him at the very moment. "…What's that noise?" asked Uzera, pausing his rant because of a soft, what sounded like a sob in the background. **_If you know what's good for you, you wont try to find out._ **Advised the voice. 'It's only a slight detour; I think I can still make it in time.' Slowly but surely he made his way to where the sound was coming from. Each step he took the weeping was more profound.

"W-why can't I sob be good e-enough for them…" sobbed a sad indigo-haired girl with her knees tucked to her chest. "I-I guess I will a-always be the useless."

"You're not useless!" announced Uzera, popping out of the trees and nearly scared Hinata out of her melancholy. Uzera stared into the wide deer like eyes before his eyes widened with recognization. "H-hinata! I didn't know it was you." Uzera gulped noticeably, remembering the incidents at his house.

Sinking even deeper into her depression Hinata turned away from Uzera, "I guess I don't deserve your acknowledgment." Said Hinata; so deep in her depression she forgot to stutter.

"No! That's not true! I was just surprised that it was you." Uzera hastily said, trying to redeem himself.

"I must look worthless right now. You must think I'm the weakest person alive." A dark gloom settled over the atmosphere making Hinata draw her knees even closer to her body.

"That's not true!" shouted Uzera, putting one hand on Hinata's shoulder and using his other hand, raised Hinata's face so he could look her in the eye. Puffy lavender eyes stared back at him, faint signs of a blush appeared. 'I never noticed she had lavender eyes.' Thought Uzera. "Let me tell you something my f-father use to tell me." indigo-eyed shinobi took on a serious tone. Taking a deep breath he repeated what his father told him many times.

"It takes someone strong to hide their emotions, but it takes an even stronger person to show their emotion." Said Uzera finishing off in barely a whisper. 'Which is why you are stronger than I will ever be' thought Uzera quietly in his mind.

"I-I-I…" Hinata was utterly lost at the moment. At the start of the day she was feeling the worst she felt in a long time, and now she felt as if she was in heaven._ Is this how Uzera really is on the inside? I wonder if Naruto is the same?_

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" yelled Uzera, taking a look at his watch. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I have to go. See you later!" slightly panicking the boy sped off leaving Hinata watching the path he went with new admiration shining in her eyes. 'I guess Uzera will always be Uzera.' Putting a hand to her pocket she brought out a picture frame and started to gaze at it.

Up in the trees blue eyes stared down the same path that the Heiress's eye was on. _It seems like he knows what his doing…_ thought the man wearing an ANBU mask. Looking down at the girl that was previously crying he noticed the picture that she was holding. _So that's where it went... Well I guess I'm not needed._ A glittering path of leaves marked Xannon's passage through the trees.

End flashback

"Lets go!" cried Uzera with much zeal before heading out the gate first while leaving the 5 other people bewildered. **_Oh yea, smooth!_**The voice said sarcasticly.**_If you think that idiotic change in tacticwas smooth then you dumber than I thought._ **Boomed the voice in his head. _Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion. **That wasn't an opinion it was a fact! **_Laughed the voice, surprisingly amused. _Did I tell you how much I hate you? _Snapped Uzera. **_Many times. _**Chuckled the voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you sure these guys can protect me?" said a faint voice from behind Uzera. "I mean their just kids!"

"These kids are trained Shinobi that will guard you with their lives. They are not just random kids." Assured Kakashi tiredly.

"Yea, and I'm going to become the next Hokage and have everybody recognize me for who I am!" all heads turned to Naruto as he proclaimed his goal.

"Yea right kid. Even if you do become the Hokage I won't ever acknowledge you." Said Tazuna with a sneer.

"Why you-" a hand prevented Naruto from charging Tazuna straight on. "What the? Uzera? Why are you holding me back? Let me at him!" said Naruto struggling against his hand.

"Don't Naruto. Even if he doesn't recognize you as a person I do." Said Uzera through clenched teeth, struggling to keep Naruto from jumping Tazuna. Surprisingly Uzera was having a tough time holding Naruto back. Kakashi carefully observed the proceedings before him.

"Thanks Uzera." said usually hyperactive boy, before silently running to catch up with Sasuke who was miles in front already.

Sasuke momentarily turned around and smirked at Naruto. "So you finally caught up. And I thought you were getting afraid."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted warningly, retuning once again to his hyperactive self.

"Ok then, we should get going or we won't make good time so lets get going." Kakashi said cheerfully, lightening up the mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?" whined a persistent blond, already masking the emotions he felt a while ago.

"No Naruto." Replied Kakashi, controlling himself so he wouldn't murder the boy right there. It was the fifth time he asked in one hour. "How about now?" sixths time now.

"No! And we probably won't be there until the next several days now so will you shut up!" Screamed Sakura, punching Naruto on the head, eyes twitching. _Girls can be scary but at least she made him shut up. _Kakashi thought as he fingered his way though his book.

"Sakura-chan…why did you- Huh? Look a puddle!" screamed Naruto pointing at a large pool of water lying inconspicuously on the side of the road. _What? Naruto noticed that?_ Kakashi thought, surprised that Naruto seemingly found out where enemy Nin were hiding. "Come on Uzera! Lets go jump in it!" said Naruto grabbing Uzera's hand and dragging the unwillingboy towards the puddle. Kakashi fell onto the ground while Sasuke sweat dropped. _Dobe, why did I have to get stuck with this idiot?_

As Naruto neared the water Kakashi noticed the small ripples expanding from the surface of the pool. "Naruto get out of the-" was all Kakashi got out before a filthy head burst out of the water. 2 chains sped from out of the puddle wrapping them around the two unexpected Genin.

"Ready? Now!" said two gruff voices as the chains tightened around the 2 kids and ripped them to pieces. Only Kakashi noticed the smirks on the two boys as they switched places with some dirt. _Impressive…Pretending they didn't notice the trap and deliberately walking into it. That's the brainpower we need for our Chuunins._

Kakashi let out a fake gasp in surprise going along with the charades. _I want to see where they go with this. _Kakashi thought, a small smile developing behind his mask before slipping into a defensive stance.

"Naruto! Uzera!" Screamed Sakura falling down on her knees, finally realizing what just happened in front of her very eyes.

"No." Sasuke was on a whole different level, eye wide with shock, skin paler than before. Scenes of his parents dead on the floor, the hollow voice of his brother taunting him echoed throughout his head.

"Now for the bridge builder." Said one of the brothers retracting both of their chains they readied themselves for another throw.

"No!" said Sasuke more firmly, snapping out of his stupor. He took out a shrunken just as the brothers hurled their chains at the bridge builder. Thinking fast Sasuke jumped up and threw the shrunken while throwing a Kunai immediately after. The shrunken pierced the two chains onto a tree while the Kunai locked them there. Sasuke then landed on top of the two brother's claws and smashed their faces with his foot, breaking the two chains as they fell in opposite directions.

"Forget the chains! Go for the Bridge builder!" snarled the older brother dashing off towards Tazuna but was met by Kakashi. The other brother was still having difficulty regaining his footing.

"Damn kid!" screamed the second brother slamming Sasuke with the side of his claw. Sasuke landed with a resounding smack on the ground and raising his head just in time to see the Mist Chunin charge straight at Tazuna.

"Hey! Nobody does that to Sasuke but me!" rang a voice that voice that echoed throughout the woods. The two mist brothers whipped their heads around just in time to see an orange flash jump out of the woods and situating itself in between Kakashi and the two Mist Nin.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in relieve as she saw the once thought dead boy appear out of the woods.

"What took you so long?" groaned Sasuke, struggling shakily to his feet.

"Heroes always show up at the last minute!" said Naruto a grin on his face. The two Mist brothers smirked behind their breathing masks. _This baka…Heh, he doesn't even look that strong. I'm going to finish him quickly. _Thought one of the demon brothers, disappearing and reappearing in back of Naruto.

"You're done for!" screamed the brother as he raised one of his poisoned claws, preparing to slice Naruto in half.

"I guess that's why I showed up later than you…" said Uzera as he calmly appeared out of thin air, and using one hand pushed Naruto out of the way. Unfortunately one finger managed to scrap Naruto's hand. _Damn, those things are poisoned! _Thinking fast, Uzera decided that Naruto's life was more important than his pride.

"This is for your own good." Uzera said as he grabbed Naruto around the waist (Much to Naruto's protests.) and using chakra, dashed away from the 2 mist brothers.

"What? It was just getting good to!" complained Naruto like a little child.

"Those claws aren't just for looks you know. The claws were sharpened and it cut through your skin, allowing-" _Oh no, here goes Uzera in one of his teacher modes. Better ignore him. _Thought Naruto as he pretended to listen while he was really staring at the clouds behind him. "-And that is why I had to take you out of battle." Said Uzera, concluding his lecture and then looked at Naruto. Three tics of anger appeared when he saw Naruto drooling a little with a blank look on his face. _It's ok, Count to ten…1…2…3…ARRGG._

"NARUTO!" birds flew off from the trees and even the Ninja that were fighting a few feet away had to turn towards the bushes where the scream originated.

"Huh? Wha? What?" Said Naruto stupidly as he woke up from his daydream.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths… _A large fake smile appeared on Uzera's twitching visage.

Naruto backed away at the unnaturally large smile. "Uhh, Uzera? Are you feeling ok?" asked the startled blond.

"N-never better." Lied Uzera. "And from what it seems…" Uzera turned his head to the oddly silent woods. "The fight is over. Lets go." Uzera said as he took Naruto by the hand and dragged him out of the bushes. Looking around he saw that he was right. The two brothers were tied up against a tree and everyone seemed to be normal.

"So you're back." Said Kakshi as the two boys emerged from the bushes. "I was starting to get worried." Joked Kakashi.

"Great shinobi like us would never fall prey to other Ninja!" proclaimed Naruto rather loudly, giving away there position for at least ten miles. Kakashi cringed.

"But that doesn't mean you can't die from poison…"said Kakashi, sinisterly. _I would have told him more inconspicuous way but his way is fine. _Thought Uzera as he watched Naruto clutching his hand and running around in circles screaming. "Ah, I'm gonna die!"

"Dobe…" Muttered Sasuke, but even as he said this he walked over to Naruto concerned.

"Well as I was saying, this mission is far too dangerous for us. And adding to the fact that Naruto is poisoned, we should turn back and treat his wound." Said Kakashi, continuing his speech as if the screaming demon container didn't affect him.

Naruto froze as he heard his name mentioned as an excuse. _Me? We have to turn back because of me. No…Not anymore! _Out of the corner of Kakashi's eyes he saw a shaky kunai raised up.The sound of metal hitting flesh rang out into the sky.

"Huh?" five heads whipped around and all eyes widened in shock at the scene before them.

"No…we will not turn back because of me!" declared Naruto, raising a bloody hand with a Kunai still embedded in it. "All my life I have been looked down upon. It was the same for almost everyone. Each day I had to deal with this…" Naruto's voice broke at that moment.

"Naruto…" whimpered Sakura with slightly more feeling than she had before. Sasuke and Kakashi only looked blankly at Naruto while Uzera had a sympathetic look on his face.

"No more! I swear, upon this Kunai that I will not turn back." Naruto said grimacing only slightly at the pain.

"That was cool and all Naruto, but if you lose anymore blood you can die." Kakashi said, his mask crinkling up slightly as Naruto lost his cool and resumed his screaming. "Here let me see your hand." Said Kakashi as he took hold of Naruto and looked at the wound. _Huh? It's healing right before my eyes. This must be the power of Kyuubi. _Thought Kakashi in awe.

"Is it all right Kakashi-sensei?" whimpered Naruto trying his best to get a peek at Kakashi's face.

"Sure it is. All it needs is some bandages." Said Kakashi as he wrapped Naruto's hand in white dressing. _Well it seems useless now that I have no excuse. _"We are going to continue the mission."

Tazuna turned his head up at this statement. _What? One moment they're going back and the next they say we're going. _Tazuna now looked at the blond with newfound respect. _Looks like not all books can be judged by their cover. _Thought Tazuna, not realizing how right he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we stop now? I'm tired and it's late!" Whined a not so hyperactive blond after a full day of continuous walking.

"Tired already dobe?" taunted Sasuke, smirking. "I should have known you couldn't keep up."

"What! I can last longer than you ever can!" retorted Naruto, now riled at the mocking thrown his way. "Come on! Let's have a race!"

"Actually Naruto it's getting dark so we should set up camp here." Said Kakashi as he walked up to a seemingly random spot, but upon closer examination one would find that the slight hill would be an easy place to defend. "We set up camp right here."

"What? We don't have to stop for me! Its still only six." said Naruto as he contradicted his previous statement.

"We aren't stopping for you. If you actually observe your surroundings you might figure out exactly why we stopped." Said the silver-haired Jounin as he proceeded to read his book.

"Huh?" Taking a look back he saw exactly why they stopped. It seemed that Tazuna was not exactly Ninja material from the way he was huffing and puffing as he rounded up the hill.

"A-are we t-there yet?" asked Tazuna in a very Naruto like way.

"Yep, you can set your stuff here." Said Kakashi as he gestured towards a green patch of grass without looking. A sigh was relive was heard and then a thud of bags was heard hitting the grass. "Naruto, you can set up camp," Commanded Kakashi.

"Aw, why me?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi paused trying to think up a plausible reason. When he found none he decided to tempt him. "If you set up camp I'll read you a section of my book." Said Kakashi, oblivious to the boy's face lighting up.

_Yosh! Now I can finally find out what Kakashi reads about._ "Sure!" with that said Naruto started to rapidly set up camp.

"Um, Naruto, I can help if you want." Said Uzera, a bit tentatively seeing how Naruto wanted to read Icha Icha paradise.

"No time…must see what he has in that book." Hastily replied Naruto while casting a futile glance at the orange book in Kakashi's hand. Five minutes later the camp was set up. Needless to say even Sasuke was surprised at the speed Naruto had when he put his mind to it. When he was finally done he dashed on over to where Kakashi was sitting and looked at him eagerly. _Dobe…Why does he want to see Kakashi's book so much? _But even as Sasuke thought this he moved on over with him. Sakura too, was not immune to curiosity and inched herself forward.

"Hmm, seems like you all are interested in my book. I guess it wont hurt to read the summary." He said, looking at all the interested faces peering at him. Kakashi was surprised to say the least when he saw Uzera and Sasuke there too looking at him with disguised interest. A sinister smile came across his face. _Oh, Kakashi, this is so unlike me but… _"So this is where it starts," said Kakashi as he turned to a page where the top corner was folded so it could be easily accessible. _One of the more heated moments. Lets see how they handle this. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later Naruto and Uzera passed out from blood loss, Luckily passing out before Kakashi got to the part where the characters started to take off cloth; Sakura had a blush that rivaled Hinata's, and Sasuke had his hands covering his ears muttering something about Virgin ears.

"K-kakashi! I can't believe you read that in front of these children!" exclaimed Tazuna, only a faint blush present on his face.

"Hmp, not like they understood too much of it anyways." Stated Kakashi, attempting to reinforce his argument. "And anyways, now they can get more sleep."

_Who does he think he is? _Thought Sakura as she stared at Kakashi with what could be taken for as disgust.

"Er," Kakashi, thanks to his amazing ninja skills, noticed that Sakura was having a trouble controlling her eyebrows so he decided to tell her the plan. "I'm going to stand guard for two hours while you get some sleep. I will wake you up and then after you're done you can take your pick." Said Kakashi in an authoritative manner.

"Fine." Sighed Sakura, deciding that getting angry over something so trivial was not worth her time. A few minutes later a low snoring could be heard comeing from Sakura's tent.

_She snores like a cow... _Kakashi thought as he stared into the night sky. _This is going to be a long night._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:I officially declare voting over! Haku and Zabuza will most likely survive. The next chapter is where Tazuna and Haku will be introduced. For some reason I stretched out the stay in the Land of Waves for a few chapters with no reason whatsoever. Yes, after meeting Zabuza the next few chapters will be filled with my attempts at humor and drama.

Is the Village of Waves the correct name? I got confused so I just put that in. And about the Sakura joke in the end? I just couldn't resist. No! I am not bashing Sakura but after seeing the american Naruto I kind of got annoyed with her.


	6. The Demon of the Mist

Disclaimer- Again, I do not own Naruto.

This whole chapter is dedicated to Zabuza's fight so don't blame me if it's kind of short. I also had a little bit of writer's block so some of the scenes won't fit in. Tell me if something doesn't fit or doesn't make sense and I will do my best to revise it. This chapter took the longest to come out because of all the continuality errors I constantly found in the story. I still think I missed something so if you guys/girls could find any mistakes I made I would be extremely grateful!

I still need a Betareader! PM me if you can handle the job.

I give my thanks to Ckeffer for catching the little mistakes that I missed! I'm not going to make Uzera a Mary sue or have a love triangle. This is going to be a NaruHina story though the fluff will probably be on the light side until they get back to Konoha.

Thank you Dragon Man 180 again for reviewing! I also agree that Naruto's "believe it" is really repetitive and gets on my nerves. The first time it was ok. The second time it was annoying. The third time... I don't want to talk about it but it got ugly.

Thank you Ukelele Pen for reviewing too! It really warms my heart to see that others people are starting to read my story and like it. Your right about Uzera turning into a Ninja though he's maturing in more ways than one just as the other characters of Naruto are.

Thank you Mancow for reviewing! Just to tell you I made the part about Sakura's snoring at the last moment, as in I was revising and it just occurred to me.

And thank you ModCow! Are you related to Mancow? Your names are kind of similar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet!" were the first words of the day as team 7 set out.

Surprisingly, instead of answering with the customary glare, Kakashi's eyes actually crinkled up showing he was smiling. "Yes, Naruto! At the end of this day we will be in the village of the waves. Look!" Kakashi pointed to a large river. "If I'm not mistaken, this river is very close to the village."

Naruto craned his head and spotted the lake Kakashi was indicating. "We're almost here!" Naruto, in his excitement offered to scout ahead.

"I'll go with you Naruto." Offered Uzera looking around. He had a gut feeling something was off but he couldn't put his hand on it. Then it hit him. Nothing was making a sound. It was quiet… Too quiet. (Overused term? Check)

"Naruto, be careful." Whispered Uzera, cueing Naruto in about the danger that lurked ahead. Somewhere in front of them the bushes rustled.

"Got you!" screamed Naruto and Uzera as they both threw Kunai at bushes. Two solid thuds could be heard from the trees as the kunai pierced the wood.

"Why, it's only a rabbit." Said Sakura as she parted the bushes to reveal a trembling ball of white fur.

_A white rabbit at this time of year? The only use for that is for…A Replacement Jutsu! _"Everyone down now!" Cried Kakashi as he grabbed Tazuna and Sakura by the neck and pushing them down. Sasuke reacted just fast enough to knock down Naruto and get down on the ground before an oversized blade flew through the air, giving Sasuke a much-needed trim.

Uzera was not so lucky. The blade hilt slammed into Uzera before he could react sending him face first into the ground. "W-what the hell?" sputtered Uzera, pushing himself from the ground. The sword continued its course as if nothing had happened and impaled itself into a tree. Once the team gotten over the fact that they had nearly been killed they raised their vision to find a person standing on the sword.

"Ah, Kakashi the copy ninja, I see why the Demon brothers could not bring you down." Said a man in what seemed to be blue overalls. _How can he wear those things…_Thought Uzera as he sweat dropped.

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist…" Kakashi said as he acknowledged the man standing on the oversized sword.

**_Demon of the mist? Is that what he says he is? Let me out and I'll show him what a real demon's like. _**Growled the voice inside Uzera in a malicious manner. _Fat chance you can get out. Your sealed in so tight you can barely lend me a hand in battle, but I have my Village to thank that for. _Uzera thought bitterly back at the Demon, but just like all the other times Uzera tried to confront the demon, there was silence but this time a hint of regret hung in the air.

"Wait do you know each other?" Sakura asked, confused that they were conversing as if they were old friends.

"No, Sakura we Shinobi have a book called the Bingo Book." Explained Kakashi, never once taking his eyes off the man that stood before him. "This book contains all the prominent ninjas in all the different countries. That is how he knows me as Copy Ninja Kakashi and I know him as Zabuza the demon of the mist."

"What? I didn't know you were called Copy Ninja Kakashi?" Naruto exclaimed in his usual way even thought they were in a life or death situation.

"Yes… Didn't you know that your sensei is quite famous?" Zabuza asked in a mocking manner enjoying the shocked gazes that met his eyes. "Oh yes, your sensei is known in many countries because of his… Unique abilities." The slight pause Zabuza made in his sentence was enough to perk up Uzera's interests.

"Enough chit-chat! Lets see how your Genin fare against my stealth." Zabuza said making a seal with his hand and mist enveloped the area.

"Uzera, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! Go protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted as he dashed into the mist. The four immediately surrounded Tazuna. "I'm going after Zabuza." Stopping a little bit in front of them he raised his forehead protector, revealing the mismatched eyes he possessed before charging into the mist. After Kakashi disappeared from view there was only silence.

_The tension of two Jonin fighting it out, the knowledge that you could die at any second. It's too much. It makes me want to kill myself just to end it all! _Sasuke thought as he an uncontrollable shaking started in his body.

"Don't worry." Reassured Kakashi as he saw Sasuke starting to shake. "I'll protect you with my life." Turning his head around the four Genin could see the Sharingan clearly. Uzera let out a small gasp, which did not go unnoticed by the Jounin.

"Ah, the Sharingan so soon? I'm honored." Said a gristly voice in the middle of the mist. "But not good enough…" Immediately after Zabuza said this he appeared in the middle of the formation, huge blade and all.

"No way…" whisper Naruto as he fearfully looked into the Jounin's eyes.

_He's too fast for me! _Thought Uzera as he just noticed him appearing behind him. _I don't have enough time to activate my bloodline or do anything for that matter._

Zabuza grinned when he saw the looks of pure terror he was getting from the genin… no kids. The smile was wiped off his face as he felt a Kunai slash into his stomach. Water poured out of the wound before the clone exploded into tiny droplets, dousing the Sharingan user in water.

"I got you Kakashi." Hissed the demon of the mist as he appeared behind Kakashi and swung his massive blade, ripping Kakashi in half. A moment later the body collapsed into water and Zabuza felt a kunai blade pressed against his neck.

"No. I got you." Kakashi said and pressed the Kunai into Zabuza's neck to make his statement more clear.

"Hah hah hah hah hah! I see now why you are called the Copy Cat Nin! You saw through the mist and copied my attacks without any effort!" All of the Ninja froze when they realized that Zabuza was not admitting defeat but rather congratulating Kakashi.

_The eyebrow less freak has gone mad! _Naruto thought in surprise as the Mist Demon burst into another fit of laughter.

"But I'm still better than you." Zabuza said suddenly as all humor was gone from his voice. Before the Genin could even digest what Zabuza said the mist clone collapsed into water just like the other clones.

"Now die!" Zabuza shouted, appearing behind Kakashi and swinging his broadsword at him. Kakashi managed to duck the sword just before it sliced him in half but didn't expect the attack to be a diversion.

Twisting his and using the momentum of the sword, he managed to land a solid kick to Kakashi's chest, knocking him into the water.

The four Genin watched in shock as their teacher fell into the water headfirst but before any of them could react a silver head poked itself out of the water.

"I'm ok!" Kakashi declared noticing the concerned looks on his student's faces.

"Never get distracted Kakashi. You never know what I'm capable of." Zabuza said appearing behind Kakashi and making a seal.

_Shit, I miscalculated! _Kakashi thought as Zabuza finished his Jutsu.

"Suirou no Jutsu!" Zabuza said creating a ball of water that surrounded Kakashi and preventing him from escaping.

"Hm, now I have you taken care of I can deal with your Genin." Zabuza growled and shifted his attention to the kids in front of him. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" Zabuza whispered, creating another water clone and making it advance towards the Genin.

"No! Run away!" Kakashi yelled, more concerned about the safely of his team than his own. "Zabuza loses control of his clones if you're far enough! Run now!"

"No, I won't." Sasuke said and took out a Kunai. _If I can't even face this man how can I face my brother? _He asked himself before charging into the mist clone.

"It's hopeless." Zabuza said smacking the boy away from him as if he was nothing more than a fly. "Just run away."

Sasuke's eyes clouded over in anger as Zabuza repeated his brother's words. "NO!" He screamed as he ran full sprint at the Jonin with no regards for his own safely.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he noticed the change in stature. _No more playing around. _He thought as he avoided Sasuke's Kunai with ease. _Time to get serious. _Slipping his broadsword off his back, he hit Sasuke with the blunt half of his blade, knocking him to the ground.

"Give up. You can't win." He said and stomped on Sasuke's stomach making him gasp in pain.

"You bastard!" shouted Naruto, feeling unnaturally protective, charged the clone head on just like Sasuke.

Uzera at the moment was finally activating his bloodline. **_So you finally decide to use my power? _**The voice said as it felt the familiar pull of its talent being summoned, sounding quite full of itself. _You only give me the power to seal. I'm the one getting the bloodlines. _Uzera reminded the voice, taking a huge chunk of its ego. **_Why you smug little bastard…_**

"No Naruto! Just take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi shouted, and for the first time any of them could remember Kakashi sounded fearful.

"AHRG!" the fist that was heading for the mist clone's head was caught was caught by its Zabuza's bandaged hands.

"So this is your genin?" the clone said tightening its grip and raising Naruto to eye level. Cold blue eyes stared out at Zabuza but he ignored it. "Pathetic." another fist shot out with tremendous force and slammed right into Naruto's stomach. A metal clang echoed throughout the woods as Naruto's forehead protector was knocked off of him and hit the ground. For a few seconds it almost seemed like Naruto was suspended in midair. Then he went flying into the opposite direction, heading straight for the trees.

"Naruto." Sasuke grunted and attempted to follow the wounded blond.

"I got you!" Uzera gasped as he appeared behind Naruto taking the worse of the impact. "Oof…" Uzera wheezed as he slammed into the trees, bile rose out of his stomach and into his mouth as Naruto pushed into him.

"Uzera? Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he jumped off him, his cerulean eyes questioning as he took in the limp form that had its eyes scrunched up in a grimace of pain.

"Because, I don't want to see another one of my friends get hurt." And right after he said this he thought he heard a gasp come somewhere from the trees but then dismissed it as his imagination. Opening his eyes he was certain he heard Naruto gasp. _I guess he never seen me activate my sealed bloodline. At least he didn't run away like the rest of them. _Uzera thought bitterly. **_No use dwelling on the past! _**Boomed the demon, reminding him that he was in a battle with a Jounin.

Naruto gasped as he saw the change in his eyes. Ever since that sparring match he was aware that Uzera had a unique trait that affected his eyes. Now however, instead of the shuriken shaped pupils it had four dots in between the points that resembled what Kakashi had but it was slightly different. Instead of the commas it was just a regular point (Think Garra, when he was possessed), but this was not the most defining feature. Instead of the regular indigo pupils one of the points seemed to be leaking red, giving his pupils a slightly reddish tint.

"W-what's that Uzera?" asked Naruto curiously, almost all anger forgotten.

"I'll tell you right after we get this bastard." Uzera said, dismissing his question too quickly for Naruto's taste "Here's the plan..." And Uzera proceeded to explain for a few seconds before someone dropped down on the ground besides them interrupted him. Naruto and Uzera both got in fighting stances before they realized that it was Sasuke, still showing signs of his recent struggle.

"Come on! Zabuza is getting suspicious!" Sasuke whispered.

And true to his words a gruff yell punctuated the mist. "What are your brats doing? I bet they're so scared that they ran away. Shinobi like that are not worthy of being called ninja." Zabuza told Kakashi like he was rubbing salt into old wounds. Kakashi only managed to glare at Zabuza in the position he was in.

"Oi! You should be the one running away you freak!" Zabuza's head snapped back as he watched Naruto jump out of the undergrowth with some twenty clones. _Bunshin? He can't even beat my clone with those things. _"I'm going to make you regret underestimating me!" bellowed all the Naruto's at once as they took out a Kunai and charged the Mist clone. A clang of metal could be heard as all the Naruto's made a solid wall surrounding the clone.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura, with new respect as the blond seemingly overwhelmed the clone.

"Too easy." Hissed the voice from under the pile of bodies. A swishing motion of Zabuza's broadsword was all it took to disengage all the shadow clones. Popping sounds could be heard as all the clones disappeared until only one was left that was still skidding away with his hands clutching something close to his chest. When the blond finally stopped he stood shakily up Sakura could finally see the item that he held.

"Naruto's forehead protector? All that for his forehead protector?" Sakura asked herself, bewildered by her teammates actions.

"N-now that I have this back we can finally get serous." Naruto said as he tied the forehead protector back on.

"What's a brat like you going to do?" Taunted Zabuza before his eyes narrowed in realization of the seals Naruto was making.

"This! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" multiple clones appeared out of thin air each one wearing the same wide smile that the real Naruto always had on.

"That thing again? You didn't even scratch me the first time. What makes you think this time will be any different?" mocked Zabuza, not noticing the shadow that slipped into the mass amounts of clones. Kakashi, however did not miss the two shadowy figures that slipped into the orange lines.

_Naruto, what are you planning? _Kakashi wondered as he spotted a small poof of smoke before the clones masked them again.

"Well you're just going to have to wait and find out!" replied all of the clones charging into their deaths. The first five clones that reached the water clone found themselves in an early demise as the huge blade cut through them. The smarter clones tried to jump onto Zabuza while he was preoccupied but they too were destroyed by a simple sweeping kick to the abdomen. Calculating his odds he noticed that only two more clones were left, each of them preparing a demon wind shrunken.

"You can't get me with a shrunken!" Zabuza scoffed even as the two Naruto's leapt into the air and hurled the large shuriken at him. The real Zabuza was still smirking when he felt his mental connection with his clone cut off. _What?_ He thought as he saw his clone disintegrate.A split seconded later he saw two shrunken go in an arc and head for him. _So, he was really aiming for me…_

"It's going to make it!" Sakura said excitedly as the shrunken made it's way towards the mist nin.

"Heh, not good enough!" Zabuza said as he simply caught one of the shuriken with an arm and jumped above the other one.

"Oh really?" proclaimed a voice in back of Zabuza.

Zabuza snapped his head back to witness the shuriken that he jumped over transform into Naruto, which threw a Kunai at him. _It seems I underestimated them, but they still aren't good enough. _Whipping his free hand back, he threw the shuriken that he was holding at the Kunai, fully expecting it to intersect the Kunai. What he did not expect was for the shuriken to make a full 360-degree turn and head towards him.

_Chakra strings! _Zabuza thought as he noticed the almost invisible strings that connected it with the hands of what had moments before been a Naruto clone but now was a pale looking shinobi wearing a black coat. A second boy was also standing next to him holding another shuriken and looked like he was just about to throw his Shuriken too. _I can't dodge them all with my hand still connected with this jutsu. _Realized the Mist nin. At the very last second Zabuza released the jutsu, dodged both shurikens and Kunai, and dashed towards the lone boy that was still floating in the water.

"I'm going to get you brat!" Zabuza screamed as he whipped his broad sword off his back and slashed at Naruto. His sword hit Naruto, but instead of slicing his head off like Zabuza expected the sword stopped right after hitting Naruto's head.

"W-what?" Zabuza stammered as his blade met some resistance. A poof of smoke revealed that a drenched and pissed off Kakashi was holding the huge blade off with only the metal piece on the back of his hand.

"Never again…" Kakashi hissed, his voice for once betraying his emotions. Looking into Kakashi's eyes, Zabuza found out why Kakashi was so feared. For five seconds he stared into the sharingan as if mesmerized before breaking off contact and jumping away.

"So Kakashi, you broke out of my prison… You were lucky and luck was all there was too it." Zabuza said before slipping his sword back onto his back.

Kakashi just stood on top of the water in front of him, never once breaking eye contact. Zabuza was starting to get nervous but would not turn away. He knew that breaking eye contact was a sign of weakness and he would not show weakness, not when Haku was watching them.

_Zabuza didn't get lucky…He's just bluffing. It was obvious that the plan was flawless. _Thought Kakashi, silently thanking whoever made up the plan. _Thanks, now I can finally take care of Zabuza. Just a little push, and…_sure enough Zabuza started to prepare himself for another Jutsu.

"You won't catch me with the same Jutsu twice." Kakashi warned as he carefully watched the mist nin.

"Your good Kakashi, but your on my turf now!" Zabuza proclaimed as he started a long sting of seals. Soon he noticed that Kakashi was doing the same exact thing at the same exact time. _Is he copying me? No, there are no pauses between the seals and he's doing it at the same exact time. It's a trick but I bet he won't do the same Jutsu. _Zabuza thought as he tried to comfort himself, but to no avail. Kakashi was still doing the same seals he was.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" said both Kakashi and Zabuza at the exact same time. "What?" screeched Zabuza as two identical water dragons rose out of the air, each one exactly identical. Both dragons started to twirl around each other in an intricate dance before both biting down on each other and destroying themselves.

_That's impossible! _Thought Zabuza as the droplets of water doused him. _He shouldn't have been able to do that! Well, no matter…He won't be able to predict my movements…_a sinister smile lit up as Zabuza as he ran in a circular motion. A moment later the smile was wiped off his face when Kakashi copied his exact movements.

"You can't do that!" Zabuza said, getting slightly annoyed when Kakashi said the exact same thing. "Even though you can copy my movements your nothing compared to the original! You are nothing!" said Kakashi and Zabuza in sync. _W-what! How can he do that? I-is he reading my mind? _Thought Zabuza getting paranoid while staring back at Kakashi. Narrowing his eyes he noticed something that wasn't there before, and it was a shadow of himself standing next to Kakashi. _T-that's me! _Thought Zabuza as he stared into his own eyes.

"N-no! You're nothing! Nothing but a useless copy cat using cheap tricks!" Zabuza screamed as he ran his hands thought another stream of seals, then pausing as he saw Kakashi copying him again. _How…h-how is he doing this! _

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi said calmly as he finished the Jutsu Zabuza started. A large swirling vortex of water appeared in front of Kakashi before advancing to Zabuza and engulfing him completely.

_WHAT! I was going to make a whirlpool! How could he use my jutsu even before I was going to use it? _Though Zabuza as the whirlpool overwhelmed him and pushed him back into the trees. A few seconds later a pained scream could be heard Kunai knives impaled the mist nin and pinned him to the trees. A flash of silver caught Zabuza's eyes. Following the streak he saw Kakashi appear on the branch above him.

"Can you predict the future?" Zabuza asked fearfully.

"Why yes. And I predict that you will die." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai and putting it in front of his face ominously, but before Kakashi could move any more senbon flew into the air and struck Zabuza in the neck. Kakashi watched Zabuza slouch over, motionless. A hunter nin quickly descended upon the corpse like a vulture. The hunter nin crouched down, his midnight black hair dropped down besides his mask.

"I thank you for taking care of Zabuza…" said the hunter nin in a quiet voice. _Hm, judging by his voice he can't be that much older than Naruto. _"I have been trailing this Nuke nin for days. Thank you for wearing him down so I could catch him. Now if you don't mind…" making one seal he disappeared in a whirl of leaves before Kakashi could stop him.

_That wasn't a hunter nin…_Kakashi thought as he noticed that the boy didn't destroy the body right there. Jumping down from the trees he looked at the spot where the boy disappeared. _Such a high level jutsu for one so young…_

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted as he waded through the lake to where Kakashi was standing. Within five feet of Kakashi he decided to let his true feelings be known to the world. "What the fu-" Naruto was cut off he was punched into the ground.

"Don't say such things in front of me!" screeched Sakura, walking calmly away from the five foot crater she made. Two seconds later a battered hand reached out of the depression and Naruto shakily pulled himself up. _Dobe…_Thought Sasuke as he walked past the unfortunate blond and headed straight for Kakashi.

"Come on Naruto!" said Uzera as he helped Naruto up and made his way to Kakashi. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"There's nothing much to say…" Kakashi said and tore his eyes away from the ground. "We should get Tazuna back before we talk anymore." Looking around he found that Tazuna was nowhere to be seen. _Great…Did that boy get him? _"Where's Tazuna!" snapped Kakashi.

"H-here." Came the scared reply from the shrubs. A second later a shaky Tazuna walked out. It was obvious it was his first time seeing a battle of that caliber.

"Good… For a moment there-" Kakashi suddenly stopped talking as he pitched forward face first. A moment later Kakashi's face had a nice date with the dirt.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked nervously. When Kakashi didn't answer he started to nudge him with his toe. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in a singsong voice in hopes of riling him up.

"Don't do that!" scolded Sakura as she slammed her heel against Naruto's foot, making him howl in pain.

Right besides Naruto Uzera twitched from fear at Naruto's suffering. _I'm never going to get her mad…_Uzera thought as Naruto clutched his foot jumping up and down.

"Kakashi is only suffering from chakra exhaustion." Explained Sakura as she noticed Tazuna was looking at Kakashi with apprehension. Tazuna, seeing the glance nodded curtly pretending he knew what she was talking about. _Just keep nodding…Don't get her angry…_

"We should get him to a house before something else happens." Uzera suggested looking over to Tazuna, expecting him to come up with an answer.

Well you can all stay at my house." Tazuna replied gruffly, regaining his composure. "It's the least I can do!" insisted Tazuna when Sakura looked hesitant.

"Ok, lets go then. I'll take Kakashi-sensei." Uzera said lifting Kakashi up like it was nothing. "Lead the way."

"F-fine…" Tazuna said, still slightly disoriented after seeing a 12-year-old boy pick up a full-grown man with no problems whatsoever. "This way." He said as he lead them to a small boat hidden in the bushes.

"What's this dinky little thing?" Naruto asked bluntly and rapped on it with his knuckles. "It's looks kinda flimsy."

"That _Dinky little thing_ would be our ride. We now row there by hand." Tazuna said gesturing for his reluctant passengers to get infirst.

"Fine, as long as we get to our destination." Sasuke said indifferent that he was about to go on a small raft that looked like it was about to sink at any moment. Another moment later Sakura joined Sasuke on the boat.

"I'llsit next to you Sasuke-kun!"Sakura said as she cheerfully took an oar in her hands.

"I come on Naruto!" Uzera said as he carefully laid Kakashi along side him and took an oar for himself.

"I still think it's going to sink." Naruto said as he reluctantly got in the boat and sat next to Uzera. "Hey, old man! Are you sure this is safe?"

"Positive! In fact, it's super safe!" Tazuna said confidently and ignored the jolting of the boat as he got into the boat. "See?" He said as he too took an oar.

"I don't see anything..." Naruto grumbled silently but he didn't complain any more as they started rowing towards the island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OCC for Kakashi to get distracted? I know, and you can expect less OCCness in later chapters. I missed a majority of this part of the Anime so it might have been kind of off.


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the story but…I hate freaking angst and I just realized that now. I have no idea how I wrote the first chapter… FMA has too much angst though it's a great show… I quit watching it.

This is probably my second information chapter thing so you can expect less character development and more information in this chapter. Thankfully this chapter was a lot shorter than I expected. I apologize in advance if there is something wrong with the formatting.

Ckeffer- Thanks for the review! I'll keep your advice in mind as I type the rest of they story.

Dragon Man 180- Thanks for reviewing again! I guess I was overusing the violence a little so I'll try to tone it down for most of the other chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhg, what happened?" were Kakashi's first words as he woke up after finding himself feeling as if he got ran over by a stampede.

"You fainted due to chakra exhaustion." Said a cheerful pink haired shinobi as she walked through the door. _Oh, I remember now…I overused my Sharingan again._

"Um, Sakura, you can go now…" Kakashi said as he noticed Sakura was staring unabashed at Kakashi's face. Kakashi reached up and felt the cloth on his face. _Still there, I wonder what she's looking at then?_

"Huh? Ok." Sakura said, still wondering about what was hidden under his mask. Right after Sakura opened the door 3 figures fell into Kakashi's room.

"What the…" Kakashi said as he watched the three so called ninja struggling to get on their feet.

"When are you going to get your foot out of my face dobe?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes twitching from having to smelling at Naruto's foot.

"Right after you get your ass out of my face Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"How about you both shut up and get up in a civilized manner." Uzera said as he calmly pushed himself up, simultaneously pushing Naruto's and Sasuke's faces into the floor. "Sorry, let me help you guys up." Said Uzera as he noticed the death stare he was getting from Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke immediately knocked away offered hand and pushed himself up while Naruto took the hand enthusiastically.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What was that weird eye thing you used to defeat Zabuza?" asked Naruto as he ran over to where Kakashi was lying.

"It's called the sharingan… Sasuke should know all about it…" Kakashi said, and he knew he was correct when Sasuke turned pale at the mention of his bloodline. "And on a different note Zabuza isn't dead."

"What!" Screamed the three ninja inside the room.

"Geez. What is with you people and yelling?" Uzera asked as he took his pinky out of his ears. "I don't yell when I find out something new."

"Yes, Naruto, you should take a leaf from Uzera's book." Kakashi said, grinning cheerfully under his mask.

"Well as I was saying, Zabuza is not dead. I expect that we will meet them again sometime during this mission. It seems that the supposed 'hunter nin' was actually working for Zabuza. Probably his accomplice or apprentice judging from the Ninja's age." Kakashi said in a more grave tone, staring at each Shinobi in turn, gauging their reactions. Kakashi then turned away, satisfied that all of his team were pretty much surprised but in various degrees.

"Huh? Don't tell me that you already know Uzera!" called out Naruto when he noticed almost no change of facial expression on his face.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but I'm just good at keeping my emotions under control. In reality I'm just as surprised as you are." Explained Uzera coolly, managing to keep a cool head in light of new information. _Not bad for a Genin. _Thought Kakashi as he noticed the difference in maturity.

"Wait! All this talk about blood limits reminded me about something!" shouted Naruto, jolting Kakashi out of his stupor. "You promised to explain your blood limit to us!"

_Uzera has a blood limit?_ Asked everyone but Naruto in his or her heads. Kakashi was the only one that didn't miss the look of anger that passed Uzera's face for a brief moment.

_This might be why he didn't want to talk to me about his past before. Discriminated for his own blood limit…That's enough to make anybody go crazy. Or get their whole clan executed from fear. _Kakashi thought as he started to piece together the clues.

"Well I guess I can't go back on my word now can I?" Uzera said weakly. Talking a deep breath he decided to only tell a half-truth. "Well my blood limit's not that special. All it does is give me increased perception and a ability to remember hand seals." **_You might be able to fool the Genin with that explanation but I think the Jounin will be harder to convince. _**Advised the voice. _I know…_Uzera growled back.

"Really? Can I speak with you in private Uzera?" Kakashi asked, clearly unconvinced with his story. Seeing the confused glances he was getting from the rest of the team he tried to justify his actions.

"I just want to talk to Uzera about personal matters. You know. Girl trouble, sake, the usual." After seeing the unconvinced glares he was still getting he decided to play around with the Genin.

"Birds and bees…" Kakashi said, purposely letting the sentence drift off. He then smirked at the different reactions he got. Sasuke immediately walked out of the room without a second glance. Anyone were to look more carefully they would have saw the red tint that stained his cheeks. Naruto however was much more verbal.

"Birds and bees? Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?" asked Naruto, "It isn't one of your perverted things is URK-" Naruto was instantly cut off as Sakura put a hand over his mouth.

Smiling sweetly (or sinisterly, depending on how you see it) dragged the unwilling blond out of the door. "We'll be waiting out here until your done!" Sakura said, the same creepy smile on her face.

Once the door closed Kakashi lost his cheerful smile. "Ok Uzera, tell me the truth."

"Ok, but right after you tell me the story of the Birds and Bees." Uzera insisted truly oblivious to what he was asking.

"Uzera!" Kakashi said warningly. "It's not the time to talk about such things."

"Hmph, why did you mention birds and bees in the first place then?" Uzera mumbled under his breath.

Kakashi sighed seeing that he wasn't going to get Uzera to talk unless he actually taught him something new but seeing that Uzera really was really clueless he decided to give him a condensed version. _Not like he's ready in the first place…_ "Fine then. There once was a bird. It wanted children. It got a female bird and had children and lived happily ever after. The end, now tell me the truth."

**_Bastard! I wanted to see the reaction! _**Roared the voice violently. _Huh? _Thought Uzera, momentarily paralyzed with confusion.

After ten seconds of silence Kakashi decided that Uzera didn't hear him. "I said I would like to hear the truth." Kakashi said, a little bit louder.

"Huh? Oh yea…" Uzera said softly, still slightly dazed. "Well I guess I have no choice but to tell you the truth, right?" Uzera questioned, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain it. _It's all because of this blood limit and you that I was treated like that! _Uzera spat spitefully in his head. **_Don't blame me for your misfortunes…_**

"That's right, now are you going to tell me or not?" Kakashi said, ruining any hopes that Uzera held.

"Fine, but if I tell you will you promise that this will stay a secret and that it will not affect the way you treat me." Uzera said grimly.

"Uzera! You seem to have forgotten that I possess the Sharingan." Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up, revealing the wheel shaped commas. Uzera immediately blanched but then got his emotions under control. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

Breathing heavily Uzera explained his bloodline in detail. "Well the truth is that my blood line is a lot more special than it appears to be. Watch and try to guess why…" Uzera concentrated chakra for a second before the pupils started to change shape. Kakashi let out a gasp of surprise when one of the points started to glow red and four dots formed between the points.

"T-That's the Sharingan!" choked out Kakashi as he realized the magnitude of what he was seeing.

"Well you're partially right." Uzera's expression darkening slightly when he started to remember how he got the four dots. _Ugh…I'm not going to think of that now…_ "It's actually not the Sharingan even though it looks like it." Uzera said taking note of the breath Kakashi let out when he finished the statement. "I call my blood line the Shinki. It's not originally called that but I made up a new name so it wouldn't give away its abilities." Explained Uzera in his lecture mode. **_You do know you can't tell him the truth right? _**The voice asked. _I know…I'm only going to tell him the half-truth._

"And what are the abilities?" Kakashi asked impatiently when Uzera paused.

"Heh. It's able to copy bloodlines." Uzera said proudly, the four dots in his eyes spun around as if to confirm his statement.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, skeptical. "Did you know that blood lines cannot be copied? Only stolen or gained in some… other way." There was a brief pause where he let the fact sink in before continuing. "Ok the games over. Tell me the truth."

_Crap…_Thought Uzera and the voice at the same time. _**It looks like we've been caught.** _Boomed the voice, discontented. **_What will you do Uzera? Will you tell him the truth or keep on lying? _**Taunted the voice even more persistent than usual. _**Since you are my container I will give you some advice. **Please, none of that crap you usually give me…_Pleaded Uzera, still thinking about the cryptic clues the demon gave him when he was in a life or death situation. If it were possible Uzera would have saw a giant eyebrow twitch at this comment. **_What do you mean CRAP? You just aren't smart enough! _**Calming down it decided to actually help Uzera. **_Fine, no more riddles. I recommend you tell the truth because if you keep lying you will eventually make a slip and give yourself away. GOT IT! _**The voiceboomed the last few words. _G-got it. _Uzera stuttered in his mind before slipping back into the real world.

"Ok, you caught me." Uzera said, raising up his hands in defeat. "But what I tell you here I don't want anyone hearing."

"Fine but if it's something big I will have to tell the Hokage." Kakashi said, wondering what all the secrecy was for.

Uzera stared at Kakashi, trying to determine if he was being honest then concluded he could finally tell the truth. "All right." Uzera grinned a little at the look of anticipation that Kakashi gave him. _It's so unlike him…_Thought Uzera as he sweat dropped. "Well in case you haven't noticed my bloodline is not the Sharingan but something similar. In a way they are related."

"Wait, what do you mean? The Sharingan is directly descended from the Hyuuga bloodline. How can your bloodline be related?" Kakashi asked not sure what he was leading to.

"That's why I said it was related _in a way_" Said Uzera, slightly annoyed that Kakashi didn't catch on yet. "Don't you see? My bloodline is similar yet different from yours."

"But how is that possible?" Kakashi asked trying to determine if Uzera was bullshiting him or not.

"Well, my bloodline enables me to kind of copy the bloodlines of other people. It's not perfect since as you said, bloodlines cannot be copied but its ability enables something that resembles the original." Explained Uzera.

"But that's not possible, unless… You have something you didn't tell me right?" Concluded Kakashi, and judging from the stunned expression on Uzera's voice he knew he was right. "Ok, no more games. You tell me the whole truth now." Kakashi said, now serious.

_Damn. I didn't know he would be this inquisitive. It looks like I have to tell him about you. **I don't mind a new follower. **_The voice said slyly. _Don't be so full of yourself. _Uzera thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I congratulate you Kakashi-sensei. You saw past my half-truths and you now will force me to tell you the whole truth. I now see why you are our teacher." Uzera said, flattering Kakashi to no end.

"So does that mean you'll tell me?" Kakashi asked. When Uzera nodded his head Kakashi sighed in relief. _And I thought I would have to hypnotize him._

"Ok… Well this is kind of hard to tell you so look here." Uzera said as he pulled back the black hair that was covering half of his face. After a minute of staring Kakashi noticed Uzera's bloodline being activated again. _So, his bloodline has something to do with this?_ Kakashi thought before letting out a gasp of surprise when he saw the black mark that appeared. _That's a seal, but it's not one of the more powerful ones._

"Yes" Uzera said grimly when the circle dot shaped seal appeared. "I am what you call a demon container though I house one of the less known and less powerful demon." **_Who are you calling weak boy? _**Roared the demon, agitated that its powers were being cast aside like it was nothing. _Well you are weak compared to the other tailed demons. _Uzera retorted.

"And who is this demon?" Kakashi asked, only slightly pale from the information he got.

"I never asked… I'll ask it right now." Uzera said sheepishly. Before Kakashi could ask what he meant he saw the blank look that came over Uzera's eyes. _What is your name? _Uzera asked the Demon. The demon muttered something about ungrateful brats before answering. **_I am the master of all seals! I am the power of the apocalypse! I am…_** the demon paused for effect.**_ Kuro! _**Shouted the Demon, its voice reverberating throughout the entire speech._ Ninth born? That's your name?_ Scoffed Uzera. **_Yes! _**Proclaimed Kuro apparently proud of the fact that it was the ninth born. _Ok…_Muttered Uzera, before turning his attention back to Kakashi.

"Apparently its name is Kuro… That's even weirder than Xannon's name." Uzera mumbled then smiled as he thought about on his guardian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere out in the fire country an ANBU wearing a bear mask sneezed.

"Bless you…" Whispered a feminine voice from behind a vulture ANBU mask, looking over at the man concerned.

"Thanks, must be some kid talking about how great I am…" Joked the ANBU, brushing his white hair back and posing before getting a blow to head by his companion. "Ow… Now let's get back to tracking that black cloak wearing loser that snuck into Konoha…" Ranted the ANBU.

"You're just sore that he beat you." The women said before quickly sprinting after the tracks that lead away from Konoha.

"He cheated somehow…" Mumbled the ANBU before sprinting after his comrade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how does this Demon have to do with your bloodline ability?" Kakashi asked, though still slightly pale he got over the worst of the shock.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" Uzera shook his head. "Well, it seems like I have to tell you. The demon…it…" Uzera slightly lowered his head so his face was half covered in the shadow, giving him a sinister gaze.

"He gives me the ability I need to seal the bloodline of other Shinobi!"

Silence greeted Uzera's ears as he revealed this piece of information. **_Eh, I think you should explain what you mean. He must think that you have to kill others to get the bloodlines. _**Explained Kuro knowledgably. _Oh crap, your right!_

"I-I mean it only seals the bloodline into me! I don't mean I have to kill anyone!" Uzera explained hastily before relaxing as Kakashi let out a relieved sigh.

"I see. How does this work then?" Kakashi asked, genuinely interested in the workings of Uzera's bloodline ability because it was the first time he heard of such a thing.

"Well my bloodline does not rely exclusively on my tenant. My original ability is to copy the bloodline of other shinobi for a short time. At the very most the bloodlines would only last one minute because of my body."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi inquired, intending to squeeze all the information out of Uzera while he was in the mood to talk.

"I mean that my body does not recognize the information that it needs to keep the bloodline going. In other words my body effectively destroys the genetic material needed for the bloodline, thus destroying my ability to use it. That is where the demon comes in." Uzera explained. **_Damn right! You need to be reminded where your power comes from! _**Boasted the so said demon. _You just love rubbing this in my face…_

"So how does the demon help?" Kakashi was now confused beyond belief. He just couldn't see how a demon would help copy bloodlines.

"You see, Kuro alters the genetic material that I receive via blood, tissue, and so forth, so that the genes are compatible with my own genetic material." Uzera noticed the dumbfounded look at this point and decided to put it in simpler terms. "Simply put the demon seals in the bloodline and my body does the rest. The bloodline I absorb is usually inferior to the original because of the modifications made on it to fit my body but I frequently get something similar to the bloodline I absorbed although sometimes it's nothing like the original and I invented my own bloodline. Though this has never happened before."

"Ah, I see." Kakashi said not really understanding at all.

"Now that you understand can I go have lunch now?" Uzera whined, making a puppy dogface.

"Sure, sure… Wait, where are we?" Kakashi asked, so caught up in the moment that he didn't even realize he wasn't in a hotel.

"Umm, we're at Tazuna's house." Uzera said slowly before walking towards the door. "And don't forget your promise. I don't want the team to find out yet." Uzera reminded Kakashi.

"Uzera!" Kakashi shouted, stopping Uzera in his tracks. "I just want to tell you that I don't think any differently about you." Kakashi's expression softened. "You have a lot of similarities to someone on our team." Hinted Kakashi before falling back onto the bed, fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's nice to find someone who actually accepts you. _Uzera told his inner demon and closed the door leading to the Jounin's room not thinking anything about the previous statement. Turning around he found himself face to face with the rest of the team.

"Err, I guess I have some explaining to do?" Uzera sighed when the three ninja nodded their heads. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xannon peered through his mask looking for the tracks he was ordered to follow. "Where could he be?" Xannon wondered out loud.

"From the looks of things I would say he devised a plan to get rid of us." An ANBU said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring Xannon out of his skin.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that Alex! I might die from fright!" scolded Xannon.

A tic appeared on Alex's forehead. "Do I need to remind you that you are a ANBU? I am also an accomplished medic nin so it wont matter if you faint from fright." Alex said, slapping Xannon over the head. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are an ANBU…"

"Humph, well I'm the powerhouse here…" Xannon sulked, putting his hands across his chest and nodding. "To show you that I am a ANBU I will determine the direction that our prey has taken." Talking a deep breath he took a stance with one hand in front of him.

"Inney meeny miney mo, catch A spider by the toe- ugh." Xannon was instantly cut off as a fist slammed into his head.

"Baka…" Muttered the Medic nin before she banished the Genjutsu that was placed over the area and revealing the tracks that were previously hidden from them.

"Ooo, pretty colors!" garbled the delirious ANBU that was still stuck in the ground. A second later he was lifted up by his vest.

"You see those tracks? We follow them." Alex said simply, like she was talking to a four year old.

"Sure thing boss!" Replied Xannon, still slightly delirious as he followed Alex through the trees. A second later a thump was heard as Xannon jumped into a tree.

"Baka…" Alex muttered fondly this time as she went to check up on Xannon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is this new revelation going to affect the outcome of the story? You betcha! Will Uzera turn into one of those mary sue you all know and hate? No, or at least I don't think so. If it is going towards Mary sue I will do my best to fix it!

Note on the bloodline- I have no idea how it works so I just took a technical guess at it since I'm learning about genetics. Uzera's bloodline will play an important part of the story but not because of it's power but more for plot development as later chapters will reveal so if you were worried that he was becoming overpowered... Fear not!


	8. In the Waves Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: There might be a few mistakes here are there with this chapter mostly becuase I'm sick... If you guys find any let me know.

nantukoprime: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, the OC's won't be overpowered if I can help it. There might be a few talents introduced but it's just like Naruto with the Kyubii or Sasuke under the curse seal influence.

Dragon Man 180- Thanks again for the review. I don't think they'll find out about each other's demons until much later in the story. I can't tell you when becuase it will probably ruin the whole plot. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how is tree climbing going to help us?" asked Naruto, confused that Kakashi would teach them something so useless. After a few days Kakashi had felt well enough to get teaching again. Seeing the level that Zabuza's apprentice was on only fueled Kakashi's need to teach the Genin.

"I'm not talking about regular tree climbing. I'm talking about climbing trees without the use of your hands. I think Uzera already knows how to do it." Kakashi said, looking over at Uzera for confirmation. Sasuke looked over with what could be disbelief written all over his face. _This guy already knows what Kakashi's going to teach us?_

"What? Don't stare at me…" Uzera said, self conscious that he was getting stares of awe, disbelief, and anger at the same time.

"Eh em." Kakashi faked a cough, getting back all the attention directed at Uzera. "As I was saying tree climbing is essential if you plan on getting stronger. It is said that if you have better chakra control you can essentially master any jutsu." When Kakashi said this he directed his gaze to Sasuke. "You must use your chakra to climb the trees. Like so." Kakashi said as he walked up the tree, crutches and all.

"How did you do that!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as Kakashi hung upsidedown from a branch.

"I used chakra to stick to the trees. Here!" Kakashi said as he threw three kunai, each one landing near their feet. "You three will keep practicing while I have a talk to Uzera. Use those kunai to mark your progress." After informing the three genin he coolly limped down the tree to where Uzera stood.

Uzera watched apprehensively as Kakashi inched forward on his crutches. Inside his head he could hear a sinister chuckle.

"I want you to guard Tazuna at the bridge since you already know about tree climbing." Kakashi said reliving Uzera of whatever fears he held in the first place.

"Sure thing!" Uzera replied cheerfully as he left Kakashi to his supervising only to be stopped half way there by his voice.

"After _you _supervise their training." Kakashi amended emphasizing the 'you' part. From the bemused expression he got from Uzera he decided to make his point clearer. "This exercise is to strengthen bonds within the group and put your leadership skills to the test. I'm going to protect Tazuna for the first shift. If you don't come then I'm going to assume that you are not done yet and I will guard him for the rest of the day." _It's also for me to rest. _Kakashi added to himself, still feeling woozy after the battle with Zabuza.

After a few seconds silence Uzera let out a sigh and retuned to the group muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "How troublesome."

"So Uzera! What was that all about?" Naruto asked walking over to Uzera from the tree, which he was climbing, and looking slightly confused when he saw Kakashi walk away from the clearing.

"Kakashi asked me to supervise your training." A loud thud was heard immediately after this statement. Uzera craned his neck and saw an enraged Sasuke stomping towards him with a lump starting to grow out of his head.

"He did WHAT?" Sasuke roared for what could have been for the first time they were a team. Uzera cringed back, seeing Sasuke losing his cool for the first and what he hoped was the last time.

"He asked me to supervise your training?" Uzera said quietly in the form of a question rather than an answer. Naruto and Uzera both took a step back as the unusually enraged boy turned bright red with barely suppressed anger. After what seemed to be forever Sasuke took a deep breath and seemingly regained his composure.

"Why?" It was amazing how such a simple question could get such a reaction from Uzera.

"Y-you see, Kakashi-sensei isn't feeling well and because I already know how to use my chakra to climb trees he decided to let me supervise you." Uzera blabbered out pointing his hands at the road Kakashi took through the whole explanation. "I'm not teaching you or anything!" Naruto looked nervously from Uzera to Sasuke, looking for the slightest reaction.

"What's going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked from the trees, breaking the tension between the two boys. From what Sakura could see from the infuriated expression on Sasuke's face to the horrified one on Uzera's, she could tell it wasn't anything good. Taking careful steps she walked down the tree easily and walked on over.

"Nothing Sakura-chan!" replied the ever-cheerful Demon container then backing back fearfully at the expression in Sakura's eyes.

"Did I ask you?" Sakura whispered with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No no, it's true!" Uzera hastily defended Naruto for fear of what she could do to his friend. "I'm just going to supervise your training! That's all!"

"Huh? How are you going to supervise our training? Your just a Genin like us!" Sakura looked at Uzera, confusion written all over her face.

"Like this!" Uzera shouted before jumping onto a tree and sticking to it like it was nothing.

"Wha" "Huh?" "How?" was uttered simultaneously from the three dumbfounded Genin, earning a slight chuckle from Uzera.

"I thought you already knew how to stick to trees with chakra. If you were paying closer attention to when I first met you, you would have noticed I walked up the wall to meet Kakashi." Uzera said referring to the day they graduated from Ninja Academy. Still hanging upside down he gave the three genin their instructions. "You will keep climbing the trees. When you are done I will tell you how you did, ok?"

Sasuke muttered, "Fine" unenthusiastically before he resumed working, while Sakura just kept on staring at him. Naruto just shook his head before following Sasuke to train some more.

"What?" asked the confused shinobi when he noticed that Sakura didn't follow Sasuke like she always did and just stayed behind staring at him.

"How do you already know how to climb trees?" Sakura asked, for the first time realizing how little she actually knew about him.

"Huh? Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" only the slight twitching of Uzera's hand showed his discomfort.

"Just curious." Sakura replied leaning forward so her face was right next to Uzera's face.

"Umm, Sakura, you're invading my personal space." Uzera said, his face flushed red from the inquisitive expression Sakura had on her face.

"Come on! It's not that big of a secret is it? Is it so important that you can't even tell me?" Sakura asked, now making puppy dog eyes, tears overflowing from her eyes.

"Um, er, ah." Thankfully Uzera was saved when Naruto let out a shout.

"I made it higher than you Sasuke!" shouted the hyper boy on one of the branches. Sakura, seeing the way Naruto was rubbing this into Sasuke's face decided that it was more important to stop Naruto than force information out of Uzera.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura screeched as she approached the bragging boy completely forgetting about Uzera.

"I'm just bragging about how…" Naruto's sentence drifted off as he saw Sakura race up the tree with no effort at all and landed right next to him on the branch, demon eyes and all.

"Hello, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with no enthusiasm at all when Sakura took a few steps towards him. Casting a futile glance towards Uzera, he noticed he was taking some notes on a piece of paper.

Back on the ground Uzera could distantly hear pleas of forgiveness and sounds of a chase but ignored it, too busy taking notes on the progress of the three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Sakura has the best Chakra control here, Naruto has the second best, and Sasuke is about the same as Naruto. That's weird; I thought Sasuke would do better than Naruto. _Kakashi thought as he watched them from the trees. Shaking his head he started to head towards the bridge where Tazuna presided. _I need to think this over…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he dropped back to the ground. Sasuke somehow managed to catch up and now was on the verge of beating him. _Sasuke! I won't lose you you! _Naruto thought as he tried again, this time reaching slightly higher than the five feet he had before.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Uzera smiling at him.

"Huh? What do you want?" Naruto asked and sat down for a rest.

"Well come here and I'll tell you." Uzera said and gestured to an area about ten yards away from where Sasuke was training. Naruto shrugged in his mind but didn't question him.

"Ok. What do you want?" Naruto plopped back down on the ground again.

"Well, since we're buddies and all that I decided to teach you a new Jutsu called Hosenka no Jutsu." Uzera said, taking advantage of his temporary position as leader.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto yelled in excitement. "Well, alright! When can we start?"

"Umm, err. I haven't got that down…" Uzera said as he looked away in embarrassment.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelieve.

"I mean… When you finally get tree climbing down I'll teach you." Uzera amended and started nodding to himself.

"Fine…" Naruto said, now with a new fire in his eyes. "I won't forget!" Naruto said as he approached the tree to try again.

"Hey you two… We should get going." Uzera said as he walked over to the two Ninja wheezing on the ground. "It's already dark out and they're probably worried about us." Even though Uzera didn't show it he was inwardly surprised that they were still at it while Sakura left after she reached her limit, which was only four times up and down the tree.

"Not until I get to the top." Naruto panted taking a step back and preparing to run up the tree again. Already the tree had its bark scraped in numerous places.

"How about you Sasuke?" Uzera asked, hoping that Sasuke would not be as stubborn as Naruto. His hopes were dashed as Sasuke looked angrily at him.

"No way." Sasuke said, looking over at Naruto and reminding himself why he couldn't stop now.

"Fine but don't blame me when you two faint because of Chakra exhaustion." Uzera said but only finding his words falling on deaf ears when the two determined boys sprinted up the trees. "Baka…" Uzera muttered as he watched the two steadily make their ways up the tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Can we go now?" Uzera yelled when he saw the two boys finally make it to the top. Sasuke, deciding action would work better than words, jumped from tree to tree until he was on the ground. Naruto however was not so skilled.

"Can someone help me down?" Naruto whined from the topmost branch. "It's drafty up here!"

"Why don't we go Sasuke?" Uzera asked, totally ignoring the blond while watching the battered Uchiha, hoping he would catch the prank he was about to pull.

A small smile crept onto Sasuke's face. _I see… _Sasuke thought as he realized what Uzera was planning. "Let's go." Sasuke said as they both turned their backs on the pleading Ninja on top of the tree.

"I can't believe… The nerve of them…" Naruto muttered as he took a few steps down the tree. After 3/4th of the way he found himself unable to go any further. "Oh, come on!"

"You called?" Uzera said, startling Naruto out of the trees. A hand flashed out and grabbed Naruto by the collar just before he fell.

"How? How did you get up here without me noticing?" Naruto managed to yell even though Uzera was choking him. A second later he was dropped down on the branch.

"Bunshin." Uzera said simply looking Naruto up and down to make sure he was all right.

"So this was all just an elaborate prank then? I see I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Don't get cocky…" Uzera muttered as he looked down from the tree. "Oi! Sasuke you can come out now!" a shadow detached itself from the bushes and revealed itself to be Sasuke.

"Help me get him down. Get ready! One! Two!" Sasuke scowled as he relized where this was going. "Three!"

"Wait! What are you- AHHH" an instant later Naruto found himself hurtling down the tree fifty miles an hour. "I'll kill you for this!" Naruto screamed, completely forgetting to use Chakra to stick to the trees. A few moments later it all came to a stop as he felt himself land on something, or rather someone.

"Oof! Dope, you're way to heavy. Cut down on the ramen." Sasuke said, literary throwing Naruto off of him. Naruto landed on his face a few feet away.

"Careful!" Uzera said as he landed between the two boys. "We don't want little Naruto to get hurt!"

"Che. Speak for yourself." Sasuke muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I can't stand up on my own." Naruto whined as he struggled to push himself off the ground but only felt his strength leave him and fell face forward into the ground.

"Come help me Sasuke." Uzera said, helping Naruto up while Naruto draped one of his arms over Uzera's shoulders.

"Hn." But despite his reluctance Sasuke walked over and helped Uzera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of waiting the three shinobi had still not arrived for dinner and Sakura was getting worried. "What if they're on the ground and exhausted? What if they're getting eating by wolves! What if they're-" a hand reached out and stopped the endless stream of questions. Right besides Sakura Tazuna let out a sigh of relieve.

"I'm sure they'll be all right." Kakashi reassured the girl. "Uzera's with them and he didn't do any climbing so I think he'll make sure they're all right."

"But what if some Chuunin came and beat Uzera up?" Sakura yelled, pulling Kakashi's hand away.

"I'm offended that you think so little of me!" a muffled voice said from behind the door.

"Uzera!" Sakura squealed, rushing over to open the door. After almost ripping the door off by its hinges she could only stare in shock at the sight before her. In between Sasuke and Uzera was a very haggard looking Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said weakly. "I made it to the top." Looking back at Sasuke he decided to correct himself. "We made it to the top."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was having the most beautiful dream. In his dream was Sakura as usual but this time Uzera, Kakashi, Sasuke, and for some reason, Hinata were also present. Of course, this being a dream he was the hero.

"Take that Zabuza!" Naruto yelled as he uppercut the mist nin, taking him out in one blow. Triumphantly he stuck a pose and the scene changed before him. Now Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Uzera were standing in a line. Hinata, however was nowhere to be seen even though Naruto knew, somewhere in the back of his mind that Hinata was there.

"Naruto-kun! Your so cool!" Dream Sakura gushed, heart eyes forming.

"Heh, you did better than I would do." Dream Uzera said approvingly.

"If you keep this up you might catch up to Sasuke." Dream Kakashi said glancing at the smirking boy.

"What?" Naruto screamed, disbelieved that even now Sasuke was better than him.

"It's true. Soon enough you _might_ catch up to Sasuke." Uzera said.

"Sasuke-kun! Your so much cooler than Naruto!" Dream Sakura now was clinging on Sasuke like she would never let go while Sasuke had a victorious smirk on his face and put his arms around Sakura.

From out of nowhere Hinata appeared and also started to hug Sasuke. "I-I'm sorry Naruto, b-but Sasuke's c-cooler than you." Hinata stuttered and blushed. Even in Naruto's dream he couldn't envision Hinata without stuttering or blushing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared as he bolted up from his sleep.

"What dobe?" Naruto turned his head to witness a sluggish looking Sasuke give him a death glare.

"You friggin bastard! You everything away from me!" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's face, grabbing him and shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

"I did n-no such t-thing." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, having trouble speaking because of the ferocity that he was being shaken with.

"What up?" Uzera asked drowsily as he was awoken by the racquet.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Sasuke said, casting an annoyed glance at Naruto's direction before blanching at the expression pasted on Naruto's face.

"Naw, can't. I'm going to get breakfast. Meet you guys there." Uzera said taking uneven steps to the kitchen, ignoring the two boys killing each other. When he finally reached the kitchen he did not meet Tsunami preparing breakfast as he expected, but Kakashi, without his crutches and reading his 'perverted' book.

"W-what are you doing?" Uzera stuttered out, pointing an accusing finger in Kakashi's direction.

"Huh?" Kakashi took one lazy eye of his book and looked at the bewildered boy. "What?" Kakashi said sheepishly when Uzera continued to stare at him as if he grew another head.

"Y-you can walk?"

"What do you- oh…" Kakashi's eyes widened in realization, as he understood what Uzera were pointing out. "I-I can explain." Kakashi said as he set down the book in his hand.

"You've been mooching off us the whole time?" screeched a piercing voice from one of the rooms. Kakashi slowly turned his head to see an enraged 12-year-old girl tearing apart a door in an attempt to get Kakashi. Reaching him the girl stood in front of him with all the wrath of pissed of 12-year-old.

"What's with all the racquet?" Tazuna asked as he ambled his way down the halls. "It's seven in the morning." A little while later he sweat dropped as he saw Kakashi moving quickly to the door with someone behind him.

"Umm, nothing much!" Kakashi said, trying to inconspicuously pushing the two shinobi out of the home without the bridge builder from noticing. Surprisingly, even in his own decrepit state he was succeeding.

"What the hell?" Sakura shrieked as she was pushed forcibly through the door with Uzera, both falling butt first into the ground.

"Listen, go to the village and buy yourself something." Kakashi hissed, with one head sticking out thought the door. "Here" Kakashi stuffed some bills into their hands before shooing them off. When the two kids awkwardly walked off he closed the door with a sigh of relieve, only for it to be turned into a yelp of shock as he met five very cranky pairs of eyes glaring at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He did say we could buy anything we want, right?" Uzera asked Sakura, looking eyeing one of the dilapidated stores.

"I don't really think this place will have anything." Sakura said a bit hesitantly seeing the condition of the store. "In fact I don't think this entire village will have anything." She restated as she saw that every building was in the exact same dilapidated condition.

"Don't be silly!" Uzera said, dismissing her reasoning and dragging Sakura into the nearest store. "See! I told you. S-Sakura?" The bewildered Ninja turned around when he didn't feel Sakura near him anymore. _Now where did she go?_ Uzera wondered as he turned a full circle. Sighing a little Uzera walked out of the store to find Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go." Sakura said kindly as she handed over a handful of candy to a small girl about eight years old.

"Thank you!" Said the little girl as she smiled at the women that handed her some candy.

"Sakura! There you are! Listen, I just found the most beautiful…" Uzera paused when he spotted a little 'boy' standing next to Sakura with a hand full of candy looking fearfully at him. "And may I ask who this person is?" Uzera said, instantly slipping into his 'gentlemen mode.'

"M-my names K-kumiko." The little girl said shakily, still a bit traumatized by the guy's appearance.

At the girls shocked expression Sakura cast an irritated look towards Uzera's direction. Unfortunately Uzera was to busy examining the urchin to notice the frown he was receiving.

"That's a weird name for a guy!" Uzera said oblivious to the fact that the 'boy' he was talking to was actually a girl. At this response Sakura's frown turned into a full heated glare of death.

"I'm a girl…" Now the girl was even more traumatized that a strange man was accusing her of being a guy.

"Oh…" At this response he had nothing to say. He just stared dumbfounded at the girl that he thought was a guy. _I thought for sure that she was a boy! **Ever hear of malnourished girls? **_Replied Kuro sarcastically. "Well then… You're a very cute girl too!" Uzera said, trying to repair the situation. "A little on the skinny side but I can help with that." Taking off his backpack he rummaged through the contents, still oblivious to the stares he was getting from the two girls.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Uzera said in triumph, straightening up and bringing a bulging bag of food with him.

"Isn't that the food you brought to Kakashi's exam?" Sakura asked poking the contents of the bag to make sure the food wasn't stale. "Why do you still have that?"

"Well I was saving this for a party when we finish our first C rank mission but seeing how this girl is in distress," at this he paused and smiled at Kumiko, light pinging off of his teeth. The demon in his head muttered something about idiots learning from other idiots. "So I decided to give this to her." As he said this put the bag next to the girl.

"Thank you!" Exclaimed the girl, awestruck at the generosity of the Ninja.

"No problem! I'm sure anyone else would do the same for you." Uzera said modestly.

"That's not so…" replied the girl, her earlier enthusiasm tuning into gloom.

"Wait, what do you mean." Sakura asked Kumiko, staring intensely into her eyes.

"She means the people in this village are too poor to buy any food. You see when Gato got here he took over all the businesses. Now we're all under Gato's thumb." A young woman walked out from one of the stores. "Hi, my name's Michiyo and I am Kumiko's mother. Thank you for being so gracious to my daughter." The women said putting one hand on Kumiko's shoulders.

"My name's Uzera, and it was nothing! I always help a lady in need." Uzera replied, scratching his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"What was that?" Sakura asked dangerously. "Are you implying that women can't fight for themselves?" Sakura clenched her fists in a menacing fashion.

"Huh?" Uzera made the mistake of glancing at Sakura for a split second. "W-what Sakura? I didn't mean that at all!" Uzera burst out, backing away from Sakura and putting his hands out in front of him.

"Umm, how about we all go to my shop for some dinner?" Michiyo asked, breaking the tension between the two.

"Sure!" Uzera said enthusiastically, relieved by the change in subject.

"Yay! Uzera-nii-chan's staying over for dinner!" Kumiko latched onto Uzera's arm and started to drag him over to the store. "Mommy makes the best ramen." Kumiko said conversationally as she brought him inside.

"So, what's this about Gato?" Sakura asked when the other two were out of sight. The cheerful mood suddenly evaporated when Gato's name was mentioned.

"Gato… the name alone makes me disgusted. He… he killed my husband." Michiyo whispered in a hushed tone. Hey eyes getting slightly moist but apart from that she didn't let her grief show. "Gato's a multimillionaire that owns his own shipping company, but that didn't please him. He took over the whole village and now look where we are." Michiyo paused and gestured to the rundown houses and people on the streets.

"This is why Tazuna's building the bridge. To bring back prosperity to this village."

"So that's why…" Sakura murmured under her breath, finally realizing why the bridge needed to be built.

"Most of the village is afraid of the power Gato has but now Tazuna hired some Ninjas to help us." Michiyo said, eyes shining with unsuppressed curiosity. "I bet the new Ninjas are kind, generous, and indescribably cool!" Michiyo gushed her eyes glittering.

"Huh? Umm, cool…Yea…" Sakura said while sweat dropping. "The day Naruto is cool is the day I stop wearing red." Sakura muttered quickly under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Nothing, nothing, Let's go into your shop!" Sakura said not wanting to burst the woman's bubble. Taking the bag of food with her, Sakura followed her into her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah-choo!" Naruto sneezed into his ramen splattering his face with noodles.

"You ok?" Tsunami asked concerned while she handed the sopping boy a tissue.

"Of course I am!" Naruto said taking the tissue from Tsunami and wiping the noodles off his face and then throwing the tissue into a basket that laid conveniently close. "Now to finish my ramen!" the blond Genin said immediately dug into his ramen again.

"You do know you sneezed into that, right?" Kakashi asked, staring at Naruto with what could be disgust.

"Yesh, yoargh poruint?" Naruto garbled, his mouth dripping with ramen and other things better left unsaid. After a few more seconds of chewing he was done. "I need my energy to train myself! I can't lose to Zabuza!" Sasuke, hearing what Naruto just said started to chug down food even faster than Naruto.

"It hopeless!" a young boy stood just outside the door staring at them. His white and blue-stripped hat covering part of his face. "You can't win against Gato! What's the point in trying?" The boys disheartening words reverberated throughout the silent room.

"Inari! Apologies!" Tsunami said strictly as she stared disapprovingly at the boy.

"Why should I? They're all going to die anyways! They should just give up!" Tears now ran feely from under the hat.

"Shut up." Naruto slowly put down his chopsticks. "Shut up. You don't know anything." Naruto said in a deadly whisper.

"You don't know what it feels like! You don't know how it is to…" He was immediately cut off as he stared into cold blue eyes.

"I may not know what it feels like to have a family" Now Naruto turned his eyes hardened. "But, I will not be like you, a coward not even willing to protect his own family. If I had a family I would I would protect everyone with my own two arms!"

Sasuke cast an almost shocked glance at Naruto's direction. He never knew that Naruto felt so strongly about a family he never had. _We're more alike than I thought. _Sasuke acknowledged in his mind.

"I-I…" Inari had nothing to say when he was confronted with something only his father said to him so he did the only thing he could do. He ran.

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled but to no avail. He was already out the door. "I'm sorry, it's just he's distressed about all this change." Tsunami apologized for him.

"It's alright…" Kakashi said looking around the room. After a few seconds of silence he decided to comfort the boy. "I'm going… See you later." Kakashi left the room without another word.

Naruto meanwhile was scratching his head. "Where are Sakura and Uzera?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two OC's introduced in this chapter are going to play a vital role in the future plot.


	9. In the Waves Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Or anything else for that matter until I'm old enough to legally own things.

A/N: I was very hesitant about posting this chapter. That might explain why it took so long to update. There is some lime in this chapter. Very small but it's still lime so don't read if you are offended by, err, lime... There is also some angst... Ok, a lot of angst... Be sure to read the authors note this time or else you may regret it...

Amaterasu- Thanks for the review and I'll try to tone down the drama but I don't think it's going to be anytime soon since I already wrote the next five or so chapters so it's still going to have a lot of drama. I didn't even know I was adding in drama to tell you the truth...

Dragon Man 180- Thanks again! I'm sorry if the interaction with Sasuke and Hinata troubled you but it was all in good fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, that was great." Uzera said, rubbing his stomach contently. "Why didn't anyone tell me that ramen could be so good?" Michiyo blushed, never before receiving complements on her food from a guest.

"I told you! My mother makes the best ramen in the world!" gushed the bubbly Kumiko latching onto Uzera the moment he was done eating.

"Don't you agree Sakura?" Uzera asked looking across the table at Sakura only to find that she wasn't listening.

Sakura was ignoring the conversation at the moment and was staring at the clock with a thoughtful expression plastered on her face. _It's already nine? They must be worried!_

"Oh!" Michiyo's exclamation brought Sakura out of her daydreaming. "We must have kept you here to long! I'm so sorry!" Michiyo started to apologize profusely and bowed her head.

"Uzera-nii-chan is leaving?" Kumiko started to get teary eyed as she stared up into Uzera's eyes. "I don't w-want y-you to l-leave!" After saying this she promptly burst into tears and buried her head into Uzera's cloak.

From the crying to the apologizing Sakura couldn't hear herself think. "It's Ok!" She screamed and when no one stopped she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. "It's ok! We can stay if you want!" This time it worked and both of the girls stared at her with tearstained and hopeful eyes. "Erm, if it's ok with you of course." She said, looking at the two not sure whom she should address.

"Sure it's ok with us!" Kumiko and Michiyo said at the same time.

"Of course I need to let Tazuna know we're staying over…" Sakura mumbled to herself not realizing that the two girls were listening to her.

"You're staying with Tazuna?" Michiyo exclaimed staring wide eyed with new admiration for the two people staying in her house. "That must mean you're the ninjas Tazuna hired!" And judging from the wide doe like eyes on Sakura's face to the 'crap, we've been caught' expression on Uzera face she could tell she was right.

"You're a ninja?" Said Kumiko looking at Uzera for an explanation though she didn't let go of Uzera's arms.

"Uh, I guess the secret's out. Yes Kumiko, I am a ninja but that doesn't make me any different for you!" Uzera burst out not wanting to lose a newfound friend.

Kumiko paused for a second with a thoughtful expression on her face before answering, "Of course it doesn't silly. Why would it?" Uzera and Sakura let out the breath's they've been holding.

"Nothing… I was just afraid that you might think it would make us monsters." Uzera then started to laugh nervously.

"On the contrary I think that makes you guys heroes!" Michiyo started to shake with excitement. "You guys are heroes, and you are staying in my small house! I'm honored! You guys are all that I hoped for and more. Generous, understanding, modest, cool, and kind!" Michiyo started to count off all the positives she could list while the two Ninja started to blush. After listing a few hundred qualities she paused and frowned.

"But how are you two children suppose to fight against Gato's thugs?" She said and frowned.

Uzera puffed up with indignation. "We are no regular children and we are not alone!" after saying this he struck a pose. "We are Konoha's elite! We're best of the best, with one of Konoha's most famous ninja. The Copy Ninja Kakashi!" Seeing the blank stares he got he frowned. "And we have two more people who we didn't introduce."

"Oh! I get it!" Kumiko started to jump up and down tugging Uzera's hand to get his attention. "You mean other adults are here to make the bad guy's go away?"

"Erm, no…" Seeing Kumiko deflate slightly he immediately corrected himself. "I mean do you really need adult's with us around?" Kumiko started to nod her head very quickly. Uzera sighed, "I think an demonstration is in order?"

"Uzera!" Sakura said admonishingly. "We don't show off." _Actually I'd rather not fight against Uzera…_Sakura thought to herself.

"Afraid that I'll beat you?" Uzera taunted knowing that he could get Sakura riled up.

"What! In you dreams pretty boy!" Inner Sakura took hold of the real Sakura for the moment. "Let's go!" Sakura marched out of the room head up and fuming. Behind her the people in the room were trembling in fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure we should demonstrate here?" Uzera asked looking around at the surroundings. They were now standing where they usually practiced tree climbing. "And isn't it a little late?"

"It won't take more than a second…" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa! Slow down! Let's show the girls our strongest moves first." Uzera suggested, wanting to delay his inevitable doom.

"Why not? The sooner your done the sooner I can beat you down. You go first."

"Fine…" Taking a deep breath and turning around he made five seals. "Futon: Daitoppa!" Uzera didn't even flinch when a shockwave of air expanded forward from his hand making the trees in front of him groan from the strain and the dirt fly out from the ground. Breathing heavily he looked back at the spectators. "Well what do you think?"

Kumiko was the first to break out the shock of seeing the ground get gorged by a wind attack. "That was awesome!" Kumiko ran up to Uzera and clutched his arm again.

"Wow…" Michiyo whispered, all doubts erased at once by that one technique.

"…" Sakura was silent throughout this whole exchange too shocked for words. _I can't fight against that…_Sakura thought losing hope faster than she thought possible.

"Your turn Sakura!" Uzera said cheerfully as he watched pink haired girl for any reactions. "I bet yours will be even better than mine."

"Um sure…" Sakura said a bit shakily, still a bit fazed by the amount of power the seemingly fragile boy had in his possession. Shaking herself out of her daze she turned her thoughts to the problem at hand. _Since I can't match Uzera in power I just have to show how much smarter I am. _Sakura nodded her head in a self-satisfied gesture and smiled. _I'll just have to use Genjutsu_

"Ok Uzera, watch this." Slowly, she began her list of seals. _Oh, Uzera… Your going to regret ever teaching me this…_Finishing she pointed he hands at Uzera and whispered something too low to be heard.

"Hey! What in the world?" Uzera suddenly collapsed on the ground with two hands holding his head. Kumiko who was still holding Uzera's hand, fell on top of Uzera.

"Uzera-nii-chan?" Kumiko started to poke Uzera hesitantly. "Are you ok?" Sakura merely watched on with mirth as Uzera was subjected to more humiliation as Michiyo bent with her knees, completely oblivious that she was wearing a skirt.

"Are you all right?" Michiyo asked with concern.

"Mmph," was the muffled reply Michiyo got.

Sakura now decided it was time to let up. Muttering a soft "Kai," the Jutsu was dispelled. Now Sakura watched Uzera to see how he got out of the predicament he was in, trapped under one girl and with a women in a skirt crouching in front of him.

"Ugh, I should have never-" Pushing his head up he glanced upwards but instead of meeting Sakura as he expected he met someone's legs. The next few seconds were spent babbling incoherently as Uzera stared at Michiyo's legs.

"Is something wrong?" Michiyo asked, worried that Uzera suddenly loss the ability to speak, or breath for that matter.

"Yeah, Uzera what's the matter?" Kumiko asked, peering upside-down at Uzera from Uzera's head.

"…" Rather than saying anything Uzera just did the only thing he could think of. He knocked himself out by smacking his head into the dirt.

"Uzera!" Screamed the two girls as they saw Uzera suddenly slump into the ground. Kumiko immediately jumped off of the shinobi and started to shake him while Michiyo tried to figure out what was wrong. Off in the distance Sakura was dieing from laughter.

"Hah, hah, hah!" Sakura wheezed as she saw Uzera suddenly collapse into the dirt. She immediately stopped when two pairs of eyes glared at her. "Umm, don't worry. He'll be all right after some sleep." Twin sighs of relive was heard from the two girls. "So, I guess I don't have to spar with Uzera?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Let's take Uzera home." Michiyo answered.

**_YES! _**Inner Sakura shouted in joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he here?" a feminine voice issued from behind a vulture mask, glancing around the trees to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Yes, I'm sure." Xannon replied from the left, all playfulness from the previous days was gone and now it was replaced with a cold emotionless mask. He now stood with a serious expression on his face as he stared at a shadowy part of the forest.

"Where is he then?" Now Alex whispered noticing that they were stuck in a dark forest with no idea where the enemy was hiding. She shivered slightly, showing an unusual amount of emotion. To her it was worse than the forest of death.

"He's resting under the cover of an advanced Genjutsu." Xannon stared at the shadow that now seemed out of place to Alex.

"How come you can see through things like this but can't see through a simple Genjutsu?" Alex grumbled trying to see through the Genjutsu that Xannon claimed to be present.

"Because now I'm serious." Xannon said gravely managing not to sound corny at the same time.

"Where's he resting at? I can't find him." Alex squinted her already small eyes at where the forest was the thickest.

"That's because you're looking in the wrong spot." Xannon replied as he took one hand and pointed at the area where there were almost no trees except for one lone willow tree among the many oaks. Even without much light the tree emitted an eerie glow.

"Huh? I don't see anything but…Oh…" Realization donned Alex's sharp features as she slapped her forehead with her hand. "It's so obvious, but I couldn't spot it." Alex breathed, and for the first time in her career a little bit of doubt crept into her voice.

"Yes. I can sense a faint pulse of abnormal chakra admitting from that tree. That is how I was able to locate him." Xannon then put on a rueful smile. "That and the fact that the tracks ended near that tree." Xannon said sheepishly.

"Baka…" Alex muttered ignoring Xannon completely and focusing all her attention to the willow tree. _When is he going to come out? _She wondered to herself. A flash of light to her right tore her from her thoughts. Instantly her hand went to her Kunai pouch as she jumped sideways. Too bad for her that Xannon was too slow to react and she slammed into Xannon, smashed all the ways down the trees to the ground, and landed with a smash that could have awoken any sleeping man.

"Augh…" Xannon groaned as he stared up into the sky, or would have if Alex's ass weren't blocking his view. "Heh heh, nice view." Xannon said stupidly seemingly oblivious to the situation.

"Baka!" Alex screamed as she fought to adjust her position and grapple her companion at the same time. Normally she wouldn't have reacted so violently. Maybe Xannon might have suffered a concussion at the worst but that was it but when you have a wall of Kunai heading for you, you would have freaked too. Strangely enough Xannon was perfectly calm throughout the whole damn thing.

"Relax." Xannon grabbed one of Alex's hands and made five one handed seals. An instant later Xannon disappeared and the Kunai struck a large log.

"Impressive… You managed to escape the traps I set up for you two." A stranger wearing a black cape slowly melted away from the lone willow tree. As he left the tree, the tree withered and died.

"Bastard!" Xannon and Alex appeared on top of one of the larger trees. "I said I'll get you for what you did to me back at Konoha!"

"Who were you again?" The stranger asked, putting on a false thoughtful expression to get Xannon riled up. Xannon's eyes narrowed noticeably and he clenched his fists.

"Don't let him get you angry." Alex warned as she shook Xannon gently. "He's only trying to make you make an mistake."

"Ah yes." The man pretended to just recognize Xannon. A mocking smile was plastered onto the man's face. "I remember now! You were one of the first ANBU I defeated in my…" Here the man paused searching for the right word. "Stroll throughout Konoha."

"You bastard! I wouldn't even be chasing you if you hadn't trashed my house. Don't make it look like I started it all by attacking you." Xannon suddenly went through a string of seals and leapt forward.

"No Xannon! That's what happened last time!" Alex screamed as she tried to stop Xannon.

_Flashback_

"Who do you think you are!" shouted an ANBU wearing a bear mask as he closed in on the stranger. Another ANBU appeared followed Xannon.

"Xannon, careful… Even if you are one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha I can tell you that this won't be an easy victory." Warned Alex as she glared at the man through her vulture mask. She hated the man before her. Not because he did something wrong to her but because this man destroyed half of Xannon's house. Not that she cared…

Instead of paying attention to the ANBU that steadily advanced he completely ignored them and proceeded to make his way to the gates.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Xannon shouted fully expecting the man to ignore him. What he didn't expect was for the man to suddenly reply.

"I noticed… and if you don't shut up I will make you." The man said this all while with his back turned.

If it was any other time Alex would have laughed at the look of pure shock on Xannon's face. Now, however was not the time.

"NO!" She shouted as Xannon charged forward with two Kunai already ready in his hand, silent this time rather than shouting out his attack. But even before Xannon reached his destination, the man put his hand together to make a seal.

"Shit!" Alex suddenly charged in with a burst of speed and grabbed Xannon by the neck before he could get himself killed, and then leapt back with Xannon and waited for the attack to come. It never came.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku." Somehow Xannon managed to sweat drop as he heard the stranger laugh weirdly.

"You thought I was going to attack, didn't you…" The stranger said mockingly. Suddenly he turned his head a full three hundred sixty degrees, neck cracking all the way, to reveal his now shuriken shaped eyes and the four scars that ran across his face.

"Your right." The stranger hissed and disappeared from Xannon's and Alex's view. A moment later Xannon felt the air forced out of his chest as an elbow slammed into his stomach sending him flying into a house. In less than a second the man had a hand around Alex's neck and he lifted her up into the air.

Alex was frozen in fear as she felt the killer intent radiate from the man. She couldn't fight back even as the man lifted her up by the neck.

"What should I do to such a pretty girl?" the man took a pale finger and ran it against Alex's face. Alex started to fidget and her face contorted up with disgust. "Maybe I should steal you face and give it as a present?"

"Y-you harm even one hair on her head I will kill you." A shaky looking Xannon rose out of the wreckage he was in and glared at the man.

"Phht, she isn't even worth my time, and neither are you." The man forcibly tossed Alex at Xannon making them crash into each other. When the two forced themselves up the stranger gave off a displeased grunt.

"You people just won't stay down. I think I need to teach you two a lesson." One of the four points on the man's pupil's started to glow red and then completely engulfed his pupil. "Shinki: Tsukuyomi!" A moment later the two shinobi collapsed on the ground, unconscious and shivering.

"By the way, my name is Xera. Remember it well because you will be hearing from me again." The stranger said before jumping over the wall separating Konoha from the rest of the world.

_End Flashback_

"Shunshin no Jutsu." Xannon whispered and disappeared from view, ignoring Alex's warning. A moment later he reappeared above the man's head with a kunai pulled back in preparation to decapitate the man. Before Xannon could even move his hand another Xera appeared to Xannon's left.

"Xannon, that's a clone!" Alex sprang from the branch she was on and threw five Kunai to Xannon's left hand side just as Xannon cut through the first clone making it disappear in a burst of smoke. The five Kunai that Alex threw passed through another clone. Alex landed on the ground near Uzera and they both stood back to back, waiting for the next move to be made.

"You three are to slow to even notice that I'm not even here anymore!" The man's voice echoed mockingly from the trees. "Seeing that you are as impolite as to attack me while my guard is down, I will do the same for you."

The two ninja tensed in preparation for what was to come. Nothing that they prepared for could have matched what was about to come. "Shinki: Amaterasu!" A split second later Alex felt a searing heat make it's way through her right hand side. As soon as it came it was gone and she felt her right arm fall uselessly to her side.

"Wha- What?" Looking back she saw something that made her retch. Xannon was staring lifelessly into space. His once white skin was the color of burnt charcoal and was flaking off slowly. "Xannon…" Alex whisper as she grabbed Xannon by the shoulders and sprung him around. Instead of a smile, or a casual "got ya" Xannon merely stared past Alex. His mask slowly started to crack before cracking into two pieces and falling to the ground.

"Hmm, Not as devastating as the original but it'll do." From the darkness Xera melted out of the ground smiling slightly at his handiwork. "The only reason I'm leaving you two alive is for you to pass on a message." Xera paused before smiling and showing off his canines. "When the Chunin exams start your village will allow three shinobi from the Village of the Sky enter. You will not question them or disrupt them. If you do you will incite a war with the Village of the Sky. Pass this message on and make sure they listen." A small smile ghosted across the man's face. "Until next time." He said before disappearing in a flash.

"Why… Xannon!" Alex cried before burying her head into Uzera's chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Am I dead?" Uzera said out loud, staring into pure darkness. At the moment he was floating around with no idea where he was.

"Come here." An angelic voice whispered, cutting through the darkness like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"Who's that?" Uzera asked fearfully craning his neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of who said the words.

"I'm heartbroken that you don't remember me," replied the voice in a hurtful manner. "Please, try to think harder."

"Think? Wait…" a distant thought rang inside his head but Uzera's couldn't quite grasp it. "I know this… Wait…" now Uzera started to hit his head rapidly. "I know this!" he screamed frustrated that the answer was on the tip of his tongue.

"Heh, heh, heh, it's so amusing to see you so frustrated." The voice mocked though the words did not suit its tone at all.

"Wait… I know you!" Realization dawned on Uzera's face before turning into shock. "You're Kuro!"

"_Ding ding ding. _Correct!" and as Kuro said this the whole room blazed with light and Uzera found himself falling through the air.

"Holy shit!" Screamed the shinobi as he whistled through the air at fifty mile's per hour.

"Baka! Slow yourself down! It is your mind!"

"Oh… Yea." While Uzera mentally berated himself about his stupidity he slowed himself down and landed in a plain looking room with standard furniture. The only thing out of place was the large metal door the stood at the side of the wall and a few bars that marked the windows.

"So, let's get down to it. Why did you call me here?" Uzera asked, finding himself a chair and sitting down in it so he was sitting across from the barred windows, waiting for a face to reveal itself.

"Is that anyway to treat me? This is the first time you meet me face to face you know."

"Humph… I don't want to meet you. Mostly because I'm afraid you're some sort of man-eating terrifying monster." Uzera said disdainfully.

"Hah, hah, hah! Nice joke but I'll tell you a little secret." Kuro now lowered its voice. "Come closer…"

Uzera reluctantly lowered himself until his ears were right next to the bars.

"I always thought you were a girl." Kuro whispered before bursting out in loud laughter.

"…" Uzera wasn't sure how to respond to that one. Not only has he found out that he was stuck in his own mind but he was now realized he was mistaken as a girl for 12 years by the person closest to him, literally the person closest to him.

Kuro was still lightly laughing but it managed to get its next words out. "I'm just kidding… Not really, but that wasn't what I really was going to tell you. Back away from the cage and imagine a large jail instead of this small window." Kuro commanded though not without breaking out in another bout of laughter.

"Freaking demon thought I was a girl…" Uzera muttered ferociously under his breath before turning his attention back to the barred window. "Ok, I'm concentrating now." Uzera said, furrowing his brows in attentiveness.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Kuro said almost seductively.

_What? _

"You know, it's no use thinking about it to yourself. You might as well be blaring your thoughts through a loudspeaker. This is your mind you know." Kuro lectured.

"Yeah, whatever." Opening one eye he peeked through and then immediately closed his eyes. "Shit!" Uzera said in his calmest tone though he was anything but calm. Kuro was not a boy demon as he first thought but a very beautiful girl one. She was wearing the skimpiest kimono he had ever seen, one that revealed a lot of cleavage and leg. Her ruby red eyes stared hungrily at him and her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail that hung all the way to the small of her back.

"You're a girl!" Uzera exclaimed, still covering his eyes with his hands.

"When I want to be." Kuro replied casually, as if anyone could change his or her sex at will. "I prefer this body, but because I thought you were a girl." Kuro stopped as if waiting for this fact to dig into Uzera's ego. "I thought that being a guy could get you to work harder. Now that I know you're a guy…" Now Kuro paused suggestively and gaining a hungry look on her face.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you pulled me down here just to have this talk with you! Thanks but no thanks. Kakashi already told me all about this." Uzera said a bit to quickly before backing away slowly from the cage.

"Good. That just makes it easier for me." Kuro said as she reached out hungrily with her clawed hands trying to pull Uzera towards her. Somehow, with her amazing flexibility, she managed to put one hand around Uzera's collar and pull him towards her. "Come on… Show to me that you are a man." She breathed onto Uzera's neck before planting a kiss on Uzera's forehead.

"I'm only twelve! I'm not even into girls right now!" Uzera screamed trying to break away.

"Heh, that's alright… I'll help you learn." Kuro said, smiling mischievously and inching her hand down towards a place better left unmentioned (Use your imagination).

"Wait… This is my mind so…" immediately a giant wall burst out from the ground breaking Kuro's hold on Uzera and separating them.

"AHG!" Kuro screamed in displeasure at having come so close to her goal but having it ripped out of her claws at the very last second. "You can't escape from me! Now that I know you are a boy I will not let you sleep peacefully until I get what I desire!" Kuro's words echoed around the room as Uzera slowly regained consciousness.

**_You see what I mean. _**Said Kuro, now the booming voice that use to be her voice was replaced by the voice of a seductive female. **_I will always be here at the back of your mind. The only time you will get rest is when I sleep. And just to tell you, I usually only sleep in the day. _**Uzera flinched in horror. _Shit no. _Uzera finally decided to open his eyes and saw a concerned face staring down at him.

"Uzera-nii-chan's awake! Uzera-nii-chan's awake!" chanted a little girl bouncing near Uzera before jumping on the bed and embracing him tightly.

"Huh?" Uzera said stupidly staring at the little girl that was on top of him now. **_Aw, isn't that cute? It's not often you see someone so devoted to another. You should marry her when you get older. _**

Uzera immediately thought up of three comebacks to this comment but did not find the will to say them; unfortunately he did not take into account that Kuro could hear every single thought. **_Hmm, you do have a point there… How about this? You release me at the age of 18 and I wont be here to distract you and annoy you. _**Kuro said conversationally. _What kind of deal is that? The moment I let you out you would probably kill me, and everything around me! _Uzera screamed in his head.

**_How about this then, you marry me at the age of 17 and then you let me out at the age of 18. In case you didn't know, when a demon marries it's for life so I can't kill you. _**The longing that was absent for most of the conversation returned with full force. _Hell no! Who knows what you'll do to me if I marry you! An even if I did, I would die and then you would be free to kill again._

_**Oh well, I guess I'm stuck here forever. Forever to distract you while you're in life threatening situations, forever to make inappropriate jokes in serious funerals. Forever to- **OK! I get it! _Uzera said, interrupting the demon's rant and finally considering the option. _Fine… I guess if it gets you off my back. _A gleeful squeal of joy was heard in the back of Uzera's mind. **_Don't worry! You wont regret it! I can't wait to get the baby items, oh yes and I can't forget about the wedding planning, or the- _**Uzera just ignored the ranting as he closed his eyes. _Shit, what have I gotten myself into? _Uzera wondered. **_I heard that!_**

"Uzera-nii-chan went asleep again…" Kumiko said sadly as she watched Uzera drift back into sleep. "Oh well!" Kumiko bounced off Uzera, snuggled up with Uzera in his bed and immediately fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unexpected right? There will be a lot more twists and turns that will keep you on your toes in the next chapters. Next chapter is a look at what's happening at Konoha along with some plot development.

A/N: Xannon is not dead so in case you were worried.


	10. In the Waves Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I do own the plot and all OCs.

AN: Sorry for the long update! Writer's block is a pain in the ass but at least I finnaly got this out. Sorry if there's to much scene changes but there was a lot happening in this chapter to bear with it. I still have writer's block at the moment so any suggestions would be much appreciated. I also need an opinion on a new pairing. It might be a spoiler so you may want to PM me. Finals are coming and the teachers are piling up on all the homework! Why now?

Sorry if this chapter is too short.

Thanks again to Dragon Man 180, your reviews keep me going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell?" Naruto screamed as he stormed through the house. "You mean you chased Uzera and Sakura out of the house?"

"Now, now. I didn't chase them out of the house. I merely insinuated that they should go out and get familiar with the village." Kakashi lied his best, but his best just wasn't good enough when Sasuke was standing right next to him.

"Lie…" Sasuke said simply and that was enough to incited Naruto into another bout of rage.

"Stop messing around and tell us where they are!" Naruto commanded, trying to look as intimidating as possible while he only half Kakashi's height.

"Now is that any way to treat a cripple?" Kakashi asked as he lifted his crutches up then blanching as he realized what he did. "N-now I can explain." Kakashi said once again then turning ten shades paler as he remembered how this turned out last time.

"You can walk?" Naruto said, more as a fact than a question while Sasuke merely silently fumed inside.

_I had to do his laundry for a week! _Sasuke fumed as he took a menacing step forward.

"Umm, since you two look so eager." Kakashi started to back away from the two shinobi. "I'll give you a mission." As expected, Naruto stopped his advancing long enough for Kakashi to make up one off the top of his head. "Your mission is to find Uzera and Sakura before this day is over. Do you two understand?" Kakashi said in his most serious voice then smiling a little as he saw both of them lighten up, and then proceeded to read his book while the two boys decided what to do.

"Come on Sasuke! Lets find them!" Naruto said as he dragged a reluctant Sasuke out of the house.

"To the village we go!" Naruto said cheerfully as he marched with Sasuke.

"Let go of me dobe…" Sasuke growled as he ripped his hands out of Naruto's grasp and went his own way.

"Wait up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"These are bad times." The Third said gravely as he received news on the recent reconnaissance mission. "Let them in…" The Third nodded to the Chunin that stood guard and he opened the door. As soon as the door opened a disheveled looking Anbu stumbled inside. One the Anbu's arms dangling useless at her side and she limping slightly, using her left leg to walk. The Third grimaced slightly as he spotted the blackened skin.

"T-the mission was a failure! Xannon and I were defeated and now Xannon is in critical condition and is in a coma! Please Hokage-sama, call Tsunade!" Alex pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Tsunade is not here in this village anymore. She left a few days ago while you were out." The Third replied apologetically, fully understanding what she was going through. He to felt what if felt like to lose one of his precious people though when he lost his precious person it was not to death.

"I would send some Anbu to find her but…" The Third said attempting to comfort the distraught women but knowing it was no use. When Tsunade went on one of her expeditions it was almost impossible to find her... And apparently Alex already knew this.

"I-I understand. I will tend to Xannon while I wait." Alex replied disheartened but not giving up.

"Was there anything else that happened?" The Third asked.

Alex gasped as she realized she almost forgot to report what happened on her journey. "The man who did this to us. His name is Xera and he was merely a messenger. He warned us that ninja from the Village of the Sky would be coming for the chunin exams and for us not to interfere."

The Third nodded and the asked "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

Alex's thoughts went back to the amazing bloodline that their combatant showed, the amount of time it took him to defeat two Anbu of the leaf village, and the three pale scars that ran down his face. "No, nothing at all." She said before turning her back on the Hokage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How cute." Michiyo whispered as she opened the door just a crack and spotted her daughter and Uzera in the same bed. "He's like the brother she never had."

"Hmm? What's up?" Sakura asked as she emerged from her room, which was really the same room as Michiyo's.

"Look at that. Isn't that-" Michiyo paused and cocked her ears. "I think someone's in the shop." Michiyo said and then nodded as she heard some distinct noises coming from the store.

"Yep I'm sure someone's here. I'm going to greet the customers. You can do whatever you want." Michiyo said before hurrying to the shop.

Sakura frowned but didn't say a word. Opening the door that Michiyo was looking through she almost exploded with rage. "You… You… YOU LOSER!" Immediately after this she took a running leap and managed to straddle herself across Uzera's waist without waking up Kumiko. She wasn't a ninja for nothing. "I'll kill you." She hissed, finally waking up Uzera.

"Wha-" Sakura's fist interrupted Uzera before he could say anything. "Hey, that hurt." Uzera said rubbing his jaw but then blanching in fear at the expression Sakura had on her face.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Sakura whispered ominously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello and welcome to my shop." Michiyo greeted the two people who entered her shop. Instead of replying one of the strangers only glared at her.

"We're looking for someone… Do you know where to find, "The second person held out a picture for her to see. "These two?" Michiyo squinted her eyes and then gasped softly. On the picture were Uzera and Sakura posing for a camera.

_These two must be Gato's soldiers!_ Michiyo realized. "I never saw them in my life." She lied, a bit too hurridly. 

"Ok, If you do see them tell us." The second man headed to the door but then pasued when his partner didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's here."The man cocked his head in thedirection of the bedrooms. "Where is that sound coming from?"

"Ahh, heh, heh… What sound?" Michiyo asked, trying not to flinch when an audiable shout of pain permeated the walls.

"There!" Said the man, pointing at the hallways and one of the rooms. Without a second thought the two men raced down the corridor and burst through the door where they saw Sakura on top of Uzera.

"So we finally found you…" Said one of the men, smirking slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura no!" Sakura craned her neck just in time to see an orange flash crash down on her.

"Get off of me Naruto!" Sakura yelled. After this entire racquet Kumiko finally decided to wake up. Unfortunately this was not the best time as she caught sight of two people that were complete strangers in her room.

"Strange people are in my bed!" Kumiko screamed as she leapt out of the bed and started to smack the orange ball that was currently lying on top of a pink thing, while Sasuke looked on amused.

"I'm coming!" Michiyo screamed as she charged into the room swinging left and right with pan in her hands. Sasuke was caught by surprise and was not prepared when a pan headed for his face. A sickening crunch was heard as the pan connected with Sasuke's nose. Now, Sasuke was not amused at all.

"My nose!" Sasuke cried as he grabbed his nose with his hands to stop the flow of blood.

"Die Gato thug!" Michiyo screamed as she pounded the pan onto Sasuke's head. Sasuke merely shrunk away with pain as he crutched his bleeding nose.

"Arg! Make her stop!" Usually Sasuke wouldn't have resorted to pleading but if you were getting beat up by a crazed women with a pan you would cry for help too.

"Got ya!" Naruto yelled triumphantly, he finally stood up with Kumiko cuffed in his hands. The little girl squirmed in Naruto's grasp and seemed to be trying to say something.

Help was probably what Kumiko was trying to say but with her face cuffed in Naruto's orange shirt all that came out was "MMPH MMPH."

"Kumiko!" Michiyo screamed forgetting all about Sasuke and charged for the strangely dressed man that held her daughter. Unbeknownst to them an even more strangely dressed man was outside the shop listening to every word.

_A glance at what was currently happening to Konoha_

"Why is Hinata late again?" Kiba whined to Shino as he jumped tree to tree with his faithful dog, Akamaru. "She's never late for a mission."

"Arf, Arf!" Barked Akamaru, agreeing in his own fashion.

"She had some business with her father." Said a red-eyed woman as she appeared out of nowhere, almost scaring Kiba out of the tree. Shino however was already aware of the woman's presence even before she got in a mile radius of them.

"Holy crap!" Kiba exclaimed as he slipped on one of the braches but managed to catch himself at the last moment. "Where did you come from!" Kiba pointed at her accusingly.

"While you were busy wondering about Hinata." She said annoyed that Kiba was so careless, for she was their Jounin instructor and responsible for their skill level.

"What do you mean Hinata's with her father?" Shino asked, once again getting straight to the point.

Yuhi Kurenai sighed at the boy's directness. "Hinata's father needs her for testing again." Kurenai said, carefully being vague so she would not give any more information.

Shino gave the lightest of nods before retracting from them as he usually did, but this time a soft buzzing was heard as Shino started to converse with his insects.

"Hey, how will we complete the mission without Hinata?" Kiba asked ignoring the buzzing that Shino emitted as he followed Kurenai.

"We'll compensate," Kurenai said looking around for the minuscule tracks that their prey made. "I just hope Hinata is all right…" Kurenai said to herself.

"Huh? What was that?" Kiba asked his extra sensitive ears once again catching the lightest of noise.

"Nothing, lets just keep going." Kurenai said, but not without noticing the look that Shino gave her. _He knows something's up._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi looked down dispassionately at her eldest daughter and shook his head. She was currently on all fours and panting hard. A small pool of sweat gathered on the ground. Though Hiashi knew that Hinata was holding back and he could not let such a weakness exist in the future heir.

"Hinata! You have lost once again to Hanabi. Your performance is most despicable. If you cannot even defeat your younger sister how can you ever hope of becoming the clan leader?" Hiashi snapped, keeping all emotion from his face.

_When did I ever want to become clan leader? _Was what Hinata wanted to say but all she really did was stare at the ground.

Hiashi's features softened but then grew hard again. _I can't let her know I understand what she's going through. This is the only way she can grow strong. _"If you can't even beat your sister then you don't deserve to be the heir!" He said coldly.

"What?" Hinata whispered fearfully, looking back up into Hiashi's unforgiving eyes.

"You are not worthy of being the heir unless you prove yourself to me." Hiashi once again turned his back on his eldest daughter. "Go now, you are dismissed."

Hinata managed to nod stolidly before stumbling out of the room.

"What's wrong with Hinata-onee-chan?" Hinabi asked as her pale eyes followed her sister out of the compound.

Hiashi only sighed as he shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I will find her, even if it takes my life. _These were the last words Alex uttered in the Village of Konoha as she sped away from her home. It didn't matter to her that she was probably listed as an A class missing nin, or the fact that she was, in a sense, betraying her own morals. She was going to take things into her own hands rather than depending on someone else. She was not going to lose one of her precious people again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Third sighed as he watched a prized medic Anbu run away from Konoha through his crystal ball. He was not going to stop her. Doing so would decrease the manpower they needed to prepare for the Village of the Sky. The Third knew that if a village of such power wanted to enter the Chunin exams he could not interfere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh great…_So thought Michiyo as she watched another strange man dash into the room. This one was wearing a mask, no doubt here to steal her belongings. "Get out of my house!" Michiyo screamed as she started to swing her pan from left to right as a lethal weapon.

"I'm here to help!" The man said, attempting to calm the women down. "My name is Kakashi and I heard the noise so I came to investigate."

"Your full of shit!" The Michiyo screamed, not quite herself at the moment after seeing some man choke her only daughter.

"No, no. I'm serious, and from what I can see here I can tell you this is all just a big misunderstanding!" Kakashi said, chuckling slightly as if it was the most obvious thing in to world. After seeing the look on Michiyo's face he hastily added, "We are Ninja and here to protect you." Kakashi said, gesturing to the injured mass of kids huddling together near the corner.

"Huh? Uzera? Sakura? Is this true?" Michiyo asked the two kids that were shaking with fright at the amount of rage Michiyo showed.

"Y-yes. He's our leader." Sakura said while Uzera only nodded numbly. "And the others are part of our team."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Michiyo exclaimed as she dropped her pan. "I'm going to get some first aid. You guys just stay here and clean yourselves up." Michiyo cast one more lingering glance at her daughter before hurrying out the room to find some band-aids.

"Well that was weird." Naruto said shaking his head before setting Kumiko back on the ground. "Sorry about that." Naruto raised one hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.

"No it's ok! Is it true you two are friends of Uzera-nii-chan and Sakura-san?" Kumiko asked her probing eyes enlarged with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, already regaining his former enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't say that we are the best of friends though." Sasuke said his voice muffled by his hand. Even though the bleeding already stopped he didn't want to see his ruined nose.

Kumiko abandoned Naruto and then crouched in front of Sasuke's hunched form and said, "Are you ok?"

"Sasuke-kun! Is your nose going to be alright?" Sakura asked springing off the bed and taking the same position Kumiko took.

"I think he only got his nose cracked. Nothing to worry about." Uzera said and then grinned at the expression on Sasuke's face. "I'm just kidding! You probably only have a crooked nose at the worst!" Uzera was forced to dodge to one side as Sasuke lunged for him.

"Ok kids, stop fooling around and let's get you cleaned up." Michiyo said walking in with a tub of water and soap in her hands. "Kakashi, you... help… Me?" Michiyo nearly dropped her items after seeing what Kakashi held in his hands.

"What?" Kakashi asked, taking only the barest glance away from his book before becoming totally engrossed in his story again. "I need to find out if Sally accepts George's hand in marriage." Kakashi said as a rebuff.

"Oh really?" Michiyo exclaimed excitedly. "You're already there? I'm only on the part where George… Err." Michiyo suddenly stopped when she noticed the stares she was getting. "What?"

"You read Icha Icha paradise too?" Kakashi asked curiously. "I think I like you already."

"I d-don't think it's a good time to talk about it." Michiyo huffed out disapprovingly. "There are injured children here."

"Ah, yes. Let's talk about this some other time." Kakashi agreed before whistling a tune and walking out of her house.

"Your teacher is wwweird!" Kumiko said.

"Yeah well, he can be a good teacher to." Uzera said but not looking entirely convinced himself.

"Ok now how about those wounds?" Michiyo said grinning evilly at Sasuke's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What do you think is wrong with Hinata? _Shino asked one of his bugs before sighing. His bugs could not understand him.

"So Shino, what's on your mind?" Kiba asked with Akamaru asleep in his hood. Rather than answering Shino just glared at Kiba for being so ignorant.

"Ok…" Kiba was used to Shino's silence but what he was not use to was the silence that hung in the air. "What's wrong with you two!" Kiba shouted at his two solemn teammates. "I can understand that Shino doesn't want to talk but what's wrong with you Hinata!"

"Kiba, please." Kurenai said as she massaged her forehead. "It's right after a mission and they're probably tired."

"That's not it!" Kiba protested and turned to meet Kurenai. "They aren't usually so depressed!" He cried as he stared straight into Kurenai's eyes.

Kurenai's eyebrows lifted with surprise but she made no comment about his observation. In truth she thought he would miss the change in mood.

"Kiba…Be quiet." Shino said, shocking Kiba into silence. Shino almost never talked without being talked to first. "This is neither your concern or mine. That is why I am not inquiring." Even as he said this he neglected to tell them that even though he was not inquiring he had already bugged Hinata and got the gist of what was going on in her household.

"W-what?" Kiba sputtered out, not quite comprehending that Shino just said more than one sentence in a day.

"Kiba-kun, please" Hinata said quietly without looking into Kiba's eyes. "It's ok." This time Hinata managed a strained smile in Kiba's general direction. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just tired."

Kiba looked at Shino's blank stare then Hinata's sad eyes before saying, "I don't know what's wrong but I know something serious is going on when I see it." Before shaking his head and looking away. _Damn… Now there're rubbing off on me. _Kiba thought, groaning as he pictured himself with a trench coat and black sunglasses.

Kurenai sighed once again. The chunin exams were coming up and they needed to prepare for the various foreign ninja arriving. "Ok!" Kurenai said, managing to catch all of their attention at once. "There is a very important event coming and we need to be prepared. For the rest of the day we will train our stamina." Kurenai smiled slightly when she heard Kiba groan in frustration. _At least he's back to normal. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you done it?" asked a man enveloped in shadows. He sat in a chair like a king though his voice was low and harsh. A second man stood next to him like a loyal dog.

"Yes… I have delivered the message." Said a man kneeling on the ground. His head faceing the ground in a gesture of respect. "They should have delivered the message by now. My own village does not suspect a thing."

"Good… Things are finnaly getting interesting." Rasped out the man before letting out a small chuckle. "Very interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Anyone want to take a guess at who this guy is? It's not that hard really but you never know. Alex isn't going to play a major role but she's more there to help Naruto in his... O.O... To much info there. Forget what I typed.

Next chapter (First time I did this 'Next Chapter' thing) - The Land of Waves arc is almost done! More questions are answered but even more questions appear.


	11. In the Waves Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own all the OCs and the plot.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! Finals are comming up and I'm starting to panic so the amount of time going into this story is minimal. That and the fact that I'm a lazy bastard. I'm thinking about putting this story on Hitius until finals are over so I have more time to write. Give me your opinion on this! For those of you that care- This is the last 'In the Waves' chapter. Celebrate if you were waiting for it. Cry if you were not. (Just kidding about the crying part.)

This chapter was hastily written at somewhere around eight so don't expect this to be some quality work like Dragon man's story "Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou." (Heh, I'm promoting your work!)

Thanks again to Dragon man 180. The only reason I posted this chapter now rather than waiting was because of your constant support. Thanks a lot!

Thanks Raishkana and Monkeymandb for the favs! Though I don't seem to remember you reviewing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There all better! Now don't you feel good?" Michiyo asked kindly as she held up a mirror for Sasuke to see.

"AHG! What happened to my face?" Sasuke said as he saw his mummified head.

"Oh, you mean the bandages? I didn't know where to put them so I just wrapped them around you head." Michiyo said cheerfully. "Now your girlfriend won't see you mangled, bloody nose."

"Girlfriend? MANGLED AND BLOODY NOSE!" Sasuke screamed finally comprehending the last part.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm just kidding…" Michiyo laughed nervously. She hadn't expected such a violent response from the stolid looking kid and just wanted to liven him up. "Your nose is fine."

"It better be." Sasuke said, regaining his composure and glaring at the psychotic women.

"Of course it'll be all right!" Naruto said cheerfully oblivious that Sasuke was not in the mood for games.

"Now that that's over what do you say you guys stay over for dinner?" Michiyo asked them.

"I don't know…" Sakura said hesitantly. Now that Kakashi found them she wasn't so sure that he would agree.

"What do you mean? Of course you're allowed." Kakashi said once again creeping up on the group without them noticing.

"Kakashi-san!" Michiyo exclaimed when Kakashi tilted his head in her direction. "You are invited too."

"Now I can't refuse a lovely lady, now can I?" Kakashi said with a small smile.

"I-I..."

"Especially since we share the same interests." Kakashi said suddenly before frowning at the expression on Michiyo's face. "What?"

"It's not proper to talk about this stuff in front of the kids." She said, shaking a disapproving finger at Kakashi though not realizing she just admitted she read Icha Icha paradise. "It's better to talk about it later, like after dinner!" Kakashi eyes crinkled up in an amused smile.

"I'll go tell Tazuna that we are staying over for dinner." Kakashi said walking out the door and giving a small wave of goodbye.

"So Sasuke-kun, are we staying over?" Sakura asked the moody boy.

"I guess."

"Yeah! All right! Now I can show off my cool ninja moves!" Naruto shouted, punching the air with his hand.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched slightly. "Show off your cool moves? You don't have any to show off."

"What did you say Sasuke-UUMP." What Naruto was going to saw was cut off as Sakura put a hand over his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sakura said warning before jerking her head towards Kumiko's direction, who at the time was pestering Uzera.

"Are they really Ninjas? The orange one looks stupid while the pale one looks weak…" Kumiko said in front of Sasuke.

"Ah, they're stronger than they look!" Uzera said quickly when he noticed the murderous gaze from Sasuke."For example, Naruto here can make clones of himself." Uzera said as he pulled a very red Naruto next to him.

"Ah, well…" Naruto started to shuffle nervously from embarassment.

"And Sasuke here," Uzera used his free hand to drag the reluctant boy next to him. "He can make fire come out of his mouth!"

"Cool! I wanna see!" Kumiko said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Not today Kumiko. We still have to prepare dinner. You can go out if you guys want. Be sure to be back by six." Michiyo said with a smile. It was nice to see her finally making new friends.

"Aw, ok!" Kumiko said before following her mom out of the room. "Don't forget to show me the clones and the fire breathing!" Kumiko shouted before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Fire breathing?" Sasuke said, slowly turning his head to face Uzera. "I'm not showing that overactive girl my Katon jutsues." Sasuke said coldly. "She's just like Naruto."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Naruto asked smiling cheerfully after making a new friend.

"Only if you like little hyperactive girls." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto. Even though he didn't show it, he was still annoyed that Michiyo nearly broke his nose.

"Hey, Hey!" Sakura said getting between them before something happened. "Sasuke-kun… Kumiko isn't so bad once you get to know her. She's just a regular eight year old girl." Apparently Sakura noticed that Sasuke didn't have any experiences with little girls, especially little girls that weren't taken with him.

"Sakura's right! Sasuke, you should get to know people better before you judge them." Uzera said, almost scolding Sasuke.

Sasuke muttered something that sounded like "Sorry," before looking away.

"That's right! And don't you forget it!" Naruto said popping his head next to Sasuke's face and oblivious to the rage that emitted from Sasuke's body.

"Naruto… Don't you have something else to do?" Sakura asked glaring at Naruto. Naruto's face scrunched up with thought but didn't come up with an answer.

"Come on Naruto! Lets go find us a ramen store." Uzera suggested and as expected, Naruto immediately dragged Uzera towards the door. Uzera gave a look that said 'you owe me' before running out with Naruto.

"Ok Sasuke-kun. Now that we are all alone we can spend some quality time together." Sakura said as she eyed Sasuke, careful not to overstep the boundaries. Unfortunately for her Sasuke already considered that crossing the line.

"Ok, I'm gone." Sasuke said abruptly standing up and headed for the door. _She's fine when she isn't bothering me, but when she starts that fan girl business…_Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted before running after Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba wandered aimlessly around the woods with Akamaru on top of his head. _I wonder what's bugging everyone? I know what's bugging Shino though…_Kiba snorted in laughter at his own inside joke, ignoring the look that Shino gave him as he sensed Kiba's mood.

_So… Kiba thinks it's funny that we have to spend five days in the wild in the outskirts of Konoha…_Shino thought with disgust but didn't let anything show though his mask. One thing Shino was proud about was his impenetrable mask.

"Kiba-kun? What's so funny?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious to what could be so funny while they were stuck in a deserted place with no food whatsoever.

"Heh heh heh…" Kiba just got over chuckling but then seeing Shino he went into another fit of laughter.

"It seems…" Shino suddenly stopped his sentence and whipped himself around. "There's someone watching us." Shino said as his bugs sensed some people's emotions. Some people say that animals can sense a person's emotions. Shino's bugs were not an exception. His increased senses of perception were not due to his natural senses rather to his bugs. He constantly measured the emotions of the people on his group but when he senses any malicious intent; that is when he gets worried.

"What?" Hinata asked before activating her Byakugan and scouting the land. "I can't see anyone."

"Well if Hinata can't spot anyone then… Huh? Akamaru? You sense someone too? Someone really powerful! WHAT?" Kiba started look frantically around for any sigh of an intruder.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked softly. She felt dejected that she was the only one not able to sense anyone.

"I don't…" Suddenly Shino was assaulted by a multitude of emotions, ranging from sadness, anger, reluctance, and finally blood lust. "My bugs have found the intruders." Shino declared quietly, feeling as though he would fall from the emotions that still ran though his veins. "They are underground."

Hinata let out a small gasp and immediately looked though the ground. Three Shinobi, not from the fire country from the looks of it, were standing right beneath them. The three Ninja all looked up and stared Hinata in the eyes. One of them seemed to mouth something at Hinata before all three of them disappeared.

"There gone…" Hinata said quietly before dropping onto the ground. _They snuck up on us so fast and we didn't even notice. Naruto-kun… Where are you?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sneezed into his Ramen for the second time this week. "What the hell is wrong with everybody talking about me!" Naruto screamed into the sky in frustration, Ramen hanging out of his nose and face, and unaware of the stares he was getting from the other customers. The owner of the store glancedat Narutoand muttered something that sounded like "Uncivil barbarian..." before working on another bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, are you sound in mind?" Uzera asked, staring at Naruto who was twitching and excluding a deathly aura.

"When if find who…" Naruto started to grumble under his breath.

"I wonder who it could be?" Uzera said as he happily slurped up his own ramen.

"Well I for one am not about to let some person… AH-CHOO!" Once again Naruto's head was forced into the ramen bowl by another sneeze.

"Someone talking about you again?" Uzera asked as he stared at Naruto's twitching form.

"No… Dust got into my nose that time." Naruto admitted as he sniffled. "One perfectly good bowl of ramen. Wasted." Naruto said as he stared at the half empty bowl.

"Don't worry. You can always get another bowl." Uzera said as he nodded towards the ten empty bowls already piled up next to Naruto. "Like you did for the other times you ran out of ramen." Naruto looked up and just seemed to be cheering up when a screech of rage pierced the air.

"Naruto!" Screamed a pink haired girl as she stormed through the ramen store. "We're suppose to be eating at Michiyo's house, right?" She suddenly started to crack her knuckles in a menacing fashion. "You don't want to hurt her feelings, do you?"

"Ah, NO! Not at all, right Uzera?" Naruto said quickly as he looked over at Uzera. Naruto's jaw dropped as he noticed that Uzera wasn't even there anymore. "What! You abandoned me?" Naruto asked with tears streaming down his face.

"No, but I will if you don't shut up." Uzera said though gritted teeth. Naruto whipped his head around and his jaw dropped even lower as he noticed that Uzera had Sakura in a headlock.

"What the hell do you think your doing to Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with wide-open eyes as he noticed Sakura squirming in Uzera's grasp.

"Saving you from a terrible death. Now get to Michiyo's house before Sakura can do anything to you." Uzera now started to sweat a little because Sakura was stronger than she looked. "I can't hold her much longer!" Uzera said urgently. Naruto didn't need telling twice. Whipping out a wad of cash he slammed it on the table, paying for his ramen before rushing out of the store.

When Naruto was halfway to Michiyo's house he though he heard a scream of rage and then some sounds of struggle before silence. _Poor Uzera…_Naruto thought as tears streamed down his face. _He sacrificed himself for me! _Upon reaching Michiyo's house he was surprised to find Sakura already there and waiting for him, with and ruffled Uzera with her.

"I see you went to the right place for once." Sakura said though not without a glare at Naruto. "Does that mean you will have dinner at Michiyo's house?" Sakura asked with a deceivingly sweet smile on her face before going into the house with Uzera.

"Sure! I'm going in right now!" Naruto said, knowing better than to argue with Sakura. Running into the home he didn't notice the ledge that he had to jump before it was too late.

"AAHHH" He screamed as he tripped and smacked his nose into the floor.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Michiyo exclaimed as she ran into the room with a medical bag hanging from her arms. "Ok! Now lets get you patched up!" Michiyo said cheerfully with an sinister expression on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice look you got there Sasuke. Is it a new style?" Kakashi asked before almost cracking up with laughter though he managed to control himself. With Sasuke's face covered in white bandages Kakashi just couldn't find it in him to resist. When Naruto finally walked into the kitchen Kakashi almost exploded from laughter.

"What? You too, Naruto?" He asked when he saw Naruto's equally bandaged face. Uzera couldn't keep in his mirth any longer.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Y-you both l-look so s-stupid!" Uzera managed to choke out between his laughter as he clutched his stomach with both hands.

"Come on now. The foods getting cold." Michiyo appealed to the boys but not without a small smile seeing she was the one who bandaged both of their faces.

"I'm not hungry." Kumiko said looking down at her food before pouting.

"Hey… Anyone here?" asked a gruff looking man that stood in front of the store door.

"Tazuna-san!" Michiyo exclaimed as she jumped up from the table and sped out of the kitchen.

"Is you mother always like this?" Kakashi asked Kumiko who was still pouting.

"Not really. I think she's just excited that people are coming over our house." Her eyes lit up as she realized something. "This was the most people that ever visited our house."

"Really?" Naruto looked at Kumiko astonished. "But you guys are so nice." Kumiko merely smiled when she heard Naruto say this and said no more.

"Tazuna-san's here!" Michiyo announced as she brought in a disheveled man.

"Are you all right Michiyo? You're not your usual somber self." Tazuna said concerned.

"Nonsense! I never felt better." Michiyo said as she pointed to everyone sitting at the table. "Why didn't you tell me that you hired them?"

"Well you never came over my house so I never introduced them." Tazuna said sheepishly. "Anyways I'm here just to give a message." Tazuna paused for effect. "The bridge is almost complete." He said with a grin. After a few moments of silence the room erupted with cheers.

"Yahoo!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of his chair and hugged Sasuke.

"Get off of me Dobe." Sasuke said but this time with a smile on his face though this soon disappeared as he realized that he was smiling.

Sakura smiled widely though Inner Sakura was throwing a party in her mind. **_HELL YEAH! We almost completed our first C rank mission! _**

"How about we celebrate?" Uzera asked as he stuck his head between Sasuke's and Naruto's faces.

"Now hold on! I didn't say that the bridge was finished!" Tazuna said hastily, successfully stopping the cheers. "We still have a small part of the bridge to build but it should be done by tomorrow."

"Does that mean that Uzera-nee-chan will only be with us for one more day?" Kumiko asked, her eyes tearing up.

Uzera knelt down until he was at eye level with Kumiko. "Don't worry," Uzera flashed a grin. "When I become a full fledged ninja you can expect me to be here one day."

"B-but I don't want you to leave!" Kumiko protested and latched onto Uzera burying her face into his shirt.

Uzera gave a pleading look to everyone in the room, and then gave a smile of relive as he spotted Tazuna walking forward.

"Hey kid," Tazuna said gruffly as he tugged Kumiko away from Uzera's shirt. "How about you meet my kid Inari?"

"I-Inari? Who's that?" Kumiko asked as she stared at the man, teary eyed.

"Well, uhh." Tazuna started to sweat, disoriented that Kumiko was staring at him with her large eyes. Tazuna looked over at Uzera for help but was surprised that Uzera had already exited the house. "Damn." He muttered before trying to talk to the disorienting girl again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the very moment Uzera was traveling though the woods of the wave village. _I need to take a breather. _He thought as he traveled though the many trees that surrounded the village. Unbeknownst to him Kuro was influencing his mood at the very moment.

**_I don't need any competition from a little girl…_**She thought possessively as she pushed out more chakra to control Uzera's mood and cloud his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to get the bridge finished as soon as possible. I heard some rumors that some of Gato's thugs will be at the bridge so I need you guys to protect me." Tazuna explained to the ninja sitting in Michiyo's room.

"That won't be a problem." Kakashi said confidently as he eyed each and every one of his Genin. Slowly Kakashi frowned as he noticed Uzera was absent from the table.

"Where's Uzera?" Kakashi asked then frowned as he saw the bewildered looks on their faces.

"Wait… Uzera told me he needed some fresh air." Michiyo said, remembering what Uzera told her before he left. "He said he wasn't feeling so good."

"Great, I guess it can't be helped." Kakashi sighed before fixing his gaze on Tazuna once more. "We will protect you to the best of our ability. Even if we are missing one man."

"I can't ask for any more, now can I?" Tazuna said as he smiled warmly at everyone at the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man… I really need to go to the bathroom." Naruto said, dancing around on the spot.

"I told you to go before we left. Now you have to wait until we get to the bridge." Kakashi said disapprovingly but inside he sympathized with him.

"Not in the river you don't" Tazuna growled. "That river water provides the bathing water for the whole village. Ever since Gato took over the village we had to get our bath water from the river, but that's all going to change." Tazuna smiled as he spotted the bridge in the horizon. "There it is!"

"I really gotta go!" Naruto said, this time his face contorted an assortment of expressions while he did the 'pee-pee dance'.

"Fine! Make it quick!" Sakura said, answering for Kakashi.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto's misfortunes. "Didn't I tell you it would be your last chance before we went?" Sasuke said, rubbing his victory over Naruto's face.

"ARG… Your lucky I need to go bad!" Naruto said as he rushed into a nearby wooded area.

"Should we wait for him?" Sakura asked as he stared after Naruto's path in disgust.

"No, he can catch up soon. I'm eager to see how the bridge progressed." Kakashi said as he gestured for Tazuna to continue.

"Heh, you won't believe how little we have left to finsh." Tazuna said as he led the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah. That was good." Naruto said as he walked out of the forest. "Ok! Now where is every- WOAH!" A sudden jerk was all Naruto felt before he was suddenly pulled out from under his feet and found himself hanging upside down from a tree. He would have found this situation funny if it were anyone else but him.

"Ok? WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed as he started wiggling around but with no success. "Ok, that's it." Naruto opened his Kunai pouch but, being the clumsy oaf that he is, he didn't expect the forces of gravity to intervene.

"NO!" Naruto yelled out in desperation as he watched his kunai slip out of his fingers and bounce off the ground. "Arg! Now I can't see the bridge built!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You tricked me!" Uzera yelled into the sky as he struggled out of Kuro's control. He finally realized after traveling for eight miles in the woods that he was kind of lost.

"Now you don't have to put it so bluntly. I was merely concerned that Kumiko was making too much of an impression on you." Kuro said as she filed her nails with what looked like a large jagged Katana. She then dropped the sword and approached the bars that held her in.

"Now I'm lost and it's all because of you!" Uzera said pointing an accusing finger at the figure before him. Now the Demon was dressed more conservatively but it didn't do much to improve Uzera's mood.

"You aren't lost." Kuro said not reacting to Uzera anger. "If you listen carefully you'll understand."

"Huh?" A temporary silence descended upon Uzera's mind before a distant shouting was heard. "Isn't that Naruto's voice?"

"About time you heard!" Kuro said exasperated. "He's in trouble and needs your help."

"Ok then, I'll talk to you later." Uzera said as his body started to flicker before disappearing as he took control of his body again.

Kuro watched as he went and then started to chuckle. **_He didn't even notice the extra chakra he has now. _**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Naruto, What's up?" Were the first words Naruto heard in five minutes. Coincidently it was also the worst pun he had ever heard in his life. "Well I guess you are but-"

"Uzera!" Naruto said in relieve, interrupting Uzera before he could degrade himself any further. "Thank god you're here! All the bloods been rushing to my brain and I can't think!" Naruto then shook his head for emphasis.

"Hold still. I'll cut you down." Uzera said as he took ok a kunai and threw it at the rope. The Kunai cut cleanly though the rope but Naruto didn't land as gracefully. Instead he managed to do a half turn before landing on his side.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Uzera asked as he rushed to Naruto's side.

"Uhg, I'm alright but we should get to the bridge." Naruto said as he struggled to his feet.

"Sure." Uzera said as he helped Naruto to his feet. "Come on, let's go." They only got a few feet before they noticed a butchered boar in front of them. Uzera just went on pass it but Naruto stopped and stared at the pig.

"Wait Uzera! Don't you think that it's a bit strange that a dead boar is here?" Naruto looked around and noticed even more signs of people in the forest. _Sword marks? No way…_

"Not really…" Uzera said slowly and then cringed when Kuro boomed into his ears **_BAKA! _**

"I think Tsunami is in trouble." Naruto said quickly realizing what was happening.

"What! Wait, I got a plan." Uzera said quickly making one up the top of his head. "We split up. You go to Tsunami's house while I search for the people who did this if they didn't reach the house yet."

"Ok then. Lets do this." Naruto said in all seriousness and both Ninja took of in opposite directions. _I just hope I'm not too late. _Naruto thought as he rapidly approached his target.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A/N: When I first wrote the "'Hey Naruto, What's up?'" Pun I didn't even noticed that I made a joke after reading three times over and over... It makes me feel sad that I burst out laughing at my own story... Well as I said before I'm thinking about stopping the story for a few weeks. Tell me if you think this is a good idea or not.

Next Chapter- Was splitting up really such a good idea? With the threats of Zabuza and Haku lurking in the shadows, who knows what could happen next? Next time- Haku and Zabuza reveal themselves! Fight for the bridge!


	12. Battle on the Bridge

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! Do you know how tedious it is to write this every single time?

A/N: This chapter is at least 1/3 longer than any other chapter I have written. At least on Mircosoft Word. This would be becuase this whole chapter is dedicated to the fight on the bridge! YAY! I finally reached the fight on the bridge! Oh and before I forget like all the other times, R&R (For those of you who don't know what this means it means read and review). There is going to be a lot of drama in this chapter... Sorry if it's to much drama.

Thanks Dragon man 180 for the review again! Your the only one so far that is regularly reviewing my storys. For that I am eternally grateful.

**Important-** This story is going to be on hiatus until the finals are over. That and the fact that I am only two chapters ahead in Microsoft Word. This is the last chapter I'm posting until June 21st. Sorry guys but that's the way it is. I'm not saying I will stop working on the story. I'm just not going to post any chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzera sped though the woods, looking for any signs of the samurais that he knew were somewhere in the forest.

"Where are they?" Uzera said in frustration as seeing he couldn't find them anywhere in the woods.

_**Rather than worrying about them why don't you **_worry_** about your teammates? **_Kuro said suddenly as she detected a chakra spike.

"Huh? What are you talking about? They're just at the bridge." Uzera said confused. He paused in the middle of his search listened carefully. "I can't hear a thing."

**_Of course you can't hear a thing! It's chakra! You can't hear chakra. _**Kuro exclaimed before sighing.

"Ok, miss prissy… Where is this coming from then?" Uzera said exasperated.

**_Well I just sensed a chakra spike and it came from the bridge…_** She said drifting off ominously.

"Oh shit… Zabuza!" Uzera exclaimed as he realized the gravity of the situation. "I better not be too late." He said as he changed directions and headed for the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-what happened here?" Tazuna asked as he approached the scene before him. All around him were signs of a struggle. Tools were scattered around and the support beams for the bridge were missing. Puddles of water were everywhere and the last piece of the wall that Tazuna was about to put in looked like it was torn apart by a large shark. "What could have done this in such a short time?"

"Ninja…" Kakashi breathed as he took a defensive position. "Everyone, surround Tazuna!" Kakashi snapped before his eyes narrowed at the amount of mist that suddenly enveloped the bridge. The Copy Cat ninja slowly revealed his Sharingan eye.

"Ah… The Sharingan so soon again? I'm honored." Said a voice from the mist.

"Come out Zabuza. I know your there." Kakashi said as he looked at the spot where the voice issued.

"And I see that you aren't prepared, like last time." Zabuza said, ignoring Kakashi. "Your Genin are already shaking in fear." Zabuza laughed before five mist clones erupted from the puddles that surrounded the Ninja.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said but Sasuke didn't need any command. In less than a second all five mist nin crashed into the ground making even more puddles.

"It seems you have a rival, Haku." Zabuza said as the mist cleared a little revealing Zabuza and a boy no more than fifteen standing next to him.

"Yes Zabuza-san." Haku said emotionlessly.

"Show the boy what true speed is." Zabuza said with a hint of pride within his voice.

"Yes Zabuza-san." Haku said before dashing at Sasuke with a senbon clutched in his hand. Senbon met Kunai in a clash of steel as the two boys met in close combat. Each boy sprung around trying to find a weak spot and when finding none they sprang apart.

"Hn, Your fast." Sasuke said before throwing charging in again. This time the boy smiled from under his mask.

"You're not that bad yourself but your two hands are occupied and can't do anything, I however, have no such handicap." Haku said as he started to make one-handed seals. From the expression on Kakashi's face Haku could tell that they didn't know about the art of One-handed seals.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku said. Needles made of ice started to rise out of the puddle of water that Zabuza's clones made.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said as he watched the ice needles surround him. The next moment he felt the resistance from his Kunai disappear as Haku suddenly jumped out of the line of fire. Stumbling, he only had just enough time to jump though an opening before the needles destroyed the ground which he was standing on. Springing up with his hands he managed to land one solid kick to Haku's gut before leaping aside.

Haku rose stolidly, showing no signs of pain and pulling out four senbon from his sleeves. "No more playing around." He said as he shot all of the needles at Sasuke with amazing accuracy.

A clash of steel filled the air as a Kunai knocked the senbon out of their course.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Uzera said appearing on the bridge while slightly panting.

"Darn you… Always stealing the spotlight." Sasuke said before muttering reluctant thanks.

"No problem!" Uzera said with a smile. "Now lets take care of this girl once and for all."

"What's wrong with you two..." Haku muttered but no one seemed to hear him considering the fact that they both charged at him. Haku sighed as they both rapidly approached him from different sides.

"Haku! Stop playing around with them!" Zabuza said impatiently. The new kid was getting on his nerves mistaking Haku for a girl. Haku glanced at Zabuza's direction before nodding slightly to show that he was listening.

"Makyo Hyosho!" Haku said and sunk into a puddle. After a moment Ice Mirrors rose from the puddles surrounding Uzera and Sasuke.

"Mirrors?" Sasuke scoffed preparing to do a Katon Jutsu to melt the ice.

"Wait!" Uzera said as he held out a hand. "This is a bloodline ability right?" Uzera asked apparently to no one. Inside Uzera's mind Kuro clacked her claws together in anticipation.

"Yes… It is." Haku answered as he appeared in every single mirror that surrounded them. "And it will be your doom." He said before all the reflections took out their needles.

"What am I waiting for?" Sasuke asked though gritted teeth. When Uzera seemed to ignore him Sasuke decided to take things into his own hands. "Katon- Blazing fireball no Jutsu!" he said as he blew a great flame of fire at one of the mirrors but even as the fireball scorched the mirrors they grew back at the same rate they melted.

"My mirrors cannot be melted. As I said before, this is a bloodline ability." Haku said before unleashing his barrage of senbon from all sides. Sasuke managed to dodge all of the senbon but Uzera dropped down as a needle pierced his calves.

"Shit!" Uzera said as he felt one of his legs going numb. Making one seal he activated his blood limit. **_Baka, how could you forget to activate your blood limit! _**Kuro screamed at his carelessness.

"Shut up! At least I activated it now!" Uzera screamed out loud, oblivious to the stares he was getting from Sasuke and all the Haku reflections. Struggling up Uzera made a few hand seals andcreated ten clones from thin air, each one taking a Kunai from their pants.

"Hm, that won't work against me." Haku said as he prepared himself for another barrage. The moment Haku started to throw the needles Uzera smiled.

_Just what I wanted. _Uzera thought as he and all of his clones let lose a barrage of their own. Metal hitting metal was heard before all the clones disappeared in a burst of smoke. Haku's reflection appeared on the mirror once more but this time it seemed that he was favoring his right leg to support himself.

"Got ya." Uzera said triumphantly before his expression shifted from triumpant to fear and dropping on the ground as if searching for something.

"Uzera! What the hell are you doing!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Uzera scramble on the ground right after wounding Haku. "Fine. I'll take care of him myself." Sasuke said before making the seals for another Katon Jutsu. _I now know that he isn't untouchable so maybe I can wound him as Uzera did. _Sasuke's concentration was broken as Uzera let out a strange sound. Somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

"Not right now. Please stop!" Uzera begged as he felt Kuro's chakra starting to rise up in him again, taking control over his emotions and body.

**_No! The time is now! Make his power yours! Take it now! _**Kuro said obsessively as she sensed Haku's blood nearby. Momentarily taking over Uzera's eyes and making them glow red, she managed to see a blurred image of a few drops of blood on the ground.

"No! After the fight!" Uzera begged again but this time he felt a jolt of pain travel down his spinal cord as Kuro forcefully control of all his nerves.

**_Even though I can only do this for a few moments it will be enough to get the bloodline! _**Kuro crackled almost insanely as she made Uzera walk towards the blood.

Haku looked on horrified as the strange boy walked towards his blood while twitching all the way. _What is he?_ Haku asked himself as he saw the boy kneel down near his blood and freeze. What Haku saw next almost made him puke. The boy scooped the blood up with his hands and drank it. _He's not human…_

Sasuke was more than horrified as he saw Uzera take Haku's blood and drink it. It wasn't humane and it was borderline cannibalistic. "What the hell got into you?" Sasuke shouted at the twitching boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzera didn't hear Sasuke when he yelled at him. In fact he couldn't hear much of anything at the moment. _Why!_ Uzera moaned at Kuro in his mind while he clutched his sides in pain.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Kuro said as an intense look of concentration flitted across her face. "I'm trying to fit the bloodline into your own right now so of course it's going to hurt!"

"No… I mean why now! When I'm in the middle of a fight! She might kill me and I can't do anything about it." Uzera managed to scream between gritted teeth.

"Why now? There might not be another chance." Kuro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I know his type. He won't kill you while you immobilize." She said confidently.

"He?" Uzera asked confused. Even in the state he was still confused by what Kuro said.

"Yes _he! _Haku is a boy! Not a girl." Kuro said before smiling. "Now go to sleep before I start to question your sexual preference." Kuro said before staring Uzera straight in the eyes, causing him to fall asleep. "Aw, Just like a baby." Kuro cooed before working on the bloodline again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inari! RUN!" Tsunami yelled as two samurais burst into the room. One of the Samurais gave a sinister smile before taking out his katana.

"You better do what your mother says you little brat." He said as he licked his sword.

"Better yet. Why don't we kill him?" asked the second samurai as he revealed his Katana. "I'm sure Gato won't mind." Inari scrambled to get out of the Samurai's way.

"NO! If you do that… I'll… I'll bite off my tongue" Tsunami threatened.

"Hm, we can't have that. Let him go." Said one of the samurais and moving away for the boy to leave. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I-I…" Inari remembered the Kakashi's words. _I guess one day he just got tired of crying. _"N-no! I won't run away anymore!" He said before facing the Samurai head on.

"Heh, you mother isn't going to protect you then." Said the Samurai as he hit Tsunami with the hilt of his Katana, knocking her unconscious.

"Mom!" Inari shouted as he raced forward.

"You next," said one of the Samurai as they both took out their Katana and slashed the little boy into pieces. One of the Samurai grinned before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Substitution!" Said the Samurai as he watched the boy suddenly turn into a log. The two realized too late as two orange flashes jumped into the room and punched the two full in the face, knocking them out instantly.

"How do you like that!" Naruto said triumphantly and slightly panting. Inari looked in awe as the two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Heh, I guess I got here in the nick of time? Eh? Hero's always show up at the last moment." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"N-Naruto?" Inari stared at his new hero with wide eyes. "Wait…" Inari said, realizing something. "Isn't everyone in your group at the bridge?" Inari asked.

"Huh? Oh wait your right!" Naruto exclaimed before running to the bridge. "Thanks for the hospitality and all but I really need to go!"

"A hero always shows up at the last minute, huh?" Inari asked himself as he was left to ponder that statement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uzera!" Kakashi exclaimed as he tried to get to the collapsed boy but to no avail as Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"Oh no. You're going to let this all play out." Zabuza said threateningly. "Or else you're going to have to fight me."

_I just can't watch them die! _Kakashi thought and in a split second he made up his mind. He was going to help his students.

"I was hoping it would come to this." Zabuza said as he noticed the change in Kakashi's eyes. "Well then, lets get started." Zabuza made one seal and the bridge started to get misty.

Kakashi frowned as the mist covered the field, rendering his Sharingan useless. "Where is he?" He asked himself while straining his ears for the slightest of sounds.

"Are you surprised that I found your weakness?" Zabuza mocked from the mist. "Well Haku discovered the sharingan's weakness in the first battle."

"Hmm, he's an interesting boy." Kakashi said trying to distract Zabuza while he searched for him.

"Oh yes, not even I know all the secretes he has. He is very reclusive but loyal. I would trust him with my life." Zabuza said with an uncharacteristic fondness deep in his voice. "Now enough chat, it's time to get serious."

_I can't stay like this or else Uzera and Sasuke might die! _Kakashi thought as he searched in the mist.

"You should keep an eye on your clients Kakashi…" Zabuza said, this time his voice was behind him.

_Sakura! Tazuna! _A scream of fear pierced the skies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he struggled to escape the ice prison again.

"No. Your battle is with me." Haku said and launched another barrage of senbon. This time he was not so forgiving and the senbon slashed through multiple places on Sasuke's skin.

"Damn you!" Sasuke said as he took out a Kunai and managed to only deflect a few senbon. He then cast a futile glance at Uzera who was lying unconscious at the moment. Thankfully Haku didn't attack Uzera.

"Why don't you attack?" Haku asked as he appeared in all the mirrors once more. "Is it because you gave up?"

"You wish." Sasuke said throwing the Kunai at Haku before preparing for another Katon Jutsu.

"I told you that won't work." Haku said as the Kunai bounced off one of the mirrors.

Instead of replying Sasuke smiled. _Katon-Blazing fireball no Jutsu! _Sasuke said in his head as he let out a giant spray of fire. Instead of aiming for one of the mirrors Sasuke shot his fireball right between one of them.

_What is he doing? Has he gone crazy? _Haku asked himself as Sasuke held his stream of flame for another five seconds before canceling it out. "All your doing is wasting chakra."

Sasuke smirked and took out a Kunai in preparation for the next attack. _Naruto! Where are you? You must have seen that fire!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" Naruto said as he saw the fire light up the bridge. "Sasuke must be in trouble!" Naruto suddenly realized what must have been happening. "Zabuza…"

"I'm coming!" Naruto screamed as he traveled with renewed intensity towards the bridge. _I'm coming…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kakashi…" Zabuza watched the blood drip from his Kunai. "You managed to save them in time." He said as he wrenched the Kunai out of Kakashi's hand and slipped it back into his pouch.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped as she saw the wound that the Kunai made on Kakashi's hand. "Your hand!"

"It's only a scratch." Kakashi lied and shook off her concern. "Just make sure Tazuna stays safe. I'll protect you."

"Hahahahaha! How do you expect to protect them when you can't even protect yourself?" Zabuza asked Kakashi but what he didn't expect was an answer. Three smoke bombs hit the ground just right of Zabuza. "What's this?" Zabuza asked, amused.

"He doesn't have to protect them!" Proclaimed a loud voice from the middle of the smoke. "I will!" A blond head was visible as the smoke cleared. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," A grinning boy jumped out of the smoke, "and I'm going to kick your ass!" He proclaimed proudly as he pointed a finger at Zabuza.

"From what hole are these cockroaches crawling from?" Zabuza asked Kakashi, his nonexistent eyebrows twitching. "Just who are these kids?"

"Heh, they are Konoha's best Genin. Sakura, graduated top of her class with the top marks, Sasuke, the rookie of the year and part of the Uchiha clan, Naruto, the number one most unpredictable ninja, and Uzera, number one most mysterious ninja." Kakashi said proudly. _Though Shino might be able to compete with Uzera for that title. _Kakashi realized.

"Hmm, when you say Uzera are you talking about the Genin that fell unconscious in the fight with Haku with no apparent reason?" Zabuza asked taking a blow at Kakashi's ego.

"What?" Naruto screamed, forgetting his earlier statements of kicking Zabuza's ass and immediately ran towards the ice mirrors.

"Umm…" a large sweat drop formed on Zabuza's head. "I guess I understand when you said 'most unpredictable ninja.'"

"That's Naruto alright." Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "At least we have one thing we agree on."

"That Naruto's a dumb brat?" Zabuza asked in a civilized manner, enjoying the slight break that Naruto provided.

"Not the way I would put it but yes." Kakashi said before resuming their battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke! I'll save you and Uzera!" Naruto shouted as he approached the Mirrors.

"No Naruto! Stay out of the…" Naruto ran right through the mirrors. "Mirrors… Naruto! You idiot!" Sasuke screamed at the oblivious blond as Sasuke approached him with a fist raised. Naruto, instead of confronting Sasuke, ran straight to Uzera's side.

"What happened to Uzera?" Naruto said in a deathly whisper.

"I didn't do anything to harm the boy." Haku said quietly as he interrupted the conversation.

"I didn't ask you!" Naruto roared before making fifty clones out of thin air. "I'm going to kick you ass!" Screamed all the Naruto's, each one directing a different threat to a different mirror.

"Naruto! That's not going to work!" Sasuke shouted remembering how easily Uzera's clones were destroyed.

"You should listen to your partner." Haku said as he calmly took out four senbon. "Especially when he's correct."

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto said as all his clones charged the mirrors head on but before he could even reach the mirrors he was blasted back by the needles.

"Huh? What the hell?" He said as he slid back from the mirrors.

"In told you already! It won't work against him!" Sasuke said, irritated that Naruto didn't listen to him. "We have to work together."

"What? How do we do that?" Naruto asked ignoring the boy in the mirror that was listening to every word.

"Use shadow clones again." Sasuke explained with a smirk.

"That won't work!" Haku scoffed as he heard the plan. "You can't possibly be that-" Smoke enveloped the area as Naruto created more shadow clones. "Dumb…" Haku rolled his eyes from behind the mask. _Baka, he just doesn't know when to quit._

"I'll show you who's dumb!" Naruto roared as the clones charged the mirrors once more only to be blasted back again as Haku unleashed his attack again. This time Naruto didn't rise from the attack.

"Naruto, good job!" Sasuke said as he finally figured out the trick behind the mirrors. "Naruto?" Turning around he saw Naruto unconscious next to Uzera. _I found out Haku's weakness but at what price?_ He thought as he saw the prone bodies. _I have to protect them!_

_I'm running low on chakra. I have to end this quickly._ Haku thought as he projected himself onto all the mirrors in preparation to attack. _What is he doing? _He asked himself as Sasuke stared into the ground. "Prepare yourself!" Haku said before gliding though the different mirrors to finish the fight. What he didn't expect was to feel a searing pain though his right leg.

"What?" Haku gasped as he appeared in the mirror again. His right leg was blackened with burns. Haku looked up and stared into blood red eyes.

_Everything's clearer! I can see! I understand! _Sasuke stared right at the mirror that contained the real Haku.

_He can calculate my movements. He knows where I'm going next. I guess I'm just going to have to end it quickly. _Haku thought as he projected his image over all the mirrors but Sasuke, rather than being intimidated, only followed the real Haku.

"I know where you are! You can't hurt me. It's over." Sasuke said confidently though the smile was gone from his face as he realized that Haku had already sped out of the mirror and headed straight for Naruto and Uzera. _Damn it! I have to make it in time! _Sasuke thought as he pushed chakra into his foot to make himself faster.

Sasuke grunted as he felt the needles pierce his flesh but did not stop as he grabbed Haku and hurled him away from his friends.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he awoke from his slumber. Turning his head he saw Haku's motionless body and immediately broke into a grin. "Sasuke! I knew you could do… Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he noticed Sasuke wasn't reacting.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said weakly as he felt the energy draining from his legs.

"Sasuke! Why!" Naruto asked finally noticing the different areas where the needles pieced him.

"I don't know… All my life I had only one dream. My brother always overshadowed me in everything. In the end I was always alone in either one way or another." Sasuke said grimly. "It was then I met you and Uzera. I hated you two! You guys were always there in my way. I hated you guys…" Sasuke drifted off as he remembered the tree-climbing incident.

"Why then! Why did you do it!" Naruto screamed, still not comprehending that one of his companions were dieing right in front of him.

"I don't know… I don't know why I saved you two…" Sasuke's legs suddenly gave out and he fell backwards. The only thing that prevented him from hitting the cold ground was Naruto's arms. "It looks like I'm not going to be able to complete my dream." Sasuke said in a whisper. "I'll see you on the other side… Naruto." Sasuke's hand suddenly went limp as the will to go on left him.

"Sasuke…You were my friend too." He said as he laid Sasuke's body next to Uzera.

"He was a great shinobi. You should be proud that he gave his life for yours." Haku said as he melted back into the mirrors.

"Why… Why did you do this?" Naruto asked in a deadly whisper.

"To fulfill my dream and that dream is to keep the dream of my precious person alive! To know that you are wanted, that someone still needs you… That sense of purpose is to great for me to lose." Haku looked coldly at Naruto though his mask. "And if I must I will set my feelings aside and become a shinobi to fulfill that dream."

"Sasuke had a dream too and you took it away from him!" Naruto screamed out in rage. A dark red chakra started to overflow from his body taking the form of a fox above his head. "I can't forgive you for that!" Naruto roared as he glared at Haku's mirrors with bloodshot eyes.

_Those eyes again…It is the same as that other boy's. _Haku thought. _And chakra that's visible… These kids aren't regular shinobi. _Haku threw some more needles at the enraged boy but only stared in horror as the needles were repelled by the red chakra.

"I see you!" Naruto roared as he smashed into one of the mirrors, breaking it instantaneously.

_Got you. _Haku thought as he transported himself from one of the fragments and shot out at Naruto with his senbon brandished. Rather than plunging his weapons into the boy he found himself hitting nothing but air.

"I got you!" Naruto exclaimed as he sprung away from Haku's attack and grabbed one of Haku's arms pulling him towards him. Naruto emitted another wave of chakra. This time at such close range the chakra burned Haku's skin.

"AARRRGGG!" Naruto screamed as he pulled his hands back and struck Haku across the face making him crash through on of his own mirrors. Haku slid for a few yards before he finally stopped.

_It seems I don't have a use anymore…_Haku though as he slowly stood up and stared right into death's eyes. _I'm sorry Zabuza-san._ He thought as the mask cracked and a few fragments slid off his face. _This is the end…_The whole mask broke off and Naruto sprung into the air with his fists clenched. Haku closed his eyes for it all to end. The punch never came.

"What? You're a girl?" Naruto asked as all signs of rage disappeared.

Rather than saying anything Haku tilted his head. "Aren't you going to kill me? I took your friend's life and dream." Haku grimaced as Naruto approached him with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"ARG!" Naruto screamed as he threw a halfhearted punch at Haku's face. Haku stumbled for a few feet before staring at Naruto again.

"Why? Why do you want to die?" Naruto asked the emotionless boy.

"I have no purpose anymore… I was suppose to protect Zabuza's dream… I have failed and now I have no purpose to live." Haku said and the first signs of tears appeared on his face.

"I… I know what you mean… You and I are kind of alike…. But why are you fighting for that eyebrow less freak anyways?" Naruto said glaring at Haku.

"It is because he saved me…" Haku said with tears running down his face. "I now have no more reason to live! Kill me now!" Haku demanded.

"You know… If we met under different circumstances we could have been friends." Naruto said regretfully before taking out a Kunai and charging Haku.

"Naruto! Sasuke's still alive!" Screamed a voice from behind Naruto.

"What?" Naruto immediately stopped his charge. _Uzera?_ Naruto asked himself. Turning around he saw a boy hunched over Sasuke's body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Kyubi's chakra has disappeared…_Kakashi thought as he charged up his final attack. "Zabuza, give up already." He said to the man that was currently held in place by a couple of ninja dogs.

"No." Zabuza said stolidly as he stared into the blue lightning. He was going to willingly embrace death and he would not be begging for mercy as he died. "I will never beg for mercy."

"So be it…" Kakashi said with the same expression on his face, an emotionless mask of a former Anbu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zabuza-san!" Haku exclaimed as he felt the chakra spike. _I guess I'm still needed after all. _Haku thought as he went though a string of one-handed seals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the general direction of where Sakura was. "Everyone's alright!" Naruto said but before he got any farther he paused. Over to his right blue lightning was lighting up the bridge. _I wonder what that is?_ He thought before approaching.

"Kakashi? Zabuza? What's going on here?" He asked out loud as he saw Kakashi holding a blue ball of lightning in his hands.

"Naruto! Stay out of this." Kakashi said sharply before holding up his ball of lightning. "I'll end this now."

"Wait! Can't we talk this out?" Naruto asked hastily as he realized what Kakashi was about to do.

"No. It's too late for that. He has chosen his path." Kakashi said before running at Zabuza.

Out of the corner of Naruto's eyes he saw a flash of silver. It didn't take long for Naruto to piece the information together.

"Kakashi! No!" Naruto shouted as he raced forward prepared to do whatever he could to stop the attack.

_I can't stop…_Kakashi thought as he rapidly approached Zabuza.

_No… Haku! _Zabuza thought as a mirror of ice appeared in front of him.

_This is the end…_ Haku thought, as he appeared in front of Zabuza, ready to absorb the attack. Closing his eyes, he awaited the darkness that he knew would come.

_When is it going to come?_ Haku asked himself when he didn't feel the piercing pain in his heart. Opening his eyes just a crack he saw an orange jumpsuit drenched in red in front of him.

"W-what?" Haku whispered as the boy turned his head just a bit and gave him a small grin.

"S-see? I-I told y-you t-that we w-were a-alike." Naruto said before collapsing onto the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha_

The trees suddenly came alive with the cawing of birds as they all flew from the trees. Three Ninja turned around and watched the spectacle.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, watching one of the last birds fly away.

"My bugs inform me that they were… scared by something." Shino said without any trace of emotion.

_Naruto… _Hinata thought as her stomach clenched in fear. _Please be all right._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Good? Bad? You decide. If you guys are getting annoyed that there is no Naruhina action... Well I'm not very good at romance so don't expect top quality from me when I finnaly get to writing it. And I'm sorry to say, at 192 pages in the story I have still not gotten to the fluffy goodness you all are waiting for. Don't worry though! This is going to be a Naruhina story!

Next chapter- Is Naruto going to be ok? Will he suffer lasting damage from a direct attack from Kakashi? Find out in the next chapter of Blackening Skies. (Which I am sorry to say won't be out until July 21st. Sorry! I know you guys hate cliffhangeres!)


	13. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot and all the characters.

A/N: The damn thing didn't let me update so this is late. Well this whole chapter is dedicated to, well, everything in general. It's about two times longer than any other chapter because I didn't want to drag out the time in the Village any longer so I decided rather than making it two chapters I just made one super chapter. I kind of rushed though this chapter though.

Dragon man 180- Thanks for the review again. They are always appreciated.

**Important- **I need one new character for the next chapter. I would like it to be a villain but if it is a good character in general I will include it. The main reason for the new character is because I'm too lazy to think up of another character. No creativity in that compartment. I would like to know what the character wears and looks like, his/her personallity, and mabey some history if you want to put that in. I would also like to know his/her wepon of choice and any special powers he/she has. Please make the character beliveable. If I don't get any suggestions then I'm just going to have to make up another character... Another bland one with no creativity...

* * *

"Naruto…" Kakashi breathed as he jerked his hands out of Naruto's shoulder and stared at the blood that dripped from his fingers. _T-this can't be happening! _Kakashi thought as he backed away from the motionless boy. _It's just like Obito…_

"Why?" Haku asked as he dropped on his knees and started to shake Naruto with all his strength. "Why did you save me? I was the one suppose to die!" He screamed at the pale boy. "I was suppose to die…"

"So the boy gave his life to save Haku and me?" Zabuza asked into the sky. He looked at Kakashi who was backing away from them with his bloodied hand still up. "Pathetic… Everybody has to accept loss." Zabuza said stolidly. Only the faintest twitching in his hands betrayed his true thoughts. _He was like Haku…_

* * *

_**Kit… Kit! KIT! **_

_Huh? _Naruto shook his head as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Shit, my body hurts like hell"He said grimacing as he clutched his shoulder with one hand. "Hey! This wasn't here before!" He exclaimed as he spotted a large bars occupying a whole wall.

**_Can you be any stupider? _**Boomed a voice that reverberated through the room. Slowly a large read fox head revealed itself.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto screamed at the giant head that loomed over him.

**_I guess you can be even stupider that you already are. _**Sighed the giant demon as Naruto asked the most obvious question.

"Wait… You're the Kyuubi!" Naruto screeched recognizing the fox face. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

**_NO! The question is what are you doing here! _**Boomed the Kyuubi and before lowering it's face near Naruto. **_So, why are you here?_**

"You know, for a demon you're pretty friendly." Naruto said ignoring the growl Kyuubi gave him before answering, "I sacrificed myself to save Haku." He said with no signs of regret on his face.

**_YOU WHAT? _**Roared the demon before sending its chakra to him in waves nearly drowning him in red chakra. **_YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT MY LIFE IS CONTAINED WITHIN YOU! IF IT WASN'T I WOULD ALREADY BE GONE!_**

Rather than answering Naruto gurgled as if he were underwater because of the chakra that was clogging up his windpipe.

**_Never mind then. I'll ask you when I'm done healing you. _**Said the demon in a more relaxed tone. _That is if I can… _Thought Kyuubi to itself when he discovered the severity of the wound.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke? Can you get up?" Uzera asked as he tried to hoist Sasuke up but with no avail. He was still exhausted from whatever Kuro did to him. 

_Damn you Kuro! What's wrong with me? _He screamed at the demon.

**_It seems Haku hides more secrets than he lets on. _**Kuro said as an answer. **_You two are more different than you seem so the transformation won't be complete until about a few more years… Months if you're lucky._**

_So all that for nothing?_ Uzera asked with discontent obvious in his thought.

**_I wouldn't be worrying about your bloodline but more of your friend. _**Kuro warned before fading back into the recesses of Uzera's mind.

"Naruto?" Uzera asked as he looked from left to right. "Where is that dumb blond?"

"Probably getting some ramen." Sasuke groaned as he struggled to push himself up. "Ugh… I don't know why that boy didn't kill me when he had the chance."

"Sasuke! Your awake!" Uzera shouted in relieve as he hugged Sasuke not noticing the needles that poked him as he did.

"Watch it!" Sasuke said as he felt the needles press into him again.

"Sorry." Uzera said hastily as he quickly let go of him. "Do you think you can stand up now?" Uzera asked Sasuke as he struggled up himself. A jolt of pain went up Uzera's legs as he stood up. "Damn! It's the needles." He said before grabbing hold of it and pulling it out. "Ugh…" Uzera looked disgustedly at the bloodstained needle before throwing it away.

"So seriously, where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked Uzera though he made no movement to get up on his own.

"I don't know but I have a feeling…" Uzera's ears suddenly perked up. "Oh hell no…" He said as he heard a multitude of footsteps coming their way. "Come on! We have to go!" Uzera said as he tried to get up himself.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he tried to lift his head but to no avail. The strength that returned to him still wasn't enough for him to move.

"The mist is clearing?" Uzera said confused as the mist slowly departed from the bridge. "What's this? No…" Uzera breathed as he saw an orange motionless pile in Haku's arms.

"What? Uzera what is it?"

* * *

"Kakashi! It seems we don't have to fight anymore." Zabuza said as he saw Gato's men start to gather on the bridge. "I owe your genin a great debt and it also seems like I have been betrayed." 

"I… I killed him…" Kakashi said in a stupor.

"This isn't the time! Stop morning the dead!" Zabuza screamed at Kakashi, looking over at Haku he was surprised to see that Haku was still holding Naruto in his arms.

"He was like me." Haku said simply without looking at Zabuza.

"Haku… I know your upset with the boy's death but Gato and his men are coming." Zabuza said, glancing at the steadily increasing mob and true to his words Gato stepped out from the crowd.

"So! The all Mighty Demon of the Mist has completed his plan. To bad we don't have any use for you anymore." Gato said before seeing the two boys that were only a few meters away from him. "Ah! We also have some ninja still alive. Take care of them" Gato said to one of his thugs. It was hard to tell if the thug nodded from under the large turban he wore but he approached the boys nonetheless.

"NO!" Kakashi said as he appeared in front of the two boys in defense. "Don't come any closer! I won't lose any more of my team!" Kakashi said putting their lives in front of his.

"Huh? It seems like you didn't finish your job Zabuza." Gato said noticing all the different people still alive. "You only managed to kill one brat!" Gato sneered, disgusted with the thorn in his plans.

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard Gato say this. "Naruto? Naruto's dead?" Sasuke breathed as he finally processed the information. "It can't be…"

"That _brat _is more of a human than you will ever be." Haku said before laying the motionless boy on the ground. "I will show you the true meaning of pain." Haku said as he took out four senbon from his sleeves.

"I'll help." Zabuza said feeling partly responsible for the boy's death.

"I'll dispose of you all." Gato said menacingly as the whole hoard of thugs advanced on them. A flash of silver stopped the thugs in mid charge. The arrow that pierced itself right in front of Gato glinted eerily.

"What the hell?" Gato asked as he stared father along the bridge. His eyes widened with surprise as he spotted a crowd that rivaled his own minions in size.

"Heroes always show up at the last moment!" Inari proclaimed as he lifted up his metal cap and smiled. Besides him Kumiko jumped up and down in excitement.

"Where's Uzera-nee-chan? Oh, there he is!" Kumiko shouted happily as she waved at the dark clad boy that was kneeling next to another boy.

"Kumiko?" Sakura asked curiously. She was surprised when the whole crowd arrived in the middle of the battle.In the mist she didn't see the people that gathered there. Now that the mist cleared she could finally get a good look at the group of people and the battle.

"Hey, Sakura." Michiyo said walking out of the crowd, her friendly image only ruined by the pitchfork that she held. "We're here because Inari convinced Kumiko to join the mob! I haven't had this much fun since the last time we formed an angry mob!" Michiyo said excitedly.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Gato spat out as the thugs advanced again. "A group of villagers can't stand up to my hired guards." Gato said confidently.

"Oh? Then how about two Jonin level ninja?" Zabuza asked as he made a string of seals with his hands "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Zabuza said silently as most of the puddles suddenly came alive and form clones of Zabuza. Now twenty Zabuza's stared at the thugs.

"Makyo Hyosho." Haku whispered right after Zabuza creating ten ice mirrors behind Zabuza and stepping into them. On every single mirror Haku stared dispassionately out at Gato. The sight was enough to unnerve even the strongest of men but that was not all that was to come.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Kakashi said creating twenty more clones, each one with an expression of utmost rage on their faces.

"Forget this!" Shouted one of the thugs as he backed away from the wall of ninja. The other thugs, seeing one of their own give up so easily started to follow his lead.

"Hey! Hey! I'm paying you guys to stay and fight!" Gato yelled as all of his thugs piled on his boat. "Stop!" He shouted, oblivious to the shadow that advanced on him.

"It's time for you to die." Haku said as he stepped out of the mirror that formed in front of Gato while he was distracted. In less than a second he brought up five senbon in preparation to throw them at Gato.

"No! Don't." Uzera said, appearing in back of Haku and grabbed his hand. "Naruto… He wouldn't want you to turn into a killer just for him." Uzera explained before appearing behind Gato and giving him a swift chop to the neck, knocking him out.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said painfully as he finally regained the feeling in his legs and stood up. "I don't believe it. I won't believe it!" He said stubbornly as he limped towards the orange pile of cloth.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards Sasuke's direction. "What's wrong? Where's Naruto?" She asked as she reached Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even spare Sakura a glance but only pointed forward at the blood stained cloth.

"It's just another one of his pranks." Sakura said confidently as she approached Naruto faster than Sasuke. _Just another one of his pranks…_She though as she tried to convince her self in her mind.

"No, Sakura!" Kakashi said, regaining control over his emotions once more. "He's… Gone."

"No! That's not possible!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed Naruto by the cuff of his neck and lifted him up to her eyes. "Wake up Naruto! It's not funny anymore. It's not funny…" She suddenly broke off as a sob interrupted her shouts. "H-he's r-really g-gone…" Sakura looked up with tearstained eyes as Sasuke reached her and Naruto.

"Hi dobe… I never got to tell you this but…" Sasuke stopped as tears started to gather in his eyes. Blinking the tears away he forced himself to finish. "You were my best friend…"

Uzera stood a few feet away from Naruto's body but made no move to move any closer. **_What's wrong? _**Chuckled the Kuro in an amused manner. **_Cat got your tongue? Or should I say bear? _**Uzera's face contorted with rage as Kuro made fun of his friend.

_What the hell! One of my best friends died right here and your making fun of me! I thought you promised you wouldn't do this anymore! _Uzera screeched in his mind.

**_Tut, tut… And to think I was going to tell you that Naruto is still alive. _**Kuro retorted before retreating into the back of Uzera's mind. **_Just in case you didn't get it the first time. Naruto is still alive. _**Kuro said in the recesses of Uzera's mind.

"Kakashi!" Uzera said urgently as he processed the information. "I-I think Naruto's still alive!"

"W-what?" Kakashi's eyes widened hopefully as he dashed forward to Naruto's body. _I can't believe I didn't check if he died or not! Kyuubi wouldn't just let Naruto die. _Kakashi realized as he felt for Naruto's pulse. After a few seconds Kakashi could feel the pulse. It was weak but it was still there.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Kakashi put his hand to Naruto's neck.

"He's still alive!" Kakashi shouted in relive. "Get me Michiyo! She's the closest thing we have to a doctor at this moment." Kakashi then thought about that statement and frowned. _Damn…She really is the only person closest to a doctor here in this village._

"You calle- OH MY GOD!" Michiyo screamed as she spotted the gaping hole on Naruto's shoulder. "We need to get him to my house!" She ordered before looking back at Inari and Kumiko. "And try to shield him from the kid's views…" She added as an afterthought.

* * *

Kakashi frowned as he stared at Haku and Zabuza who were currently sitting next to a window. They had just followed them after he declared that Naruto was still alive and haven't left yet. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Kakashi asked as Michiyo walked out of the bedroom. For once Kakashi didn't hold his perverted book in his hands.

Michiyo sighed wearily before answering. "Yes… I'm not exactly a doctor but I think he'll survive. The wounds are already healing and I don't think any regular boy could survive such an attack." Michiyo smiled halfheartedly. "I guess you really mean it when you say your genin are the best of the best."

"Hmm," Kakashi grunted but inside he knew that Naruto only survived because of the Kyuubi.

"So when will he be up and ready to go?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

"Huh? You're not staying?" Michiyo asked before putting both hands on her hips in disapproval when Kakashi only stared at her. "At least stay for a few days. The bridge isn't complete yet."

"We will stay until the bridge is completed. After that we need to report to Hokage-sama as soon as possible." Kakashi said before turning his head towards the two missing nin.

"I know what you're going to say." Zabuza growled without looking at Kakashi. "You were about to say how we are going to be turned in to the mist village, right?" Without waiting for an answer Zabuza started to rant. "Well we're not going! I'd rather die than go back there!"

"Actually I wasn't going to say that." Kakashi said as he stopped Zabuza before he continue with his rant. "What I meant was I wanted you to accompany us to Konoha."

"What?" Zabuza asked in disbelieve, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "You're just saying that to get us to come and then turn us in."

"Zabuza-san, I think they're telling us the truth." Haku said and although he was delighted with the offer inside he dare not let his true feelings show for fear of disappointing Zabuza.

"Haku…" Zabuza whispered as he remembered how Haku almost gave his life for his. _He deserves this chance. _"I'll leave this decision up to you then. Do you want to go with them or live the way we are now?"

"I… I would like to stay with you." Haku said loyally as he moved closer to Zabuza. "Wherever you go I go."

"Hmm, I'll think about it then." Zabuza said to Kakashi as he mulled over the option in his head.

"You only have until the bridge is complete to make your choice." Kakashi said and smiled. "Before then we should enjoy our stay here." Kakashi looked at all the people in the room and smiled as if he expected them all to join him.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi before answering, "Why should we? Naruto is still in critical condition. What is there to celebrate?"

"Sasuke's right, there is nothing to celebrate about yet." Uzera said agreeing with Sasuke. "We should wait until Naruto can celebrate with us."

Kakashi looked thoughtfully at the boys before walking into the room where Naruto was resting. "How long is he going to be out for?" Kakashi asked Michiyo who was standing over the unconscious boy.

"Umm, at this point I guess he will be up and ready to go in a few days." Michiyo said as she watched the wound heal right before her eyes. "If we're lucky that is…"

"All we can do now is hope." Kakashi said as he saw small flashes of red chakra occasionally appearing on the wound. _We just have to let Kyuubi do its stuff…_

* * *

**_So kit! Explain yourself! _**Kyuubi roared at the trembling blond who lay before him. **_Why did you almost kill yourself? _**

"I… I don't know." Naruto whispered trying to ignore the red chakra that was seeping into him. The flow of chakra has long since decreased from the wave it had been, to a small trickle that only focused around his shoulder.

**_What would have you accomplished if you died? _**The Kyuubi demanded, its giant head loomed above the blond. **_What happened to your dream of becoming Hokage? Is it just a false promise that you can't keep? Do you even really mean what you say? _**

"Yes!" Naruto shouted as he bolted up from the ground and puffed out his chest. "I will never give up on my dream!" He proclaimed proudly and he shook a fist at the Kyuubi enraged that it would even suggest that. The Kyuubi's chuckle reached Naruto's ears.

**_So kit…does that mean you'll protect the ones you think are closest to you? And protect those that hate you? That is what being the Hokage means. _**The Kyuubi asked in voice much lower than the one it previously used.

"Of course!" Naruto shouted without any hesitation.

The Kyuubi let out a bellow of mirth that shook the entire room with its force. **_So, I guess I was wrong about you! _**Bellowed the demon as it lowered its eyes to Naruto's level. **_The Forth was very much like you. He gave his life for the village. _**The Kyuubi said seriously, its voice contained no contempt but only a grudging understanding.

"What? Does that mean you think I'm good enough to be Hokage?" Naruto asked hopefully.

**_HAHAHAHA! Kit! You have a long way to go before you reach that level. _**The Kyuubi's eyes almost watered up from mirth because of what Naruto suggested.

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi for a full second before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hey, why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Naruto asked as he stared at the demon's blood red eyes.

The Kyuubi's giant eyes narrowed for only a second before it growled and snapped its jaws only an inch from Naruto's face. **_Stupid kit. _**Muttered the Kyuubi as Naruto fell on his butt in an attempt to get away. **_You remind me of the Forth… He was an honorable man. I might be a demon but we demons also have a code we abide by. The Forth followed his code to the end and that is why he is the only human I respect._**

The Kyuubi glanced amused at the blond again when Naruto only opened and closed his mouth like a frog. **_What? Fox got you tongue? _**

"Hell no!" Naruto screamed as all the spirit rushed back into him again. "I was just wondering about how to escape from this hell hole!"

**_You're already healed. _**The Kyuubi said smugly glaring at the bewildered boy. **_You were healed about an hour ago so you can go anytime you want._**

"Huh? Really? How do I get out of here?" Naruto asked the grinning demon.

**_Baka… Think yourself out. It is your mind. _**The demon said exasperated. **_Though I'm surprised you can think seeing how neglected your brain is. _**The demon added quietly to itself.

"Oh right!" Naruto said as he screwed his face up in concentration. "Cool!" he exclaimed as his image flickered before the Kyuubi. "Oh and before I go…" Naruto grinned as he made a rude hand gesture.

"That's for calling me an idiot!" He said as he completely disappeared only seconds in front of a claw shot though the cage and pierced the ground where he once stood.

_Stupid kit… He still has a lot to learn._The Kyuubi thought as it shook its head. **_Such as how to treat his superiors! _**The Kyuubi roared hoping it would pierce his thick skull.

* * *

"Huh? Eh, why am I covered in bandages?" Naruto asked as he sat up from the bed he was on. Every square inch of his body was covered in bandages but contrary to his image he felt fine. 

"Naruto!" Michiyo shouted in surprise before engulfing the boy in a hug. "I thought you died when I first saw you!" She said as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Careful." Kakashi said as he approached them, enjoying Naruto's stunned expression on his face. "The other's wanted to see you to." Kakashi said before opening the door.

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked as she rushed though the door first. "Naruto." Sakura gasped at the amount of bandages that Michiyo plastered on him. "How can you be so stupid?" She said before hugging both Michiyo and Naruto.

"Group hug!" Uzera exclaimed as he saw the three people hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. "Come one Sasuke!" Uzera said as he dragged Sasuke inside the room.

"I don't want to…" Sasuke muttered as he yanked his hand out of Uzera's grasp.

"Ok now, break it up. Naruto's still injured you know." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto turning pale from the two people hugging him.

"Actually," Naruto sat up and flexed one of his muscles. "I've never felt better. How long have I've been out?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Two days. That's quite fast compared to the time it takes a regular person to heal from the same wound." Kakashi said and smiled. "The bridge is almost complete but it still needs some time." Kakashi said at the questioning look Naruto sent him.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." Naruto said before lying back on the bed in an almost depressed manner. "Are Haku and Zabuza all right?"

Kakashi's smile got even wider if that were possible. "Yes they are fine."

"Does that mean we have to fight them again?" Naruto closed his eyes apprehensively as he waited for the answer.

"No. They are no longer under Gato's employment and are free from whatever contract that bound them to him. In fact, they are considering my proposition for them to become Konoha citizens." Kakashi explained.

"Huh?" Naruto said as his eyes snapped open and he stared dumbly at Kakashi as he tried to understand what Kakashi had just said. "But aren't they missing Nin?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"That problem will be solved when we get back to Konoha." Kakashi said confidently.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted as he bolted out from his bed. A second later he was pushed down by Michiyo's hand.

"You just healed! You can't just jump out of bed." Michiyo said as she forced Naruto to lye back down.

"But I-"

"You know Michiyo… Naruto does have faster healing abilities than most people so I wouldn't be surprised if he really is better." Kakashi said backing Naruto up. Naruto glanced appreciatively at Kakashi before making puppy dog eyes at Michiyo.

"Uh, since Kakashi says it's alright…" Michiyo said hesitantly as she watched Naruto suddenly spring out of the room yelling "Haku!"

"Do you think we should follow him?" Uzera asked as he looked at his teammates. Sasuke grunted before going out of the door while Sakura frowned and followed Sasuke. "I take that as a yes." Uzera said before following them out the door.

"So now that they're gone did Sally accept George's hand in marriage? I never got to that part." Michiyo said as she dug though on of her cabinets. "I only have the second season..." She said as she held up her own version of Icha Icha paradise.

"Ah! Let me enlighten you about their relationship." Kakashi said, his eyes brightening up as he took out his book.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Naruto shouted as he approached two mist nin that were heading towards a local weapon store. 

"It's that dumb blond kid again." Zabuza growled but not without smiling as the said blond approached them panting. Haku's eyes widened but didn't say anything as Naruto ran up to them.

"Hey!" Naruto stopped right besides the two with a wide grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Zabuza asked coldly, glaring at the boy.

"Well I wanted to ask if you were coming with us to Konoha, eyebrow less freak…" Naruto said muttering the last part.

"Hmm, we're still thinking about it." Zabuza said deciding to ignore the last statement.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Naruto pleaded.

"Argg… Go away! We're going to buy some weapons and we don't need you distracting us!" Zabuza burst out in anger at having a little boy question him.

"Hmph…" Naruto pouted but then smiled again. "Well tell me what you're going to do! I'll be at Michiyo's house!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye and went back the way he came.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Zabuza asked Haku as he followed Naruto with his eyes.

"I don't know." Haku replied quietly.

"You should get to know them better." Zabuza's eyes lit up as he made a plan in his head. "Haku! I'm giving you a mission." Zabuza said in a serious tone.

"Yes Zabuza-san!" Haku said and directed all his attention to Zabuza.

"Go learn more about Naruto and the others. What you may discover may affect our decision." Zabuza said as he pointed at the blond.

"Huh? But Zabuza-san!" Haku protested but was silenced as Zabuza held up a hand.

"No! I will not accept any excuses. Go now and learn more about them." Zabuza said curtly.

"Yes Zabuza-san…" Haku said stolidly as he ran after the blond.

_You have to make this decision Haku. Not me. _Zabuza thought as Haku met up with the blond.

* * *

"Naruto… Wait up." Haku said as he caught up with the blond. Naruto looked at Haku and grinned a little. 

"Hi, we were never really properly introduced so let me do the honors. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I love ramen. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook and perverts! My dream is to become the next Hokage!" Naruto said happily as he looked at Haku expectantly.

"Well… Um… My names Haku." He said but didn't say anything after that. An uneasy silence descended upon the two.

"Hey! Naruto!" a voice pierced the silence.

"Hey Uzera!" Naruto shouted relived that he interrupted them. Turning his head he saw the rest of his team approach him and Haku.

"Oh, hi Haku." Uzera said as he noticed Haku standing next to Naruto. "Sasuke, Sakura, and I were thinking about going to the hot springs. Do you two want to come?" Uzera asked cheerfully not noticing the panicked expression that dawned Haku's face.

"Huh? But isn't Haku a girl?" Naruto asked confused. "She can't go in the boy's hot spring."

"Haku's a boy dobe." Sasuke said annoyed. "Zabuza made that painfully clear to us the moment Uzera questioned Haku's gender." Sasuke shivered at the memory of Zabuza going crazy after Uzera questioned Haku one to many times.

"Heh… I don't want to relive that again." Uzera said uncomfortably as he relived the memory along with Sasuke.

"I don't want to come." Haku said quickly as he backed away from them.

"Wait Haku! It's alright!" Naruto said as grabbed Haku by the arms and tugged him towards the group again. "So, where's the hot spring?" Naruto asked as he kept a firm grip on Haku's arm.

"Come on! I know where it is." Uzera said as he led the way.

"Yea Haku! Lets go!" Naruto shouted in anticipation and dragged the reluctant boy with him.

_This isn't good. _Haku thought as he started to pale at the thoughts of his predictions coming true. _Not good at all._

* * *

"Here it is!" Uzera said as he led the group to a large house that said hot spring in big bold letters. 

"Wow… How could have you ever guessed that this was the hot spring?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Easy," Uzera said, the sarcastic remark going completely over his head. "I asked Michiyo before we left for directions." Sasuke frowned as Uzera answered differently from what he expected.

"Ok then!" Sakura said as she pointed at one of the two doors. "The left one is for women so I'm going there. The right one is for you guys so you go there and don't any of you dare go peeking." Sakura warned as she ran into her part of the hot springs.

"Ok! You heard Sakura! Let's go!" Uzera said as he went into the building oblivious to the stares he was getting from all the bystanders.

"Go peeking?" Uzera asked with a confused expression.

"No!" Naruto said flustered. "Go to the hot springs…" He said before he dragged Haku into the room.

"So how much do we have to pay?" Uzera asked the clerk that was standing behind the counters.

"Nothing! You guys saved the village and a free pass to the hot springs is the least I can do." Said the man though not without staring at Haku with a bemused expression. "Hey, young lady why are you here?" the man asked.

"Haku's not a girl!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance. Haku blushed again though for what reason no one could tell.

"Oh! Sorry!" the man said in embarrassment. "The towels are over there so just go in when you're ready." The man pointed to a separate room. "You can change over there."

"Yahoo!" Naruto yelled and ran into the room without a second thought.

"Are you coming Haku?" Uzera asked as he too followed Naruto.

"I"ll go after your all in…" Haku said as he waited for them all to change. _What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

"So when is Haku going to come in?" Uzera asked as he stepped into the hot springs with nothing on but a towel. 

"No idea." Naruto said with half of his head under water. "Look Uzera! I'm a shark." Naruto said childishly as he swam towards Uzera.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, one of his eyebrows twitching rapidly at his teammates antics.

"Sasuke… I'm going to get you!" Naruto said creepily as he sunk into the water.

"AAHG! Get away you freak!" Sasuke screamed as he felt Naruto grab one of his feet.

"Ah, your no fun." Naruto said as he burst our from under the water. Sounds of approaching footsteps warned them that someone was coming.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted cheerfully before staring at him in confusion. "Why are you wearing that bandage around your chest?" Naruto asked when he saw the bandages that were wrapped multiple times around his chest.

"Uhh…" Haku blushed and looked at the sky before going into the springs. He didn't meet anyone's eyes as he descended into the hot water.

"Haku probably just got hurt when he fought against Sasuke." Uzera said remembering what Sasuke told him about their fight. "Sasuke did tell me that he kicked Haku pretty hard."

"Hmm." Naruto said though he wasn't very satisfied. Inching closer to Haku he put his head right in front of Haku's face. "What's wrong Haku?"

"N-no! Stay back!" Haku said as he pushed away from Naruto still not looking at any of the boys.

"Haku? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he extended one hand towards him in a friendly gesture. Little did he know that this small action would cause a very violent reaction from Haku.

"EKK!" Haku let out a very girlish scream as Naruto touched Haku's shoulders and he ran out of the hot springs with one hand over his chest and the other clutching his towel like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he watched Haku retreat into the room. "Girls are weird but Haku's weirder…" Uzera and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Sasuke asked as he watched the screen door slam shut as Haku fled inside. Both Naruto and Sasuke immediately stared at Uzera.

"I guess someone should." Uzera said before he noticed the stares he was getting from his two teammates. "Huh? Oh no way…"

"Aw, come on Uzera! I've already tried to talk to him and Sasuke…" Naruto looked over at Sasuke before shuddering at the thought of Sasuke trying to comfort a person. _If he tried to comfort someone they would probably commit suicide…_Naruto thought but decided to keep that thought to himself. "Well Sasuke isn't exactly a people person." Naruto said while Sasuke grudgingly nodded.

"And how do you expect me to calm him down?" Uzera said skeptically and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know… Talk to him or something." Sasuke said as he pushed Uzera out of the water with Naruto's help.

"If you don't talk to him we aren't going to let you back in." Naruto threatened before breaking into a smile as Uzera gave a shrug and walked to the door. "That's right!" Naruto said encouragingly as Uzera walked though the door.

"Haku?" Uzera asked as he walked approached the huddled mass near the towels. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright…" Haku said as he wrapped his towel closer to his body.

"Are you sure? You don't sound to well." Uzera asked before sitting down next to Haku. "You know… if there is anything you need to talk about you can always talk to me. That's what friends are for."

"Thanks Uzera but that's not the problem." Haku said giving a small smile to show his gratitude. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Don't worry!" Uzera said as sat down and he kicked back with his feet before put his arms behind his head. "I've got all the time in the world."

Haku blushed and didn't meet Uzera's eyes. "There's this problem with this certain someone…"

"Ah! Girl troubles?" Uzera asked and let out a small laugh of understanding.

"N-no!" Haku exclaimed with an appalled expression on his face but Uzera ignored his protests.

"Girls are strange to say the least." Uzera said as he put his hand to his chin ignoring Haku's increasing blush and his protests. "The best thing to do is to tell the girl that you like her… Of course if she rejects you that can't be good."

"No! That's not it!" Haku stammered, finally catching Uzera's attention. Uzera's eyebrows rose in understanding.

"Oh! So it's that way? Is it?" Uzera asked as he gestured with his head at the men's hot spring in a questioning way. "Don't worry. I still respect you." He said reassuringly.

"What! No! It's not that! It's that I'm a girl!" Haku screeched. It took a second for the words to reach Uzera's brain.

"Huh?" Uzera asked stupidly as he stared at Haku. Rather than doing the first thing any other boy would have done (You know what you would have done!) he immediately consulted his demon.

"What the hell? Haku's a girl?" Uzera asked his demon as he transported his consciousness to his mind. A pair of red eyes appeared from the bars in front of him.

"Hmm, good news. I managed to isolate the extra X chromosome and I am trying to replace it with a Y chromosome. At this rate you may be able to use her ability in a few months." Kuro said as she ignored Uzera's question completely. Her red eyes blinked from the darkness before they disappeared as Kuro turned away from him.

"Did you hear what I said?" Uzera asked the demon as he approached the bars.

"Yes and I decided not to answer you." Replied Kuro before her full figure appeared in front of him. Thankfully this time Kuro had on a red kimono that covered much more skin. "It's kind of obvious now."

"So you admit your wrong?" Uzera asked slyly as he smiled. "Didn't I say that Haku was a girl? Question my sexual preference will you? HA! I should be questioning yours!"

"The only reason I mistook her for a man was because of the general feeling about her. Because everyone's feelings indicated that she was a man I concluded that she was a man." Kuro said knowledgeably.

"Oh… So that means Haku's really a boy?" Uzera asked confused.

"No. Haku is a girl. It's just everyone thinks she's a boy." Kuro said as she cocked her head. "Time passes by more slowly in your mind but I think this pause has become noticeable to Haku. You better go back." Kuro suggested before walking back into the darkness with her hips swaying seductively. Unfortunately the effort was wasted because Uzera was already returning to the present.

"Uzera… I know it's hard to understand but please try." Haku said as she noticed Uzera suddenly become silent.

"I understand perfectly." Uzera said and laughed at Haku's surprised expression. "I believe you! Though does Zabuza know that you're a girl? I mean he seems to refer to you as a guy." Uzera said before scratching his head confused.

"No he doesn't." Haku said in a whisper as an expression of apprehension crossed her face.

"Ah, now there's a problem…" Uzera said as he put a hand to his chin. "Hey, you should tell him straight forward! That always works for me!" Uzera suggested before Kuro interrupted.

_**Ha! Like the time you kept on avoiding Kakashi's question's with half-truths? Sorry, but I don't think that's going to work here. I don't think you can say that Haku's a transsexual.**_

"Who asked you?" Uzera muttered crossly.

"What?" Haku asked gained an offended look on her face.

"Ah! Not you! I just have this habit of talking to myself." Uzera explained hastily before grabbing one of Haku's hands and pulling her up. "Come on! The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can come to Konoha with us."

"B-but we're still in towels!" Haku exclaimed and pulled her hand back.

"And so we are…" Uzera said sage like before his eyes widened. "Oh crap." Uzera exclaimed as he just realized what this meant. "AH! I-I'll be at the hot springs if you need me!" Uzera stammered as he ran towards the door with his arms clutching his towel in the same fashion Haku was.

* * *

"So what's up with Haku? Uzera?" Naruto asked as Uzera suddenly jumped into the hot spring splashing water everywhere. 

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke exclaimed as he wiped some water out of his eyes.

"Sorry." Uzera apologized before sinking into the water with a ferocious blush on his face. "Haku's fine. She just needs to get dressed."

"Hahahaha! If I didn't know better I would have thought that you said Haku was a girl!" Naruto laughed and slapped Uzera's back in a friendly way.

"I did." Uzera said in all seriousness before sinking even deeper into the water.

"Quit joking around Uzera. It's not funny." Sasuke said waving aside all reason.

"I'm not joking around!" Uzera cried indignant that no one believed him. "I can prove-" A shriek of fear from the women's side of the spring interrupted Uzera in mid sentence.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise and concern before springing after the pool, shortly followed by Uzera and Sasuke.

* * *

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Sakura screamed at the Haku girl that was wrapped up in towels in front of her. 

"Please Sakura, let me explain!" Haku pleaded as she tried the reason with the enraged girl. The rest of the women already left after Sakura let out her scream.

"I don't want to hear!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed the closest thing she could find. A rock. "Naruto obviously taught you the Sexy no Jutsu and that's why you have breasts!" she said as she pointed with her rock at the bulges that stuck out from the towels.

"No! They're natural!" Immediately after Haku said this phrase her face started to redden. "I-I mean they're real!" Haku slapped her head after realizing how ridiculous that sounded too.

"No way are those things real!" Sakura said, referring to the size and the fact that she even had breasts.

"I happen to be three years older than you." Haku said as she crossed her arms against her chest in an attempt to be modest. A moment later the door to the Women's hot spring burst open as Naruto came bursting in.

"Sakura! We heard the shout and- Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as he spotted a Haku with breasts. "Where did you get those? Is that why you wore bandages?" he asked as he pointed at Haku's chest.

"Hn. It looks like Uzera was telling the truth." Sasuke grudgingly said as he too walked into the women's hot spring and spotted Haku.

"See! I was right!" Uzera said as he followed Sasuke in.

"GET OUT!" screamed Sakura she sunk into the hot springs and Haku jumped into the springs.

"You too!" Sakura shouted at Haku.

"But Sakura-chan! Haku's a girl! Uzera told me so." Naruto said before ducking as a rock flew by his head and hit the door behind him. Sasuke had enough brains to walk out of the room but Uzera and Naruto were too stubborn to just go.

"It's true." Uzera said as he just caught the rock that flew at him. A second later a well-placed needle struck the door right next to Uzera's ear's. "I'm going! I'm going!" Uzera yelled in panic as he rushed out of the door taking Naruto with him.

"I am really a girl." Haku said in an attempt to comfort the girl that sat directly opposite her in the hot springs.

"Hardy har har, and I'm one of the legendary sannin." Sakura said disbelievingly. "How do you expect me to believe that you're a girl?"

"Well your team did say that I am. I just need you to understand so it won't be so hard to convince Zabuza…I need you to back me up." She said as she looked pleadingly into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura raised one disbelieving eyebrow but in the end she relented. "I still don't believe you." She said before sighing. "But I guess that can't be helped. I'll back you up. What else are friends for?" She said repeating Uzera's phrase.

"Thank you Sakura!" Haku cried before standing up and hugging the girl. _Friends? I have friends.

* * *

_

"Are you sure they're ready?" Naruto asked as he hid behind Sasuke. "They're scary when they're angry." Naruto said before grimacing in fear as the doors opened.

"We're ready!" Sakura shouted as she dragged Haku out from the room this time it was apparent that she was a girl.

"What about your bandages?" Uzera asked as he thought about the way Zabuza would react to the change in appearance.

"I thought it would be easer to convince Zabuza if I was in my natural form." Haku said. "He wouldn't believe me if I looked like a boy trying to prove that I'm a girl."

"Hmm." Was all Uzera said before looking away.

"So does that mean we're ready to face Zabuza?" Naruto asked as he shifted his legs in anticipation.

"Obviously." Sasuke said though even he was anxious as his eyes darted from Uzera and Haku. "Well?"

"Oh yea! Isn't Zabuza in the weapons store?" Uzera asked Haku.

"He's probably done by now. My guess would be that he would be at the… err… Book store." Haku said before ducking her head in an ashamed way.

"Ok then!" Naruto said not even questioning Haku. "Lets go!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Haku's hand and lead her down the street.

* * *

"I don't know why Kakashi and Michiyo reads this crap…" Zabuza said to himself as he sat in front of the bookshop reading Icha Icha paradise volume 1. "This doesn't have any character development at all!" Zabuza exclaimed in disgust. 

"Uh, Zabuza-san?" Haku asked as she approached her sensei. "I have something to tell you…"

"Not now Haku. I'm trying to figure out why Kakashi loves this book so much." Zabuza said absently as he figured though the book.

"Never mind him!" Naruto said as he put himself between Haku and Zabuza. "Ok, I'll say this simple so I don't have to repeat my self." Saying this caught Zabuza's attention for a few seconds. "Haku's a girl." Rather than the shocked expression Naruto was waiting for Zabuza only burst out in loud laughter.

"Kid, you have no idea how many times others tired to pull that one on me!" Zabuza said after he stopped laughing though he still had a small smile on his face. A moment later he noticed no sighs of humor on any of the kids faces. "You know, it's not funny if you drag it on."

"We're not joking Zabuza." Uzera said seriously as he came out of Haku's shadow. "You have to believe us when we say Haku's a girl. I know this is hard to-"

"Shut up! I've been with Haku for longer than any of you know!" Zabuza burst out angrily. "Tell them you're a boy Haku. Haku?" Zabuza asked as he noticed the physical change Haku underwent. "What's with the breasts?" Zabuza said nervously as he started to question his own belief.

"Zabuza-san… I'm sorry I lied to you all this time but I really am a girl." Haku whispered as she stared at the ground, not daring to look at Zabuza.

Zabuza stared at Haku with disbelieve and suspicion in his eyes. "So does that mean… All this time."

"Yes." Haku said without emotion.

"Even then?"

"Yes."

Zabuza's eyes suddenly widened. "You mean all those time you washed my back-" Zabuza was suddenly cut off as Haku lifted her face.

"Zabuza-san! I have never looked down there." Haku said with her face burning red.

"Eh hem." Zabuza coughed, embarrassed at his own immaturity. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, his eyes questioning.

"B-because I was afraid you wouldn't accept me. Usually females are not considered to be stronger than males." Haku said lowering her head once more.

"Hmm, well that would explain a lot of things." Zabuza said now remembering everything that happened between them. "That explains where the blood came from on your 12th birthday… and where all the bandages were going… And-"

"Zabuza-san!" Haku exclaimed as her face burned red again. Zabuza smiled and put a hand on Haku's head and ruffled her hair. "I'm only teasing you. Don't worry. I don't think any different about you. Its just shocking learning that you were a boy."

"Take it from Naruto." Sasuke said as he looked at the blond. "He's been masquerading as a girl this whole time and we were shocked too when we learned that he was a boy." Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto puff up with anger.

"Sasuke bastard! I haven't used Sexy no Jutsu for months now! Don't make me start on you." Naruto threatened as he pretended to make hand seals for the said Jutsu. Sasuke immediately paled.

"I'm just kidding. Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Sasuke growled before looking away terrified. Naruto grinned, satisfied.

"OK! Now that we have this settled why don't we get some ramen? I'm starving." Naruto shouted before cringing as Sakura appeared behind him.

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea." Sakura said as she looked thoughtfully at Naruto. "I am kind of hungry."

"Ramen huh?" Zabuza asked as he looked at Naruto. "I don't see why you're so worked up about it. Its just ramen." Haku also looked at Naruto.

"Huh? JUST RAMEN?" Naruto shouted in disbelieve. "Obviously, my friend you have been denied a great deal when you were young." Naruto grinned in a superior way. "Let me educate you with the greatness of ramen." Naruto said as he proceeded to list off the one hundred things he loved about ramen.

* * *

"Are you really sure it's time?" Michiyo asked as Kakashi stood next to the bridge. 

"Yes. We've been here stayed for far too long." Kakashi said as he stared back at all the villagers that came to say goodbye. "We thank you all for your hospitality."

"Hey don't cry Inari!" Naruto said as he grinned though his eyes watered with tears. "Adults like us shouldn't cry. We should set an example for Sasuke here." Sasuke glared at Naruto but didn't interrupt their conversation.

"Y-yea." Inari said as he sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll be back one day." Uzera said to Kumiko as he ruffled her hair. "I promise!" He said as he grinned and gave a thumb up.

"I-I believe you. B-but just one more hug please?" Kumiko asked.

"Sure." Uzera said as he enveloped the little girl in a gentle hug. "I'll see you one day, when I become a full fledge ninja so don't you worry." He whispered into Kumiko's ears.

"Hey! Are we going yet?" Zabuza yelled impatiently as he walked up to the bridge with Haku with him.

"Zabuza? Have you decided to take my offer?" Kakashi as Zabuza approached him.

"Well, not quite… I've done far too much to be acquitted of my crimes." Zabuza said regretfully but then he smiled. "But Haku here hasn't. He, I mean she…" Zabuza shook his head with frustration. It was still taking time for him to realize that Haku was a girl. "Will accompany you to Konoha!" Haku immediately whipped around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"B-but Zabuza-san!" Haku protested.

"No, life with your friends is much more important than a life with me. I have been your foster father… And now I'm letting you go." Zabuza said sentimentally before patting Haku one last time on the head.

"But where are you going to go?" Haku asked concerned as her face went though multiple expressions all at once.

"I'll stay here. The Land of Waves is starting a ninja academy to prepare for the future. I have volunteered to help build it and in return they have offered me a new home." One tear fell from Zabuza's eyes but no one commented on it. "Well then… I guess this is goodbye…"

"Zabuza-san." Haku whispered with tears in her eyes. "I'll never forget you…" she said before turning around and walking to Kakashi. "I'm ready to go." She said stolidly.

"Ok then. We'll see you all later!" Kakashi said as he turned around and waved before walking down the newly completed bridge.

"Bye Inari! Bye Kumiko! Bye Tazuna! Bye Michiyo! Bye Zabuza! Bye everyone!" Naruto and Uzera yelled at the exact same time before following Kakashi side by side.

Inari felt tears well up in his eyes but he didn't cry. Big boys don't cry.

"So what should we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked the villagers as the ninja disappeared from view.

"How about the Great Bridge?" Michiyo asked before blushing at the stares she got. "What? I thought it was a good idea." Apparently Kumiko also thought it was a good idea from the pouting she gave after no one voted for Michiyo's name.

"Hey, I know! How about the Great _Naruto _Bridge?" Inari piped up.

"That is by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Zabuza said coldly before his eyes warmed up. "That being said, I like it." Zabuza said.

"Who else agrees?" Tazuna asked and was greeted with a roar of approval. "Ok then! The Great Naruto Bridge it is!"

* * *

A/N: Did I surprise you? Naw, I bet I didn't… Dragon man 180 probably saw this a mile off… Well the next chapter will be out sooner than it took to get this chapter up. It's not my fault this was updated so late! 

By the way, I bet you can see where I rushed part of the chapter. Again, R&R. I need some new suggestions before I run out of steam.

Next chapter- being integrated back into Konoha can be a hard thing. Especially when your house is destroyed and you have no guardian to look after you.


	14. Girls are WHAT?

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto! Or anything other than the plot, OCs, and anything else original.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Ever since the summer I've been... Haveing fun. Anyways I have also been working on the story. For those of you who care I have already started the second exam. I have also started on Naruto and Hinata's relationship though it is going to be slow. I want to make it beliveable though I've never expreianced love firsthand.

Side note: New character position is still open. I also need a Beta reader. Anyone here who has amazing reading skills and free time on their hands, please contact me via Email.

Dragon man 180- Thanks for your constant support! It's people like you that makes Fanfiction go around.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Kiba yelled as he sprang from tree to tree with his dog Akamaru. "Come on Akamaru! Mark your territory!" Akamaru barked in response as he started to squirt yellow liquid all over the place. One stream hit the bug that Shino was about to collect. 

"Kiba again." Shino said as if it were a regular occurrence.

"Isn't this great?" Hinata asked, all her worries forgotten as she strolled out in the forest. "We're all here doing what we love."

"That reminds me Hinata. You should find something you love." Shino said looking at Hinata though his shades.

"I already do have someone I love." Hinata answered but then blushed as she realized what she said. "I-I m-mean I a-already have s-something I l-love…" She managed to stutter out.

"Hmm." Shino didn't comment about it but made a mental note in his head.

"Do you know when team seven's going to be back?" Shino asked in the most inconspicuous way possible and tried to gauge her reactions.

"W-what?" Hinata asked flustered. "I-I don't k-know…" _When is Naruto-kun going to come back home? I miss him... Himand Uzera._

"I can answer that question." Said a woman as she appeared from the bushes.

"Sensei." Shino acknowledged as nodded at her direction.

Kurenai sighed but didn't say anything about Shino's stolid greeting. "I have news about Team Seven."

"Well Sensei? What's up with them!" Kiba yelled as he landed right next to Kurenai.

Kurenai once again sighed at Kiba's rudeness. "They're already back at Konoha. In fact they are briefing the Hokage right now." Kurenai said before turning to where Hinata was. "Hinata, I think it's a good time for you to… Hinata?" Kurenai looked around for Hinata. "Where did she go?"

"She sped off right after you said Team seven was back…" Shino said as he looked to the left. "I have bugged her with a female bug and she is heading for the ramen store." Shino cocked his head in an almost amused expression.

Kurenai shook her head and smiled. When it came to Naruto, Hinata was unreasonable.

* * *

"So, you are a missing Nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist?" The Hokage asked as he stared at Haku with warm eyes. Though they were interrogating Haku the Third never lost his friendly aura. 

"Yes." Haku said as he stared unflinchingly into the Hokage's eyes.

"Under normal circumstances I would not recommend you staying here but we are under stressful situations… We need all the help we can get." The Hokage explained to Haku as he stamped some cards. "I am willing to let you become a permanent resident of Konoha as long as you have someone to vouch for you. There isthe issue of the Village of the Mist but I'm sure we can sort that out. After that we can discuss your rank as a Ninja."

Haku smiled as all of team seven raised their hand as a whole. "We all vouch for Haku." They said in unison.

"It seems that you have allies in this village. You are now officially a citizen of Konoha." The Third said as he smiled warmly. "Here's your citizen card. This identifies you as a citizen so no one can mistake you as an outsider." He said as he handed Haku a small card. "As for your rank… We could place you on a Genin team until you prove yourself ready."

"Hokage-sama. I would be happy to take Haku onto our team." Kakashi said as he spoke up fully expecting the Hokage to give all responsibility of Haku to him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but Haku is going on Kurenai's team. I have analyzed her powers based on the briefing and I concluded her skills are more to scouting than your team." The Third said before smiling apologetically. "Now there only leaves the matter of where you will stay…" The Third paused in thought.

"Uhh, I'm sure Xannon won't mind if she stays at my house." Uzera said catching Haku's grateful expression and smiling. Looking back at the Third he immediately sobered up. "Is there something wrong?" Uzera asked concerned as he saw the Hokage's face twist in pain.

"Uzera… I would like to speak with you after this meeting but I believe it is ok for Haku to stay temporally at your house." The Third managed to say before turning his attention to Kakashi. "I would also like to see you after I see Uzera."

"Does that mean we can go?" Naruto asked as he smacked his lips thinking about food.

"Yes Naruto, you can go." The Third said exasperated as Naruto grabbed Haku saying something about 'the best ramen stand in the world.'

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Uzera asked as everyone but Kakashi left.

"Uzera, I don't know how to say this but it's about Xannon." The Third said and glanced at Uzera for any reactions. "He got into an accident and is currently in a coma…" Uzera's face betrayed no emotions but the next moment he wasn't in the room anymore.

"He didn't take that too well…" The Third said to himself as he noticed the way Uzera ran out of the room. "Well Kakashi… I would like to learn what you learned on the trip." The Third said as he looked at the Jonin.

* * *

Hinata bit her lips as she saw Naruto inside the ramen stand. She knew that she ran off just to meet Naruto but now seeing him in person with another girl next to him… It was too much and she couldn't do it. _I've come all this way and I can't even talk to Naruto. At least I know Naruto's all right._

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said as she spotted Hinata hiding behind a building. "What are you doing there?"

"Ah! S-sakura! Y-you scared me." Hinata exclaimed her eyes wide with an expression that said 'I've been caught.'

"So Hinata, have you heard any good gossip lately?" Sakura asked the trembling girl. "I've been gone for a week so I bet I missed a lot."

"Umm, nothing really happened." Hinata said, calming down now that she knew she wouldn't be exposed.

"Well since you don't have any news I have some news for you!" Sakura said as she pulled Hinata closer to her. "Do you see that girl with Naruto?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the girl that sat next to Naruto that was laughing apparently at some joke Naruto just said. Judging from the way Naruto was wringing his arms as if he was mimicking someone. Hinata nodded but unsure where this was leading. "She's going to be on your team."

"Huh?" Hinata asked not sure if she heard Sakura correctly.

"Come on! Don't you want to meet her?" Sakura asked as she pulled Hinata to the ramen store. "Hey Naruto! Show some manners and stop eating!" Sakura shouted as she approached the stand.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around, his cheeks still filled full with ramen. "Hinata! AHG!" Naruto suddenly grabbed his throat as a piece of ramen lodged itself in his esophagus.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as she raced over and slammed one of her palms into Naruto's chest, loosening the ramen.

"Ow… Hinata, your pretty strong." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach. "I would have never guessed," he mumbled to himself as he picked himself up. Sakura shook her head but then blushed as her stomach rumbled.

"I guess it's because I haven't eaten." Sakura explained as she smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Sakura! How about I treat you to ramen?" Naruto said as he held up his bulging frog moneybag. "I just got paid from the mission." Naruto said as an explanation because of the look he got from Hinata.

"I'll treat you too if you want..." He said in a very un-Naruto way, almost shyly. Hinata's face lit up as Naruto remembered her but was pulled away by another person.

"Hello! My names Haku." The girl said as she led Hinata away. "I just wanted to leave them alone for a second." She said when she saw Hinata's questioning gaze.

"O-oh. H-hi. My names Hinata." Hinata said as she started to twiddle with her fingers at being so close to Naruto.

"Hinata, Hinata… Where have I heard that name before?" Haku asked herself before her face lit up with realization. "I'm going to be on you team!" Haku proclaimed. "Naruto told me all about you and your team!" Haku said as she led her away from the ramen stand and near a local lake.

"H-he has?" Hinata asked dazed as she followed Haku.

"Of course! He told me how you are a quiet girl that was kind of dark, Kiba is a loudmouth that doesn't know when to stop talking, and how Shino is a boy that doesn't talk very much." Hinata wilted a little on the inside as she heard what Naruto thought of her.

"He also did say something about you being one of the nicest girls he ever known." Haku said thoughtfully. _Maybe he has a crush on Hinata_. "Well, since we're going to be teammates I think we should get to know each other better."

"Umm, ok." Hinata said as she looked from left to right. "Well, my hobbies is pressing flowers…"

* * *

"So… Do you have a crush on somebody?" Haku asked right after she told Hinata all about her. Hinata looked at Haku like she was crazy and attempted to stutter out an answer before Haku interrupted. 

"This Kiba dude seems quite the catch. No?" Haku asked as she saw Hinata's horrified expression. "Hmm, didn't think you liked mangy dog boys…" a sudden rustle in the bushes made the two girls jump.

"Huh? Are you calling me a mangy dog boy?" Kiba asked as he walked in on the two girls, who was quickly followed by Shino and Kurenai.

"Who else could it be?" Shino asked. Kiba looked strangely at Shino for a second.

"What?" Shino asked as he noticed Kiba's stare.

"Did you just crack a joke?" Kiba asked as he stared curiously at Shino.

"No I didn't…" Shino said seriously without any sarcasm present in his voice.

"Huh? Did you just use sarcasm?" Kiba asked as his eyes widened in surprise and horror. "It's the end of the world!" He screamed as he ran around in circles.

"Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor." Shino said annoyed when Kiba didn't stop running around.

"I thought you said Shino was quiet." Haku said accusingly to Hinata. Hinata shook her head and didn't say anything.

"Ok calm down." Kurenai said as she spotted Haku. "We do have a new teammate and we need to set a good impression."

"Huh? What do you mean Sensei?" Kiba asked as he approached Kurenai. "I hope it isn't another girl." Haku's eyes flashed menacingly at that comment while Hinata withered a little on the inside. "Ah, I didn't mean anything by that!" Kiba exclaimed as he saw the reactions he caused.

"No, it's ok Kiba-kun." Hinata said with her eyes lowered.

"No! It's not ok!" Haku said before advancing aggressively towards Kiba only to be stopped by Kurenai's hand.

"If you guys haven't guessed. This is your new teammate Haku." Kurenai said before sighing when she saw the look in Kiba's eyes.

"Pleased to meet-" She was immediately cut off as Kiba let out a loud groan.

"WHAT? Not another girl!" Kiba said as he slapped his forehead.

"Are you saying that girls aren't good enough for you?" Haku asked as a dark aura emitted from her. "Might it be because you prefer being around boys rather than girls?" She asked sweetly but her hard cold eyes were anything but sweet.

"What?" Kiba looked confused for a second, the comment not reaching his brain.

"Kiba… Haku just insulted you." Shino said showing no interest in the proceedings before him but his bugs said otherwise. Periodically, buzzing sounds emitted from Shino as they caught scent of the intense emotions.

"WHAT? No one gets away with that, even if you are a girl!" Kiba yelled as he challenged Haku to a fight.

"Kiba! This isn't the time!" Kurenai snapped.

"Please Kiba-kun, Haku. Don't fight." Hinata pleaded the two though her pleas were not heeded.

"No, it's ok." Haku said as she smiled almost eagerly. "I'm going to show him why we girls can fight too. I want to prove to myself and Zabuza-san that I am not inferior to boys."

Kurenai stared at Haku but she made no more movements to stop her. Hinata bit her lips anxiously but nodded. "Kiba-kun, Haku, please be careful."

"HA! I don't have to be careful! What can this girl do?" He said with a cocky smirk on his face. Haku's eyes flashed dangerously as soon as those words left Kiba's mouth.

"I'll show you what I can do." Haku said as she pulled out four senbon. "Draw your weapon." Haku said.

"I already have mine!" Kiba shouted as he outstretched his hands and slashed at Haku with his claws.

"Don't you know what it means to cut your nails?" Haku said mockingly as she easily stepped out of the way before throwing all four of her Senbon, each of them striking a mere centimeter from Kiba's crotch. A snort of laughter was heard in Shino's direction.

"Luck, that's all it was." Kiba said but even as he said this unzipped his coat a little. "Akamaru! Come on out!" He said as a small furry head poked itself out of Kiba's coat before pouncing out.

Haku's fingers twitched as she saw a furry ball jump out of Kiba's coat but made no movements towards it.

Kiba grinned, baring his fangs. "Now Akamaru! Human Beast Clone Transformation!" A puff of smoke enveloped Kiba and Akamaru. Haku, taking no chances she took out four more senbon and launched them into the smoke.

"You can't be serious…" She said as the smoke cleared showing two Kibas, one of them holding her senbon.

"You almost had me there." Growled one of the Kibas before throwing them back at her.

"Thank you." She said as she caught the four senbon. Looking up she saw a whirling mini tornados heading for her. "Damn!" she said as she leapt up into the air and threw the four senbon at the tornado. Rather than hitting the tornado the senbon was deflected by the force of the attack. _My senbon are to light to pierce though the attack! _Haku realized.

"Gatsuga!" screamed a voice from behind her. Haku shifted her weight to one side but wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack completely. One of Haku's sleeves was ripped off as it was caught by one of Kiba's claws.

"Again Akamaru!" Kiba screamed as he screeched to a halt next to Akamaru in Human form. The two charged at Haku baring their fangs. "Gatsuga!" Screamed Kiba as him and Akamaru leapt into the air and spun around to make a small tornado.

Haku frowned as the twin tornadoes approached her but made no movements. "You should be careful." Haku said as she took some steps near the lake. "If you aren't..." Haku's form was absorbed into the water as she took a step onto the lake.

"What?" Kiba gasped as he and Akamaru canceled out his attack just in time to avoid getting dunked headfirst into the water. Akamaru barked once before changing back into a dog. "Huh? She's right on top of me?" Kiba looked up just in time to see a black form jump from the trees.

"You can die." Haku said as she descended on them with a kunai in her hand and the other hand making seals.

"Akamaru! Split up!" Kiba yelled as they both sprang in opposite directions in hope of confusing Haku. Unfortunately Haku was prepared for exactly what Kiba did. Using Shunshin no Jutsu she appeared in back of Kiba with a Kunai pressed to his neck.

"If this were a real fight you would already be dead." Haku whispered dangerously into Kiba's ears before releasing him.

"Kiba! You just got schooled!" yelled a certain blond. Kiba's eyes darted to the left and groaned as he saw the audience that gathered to watch the fight.

"Oh no… Hell no." Kiba muttered as he recognized one familiar face after another. "What are you guys doing here?" Kiba demanded all of team 7.

"We came to watch the fight." Sasuke said a bored tone. "It wasn't that interesting to tell you the truth."

"I'll show you interesting!" Kiba muttered as he stomped towards Sasuke with his fist clenched.

"Hey, where's Uzera?" Haku asked suddenly as she noticed that Uzera was absent and stopping Kiba at the same time. Naruto shrugged as an answer to her question.

"Well, the Hokage wanted to speak with Uzera and that was the last we ever saw of him today." Sakura said as a thoughtful expression flitted across her face.

* * *

"Xannon… Can you hear me?" Uzera asked the motionless Anbu that was covered from head to foot in bandages. "I guess you can't do anything even if you could move." Uzera said his face betraying no emotions. He was already use to these kinds of things. 

"It doesn't make it any easer Xannon." Uzera said as his eyes started to tear. "That you aren't dead… To see you in pain… It's just as bad."

"It's not as bad as it looks." The Hokage said as he walked though the door. "We have discovered that the damage is only physical and the only reason Xannon is unconscious is probably because of the force of the attack that hit him."

"Huh? Then why is he… Like this?" Uzera asked as he gestured to Xannon.

"Well, It seems that there was another part to the Jutsu that was used to keep him unconscious. Unfortunately the only person with enough expertise to bring him out of this coma is not here with us." The Hokage explained before walking to the window.

"That is where Alex is." The Third muttered to himself.

"Alex? Isn't that Xannon's girlfriend?" Uzera asked putting on a thoughtful expression. Over near the bedside one of Xannon's fingers twitched but nothing else happened.

"Err, I don't really know the details of their relationship…" The Third said embarrassingly before coughing into his hand. "All I know is that they're good friends."

"Hmm. How far did he go then?" Kakashi asked as he walked in holding his book. "He should have at least gotten a kiss."

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you here?" Uzera asked totally ignoring Kakashi's question.

"I'm here to say hello to an old friend." Kakashi said as he walked over to Xannon's bed. "Looks like you really screwed up this time." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Huh? You know Xannon?" Uzera asked surprised.

"We were… partners on a mission once." Kakashi said remembering his days as an Anbu. "He was quite the clown back in those days."

"Heh… I can imagine." Uzera said.

"Well since Xannon's unconscious he can't take care of you so there have to… Yes?" The Hokage asked as he spotted Uzera's horrified expression.

"N-no way! I can take care of myself." Uzera said as he backed away from the Hokage.

"Now be reasonable Uzera. I can't possible keep a boy and a girl together with no adult supervision." The Hokage said. "And besides, you need someone to fix the mess in Xannon's house."

"Mess?" Uzera asked with his eyebrows raised. The Hokage looked at Kakashi for him to explain.

Kakashi sighed but he pocketed his book. "I have made a temporary agreement with Hokage-sama. Because your home has been ransacked-"

"WHAT" Uzera exclaimed as his eyes widened with shock. The Hokage looked disapprovingly at Kakashi but made no movements to stop him.

"Eh ehm… Well to put it into better terms, your house has been utterly destroyed to say the least and I am planning to let you and Haku to stay at my place. At least until your house is fixed up, which I say will take at least a week." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"B-but you're a per-"

"HMM?" Kakashi's one eye widened threateningly making Uzera stumble in mid sentence.

"I-I mean your perfect." Uzera stuttered out at the last moment.

"Good! Then it's settled. Your belongings have all been moved to Kakashi's apartment." The Hokage said cheerfully as he walked though the door. "Have a nice day."

"Damn." Uzera said as he looked at Kakashi without any enthusiasm.

"Well, It seems like we're stuck with each other." Kakashi said as one of his eyes crinkled up amused.

* * *

A/N: How did this chapter turn out? I am kind of suprised that I could actually make up a fight scene. How did it turn out? I'm sure I'm really bad a fight scenes and I would like to know, truthfully, how good I am at them. I think my skills are improving. What do you think? The first chapter was started last year around summer time. I think it has gotten better...

Oh yea. Ummm I noticed that I accidently reffered to Haku as a he... Hmm, you guys have to tell me about theses things! Otherwise I get ashamed. That's what the review button is for! It's not that hard!

Next Chapter: Hinata is finnaly going to start to show the fruits of hertraining, new problems arise as Haku and Uzera move into Kakashi's apartment, and Naruto finnaly starts to realize... What will become of the genin as they struggle to adapt to the changes around them?


	15. Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Will never Own Naruto...

AN: This chapter was kind of rushed to tell the truth. I'm not really satisfied with the way it turned out. Well anyways it's not going to be long until the Chuunin exams. There will be NaruHina action sooner or later. You can be sure of that. Somewhere around the Chuunin exams if you want an estimation.

**Imortant- **When I reach 220 pages I will post the next chapter. It's getting hard for me to keep on top of things now becuase I'm slowing down so please bear with me.

HorusRei- Thanks for the reviews! Review help keep me typing!

Dragon man 180- Thanks again. I wish there was someway to repay you for your kindness.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't like Shino?" Haku asked as she followed her new sensei to the training grounds. "I mean you look at him kind of funny." Hinata's eyes widened and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out since someone just appeared in back of Haku. 

"Hmm? Is there anything I need to know?" Shino asked making Haku jump around and look weirdly at him.

"Hey Shino!" Haku cried as she put one arm around him like they were best friends. "Since we're teammates and all I think we should be friends." In front of them Kiba's ears perked up in anticipation though he went unnoticed.

"…" Shino looked at Haku with an eyebrow raised but didn't say anything. Kiba approached the two looking about ready to say something before Kurenai interrupted him

"We're here." Kurenai said as she pointed at three pillars. "This is our training spot Haku. We meet here every day so remember it." Haku nodded in understanding. "Ok, now that we have that settled you can introduce yourself to us. Some likes, dislikes, hobbies, or goals for the future." She said waving her hands for Haku to start.

"Hi. My names Haku as you all know. I like my friends and I dislike perverts." Kurenai smiled when Haku said perverts. That word reminder her of a certain mask wearing Jonin. "Perverts and-" Haku paused and glared meaningfully at Kiba's direction. "People who look down on the power of females." Kiba winced as Haku said this but didn't interrupt her. "My hobbies are improving my skills with the senbon and my goal for the future is to join up with Zabuza-san again."

"So now that you are on the team I would like to see your skill." Kurenai said before looking at her other student's. "Who wants to spar with Haku?" Kiba's eyes widened and he backed away slowly.

"…" Shino looked blankly though Kurenai took it as a no. She learned to understand Shino after months of training with him.

"Hinata why don't you spar?" Kurenai said as Hinata was the only person that didn't show any reluctance. She smiled encouragingly at her when Hinata nodded slightly but she didn't look in Haku's direction.

"Hey Hinata." Haku smiled when she finally looked up. "Lets do our best." Haku said before taking a fighting stance.

"Ok… Lets do you best." Hinata said as she took the traditional Hyuuga stance. The two girls looked at each other neither one of them making a move.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Haku asked before pulling out two Kunai. Hinata smiled meekly but shook her head. "Well if you aren't going to attack then I am!" Haku said as she disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata. "Got you!"

"Not quite…" Hinata said in an apologetic tone as she raised one palm and pushed Haku's hand away. Haku's eyes widened in pain as she felt something close off in her arm.

"What?" Haku sprang away before Hinata could hit her with any more of her palm strikes. Taking a close look at Hinata she finally noticed the veins bulging around Hinata's eyes. "What is that?"

"It's my bloodline ability." Hinata explained seeing the expression on Haku's face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but my bloodline allows me to see almost 360 degrees and over three kilometer. It also allows me to see though genjutsu and solid objects."

"Cool!" Haku exclaimed as she imagined being able to see 360 degrees before realizing the gravity of the situation. Right now she was facing a girl that could see 360 degrees and able to see though almost anything she did. _I'm going to have to do something different _She realized.

"Ok Hinata. No more playing around." Haku said seriously as her eyes hardened. Hinata's eyes widened fearfully at the change before her and backed away from Haku.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" Haku shouted before a giant explosion of water appeared from out of nowhere dousing everyone in the immediate area with water. Hinata gasped and just managed to hide behind a pillar before a wall of water smashed against it.

_What! That's a Jonin level Jutsu! _Kurenai realized as she grabbed Kiba just in time to avoid getting hit by the water. Shino frowned when the wall of water moved towards him and jumped out of the way in the last second.

"Hinata!" Kiba screamed when he didn't see her anywhere on the training ground.

"H-here." Hinata said shakily as she walked out from behind the pillar, completely doused in water. _Now my coats all wet…_she thought sadly plucking at the heavy coat that stuck to her skin, slowing her down. Kiba blushed red and looked away from Hinata. _Can't think of her that way... _

"Hinata. I'm not going to go easy on you." Haku said as she walked on the puddles of water to Hinata. "Sensatsu Suisho." Needles made of ice rose from the puddles of water. "I know I didn't tell you this but my bloodline makes it easier for me to use water jutsus. In other words I can do a Jonin level water jutsu with the ease of doing a chuunin level fire jutsu."

"Hinata! You know what to do!" Kurenai said noticing how the needles surrounded her from all sides.

"B-but I can't do it. I-I didn't master that-"

"I don't care!" Kurenai snapped before her face softened at the hurt expression on Hinata's face. "Believe in yourself like I believe in you. Believe it!" (I just couldn't resist. You can ignore this 'believe it." It's not supposed to be there in the first place.)

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. _I can do this… But what if I fail? _Hinata suddenly winced as the negative thought permeated her mind._ I could never do it right in practice! No! I have to believe in myself! It's the only way…_

"Times up." Haku said stolidly as all the needles flew at her at lighting speed. Hinata's eyes snapped open reveling a new level of determination that wasn't there before. _For Naruto-kun. _

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted as she expelled a mass amount of chakra from all the tenketsu in her body.

"What in the world!" Haku exclaimed, as all the ice needles were reflected off the blue wall of chakra Hinata emitted. Haku leaped back but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid her own reflected attack. "Damn!" She said as her left leg went limp.

"I can still fight!" Haku proclaimed as if to reassure herself before she pulled out the ice needle that was embedded in her calf and stood up. Looking at Hinata her eyes hardened even more. _I can't play around anymore. It's time to pull out all the tricks. _Haku thought as she started to make the hands seals for her ice mirrors. Haku paused at the last seal when she saw Hinata taking a completely different stance.

_What? We haven't practiced that yet! _Kurenai thought as she recognized the Jutsu Hinata was about to use. _Could it be that… She taught herself?_

"You are within range of my Divination." Hinata said almost emotionlessly. "Sorry Haku…" Hinata said apologetically before disappearing from view.

"What? Where did she go?" Haku exclaimed before gasping in surprise, as Hinata appeared crouching right in front of her.

"This is for Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, not realizing that Haku could have heard here right there because she was so caught up in the moment. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" She said as she raised her hands in preparation.

"Two hits!" Haku winced as Hinata poked her but other that that she didn't feel anything wrong. _She's poking me? That's her technique?_ She almost laughed at the situation she was in.

"Is that your-" Haku was cut off as she felt her shoulder go numb. _Crap! This isn't good! _She thought as she tried to move away but to no avail.

"Four hits!" Four rapid strikes hit Haku in various parts of her body. Each time Haku could feel something close off inside her.

"Eight hits!" Haku's was pushed back as Hinata stuck her in the chest.

"Sixteen hits!" Haku's legs went numb when Hinata stuck sixteen times around her legs. _I can't move!_

"Thirty two hits!" Haku shouted out in pain as she realized the chakra was getting cut off from her body.

Hinata paused for one second before pulling back her palms in preparation for the last strike. "Sixty four hits!" She screamed as she slammed her palms across Haku's chest, knocking her into the ground.

"Haku!" Hinata shouted realizing what she just did as she rushed over to Haku's side.

"Hey…" Haku said weakly but made no movements to get up. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you. Heh, this is what I get, ne?" Haku's vision blurred as she began to lose consciousness. "I should tell Naruto not to do the same mistake I did." Haku said softly before she completely lost consciousness.

Kiba stood motionless while watching Hinata sway slightly. _That happened in less than a minute…Hinata managed to defeat Haku when I couldn't! This can't be happening! _Kiba thought as he sunk into denial "How can a couple of girls be stronger than me?" Kiba exclaimed out loud. "Hinata trained the same amount I did!"

"Kiba… That's not true." Kurenai said as she spotted Kiba's distress. "Do you remember all the times Hinata stayed after even after you and Shino went back home?" Kiba nodded recalling the many times Hinata did exactly what Kurenai just said.

"Well all this time she has been training. For what reason I have no idea but she has been training more than both of you combined… Though she probably isn't at her cousin's level." Kurenai added as an afterthough smiling at Kiba's predicted reaction.

"What? You mean you've been giving her special training?" Kiba yelled and pointed his finger at Kurenai accusingly.

"Is this true?" Shino asked as he appeared behind Kiba.

"Not all the time." Kurenai said with a guilty look on her face. When Shino and Kiba didn't stop looking accusingly at her she scrunched her face up with annoyance. "Shino! I thought you knew what was going on in Hinata's home!" Kurenai said crossly.

"Yes that is true…" Shino said the smallest expression of guilt flickered across his face.

"Huh? What? Why don't I know anything?" Kiba exclaimed looking at Shino.

"Well, you see, Hinata's been having family problems and Hinata's father said he would disown her if they didn't deem her worthy. She asked me to help her so I helped train her…"

"I already know because of my bugs…" Shino explained as some of his black chakra bugs leaked out of the holes on his cheeks as a demonstration.

"Great… everyone knows but me. Just great." Kiba said and pouted. "Hey Hinata! Hinata?" Kiba ran over to Hinata's side when he didn't answer him. "Are you all right?"

"S-sorry Kiba-kun. I'm feeling a bit-" Hinata's eyes clouded over before she fell backwards into Kiba's arms.

"Umm guys!" Kiba yelled panicking. "Hinata fainted… Again." Kurenai sighed as she walked over and took Hinata from his grasps.

"Ok then. She just fainted from chakra exhaustion. We have to let them rest for a while so you pick up Haku." Kurenai said as she walked to the nearest dry place.

"What? I-I…"

"You heard her Kiba." Shino said with the barest signs of a grin. "You better pick up Haku before we leave you behind."

"AHHG! Why can't you pick her up?" Kiba shouted as his face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Because unlike you I am not a brut and am unable to lift up Haku." Shino said, simultaneously insulting and complementing Kiba at the same time.

"Hah hah! I guess that's true." Kiba said convinced. As he was about to pick Haku up before her eyes snapped open.

"Don't touch me! Pervert!" Haku snapped as she slapped away Kiba's hand. She slowly pushed herself up with her hands. "Ow, I can't feel my body." She said as she massaged one of her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiba screamed after getting over his initial shock of seeing Haku rise like a zombie. "You've been on my case ever since you got on the team! I haven't done anything to you! Do you hate me or something? Is it because my best friend's a dog?" Kiba continued like this for another minute before staring at Haku for an explanation.

Haku looked blankly at Kiba before smiling sheepishly. "I guess we just got off on the wrong foot. Lets start over again." Haku said enjoying the surprised expression plastered on Kiba's face. "Hello, my names Haku." Haku extended a friendly hand and smiled.

"H-hi… My name's Kiba." Kiba said shakily and took Haku's hand and lifted her up. "And I'll be your host for today." Kiba said jokingly and smiled when Haku giggled. For some reason Haku's smile seemed to brighten up his miserable day.

"Ok then mister host! Take me to the closest clothing store." Haku said as she entwined her hands with Kiba's. "I could do with some new cloth." Haku grinned widely when Kiba started blushing and led him out of the woods, both Ninjas forgetting Kurenai's directions.

"Hmph…" Shino frowned but did nothing to stop the two from going. _I better inform Kurenai-sensei. _He thought before ordering one of his bugs to tag Kiba. _Just in case…_He thought to convince himself but inwardly he was curious to what would happen between the two.

* * *

"Heh heh, hi Haku…" Uzera said nervously as he approached the girl that was currently outside a clothing store. 

"Do you know someone called Kiba?" Haku asked in an almost dreamy sort of way.

"Uhh, yeah but not that well." Uzera said hesitantly noticing Haku's mood. "Haku? Are you ok? You look kind of…"

"Yes?" She asked turning around looking perfectly fine. "I'm just worried… I don't have any money and-"

"Money?" Uzera asked brightening up. "I can help you though I don't really have that much. How much do you need?" He asked as he took out a regular looking black wallet. He frowned as he noticed the absence of money within his wallet. "As I said, I don't have much but…"

"I didn't mean that, I just mean I don't have any place to stay." Haku explained before looking sympathetically at Uzera. "I heard about what happened to Xannon and… I don't think I can stay over at your house now right?"

"Xannon's fine. The Third said he's just unconscious and should be back up as soon as Alex returns with someone who can heal him." Uzera said smiling before he started to get gloomy again. "Though our house isn't."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked, concerned and walked over putting a hand on Uzera's shoulders. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing important. Our house is getting fixed up but it'll be a week until it's completely fixed."

"Oh, I guess you're without a home like me now." Haku said trying to comfort Uzera.

"Not exactly…" Uzera said before grimacing as he remembered Kakashi's creepy smile again. "Err, Kakashi was _Nice _enough to lead us a hand while our house is getting fixed."

"Oh, that's great!" Haku exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"No, you don't understand. He wants us to stay at his house." Uzera said hastily. After waiting for five seconds he got no reaction from Haku other than gleeful giggles. "You don't know Kakashi really well do you?" Uzera asked when Haku didn't stop laughing.

"No but do you?" Haku asked probingly after her giggling fit subsided.

"No… No I don't." Uzera said thoughtfully realizing how little he really knew about his sensei.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Kakashi said as he opened the door to his apartment. Inside, rather than mass amounts of perverted books Uzera expected, there was a very plain room in front of him. 

"Thank you so much Kakashi!" Haku gushed as she set down her bags near the door. "It's a wonderful apartment you have here."

"Ah, that's because I had to do some… Spring cleaning before you guys came." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _I knew it! _Uzera thought.

"Umm, Kakashi… It's summer." Haku said.

"Ah, so it is…" Kakashi said as one of his lazy eyes flicked over to the calendar. "I never do keep track of time." Kakashi said absently before yawning.

"So, there isn't going to be any surprises waiting around the corner is there?" Uzera asked as he set down his own baggage.

"Nope! I made sure of that." Kakashi said cheerfully before growing pale when he saw a corner of a magazine sticking out of one of his closets. "Ah, I might have missed a thing or two." He said as he walked quickly to the closet and stuffed the magazine deeper in.

"Psst, Uzera, what was that?" Haku asked as she watched Kakashi stuff his magazines into a small compartment.

"Don't know and don't want to know." Uzera said before walking over and tapping Kakashi on the shoulder's making him jump.

"Are you alright?" Uzera asked. "Do you need any help?"

"N-no!" Kakashi said protectively as he shut the closet door with a snap. "I-I mean I'd rather show you your new bedroom." Kakashi grabbed the two kids forcefully and led them down the hallway.

"This is my room." He said as he pointed to the open right hand side door. "No ones allowed in." Kakashi said, shutting the door with a snap when he saw them trying to peak in.

"This is going to be the room you guys are sleeping in." Kakashi said as he opened the left hand door ignoring Haku's and Uzera's gasps of surprise. "I know it isn't that big but it'll have to do." He said gesturing to the master sized bedroom.

"Oh, and there is only one rule in this house. Don't bother me when I'm in my room and don't wake me up early in the morning." Kakashi said before yawning opening the door and retreating to his own room.

"Um, Kakashi, that was two rules." Haku said watching Kakashi walk into his bedroom.

"Hmm, fine then two rules it is. Make yourselves at home." Kakashi said before closing the door. "And don't touch anything that looks out of place!" Kakashi yelled though the door.

"Don't you think that your teacher is a bit eccentric?" Haku asked as her eyes twitched from the amount of random events happening in the day.

"No not really." Uzera said before grinning hesitantly. "Trust me, I've seen worse. Why don't we just take a look at our new home?" Uzera opened the door to their bedrooms. "I'm sure it won't be bad living here with Kakashi." Only later would Uzera learn to regret those words.

* * *

"Kakashi!" A yell pierced the calm of Kakashi's bedroom. _Right when I was getting to the best part. _Kakashi thought as he reluctantly slipped his book into his pockets. 

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he opened the door. In front of him stood a very wet Haku in nothing but a towel. "What do you want?" Kakashi asked again as he averted his gaze from the damp towel.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Haku asked as she gestured to her room which, Kakashi finally noticed, only contained only one bed.

"Figure something out." Kakashi said not really paying any attention at all. "One of you can sleep on the floor or something. Or share a bed..." He added slyly.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow but then finally relented when Haku started to give him the 'puppy dog eyes no Justu.'

"Fine, I'll get you guys a mat." Kakashi sighed when he remembered he didn't have a mat. "You wait here and don't do anything." Kakashi said as he walked past Haku and headed to the door.

"Ok! We won't do anything." Haku said before Kakashi closed the door. "Anything that you'll find out…" Haku said deviously under her breath.

"The coast is clear. You can come out now." Haku said smiling as Uzera stepped out from behind the door.

"Now it's time to see what Kakashi's hiding!" Uzera said excitedly as they both started to laugh manically.

* * *

"Hmm, Nice figure! Quite a nice bust to." A white haired man leaned closer against the bushes in hopes of seeing more of the beauty clad in nothing but a towel in front of him. "Oooo! She could be on the cover of my next novel!" The man muttered to himself before frowning. 

"If only her arm wasn't so scarred… I bet I could find Tsunade and she could patch her up." The man said quietly to himself before suddenly backing away from the bushes becuase the women he was staring at suddenly looked straight into his eyes. _Shit, I've been caught._ The man prepared himself for a hasty getaway but he didn't take into account the speed the women moved with.

"ARK!" The man was suddenly jerked up by one hand and lifted up into the air. "What the… Oh my." If it were possible the man would have suffered from a massive nosebleed from staring at the women's chest. Fortunately for him, he was use to these kinds of things.

"What do you know about Tsunade?" Demanded the women, ignoring the lecherous way the man was staring at her chest.

"Hmm, that depends." The man said thoughtfully. "What are you willing to give me?" The man asked as his mouth split into a perverted grin.

"You tell me what you know now and I may think about it later." The women said threateningly as she glared at the white haired man.

"Hah! Threatening me are you?" The man asked as he noticed the tone in the women's voice. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No and frankly I don't care." She said as she pushed the man away from her. The man brushed off his shirt as if women assaulted him all the time before striking a pose.

"I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West," at this point the man started to swing his long white hair in circles before slipping off a scroll from his back and throwing it in the air.

"Not even in the heavens! I am on of the Sannin!" A burst of white smoke covered the area obscuring the woman's view.

"White-haired frog tamer!" The smoke cleared to reveal the man standing on the head of a large frog. "Even a crying baby would stare in awe... The great Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya stuck out a hand in front of him in a pose.

_I never expected a Sannin to be like this…_The women thought as her eyes twitched ever so slightly. "My names Alex. I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I didn't know who you were." Alex said with only a slight amount of sarcasm present in her voice.

"No it's ok." Jiraiya said as he dismissed his frog in a puff of smoke. "Wait… Do I know you?" Jiraiya asked, for the first time observing Alex's face rather than her chest. "You look very familiar." Jiraiya put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Uhh, perhaps I look like someone you know?" Alex asked hopefully her hands twitching in fear. _What if he realizes I'm from Konoha!_

"Ah, your right!" Jiraiya said dismissing his train of thought. "To be honest with you, I think you may just resemble one of the many wom…" Jiraiya suddenly stopped himself before he could get any further. "I-I mean w-why are you looking for Tsunade?"

Alex's expressions closed up for a second before she gave the answer. "I need her medical expertise to heal a dear friend." _Because I'm not strong enough. _Alex thought to herself as small tears leaked out of her eyes.

"AH! H-hold o-on! D-don't cry!" Jiraiya said panicking at the sight of a beautiful woman clad only in a towel crying in front of him. "I'll help you find Tsunade." Jiraiya promised before putting an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Thanks." Alex squirmed a little when Jiraiya didn't let go of her. "Umm, I have to go change into something more comfortable so do you mind waiting here?" Alex asked before slipping out from under Jiraiya's arms.

"Sure! I'll be waiting all day." Jiraiya said appraising Alex's body again. When Alex finally went into the hot springs again Jiraiya suddenly realized the situation he was in.

"Aw shit! Now I have to help some random girl I just met." Jiraiya groaned and he slapped his face with one hand. _Great… Just great…

* * *

_

"Ugh. Uzera and Haku better thank me for this." Kakashi huffed out as he lugged in a large mat from outside the apartment. Kakashi frowned as he noticed that the sun was about to go down. _Already afternoon… See what I do for you kids!_ He thought tears rising up into his eyes as he thought of the more _productive_ things he could have been doing.

"Damn, It's heavy! What's this thing made of!" Kakashi dumped the mat on the ground and sweat dropped when the mat cracked his wooden floor.

"I just waxed that today too!" Kakashi said aggravated that all his hard work was going down the drain in the period of a second. "Humph, at least I have my new copy of Icha Icha paradise to look forward to." Kakashi lightened up as he thought of his orange book on the shelf of his room. "I can't wait!" Kakashi said as he giggled like a little schoolgirl and skipped to his room.

"What?" Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw both Haku and Uzera looking at his team photo on his desk. "What do you guys think your doing?" He demanded as he stormed into his room.

"Uh oh." Uzera said turning slowly around guiltily. "Busted…" He said before wincing at the expression on Kakashi's face.

"I told you we should have kept watch!" Haku whispered ferociously under her breath.

Kakashi sighed as he looked from one guilty face to the next. "I guess it can't be helped." Kakashi said as he walked passed Haku and Uzera and put the picture face down.

"Do you know why I don't let you in this room?" Kakashi asked with his back turned to the two.

**_Because he is a pervert who doesn't want others seeing his nosebleeds when he reads perverted books._** (Thank Dragon Man 180 for this one…)Kuro said to Uzera and making him repeat what she said. Uzera clasped a hand over his mouth right after he said this and Haku looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No." Kakashi said shortly and turned around, but rather than looking enraged he had a sorrowful look that was only visible in his eyes. "Do you really think that's why I don't let you in?" Haku shook her head realizing that the books Kakashi had were in plain sight while the pictures that they found were hidden carefully inside the closet. Thankfully, she already took care of Kakashi's books…

"I guess you already figured it out then Haku. I'll tell you then Uzera." Kakashi suddenly lifted the picture up so Uzera and Haku could see it clearly. On the right of the picture was a younger looking Kakashi with the same mask still on. In the middle was a young girl with two blue markings on her face and on the left was a boy about Kakashi's age with black spiky hair and a large smile on his face. Behind them was a man that looked like Naruto with his hands on Kakashi's and the boy's head.

"This picture… It contains dear memories to me." Kakashi said as he traced one finger over the girls face. "This is Rin." He said softly, almost to himself as if he were reliving long lost memories.

"This is…Obito," Kakashi said, his voice breaking as he said his name. "And this man is the Fourth." He said as he pointed the man who looked like Naruto.

"The Forth?" Uzera exclaimed as he stared at Kakashi with newfound respect. "You mean you are one of the Hokage's students?"

"I was." Kakashi said sadly. "They're all gone now." Kakashi looked at the picture fondly for one more second before putting it face down again.

"Kakashi…" Haku whispered understanding the pain he had to endure.

"Enough about me, you guys need to wake up bright and early tomorrow!" Kakashi barked jolting Haku and Uzera from their thoughts. "Tomorrow I will have a surprise for you so you need to get some sleep right now. Uzera's mat is outside so you guys have to bring it in."

"O-ok." Uzera said shakily before grabbing Haku's hand and leading her outside.

Uzera and Haku both sweat dropped when they saw the large mat that took up nearly the whole hallway. "I guess we have to bring this in?" Uzera asked Haku.

"That's a given." Haku said as she took one side of the mat and looked at Uzera expecting him to help.

"Oh right!" Uzera said as he took the other end of the mat but even as he did he couldn't stop thinking about what Kakashi said. _They're all gone now… What does he mean?_

A second later a screech of rage sounded in Kakashi's room. "Who the hell put my books in an ice cube?"

* * *

AN: Just to warn you, my writing style changed dramatically in one of the later chapters... It returns to normal but this is just a warning. I was feeling kind of weird when I wrote that chapter. 

Next chapter: Uzera finds out there are other Genin other than himself and Naruto is starting to harbor some feelings for Hinata.


	16. Shinobi of the Sand and Sky

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I wish I did... Then I could make things go the way I want...

A/N: Ok, Ok, I bet some of you are extreamly angry that I have not updated for a while... For a month... Well FYI I, was not slacking off but working my... Butt off until I reached 320 pages, which I have to say is no small feat. At least I think so. Well I'm sorry for making you wait and this small chapter seems like a poor way to start things off... And for thoes of you who are saying "Oh no, he's writing again." Well I'll just say you are entitled to your own views.

Another thing, for thoes of you who are curious to where I am at in the story. I have reached the middle of the forest of death.

Dragon man 180- Thanks again for the great reviews. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to update.

Light of the Demons- Yeah! Finally a new reviewer! Now at least I know some people are actually enjoying my fic...

_**

* * *

****Hey kit! Wake up! **Kyuubi twitched in agitation when the scene before him didn't disappear. ****__KIT! _Kyuubi roared shaking Naruto's mind such force that the image in front of Kyuubi flickered a little. **_DAMNIT KIT! WHEN I SAY WAKE UP I MEAN IT! _**Kyuubi twitched in agitation when the scene before him didn't disappear. Kyuubi roared shaking Naruto's mind such force that the image in front of Kyuubi flickered a little. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID FOX!" shouted the Naruto in the image. "Oh crap, now my dreams disappearing." He said disappointedly just before dropping out of the dream completely and materializing in front of Kyuubi. "I hope you're happy. Why did you wake me up anyways?"

**_That dream disgusted me._** The Kyuubi said as ifitwas the most obvious thing in the world. **_All the love and adoration… Blech! _**Kyuubi stuck out its giant tongue as emphasis.

"Hey! I was having a good time with Sakura in my dream!" Naruto said defensively before his face scrunched up in confusion when Kyuubi let out lout bellow of laughter.

**_HAHAHAHAHA! You think it was that pink hair girl you were with? _**The Kyuubi mocked the confused blond.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

**_Do you even once remember seeing the girl's face? _**The Kyuubi asked.

"Ye-no…" Naruto's forehead wrinkled in thought as he tried to remember. _Now that I think about it…I never did see her head or her face! All I remember is her…Wait, I don't remember anything! _Naruto's face flushed red and contorted with fear. "Oh my god! It could have been anyone! Who was it?" Naruto demanded the Fox demon.

**_How should I know? You humans are too insignificant to be much interest. _**The Kyuubi stopped for a second before his lips curled up to what could be a smile. **_But this girl is starting to interest me. _**

"What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto glared at the grinning demon.

**_You'll see soon enough… You'll see. _**Kyuubi said before the whole room flickered and became fuzzy. **_Now wake up! _**Kyuubi snapped before slamming the ground with one paw and making the whole room disappear completely.

"What in the world!" Naruto screamed as he bolted straight up and slamming his head onto the drawer he forgot to close. "AHG! My freaking head!"

Naruto tore the cap on his head and nearly cried as he felt the bump starting to grow. _At least cap-san took most of the blow with it's nose._

"Ah, Thank you cap-san for saving me!" Naruto said as he hugged his small cap tears streaming down his face. **_Are you going to sit there hugging your cap or are you going to get up already! You're going to be late! _**Kyuubi growled.

"Late?" Naruto looked at the clock by his bedside. "Oh crap! I really am late!" Naruto shot out of bed, this time paying attention to the drawer and opened his closet door.

"Hmmm, what should I wear today?" Naruto thought as he stared at the same orange jumpsuits that were complete with Kunai pouches and everything essential. **_Just take one and go. _**The Kyuubi slammed its nine tales in agitation. **_You're already one hour late. _**

"Like Kakashi's going to be on time today." Naruto muttered but contrary to his words he just took an orange jumpsuit and slipped it on. "I guess I'll just grab something to eat on the way." Naruto said as he ran out of the door while still slipping his sandals on. "Now to the park!" Naruto exclaimed before falling flat on his face. **_And that's why you don't try to put your sandles on and run at the same time... _**The Kyuubi said dryly.

* * *

"I'll see you later!" Haku said as she ran out of the door. "I'm meeting team 8 in the training area! They said it was something important!" Haku took a running leap out through the door still waving goodbye. _And I also don't want to be caught by Kakashi… _She thought and sprinted even faster to the training area. 

"Bye then." Uzera said before looking at his ramen again. _When is Kakashi going to wake up? _Uzera asked himself before looking down the hallway. _We're already late._

**_There's only one thing a single man his age could be doing alone in his room. _**Kuro said softly as she pulled Uzera into her realm again. Kuro's hair was draped over her face giving her a sinister gaze.

"I don't want to hear it!" Uzera said as he immediately tugged himself away and became conscious again.

"About time." Kakashi said from across the table. "I was wondering when you were going notice." Kakashi smiled as Uzera jerked his head from the ramen he was in.

"My hair…" Uzera said sadly as he looked at his ramen soaked hair. "I should really cut it."

"Funny, seeing you are the only boy with long hair." Kakashi said before smiling to show he was only kidding. "Ah, the ramen was good though." Kakashi patted his stomach contently. "Who knew you were such a good cook, eh?"

"Um, Haku made the ramen and the ramen is actually just from an instant noodle pack." Uzera said smiling. At the look on Kakashi's face he decided not to mention her name at the moment."So, does that mean your ready to go?" Uzera asked changing the subject.

"You go on ahead without me." Kakashi said before his mood decreased dramatically. "I have to do something first."

"But Kakashi-"

"No! I have to do this." Kakashi snapped but smiled to lessen the harshness of his words. "It's something personal."

"Fine…" Uzera sighed before walking to the door. "J-just try to be remotely on time today." Uzera said as he closed the door.

_I'm not sure that'll be possible. _Kakashi thought as he opened a drawer and pulled out a batch of white flowers. _I'm not sure that'll ever be possible as long as I'm alive._

* * *

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Uzera shouted as he spotted her oversized coat around the corner. Hinata turned and stared wide eyed at Uzera before letting out a squeak of fear and running off. "W-wait up!" Uzera shouted before running after her. After a few blocks Hinata finally slowed down enough for Uzera to catch up. 

"H-hey! W-what's wrong?" Uzera panted before looking around. "Huh? Why did you run here?" He asked Hinata when he noticed the wooden fences that were on their two sides.

"S-sorry. I was trying to…" Hinata suddenly looked past Uzera with wide eyes. _Oh no! _

"Uzera! Hinata! Why were you running away from me?" Naruto asked as he came around the corner. "It's like you guys are avoiding me." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"Really? I never noticed that." Uzera said thoughtfully as he looked at Hinata then back at Naruto again. "Hinata-chan?"

"I-I-I-" A box/rock shuffled across Hinata interrupting her before she could say anything.

"Stop moving! They'll see us!" Whispered someone from inside the box.

"I know! I know! Quit poking me!"

"Sorry boss! I can't see where I stick my foot." At this comment Naruto sweat dropped. _I know who this is…_Naruto thought as he started to smile.

"That was your foot! WHAT?" The makeshift rock suddenly started to jerk violently from side to side.

"Konohamaru! Rocks aren't square and they defiantly don't have eye holes!" Naruto said as he put one foot on the box and pushed down on it. The box fell eerily silent for a second before it blew up right from under Naruto's foot blowing him backwards and covering the area with white smoke.

"I think we used too much gunpowder!" Coughed a boy from the smoke.

"N-Naruto-kun. Who are these people?" Hinata asked as she slowly hid herself from the three kids that emerged from the smoke.

"Ah ha! Boss, there you are!" Konohamaru approached the two but stopped when he saw two unfamiliar faces. "Hey who are these people?" He asked as he eyed Uzera suspiciously. _He looks… Familiar._

"Hello! My name is Uzera. I believe we have met before?" Uzera said as he extended a friendly hand.

"Oh yea!" Konohamaru spat in his hand before sticking it out. "Put her there!" Konohamaru said grinning wildly at Uzera's horrified expression.

"W-what?" Uzera jerked his hand back before Konohamaru could grab his hand.

"Hahahaha! Just kidding." Konohamaru said shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eyes Konohamaru saw a blue haired girl hiding behind Uzera. "Who's this cute girl?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth before frowning as Hinata started to blush furiously.

"A-ah! That's-"

"Your girlfriend, right!" Konohamaru said loudly ignoring Hinata's ever increasing blush and Naruto's sudden coughing fit. Konohamaru nudged Naruto with his elbow and winked at him before saying, "You have fine tastes boss!"

"N-no!" Naruto said a bit too hastily. "That's Hinata! She's just a friend."

"Ach! To bad…" Konohamaru said as he shook his head regretfully. "She's ten times better looking than that pink haired girl you hang out with. She doesn't have any chest at all and…" Konohamaru glanced at Hinata before looking back at Naruto. "You know what I'm talking about."

"You know… Don't tell Sakura this but I have to agree with Konohamaru on this one." Uzera said as he looked at Hinata appraisingly. "D-don't worry!" Uzera exclaimed as he noticed Hinata backing away from him red as a tomato. "I don't mean anything by it!" He assured her.

Naruto burned red as he tried not to look at Hinata. **_Hey kit! _**Kyuubi bellowed from deep inside Naruto's mind. **_I also agree! _**Naruto gasped as he Kyuubi spoke directly to him before slapping his head. _Don't think about Hinata that way! _Naruto said ferociously to the fox. The demon only laughed in response.

"I'm ten times cuter than any of the girls though." Said Konohamaru's friend, the girl with two large ponytails.

"Hah! Yea right, Moegi!" Konohamaru said before turning around and slapping his butt childishly, causing the girl to fume. "Catch me if you can!" Konohamaru yelled before sprinting in the opposite direction not watching where he ran.

"No Konohamaru! Watch where your-" a loud crash echoed though the ally as Konohamaru ran into a black clad ninja with some white bandaged thing on his back. "Going…" Uzera sighed finishing his sentence before rushing off to help him.

"Damn brat." Muttered the Ninja before picking Konohamaru up by the scarf. "What the hells wrong with you!" Yelled the Ninja spittle flying everywhere.

"Careful Kankuro." warned the blond haired girl besides him. "_He _warned us not to get into any fights." The girl looked around to see if the person she mentioned was near them or not.

"This one brat won't hurt, Temari…" Kankuro said as he stared at the boy in his hands cruelly.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Screamed Konohamaru as he squirmed trying to loosen his scarf. Kankuro smirked and he tightened his grip. _I love the feel of being in power for once!_

"Hey you!" Kankuro raised one eye. " Yea, you with the makeup!" Kankuro's head shot up at this declaration and he was greeted with an imposing sight. A blond boy was flanked by a rather tall boy with his face shrouded in shadows and a girl whose eyes seemed to stare right though him.

"Put him down." Naruto said dangerously.

"What if I don't want to?" Kankuro smiled when Naruto's eyes narrowed. "This brat bumped into me and there will be hell to pay!" Kankuro screamed the last part pulling his hand back in preparation to punch Konohamaru.

"What the hell?" Kankuro exclaimed his fist struck nothing but air. A split second later he sensed a person ten feet behind him. Whirling about he saw the boy that flanked Naruto holding Konohamaru under one arm.

"Didn't Naruto tell you to let him go?" Uzera snarled before setting Konohamaru down.

"Psht…" Kankuro scowled and he started to twitch two of his fingers slightly, making some of his chakra strings surround Uzera's legs. "You really think you're something don't you?" Kankuro mocked distracting Uzera. "Well it was nothing but luck!" Kankuro yelled as he pulled his chakra strings entangling Uzera's legs.

"Oh crap!" Uzera exclaimed as he started to fall backwards. "Just kidding." He said as one of his arms shot out and he pushed himself up, and broke the chakra strings around his legs easily.

"Wha-" Kankuro was forced to dodge as someone appeared next to his head. Right after he dodged a palm stuck the spot where Kankuro's head was. A blue burst of chakra revealed the power of the attack. _If that hit me…_Kankuro's thoughts drifted off as he decided not to think about the consequences of not dodging.

_I missed… _Hinata thought as she retracted her palm and dodged to the left and jump away as Kankuro reacted with a punch of his own.

"You little- Oh no…" Kankuro froze as he felt a massive amount of killer intent emit from behind him. He slowly turned his head and scrambled away at the shadowed expression on the blonde's face.

"No one should even think of Hinata that way…" Naruto whispered before he raised his head to reveal how enraged he was.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered admiringly at the protectiveness Naruto showed for her.

"NO ONE! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as the blue chakra surrounded him and grew in size. A moment later the alley was inhabited by no less than twenty Naruto clones.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Screamed all the Naruto's as each clone made the same exact hand seals.

_Shit! _Kankuro thought as he recognized the jutsu he was going to use. _Not good! _Kankuro whipped off the bandages from his back but it was too little too late.

"Hosenka no Jutsu!" Kankuro's eyes widened as the wall of fireballs made by the Naruto's came flew at him._ It's already hard to dodge alone but multiplied by twenty… It's impossible!_ Kankuro looked pleadingly at Temari for help but to no avail. She was also frozen in fear at the surprising amount of power the supposedly weak Konoha ninja's possessed.

"Heh, looks like Naruto decided to use the jutsu…" Uzera said to Hinata as he watched the Fireballs collide with the makeup wearing ninja in a cloud of… sand?

"What the hell?" whispered Uzera and surprisingly Hinata. As the sand settled down an even more surprising scene revealed itself. The sand actually made a barrier around the black clad ninja. After a few seconds the barrier collapsed and revealed a perfectly fine Ninja standing in the middle of the ring of sand and pieces of broken glass.

"What in the world?" **_To the left! _**Screeched Kuro as she sensed a massive amount of chakra emitting from that direction. "Left!" Uzera shouted echoing Kuro's thoughts. "What?" Standing upside down the tree was a person that not even Uzera sensed looking down at them. The boy had red hair and a large gourd on his back and, for the moment was looking directly at Uzera and Hinata.

"Kankuro…" The red haired boy said, shifting his gaze from Uzera and Hinata to Kankuro. "You're a disgrace." The reaction this single sentence had on Kankuro was even more that the screaming done by Naruto.

"G-G-Gaara! I-It wasn't my fault! They-"

"Shut up." Gaara said making Kankuro stop easily. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Gaara!" Temari said pleadingly. "Lets not be hasty" Gaara slowly turned to look Temari in the eye.

"I'll kill you too if you get in my way." He said coldly before dropping down in a swirl of sand between the two. Right when Gaara's feet touched the ground all the sand started to whirl around until it went into the gourd on Gaara's back.

"I'm sorry if they caused any trouble." Gaara said to the Naruto's in front of him. Gaara didn't even flinch as all the Naruto's except one disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Who is this guy?_

Gaara's gaze shifted from Naruto headband before looking Naruto in the eyes again. "It seems that we shall meet again in the future. I look forward to seeing your power." Gaara said before turning around and walking away. He was quickly followed by the other two Ninja.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted stopping Gaara in his tracks. "Who are you?"

"My names Gaara." He said turning around.

"My names Naruto." The blond tried to grin but failed horribly when Gaara gave him one of his coldest glares.

"I didn't ask for your name." Kankuro snorted in amusement but quickly shut up as Gaara's hand twitched. "But I would like to know your two names." Gaara said as he looked at Hinata and Uzera.

"My name's Uzera." After saying this Uzera tried to look friendly but only managed a strained look that said 'I'm feeling uncomfortable right now.'

"M-my name's Hinata." Hinata said and tried to avoid looking into the red haired boy's eyes because of what it reminded her of. _They look almost like Naruto's eyes._

"We shall meet again…" Gaara said before walking away. "I'm sure of that."

* * *

Two twin brown cloaks descended upon Konoha's front gate before they separated for a third person to walk in between them. 

"Are we allowed to go in?" The first stranger said in a deep brass voice. His cloak still blocking all his features even though he landed from about 100 feet in the air.

"Yes, are we?" asked the second person though his voice was significantly lower and was slightly charming. From underneath his hood one could just make out him licking his lips in anticipation.

"I suppose we are." The third stranger looked up into the sky before swiping the hair out of her eyes. The doors to Konoha suddenly screeched open and three Chuunin guards ran out.

"Are you from the Village of the Sky?" Asked one of the Chuunin guards.

"Yes…"

"Please follow me." The Chuunin looked nervously at his comrades. "Hokage-sama has requested you presence before you begin the Chuunin exams."

"How troublesome!" Said one of the girls accomplices as he lifted up his hands to reveal two Katars on his fists but rather than the traditional dagger that was on the tip a large curved blade was on the tip. "I don't see why it's necessary to go to the Hokage… Don't you agree brother?"

"Yes." Replied the second accomplice raising one hand to reveal his own Katar but this time it was a traditional Katar. The three Chuunin tensed up as the two genin from the Sky advanced on them.

"Stop! We didn't come here to fight!" The girl's eyes flashed as she pushed the two brothers back before nodding stolidly for the Chuunin to lead the way.

"Hmph… Still troublesome." Muttered the two brothers at the same time before following her, their brown cloaks trailing in the dirt.

* * *

The Hokage frowned as he watched the Genin from the Sky approach in his crystal ball. _That girl looks familiar… _He thought as he examined her from his crystal ball. The girl had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that hung to her waist. Twin bangs covered some of the girl's features on her cheeks. A light black skirt and an almost kimono like dress was all she wore though it was split in the middle so she could move easily. Long rolls of white bandages were wrapped around her waist, no doubt containing dangerous explosives or Kunai. _Alex… _The Hokage realized, as he looked even closer at the girl. _Those cloth are almost the same cloth Alex wore when she was younger._

"Hokage-sama! The three genin from the village of the sky has arrived." Shouted one of the Jonin guards from outside the door.

"Let the in." The door suddenly burst open as two of the genin sprinted thorough the door with their Katars drawn. Less than a second later they were slammed into the ground by the same girl the Hokage saw inside the crystal ball.

"Sorry Hokage-sama… My teammate has never been in another village before so he doesn't know how to act." The girl apologized before shooting another glare at the two brothers telling them silently to behave. The Hokage nodded acting as though it was a common occurrence that he was attract by random people.

_Actually it is a common occurrence thanks to Konohamaru. _The Hokage thought before studying the genin in front of him. _The two other accomplices of the girl…_The Hokage frowned when he noticed the hooded cloaks that they wore. _I can't see their faces but from what I can tell they are almost identical…_

"Where is your Jonin instructor?" The Hokage asked when he noticed that no one accompanied them.

"I'm right here." A man walked into the room his face shrouded in shadows because he had his head down. Three pallid scars became visible as he lifted his head. He smirked at the gasp of understanding he caused from the Hokage. A second later the Hokage's room was filled with the smoke of Anbu appearing around the intruder.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but this man has evaded the gate and entered without permission." Said one of the Anbu that wore a cat mask. "He will be terminated immediately." The Anbu slowly slid a Katana out of its sheath.

"No wait. This is all a misunderstanding. I am their Jonin instructor." Said the man as he laughed as if it was a joke that they thought they could take him down. The Hokage looked at the girl for confirmation.

"It's true. Xera is our instructor." Confirmed the girl emotionlessly. The Anbu looked at the Hokage before relaxing as the Hokage gave a reassuring nod. But even though the Hokage nodded he never let his guard down.The Anbu nodded in understanding and sheathed his blade before barking out orders to the other Anbu in the room. After all the Anbu left the lead Anbu walked to the door. He paused as he reached Xera.

"If you ever run past us without our knowledge I will personally make sure you suffer." Hissed the Anbu before walking out. Xera smirked good-naturedly but right after the Anbu left his view his pupils contracted a little, giving him a catlike gaze.

"Xera." The Jonin looked at the Hokage. Already his eyes were back to normal.

"Yes?" He asked good-naturedly.

"I will only tell you once. Do not start any trouble here in Konoha. I will not tolerate it. I do not know your reasons for entering the Chuunin exams but don't cause any trouble."

"Hmm, what if someone starts it with me?" Xera asked before licking his lips. "I won't mind spilling the blood of those that harm me… Or my Genin." He added as if it were an afterthought.

"…" The Hokage glared at Xera but didn't reply.

"Just kidding! Don't get all tense." Xera laughed before turning his back to the Hokage. "If that was all you were going to tell me then we'll be going. We don't want to miss the Chuunin exams." He said as he gestured for his Genin to follow.

"Wait!" Xera stopped in his tracks. "What are your reasons for entering?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed when Xera didn't turn around.

"To reclaim what already belongs to the Village of the Sky. That is all." Xera said before walking out on the Hokage. A moment later the door slammed shut by itself.

* * *

A/N: Xera's back again and he's eviler than ever! He's also accompanyed by three Genin. Who knew? Actually, I knew! 

Something Important I feel the need to say- I would really appreciate it if some of the people who read reviewed. For thoes of you who don't know, reviews let the writer know how they're doing. If there is a lack of response then I can only conclude that my story sucks. Err, a bit too harsh there... What I meant was please R&R. It makes me feel happy.

Preview- What are you looking at me for? I'm not spoiling it for you.


	17. It's a DATE?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Naruto is not mine!

Ok, I'm sorry for the delay but I can't write romance ok?

A/N: I'm going though an emotional time right now! School is about to start and I don't know the Ions for Chemistry! CRAP! Well now that I'm done ranting I would like to inform all you loyal readers that I feel that the quality of my work is going down the drain. Yep, that's all…

**Important: **The interaction with Hinata is mostly filler… I just added it because the amount of Naru/Hina time is kind of small in this story. Well it will affect the story later on but don't count on any sudden realizations! I hate those kind of stories!

Kingdom219- Thanks for the encouragement! I really enjoy seeing someone else enjoying my work!

Dragon man 180- You reviews are really appreciated! It's always nice to see what I can improve in and some new ideas!

Light of the Demons- Thanks! It's nice to know you like it! I didn't really think that the Anime version sucked though. It was ok but I thought it could have been better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (I'm using the X's because the border thing stopped working...)

"H-hello Haku." Hinata said nervously as Haku approached her. Ever since her inquiring about her love life she was a lot more cautious with her as not to reveal her love for Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! So how's your crush with Shino going?" Haku asked loudly ignoring Hinata's squeak of fear and Shino's raised eyebrow.

"What, What, What?" Kiba advanced murderously until he was face to face with Shino. "What's this about you going out with Hinata? I thought we made a deal!" Kiba proclaimed rather loudly. Shino's expression went blank but inside he was burning from shame.

_I made no such promise. Please don't believe him Hinata! _Shino thought desperately.

"What did you say?" Haku asked smiling slightly. Since Haku had her little talk with Kiba she understood that it wasn't wise to take everything negatively.

"K-kiba-kun, Haku's just joking around." Hinata said as she looked at Haku for her help.

"Err, I was? I-I mean yea! I was just kidding around!" Haku said quickly catching on. _So, that rules Shino and Kiba out… _Haku thought as her eyes narrowed in thought.

"H-Haku. Can I please speak with you?" Hinata asked bringing Haku out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Haku said as Hinata dragged Haku farther away from Kiba and Shino.

"C-can you please stop that?" Hinata said nervously not meeting Haku's eyes.

"Only if you tell me who you like." At Hinata's horrified expression Haku sighed, annoyed. "Listen up girl!" Haku snapped like an army sergeant. "A girl like you, quiet, nice, and always letting people step over you needs some help!"

"But!" Hinata was cut off as Haku held up a hand.

"No, no. I know what you're going to say, but I just can't turn my back on my friend. We girls have to stick together." Haku smiled as Hinata started to lighten up. "And besides, it isn't wrong if you like, Sasuke or Shino or Kiba or Naruto-" At the mention of Naruto's name Hinata suddenly started to cough. Haku raised an eyebrow.

"S-sorry." Hinata apologized not daring to look at Haku's face.

"Hmm?" Haku asked a grin appeared across her face as she came up with a plan. "I said it's not wrong if you like, Shino!… Kiba!… Sasuke!…" Haku paused after each boy's name to see if there was any reaction. There was none. "Naruto!" once again Hinata started to cough wildly.

"Ah ha!" Haku proclaimed triumphantly as she pointed at Hinata.

"A-ah h-ha?" Hinata asked fearfully as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't give me that look! I know who it is now! But of all the people I didn't-" Before she could get any further Hinata interrupted her.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Hinata exclaimed. For the first time Haku didn't have to strain her ears to hear Hinata. "I know that all the others look at Naruto with those eyes, I know not many people like him, I know that he can be annoying at times…"

"Hinata-" Haku frowned as Hinata held up a steady hand in the same manner Haku herself did just seconds ago.

"No! I already know all these things but he never gives up! All the times he's been knocked down he didn't lose confidence in himself. He kept on going even after he reached his limit." Hinata smiled in a sad sort of way before continuing. "He also doesn't forget about someone even if they're weak…" Hinata said as she remembered the fateful day when she Naruto and Uzera all hung out together at the ramen stand. She actually felt like she was part of the group back then.

"Hinata…" Haku put a comforting arm around Hinata's shoulders and allowed her to rest on her. "I wasn't going to say anything bad about him." Hinata looked up with surprised eyes. "I was going to say you couldn't have made a better choice." Haku smiled as Hinata's eyes brightened and she buried her head into Haku's shoulder.

Haku looked down at Hinata, surprised before putting both her arms around her. "It's ok…"

"T-thank you… You understand…" Hinata said thankfully.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kiba shouted as he interrupted their moment of bonding. "Is this about me? I couldn't help but overhear something about me! Umph!" Kiba was suddenly blasted back by a foot.

"Dammit! That's called eavesdropping!" Haku yelled at the twitching and unconscious boy who had an imprint of a sandal on his forehead. "But it's so cute when you're so ignorant!" Haku gushed out of nowhere. "Oh crap." Haku said as she clasped a hand over her mouth as she realized she just said that out loud.

"So Haku… Do you have a crush on Kiba?" Hinata asked with a mischievous grin on her face. _Payback. _

"N-n-no! What made you think that!" Hakus asked as a large amount of sweat drops formed on the back of Haku's head. "Ahahahahaha! How could I possibly have a crush on a dog boy?" She said in a higher voice than usual before stomping off to join Shino in whatever he was doing.

"Shino! How are you doing today?"

"…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! You're quite the lady's man!" Uzera said jokingly as Naruto sneezed three times in quick succession.

"Shut up…" Naruto said sulkily as he rubbed his nose.

"Didn't you know?" Sasuke asked as he grinned at Naruto. "Naruto's not exactly what you would call normal." At this comment Naruto cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Who asked for your opinion Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"I did." Sakura replied promptly.

"As did I." Uzera said as he grinned good-naturedly.

"What! ARRGGG. You may have won the war Sasuke bastard but you have not won the battle!" Naruto cried as loud as he could.

"And that comment alone just showed how stupid you are." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey now kids! Don't get into a fight." Kakashi said as he entered the clearing in his usual laid back fashion. He sighed when he saw Uzera's serious expression and decided to tell the truth for once. "I'm sorry but I needed to visit a old friend before I came and-"

"LIER!" Screamed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. _Even when I tell the truth they insist I lie. It's a hopeless situation. _Kakashi thought as he shook his head.

"No he's not lying this time…" Uzera said softly remembering how he tailed him through the forest to the memorial stone.

**Flashback**

_What is he up to? _Uzera asked himself as he watched Kakashi bend down while holding some flowers. _Is he? _

"I'll never forget. Even if my memories fading I will always come back here…" Uzera gasped when he realized what Kakashi was doing. "Uzera. You can come out now. I know you're there."

**_Run. _**Kuro screamed suddenly inside Uzera's head, jolting him into action. **_RUN!_**

**End flashback**

_What was that all about anyways? _Uzera asked the sniggering demon in his head. **_I sensed a great amount of sadness and grief emitting from Kakashi. I didn't want you to disturbed him. _**Kuro explained before laughing again. _That's a weak explanation… _Uzera said but made no more comments on it.

"Are you listening Uzera?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of Uzera. "I asked is he telling the truth?"

"Yes he is." Uzera said stolidly before walking up a tree and lying on one of the branches.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he stared at the branch Uzera was on top of. "What's wrong with him today?"

"It's better not to ask." Kakashi said before putting the orange book back into his pockets and bringing out four brown forms.

"Your forms, for entering the-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-Chuunin Exams." Kurenai looked at each shocked face to the next. "I believe you are all ready for the Chuunin Exams that are to be held tomorrow." Hinata's expression deflated right before Kurenai's eyes.

"W-what?" Kiba sputtered out before pointing at Haku. "We haven't spent three days on missions together and you say we're ready?" Kiba protested thinking about Haku's safety. Kurenai's eyebrows rose up, as Kiba was the last person she would expect to protest against a new challenge.

"Kiba-kun." Kiba froze when he heard the new way Haku addressed him. "I'm sure I'm ready for this exam. I did train with a mist Jonin for many years and I'm also older than you." Haku smiled at Kiba's expression. "I guess I never told you guys my age." She said sheepishly. "I'm actually fifteen years old." Kiba's head hit the ground as he heard this. "So that means I have three years more experience than you."

_Three years older than me?_ Kiba thought as he picked himself up. _What the heck?_

"Hmm, does that mean we will be entering?" Shino asked.

"No." Kurenai said watching as her genin's expressions turned into confusion. "You may choose if you want to go or not. Here are your forms." She said as she handed each of her Genin a separate sheet. "If you are not confident in yourself you do not need to enter. The choice is yours. Take the forms to room 301 when you have decided. You guys have 2 days to decide. I wish you luck." Kurenai smiled at her genin before putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder to reassure her. "Don't let the others pressure you if you don't want to go." Kurenai said before going to the shade of the trees.

"Ok." Hinata whispered to herself and taking a look at the form.

"Hinata!" Haku exclaimed as she put one arm across Hinata's shoulder. "Are you entering? Because I sure know I am." Haku raised one arm and pretended to flex her muscles.

Hinata giggled but hesitated before answering. "I don't know… I'm still not sure about it." Hinata said uncertainly and looked at Haku for advice.

"Hmm, I wonder what Naruto would think." Haku said in mock thought. She removed herself from Hinata and put a hand to her chin. "He would probably say something like 'You're not entering? Why not?' Or 'I thought you were tougher than that, Hinata.' Or he could-"

"Alright already. I get it." Hinata said her face turning red. "Don't say that so loud." She said, as she looked left to right for any eavesdroppers like last time. "Why did you enter though?" Hinata said slyly as she decided to go on the offensive.

"I… Uh… erm…" While Haku was struggling to come up with a plausible answer Hinata thought up of the perfect reason.

"Is it because you want to impress Kiba-kun? I mean you're already strong enough to be an chuunin seeing your skills so why take a test when you already know you're at chuunin level?" When Haku only glared at Hinata she let out a squeal of excitement.

"Now hold it!" Haku said as she held Hinata down with a hand. "I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no." Hinata said as she smiled slightly when Haku realized she was cornered.

"What happened to the shy girl I first met?" Haku groaned as she put a hand to her head. "Ok fine then. Your right." Haku said before smiling mischievously. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she saw this change. "But why don't you enter to impress Naruto?" Haku's smile widened as Hinata opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. "Or is you crush so insignificant that it isn't worth the trouble?" Haku smiled when Hinata flushed red. Not in embarrassment but for the first time in anger. Haku knew exactly where to push her buttons. It was the same expression every time she came close to insulting Naruto.

"I take that as a yes?" Haku said calmly and smiled when Hinata stiffly nodded her head. "Yes!" Haku shouted in joy and embraced Hinata in a hug. "I knew I could count on you!"

_I'm entering, to prove myself to my clan. _Hinata declared firmly inside her mind before her eyes softened when she thought of her true reason. _And for Naruto-kun…_

Somewhere in the forest Kiba's shouts could be heard. "Wadda you mean I lost? Rock beats everything! Paper can't beat rock! You cheat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned happily as he walked down the road. The Chuunin exams were right around the corner and he could finally prove himself to everyone in the village. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! He wasn't going to pass up this chance for anything… Except for ramen.

"Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto chanted marching though the forest and clutching his frog wallet in his hand. He was about halfway to the ramen stand when he noticed a person lying on the ground.

_Who's out here sleeping? They'll catch a cold… _Naruto thought as he approached the person. "Huh?" Naruto jumped back surprised as the person suddenly turned to reveal her face. Even though her usual jacket was absent Naruto would recognize that face anywhere.

"Hinata?" The blond looked at Hinata thoughtfully and then blushed. _She's not wearing her jacket for once…_Naruto thought even as the heat spread over his face. _Don't look… I'm not a pervert like Kakashi! _Naruto looked around at their surroundings to distract himself.

Kunai were spread over the clearing. Most of them were broken or split in half. _I should wake her up right? _Naruto thought as he reached out with a shaky hand. Naruto paused with his hand over Hinata's shoulders.

**_What's wrong kit? I thought you were going to wake her up? _**Boomed the Kyuubi from out of nowhere. _W-what? Ah well… _Naruto looked at the content expression on Hinata's face and smiled. _She just looks so happy… I'll just leave her here… _Naruto thought but as he pulled his hand away Hinata suddenly lunged up and cuddled Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured dreamily as she nudged her head against Naruto's chest.

"Uhhh." Naruto looked down at Hinata with wide eyes. _A little help here Kyuubi? _Naruto plead turning red from embarrassment. **_Humph. What are you talking about? I know you're enjoying it. _**The Kyuubi replied slyly.

"Perverted fox Demon." Naruto muttered but just as he said this Hinata suddenly let go and went back into her peaceful sleep again.

"Whoa, that was weird…" Naruto said as he slowly backed away from Hinata. After five paces Naruto shook his head and walked back. _What am I thinking? Hinata could catch a cold… _Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata then back to his jacket. "I guess this will have to do." Naruto said to himself as he took off his jacket and covered Hinata with it. It might have just been Naruto's imagination but the smile that was on Hinata's face seemed to widen a bit more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan… I'm not letting that weird boy near you…" Hanabi said protectively as she removed Naruto's cloak from her sister's body. "Just because daddy says not to help you doesn't mean you're not family."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured as she tugged the cloak closer.

"Naruto-kun?" Hanabi asked thoughtfully before walking off. _I'm not letting him get close to my onee-chan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa there Naruto! Don't choke." Said the old man that ran Ichiraku.

"I can't help it!" Naruto cried suddenly as he grabbed his throat.

"Can't help eating so fast or choking?" The old man asked but after a few moments he decided it was the lateral. "Don't worry Naruto! I'm coming!" The old man said as he leapt over the counter, showing a surprising amount of agility for someone his age.

"Ack!" The old man grabbed Naruto by his stomach and squeezed. "Come on! Spit it out!" The old man said as he squeezed again and again. Finally a piece of meat flew out of his mouth and landed on the counter. The old mans daughter quickly wiped it away.

"I-I'm sorry. D-did I interrupt something?" The old man and Naruto both stared at the person who pushed aside the curtains.

"Hello Hinata-sama…" The old man said nervously as he looked at Hyuuga Heiress. He knew that the Hyuugas disliked the Kyuubi container but Naruto was his best customer.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Hinata asked looking carefully at Naruto's face. Yep, those whiskers were unmistakable. "Are you ok?" Hinata said worriedly as she took Naruto out of the Old man's hands. The old man let out a sigh of relief. Now he didn't have to do anything he regretted.

"Yeah Hinata. Thanks old man." Naruto gasped rubbing his throat as Hinata helped him sit down.

"Ok…" Hinata said as she sat in her own chair, still looking worriedly at Naruto. It was only after a minute did she notice that Naruto's jacket was missing. She immediately adverted her gaze so she was staring at the counter with a small blush on her face.

"Hinata? What's with the 'sama'" Naruto asked as he finished his bowl of ramen in one gulp.

"Well I'm part of the Hyuuga family." Hinata said still adverting her gaze. "It's kind of well known in this village."

"Never heard of it." Naruto said looking at Hinata in confusion.

"What?" The old man suddenly came in between the two. "Naruto, do you know anything in this village?" The old man shook his head in sympathy. "Of course you wouldn't… Well the Hyuuga clan is one of the most prominent clans in Konoha. There are many other clans but none so successful as the Hyuuga clan."

"So Hinata's really powerful…" Naruto said wonderingly before breaking out into a smile. "I already knew that!" Besides him Hinata coughed softly and said something but Naruto merely slammed a hand on the counter and said, "I'm going to treat you Hinata!"

"W-what?" Hinata looked at Naruto with a mixture of confusion and euphoria.

"I don't think I've been treating you with the proper respect so I'm starting now!" Naruto smiled but then narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Hinata didn't have his jacket with her. _I wonder…_

"Ok what will it be?" Ayame said as she took out a small pen. "The lovebird's special since you're treating Hinata-sama here?"

"Sure!" Naruto said inciting a large blush out of Hinata. "I never had that before… In face I didn't even know it existed…" Naruto looked at the ceiling in confusion. "Lovebird?" He muttered to himself, still in thought.

_Does he really mean it? Is this a dream? _Hinata thought to herself as she dared herself to move closer to Naruto. _If this is a dream then I can do whatever I want. _Hinata thought as she put one hand over Naruto's hand.

"Huh?" Naruto shifted his gaze to Hinata and smiled a little. _I have no idea what she's doing but I like it._

"They Hyuuga heiress seems to be attracted to Naruto…" Mumbled the old man as he stretched out the ramen. "Naruto's oblivious." The old man sighed when he saw Naruto pointing at him in enthusiasm and saying, 'He's making the best thing in the world!'

"This isn't the best place to take a woman on a date." Ayame whispered. "But I guess since its Naruto it'll all work out."

"It smells really nice." Hinata said as Ayame set down one large bowl of ramen. "But isn't there suppose to be two bowls?"

Ayame grinned mischievously before answering, "You did order the love bird special right?" She said causing Hinata to blush and Naruto to look at her in confusion. _It's just a name of the order…_ "Well you're going to be eating from that with Naruto. If you lucky something better than eating will happen today."

"What are you talking about Ayame-nee-chan? Nothing's better than ramen!" Naruto said in enthusiasm as he took his chopsticks and split them. "Itadakimasu! Come on Hinata! We'll eat from the same bowl." And without a second thought he dug into the ramen.

_I can't believe this is happening…_Hinata thought as she watched Naruto shove ramen down his throat. "Itadakimasu…" Hinata said as she split her own chopsticks but rather than digging in she just sat there debating what to do. _If I do this then Naruto might know how I feel for him… If I don't Haku would be disappointed in me._

"It's like watching a movie. It's so exciting!" Ayame squealed.

_I still don't know what Ayame means by lovebird… Wait… Could it be? _Suddenly Naruto started to choke on the ramen. **_Finally… Stupid container. _**

"Naruto!" Hinata rush forward and grabbed Naruto by the waist and started to squeeze. A second later another piece of meat fell out onto the counter. Ayame came out of nowhere and wiped it away with a towel.

"Hinata! You saved me again!" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata with sparkly eyes. Hinata would have given everything for Naruto to look at her like that in her dreams but now she was questioning if this was a dream. _Oh my gosh! If this isn't a dream that means everything that happened here today really happened!_

"Here! Have my ramen!" Naruto said as he pushed his ramen over. For a second Hinata seemed to be happier than Naruto had ever seen her but then she fell backwards in a dead faint.

"Hinata!" Naruto eyes were wide with shock. "Crap! Oh Crap! Holy Crap!" Naruto bend down and picked Hinata up. "Err, can a have a lovebird special to go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Hinata noticed was the smell of ramen. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she jolted up from her bed. Hinata spent the next five minutes breathing heavily before she realized she was back in her room and in her bed.

"It was all a dream…" Hinata said softly sounding a bit relieved and regretful. She suddenly lied back on the bed again. "I wish something like that would happen in real life." She said as she turned around in her bed. It was then she noticed that the ramen smell wasn't her imagination but was coming from the box that was on her desk next to her. A small piece of paper was left attached to the box.

"What's this?" Hinata whispered softly to herself as she sat up and took the paper from the box. Hinata's eyes darted from one sentence to another and with each passing sentence her blush increased until finnaly she hugged the paper to her chest and whispered, "Naruto-kun…"

On the note

Hey Hinata!

I just want to say I had a great time at Ichiraku with you! I don't know why Ayame kept on saying it was a date though… I just wanted to say thanks for saving me! If there's any way to repay you let me know!

PS: This is the ramen that we didn't finish. I didn't want to eat it all so here it is. I still don't know why it's called the lovebird special though…

Is this how you end a letter?

Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck? What's with this crowd?" Naruto exclaimed looking at the amount of people in front of him.

"How should I know?" Sasuke said only a little aggravated before slipping into the crowd with Uzera and Sasuke.

"Hmph, I can do that too… Oi! Move out of the way losers!" He said as he pushed a person with a large brown cloak. Immediately he was slammed against the wall by what felt like a metal fist.

"Watch who your pushing." Hissed the person from under the hood.

"We don't like brats like you." Said another person that looked exactly like the first stranger as he moved from out of the crowd.

"Who you calling a brat?" Naruto snarled before a yell from in front of them stopped their brawl.

"You know, I'd love to kick you're ass but this is more important than you." Naruto said before sticking out a tongue and pushing past the crowd, following Sasuke.

"Why that smug…" He started to say before a bandaged hand held him back.

"No, let them go brother. We'll have much more chances in the Chuunin exams." The second brother looked around for their leader before relaxing. "We just can't let _her _see us." He said as they both grinned manically under the safety of their hoods.

"Hey Naruto," Uzera said as the blond finally pushed pass the crowd. "Do you see that Genjutsu?" Uzera nodded to the sign. Naruto stared at the sign not really understanding but nodded his head. "Of course you don't…" Uzera sighed. "Just follow us." Right after Uzera said this one of the two people guarding the door reached out and punched a green spandex wearing dude.

"You're trying to enter the Chuunin exams at this level? Nice try kiddies but you better quit while you're ahead." Said the spiky haired boy. "A Chuunin is a leader, responsible for the lives of their subordinates. Not some wannabe ninja." The boy glared at the blond that was staring at him when he said this.

"A good argument but would you mind getting out of the way?" Sasuke said as he advanced with his group. "We need to into room 301." One of the Chuunin muttered a silent curse when the statement caused a chorus of muttering.

"Room 301? What is this guy talking about?"

"Ah, so you noticed." The spiky haired boy smirked before suddenly launching a kick at Sasuke's head. "Well that's not enough!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, countering it with his own kick.

_Not good! _Thought the Spandex boy jumping in between the two and stopping their attacks. _Got ya! _The spandex boy opened his eyes before turning pale with surprise. Right in front of him was a kunai no more than a centimeter away from his neck. One of the cloak-wearing brothers tensed up but didn't interfere.

"Sorry… I thought you were going to attack them." Uzera said before backing away and tucking the Kunai back into its pouch. "Thanks for holding my cloak." Uzera said to Naruto before lifting it off of the blond who was stuck underneath it.

"Damn it! Next time tell me rather than throwing that thing on me!" Naruto shouted as he forced himself off the ground rubbing his back. "Now my spine hurts."

_He's fast…But that girl's beauty exceeds his speed! _The Spandex boy with the bowel cut hair suddenly leapt to Sakura. "Hello! My name is Rock Lee! Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!" Lee proclaimed as he stuck the Nice Guy pose, light pinging off his teeth.

"N-no way." Sakura said eyes twitching.

"W-what?" Lee's face utterly crumpled.

"You're to unique for me." Sakura explained when she saw Lee's look of despair.

"Hey guys. Watch out." Uzera said as he watched the rest of Lee's team approach.

"You! Identify yourself!" Said a boy with long black hair as he looked at the boy who stopped Lee's attack.

"Me?" Naruto asked as he jumped up and down at the thought of being mentioned.

"No, you with the black hair." The boy said aggravated that Naruto was getting in the way of his interrogation.

"You're supposed to identify yourself first before asking someone else's name." Sasuke said as he smirked at the expression of defeat on Naruto's face.

"That's fine with me but I wasn't talking to you." The boy smirked at the enraged expression on Sasuke's face. _Damn you!_

"Huh? You were talking to me?" Uzera looked at the boy with a lazy look on his face before his eyes widened with surprise. _He has the same exact eyes Hinata has! _

_Heh, he noticed…_The boy smiled arrogantly at Uzera's surprised expression. "Well? Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me your name?" He asked.

"Now I'm defiantly not telling you." Uzera huffed before turning around and grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him away before he could jump the kid. "Let's go." He said to Sasuke and Sakura before they exited the hallway.

The boy's eyes twitched with the annoyance of being brushed off but made nothing of it. "Come on! We're leaving!" He said to his companions.

"No, you guys go on ahead." Lee said to his teammates. "I have to find something out…" He said before sprinting off in the direction team 7 took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you with the sharp eyes! I want to fight you!" Lee yelled from the top of the stairs before leaping down.

_Bushy eyebrows? _Naruto thought as he stared at the weird ninja. _Wait, he wants to fight Sasuke? _Naruto eyes twitched at being forgotten again. _Damn it!_

"Oh no! He's back again!" Sakura screamed before hiding behind Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Lee said depressed as he caught sight of her pink hair behind Sasuke. _Another reason to beat him! _Lee thought as his eyes burned passionately.

"ARRG! Why is it always Sasuke this or Sasuke that? I'm going to fight you!" Naruto said with a tic of anger on his head and advancing on Lee.

"No. I don't want to fight you. Only Uchiha Sasuke." Lee said.

"Screw Sasuke! You're dealing with me!" Naruto screamed as he charged Lee with a hand raised.

"Hn." Lee closed his eyes and flicked Naruto's fist away. _To slow…_Lee thought before flowing into his next attack. "Konoha Whirlwind!" He said as he stuck Naruto with his foot.

Naruto smiled as he started to spin towards the wall before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled as he descended on top of Lee with his hands clenched together in preparation to slam Lee into the ground.

_He's… pretty good for a rookie. _Lee thought before easily jumping out of the way and leaping on top of Naruto so that his feet were firmly planted on Naruto's back. Pushing off of Naruto he forced him to collide with the floor with all his body weight. A sickening crunch echoed though the room as Naruto's face collided with the unforgiving floor.

"Ouch… That's gotta hurt." Uzera said wincing. "He's strong to be able to dodge so easily. Naruto's not exactly your typical Genin." Uzera said to Sasuke before rushing over to see if Naruto was all right.

"Now Sasuke. Let us fight." Lee said as he looked determinately at Sasuke.

"Fine then. It'll take less than five minutes." Sasuke said arrogantly, activating his sharingan and running straight for Lee.

_I'm lucky to be able to fight the rookies this early! _Lee thought as Sasuke neared him. _I may have to break that promise…_Lee closed his eyes as he prepared to show off his strength. The moment Sasuke neared Lee he disappeared.

"What in the-" A foot suddenly slammed Sasuke up into the air. Lee put his two hands on the ground and suddenly disappeared. _I know this! _Sasuke realized and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lee right in his shadows.

"STOP!" Uzera shouted suddenly as he jumped up into the air and pushed Lee and Sasuke away from each other. Lee landed gracefully on the floor and Sasuke glared at Uzera.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke roared, embarrassed that Uzera had to jump in.

"We don't have time for this!" Uzera shouted as he helped a now conscious Naruto up and appeared next to Sasuke. "Damn it! You and your ego! You were so caught up in your fight that you didn't even notice that we have only have 10 minutes to pass in our forms!" Uzera grabbed Sasuke by his collar with his free hand and lugged him away.

"Stop! I'm not finished with him yet!" Sasuke growled as he tried to get out of Uzera grasp. A second later he found himself face to face with Uzera.

"Listen to me." Uzera hissed as he stared Sasuke in the eyes. "You would have lost anyways. Even if you could have won it would have taken too long. You saw how fast he moved…" Uzera's features softened as he noticed how hard Sasuke was taking it. "Prove yourself another day but not right now." Uzera said as he smiled encouragingly.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said as he walked off. "Naruto! Sakura! We're leaving." Sasuke ordered as he led the way.

"Always the egotistic maniac." Uzera said shaking his head before following them.

"S-Sasuke…" Lee's head dropped down again as he saw his chance to fight Sasuke pass right before his eyes. _Why are the fates against me?_

Kakashi's kids huh? Well this is getting interesting. Thought a man hiding in the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I would like some feedback on how I did with the romance thing. It's my first time doing something like this so I would like to know where to Improve. I think I did bad for a first time but that's just me.

Next chapter: Chuunin exams! Need I say more?


	18. Chuunin Exams!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to type this every time? I don't own Naruto! I wish I did... Then things would be going my way.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! The change from JR. High to Highschool is a big one and I'm still adjusting! Please try to understand. I'm getting a lot more homework than usual! A two quizes and a project on the first week of school! Ugh!

Well because of the long update I decided to make two updates! This one and chapter two reviesed! Err... At least I'm counting chapter two as an update...

Thank you for your reveiws darkflog and Anon! If it were not for you two I would have never rewrote the second chapter!

Dragon man 180- Thanks so much for the review! I can't belive you can deal with my constant whining.

Light of the Demons- Thanks for the new names! I'm sure they'll come in handy. Later on... With something big I have planned.

**Important**: For anyone interested, I rewrote the second chapter!

* * *

"So everyone has come? Good now you guys are ready for the exams." Kakashi said as he smiled underneath his mask. "Now pass this door is a trial beyond your wildest imaginations…" Kakashi's smile widened as he saw Uzera look nervously at him. "Some of you may not make it out alive. Some of you will die a horrible death- Ow!" Kakashi's speech was abruptly interrupted as a fist collided with his skull. "What was that for Kurenai?" Kakashi whimpered as he rubbed his head with his free hand. 

"For scaring the kids." Kurenai said as she walked out of a room and pointed to the pale Genin before him. "Honestly Kakashi! Do you get a kick out of scaring your Genin?" Kurenai said disappointedly, shaking her head.

"Yes. It's actually quite fun!" Kakashi said defensively as Kurenai stared at him in disbelieve. "Umm, why don't you introduce yourself to my team?" Kakashi said quickly changing the topic.

Kurenai sighed before facing the Genin. "Hello, my name is Yuhi Kurenai, Jonin instructor of Team 8"

"Isn't that Hinata's team?" Naruto asked suddenly. Uzera looked over at Naruto surprised but didn't say anything. _I didn't think he would have remembered that._

"Hmm?" Kurenai looked at Naruto closely for the first time. _Wait… _Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she recognized him. _So this is who Hinata has a crush on…_She realized. "Yes Hinata is on my team as are Kiba, Shino, and Haku."

"Don't you think it's unfair that you're entering with four Genin?" Kakashi asked absently before taking out his orange book again. "It's an unfair advantage."

"Kakashi, I never knew you to be one to whine, besides, didn't you forget that you are also entering with four Genin?" Kurenai said mischievously.

"Err… I forgot about that." Kakashi said before glaring at Kurenai. "Why are you talking to me in the first place? You can't just be here to introduce yourself." He looked suspiciously at Kurenai. "You aren't trying to steal my book like last time, right?"

"No but I would like to take that disgusting book and burn It." She said menacingly before smiling. "Asuma wanted you to join us in the Jonin lounge." Naruto's eyes bulged at the mention of a Jonin lounge. _They got a lounge?_ "Stop babying your Genin. They're old enough now."

"Your right…" Kakashi sighed before looking regretfully at his Genin. "Past this door is where you will take your Chuunin exams." He said as he opened the door. "Your destiny awaits you."

* * *

"W-what's this?" Naruto said as he saw the amount of people taking the exams. "There are so many people talking the exams!" 

"Yea, your right." Sasuke admitted before getting tackled by a blond girl. "What do you want?" Sasuke said as he twitched with annoyance.

"Is that how you talk to me after not seeing me for all this time? Sasuke-kun!" squealed the girl as she stuck out her tongue at Sakura.

"Ino-pig! Get away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as Inner Sakura grabbed hold of her.

"Ah! Sakura!" Ino said gleefully. She was happy seeing her old friend still here though she would never admit it. "Your forehead is big as always I see!" Ino said as she stuck her tongue out at Sakura, ignoring the stares he got from Uzera and Naruto.

"You guys are also in this troublesome exam? Tch…" Said a pineapple haired boy who was quickly followed by a plump boy eating some potato chips.

"Who are these guys?" Uzera whispered to Naruto when all the new faces appeared.

"Ah, Uzera! I forgot we never introduced you! This is what I call the idiot gang!" Naruto said as he pointed to the pineapple haired boy. "His name is Nara Shikamaru. A lazy idiot who complains about everything." Shikamaru glared at Naruto but found it too troublesome to say anything back. Naruto then pointed to the plump boy following Shikamaru.

"That is Akimichi Choji. A fat idiot that can't stop eating." Naruto then pointed at Ino ignoring Choji's protests of being big boned and not fat. "An that annoying girl is Yamanaka Ino. Another one of Sasuke's annoying rabid fangirls."

"I'm not annoying! Or rabid!" Ino yelled as she bashed her hand into Naruto's skull. Fortunately Naruto was more than prepared as Sakura one hit him too many times.

"Nah nah! You missed!" Naruto said stepping under Ino's attack.

"Naruto! I'm glad to see that you improved!" Haku emerged from the crowd of people followed by Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Kiba stuck out a tongue at Naruto but it went ignored.

"Thanks Haku." Naruto said blushing a little.

"Hello Naruto…" Hinata whispered but only because Haku nudged her with her elbow before starting to blush and hid herself behind Shino. Haku sighed and left Hinata to her thoughts.

Hi… Hinata…" Naruto drifted off when Hinata didn't answer back. _Is there something wrong with me? _Naruto's head dropped in depression. _Why does she hate me? I thought we were friends! _

"There's a lot of tough ninjas," Haku said in barely a whisper. "From what I saw here this isn't going to be Childs play." Haku warned Naruto as she gestured to the different Ninja. "It's going to be hard going since we're rookies and there's also the-" Haku was suddenly interrupted as Naruto stuck out a hand.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you bastards!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to each of the different ninja in the room. An eerie silence followed his statement.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura yelled as he grabbed Naruto into a chokehold. "Hahahahaha! Don't listen to him! He has mental problems and he forgot to take his pills." Sakura said as she started to apologize hastily. "Isn't that right? _Naruto_!" She said as she squeezed even tighter.

"Y-your C-choking me." Naruto said getting blue in the face.

"You rookies shouldn't be so loud." A white haired man approached the group. "You see those Ninja over there?" He said as he pointed the three Ninja glaring at the group. He suddenly frowning as he spotted three newcomers he didn't recognize standing next to the rain nins. "Those are rain ninja and most known for their short tempers. Hi my names Yakushi Kabuto."

"Is this your first time taking the exams?" Uzera asked friendly as he approached the man. **_GET BACK! _**Roared Kuro inside his head making Uzera almost trip in his need to retreat. **_The smell of snakes and blood linger on him. Don't trust him. _**Kuro warned before retreating back into his mind. **_I'm still working on the bloodline so don't bother me with useless questions. _**Kuro said as she sensed Uzera's question even before it came.

"No. It's actually my seventh time." Kabuto said as he scratched his head in embarrassment when the rookies looked at him surprised.

"So you must know a lot about this exam!" Sakura exclaimed hopefully.

"Yep, that's right and I'm thinking about sharing some info with you cute rookies." Kabuto reached into his pocket and took out tree orange cards. "These are nin cards. They have information burned on using my chakra and can't be used unless I use my chakra." He said as he put one card on the ground and twirled it around. A poof of smoke later writing was revealed on the card.

"This contains information on the amount of people from different countries participating in the exam." At the unimpressed expression on Sasuke's face he elaborated. "It also has info on everyone participating in this exam." He said as an afterthought and smiled at the look of interest on everyone's faces. "Tell me someone interesting and I'll look them up."

"Gaara of the hidden sand." Sasuke said immediately and interrupted Shikamaru who was going to say something. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke but let Kabuto get Gaara's nin card.

"Gaara, he has completed 8 C rank missions, and one B rank mission... Wow, a B rank mission at his age." Kabuto frowned at his lack of information but didn't do anything other than that. "That's all I have about him."

"Ok then. My turn." Shikamaru said as he stepped in front of Kabuto and kneeled down so he was eye level with him. "Uzera and Haku." He said ignoring the shouts of rage he incited from Uzera and the sneer he got from Haku.

"You know you could have just asked us!" Uzera protested as Kabuto started to look though his deck with a look of concentration on his face.

"Yes I know but it's better this way." Shikamaru said as he stared into his eyes without flinching. "I don't really trust or know you. This way I know you won't lie."

"That's weird…" Kabuto muttered catching the Genin's attention as he shuffled his deck again. "Uzera and Haku aren't really common names… I should be able to… AH HA!" Kabuto shouted out in triumph as he held up a card.

"So? Lets hear it." Shikamaru said. All around him the rookies crowded in. Even though Sasuke tried to hide it he was interested too.

"Lets start with Haku of the mist... It seems that she has been disguising herself as a boy?" Kabuto looked questionably at Haku and was surprised when the girl nodded slowly.

_How does he know this? _Haku thought, as she turned pale.

"Her skills are… This can't be right!" Kabuto said as he shook his head in disbelieve. "It says here your Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu are already at Chuunin level!" Kabuto exclaimed inciting gasps from the rookies. "This card is obviously defective…" Kabuto muttered before taking out Uzera's card.

_Damn it! He already knows this much about Haku! What if he knows about me too? _Uzera thought as he started to panic. **_Kill him before he does. _**Suggested Kuro. _Shut up…_Uzera replied coolly. Almost all the rookies crowded around Kabuto the moment he said it was Uzera's turn.

"Huh? What's this?" Kabuto's eyes widened in surprise and he glared at Uzera. Uzera flinched at the intensity of the glare.

"Well? What does it say?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to grab the Nin card only for it to be snatched away.

"I'm sorry. That card also seems to be defective!" Kabuto said almost cheerfully as he scratched his head before quickly slipping his cards back into his pocket. _But I can't just ignore what the card told me… _Kabuto looked at Uzera with new interest in his eyes.

_What's this? Two cards declared defective… Ah, too troublesome for me…_Shikamaru thought as he yawned.

"Ok you brats! Stop slouching around!" Shouted a man in a black trench cloak from the front of the room, jolting every one of the rookies from their thoughts. "Get you up here maggots and read the board! Or is every one of you so stupid that you can't even do that? I am Morino Ibiki and I am your examiner!"

"This freaking sucks." Kiba complained after he read the board and sat down in his designated chair. "I'm sitting next to that pretty boy!"

"Why do you all insist on calling me that!" Uzera said as he sat down. "It's because of my hair isn't it?" He said as he tugged his long hair as if trying to pull it off.

* * *

"Of all the stupid places to sit. Why here?" Haku shouted out from the front of the room, which was in plain sight of the examiners.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun… Let's do our best." Hinata said as she tried to smile encouragingly without blushing. 

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Hinata surprised before smiling widely. "Yeah! Ok Hinata!" Naruto said in relief and smiling as Hinata turned a deep shade of red. _I thought she hated me! She's pretty nice after all.

* * *

_

"Has everyone found their seats?" Ibiki shouted from the front of the room. "Good! Then I will now explain the rules..."

* * *

Haku's eyes twitched rapidly as she tried to do one of the problems. _Damn it! I only know the answer to two of these! _She thought as she nearly stabbed the paper with her pencil in frustration. _I wonder how everyone else is doing? _She asked herself before turning all her attention to the third problem.

* * *

_A written test! _Naruto screamed in his head as he shook with horror at the amount of hard questions. _I'm horrible at written exams!_ He thought as he grabbed his face with his hands. _Oh crap! _

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly noticing Naruto's distressed expression. "Y-you can c-copy off of my p-paper if y-you w-want." She stammered out as she slid her completed test from under her arm. "Quickly, before they see us."

Naruto looked at Hinata strangely before consulting his demon tenant. _Hey fox bastard! What's going on here? _Naruto demanded the Kyuubi. **_Find out yourself! This is just getting interesting! _**Boomed the Kyuubi. "Damn fox demon."Naruto muttered before looking at Hinata again. _She couldn't be tricking me… I know Hinata's not like that. _

"Hinata? Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"W-well I-I…" Hinata took a deep breath and wetted her lips with her tongue to calm herself down. _This is the only time I can tell Naruto!_ "I-I f-feel…" Hinata turned her head to face Naruto but immediately lost her nerve seeing Naruto's face so close to hers.

"I-I m-mean since we're r-rookies and all we n-need to s-stay t-together!" She said quickly changing tactics. "I don't want to see you disappear in a place like this…" Hinata whispered not intending Naruto to hear. Unfortunately Naruto had extra sensitive hearing, similar to Kiba.

"Really Hinata?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened in surprise at the amount of care Hinata showed for him. _No one ever said that to me before! _Naruto thought as his eyes started to tear up. _I need to make sure. Please let her say yes!_

"Y-yes! Why w-would I be lying?" Hinata said thinking Naruto was referring to her statement about rookies needing to stay together.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto struggled valiantly not to add chan after her name. _Not yet… Just not yet… _Naruto thought as he tired to sort out his feelings.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she started to get worried that he was looking at her in such a weird way.

"Thanks for that… It's good to know that someone cares about you." Naruto said as an explanation as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"W-what?" Hinata stared in confusion at Naruto for a full minute before she finally understood. "I-I-I-I." Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion at the tremendous blush that came out of nowhere and the fact that he couldn't understand a word that was coming out of Hinata's mouth.

"What was tha-" Before he could complete his question a Kunai was flung right next to his cheeks striking the paper on the desk in back of him.

"You messed up five times. Get out of here!" Said one of the Chuunin coolly before he smirked at Naruto with a look that said he knew everything that was going on. "You two on his team. You guys fail too."

"What?" The Genin stood up in shock as the Chuunin that caught him led him out.

_T-that was close… _Naruto thought as he struggled to control his breathing. All around him people were failing as if some hidden switch had been pressed. _I can't let Hinata get failed for cheating! _Naruto realized in his head as he felt a weird urge to protect Hinata. _I need to pay her back… That's all…_ Naruto thought to himself as an explanation for the feelings and dismissed them.

"Hinata…I'm sorry but I can't copy off of you." Naruto whispered out of the corner of his mouth. For some reason Naruto felt like an arrow pierced his heart at the hurt expression on Hinata's face. _What is this? _He asked himself frustrated but dismissing it again as a need to pay Hinata back. "W-what I mean is I can't let you fail because of me." Naruto explained hastily.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she fought off another wave of heat that washed over her. _He's actually thinking about me! _Hinata thought feeling as if she were on top of the world. "T-thanks Naruto-kun… Let's do our best."

Naruto smiled widely before giving her one of his first true smiles. "Alright then! Let's do our best!"

* * *

_This is impossible! _Uzera thought as he looked over the questions. _How am I suppose to know how to determine the probability of a Shuriken hitting a target with the wind blowing at fifteen miles per hour? _Uzera shook his head and looked at Kiba from the corner of his eyes. 

"Ok Akamaru lets do our thing." Uzera heard Kiba whisper. _Akamaru? Who's that? _Uzera thought confused before a small bark interrupted him. "Ok Akamaru! Next question." _He's cheating! _Uzera realized before Kuro interrupted him. **_Of course he is! And you'll be wise to do the same. _**Kuro said before dragging Uzera into his mind again. Uzera's head hit the desk with a thump as he fell unconscious.

"What the heck!" Kiba exclaimed nearly falling off his seat as the boy next to him suddenly hit the desk unconscious.

"Leave him!" commanded one of the examiners as he marked something on his paper. "If he doesn't wake up then he fails."

Kiba nearly shouted something else if it wasn't for the threatening glance the Chuunin shot his way. "Y-yeah… Ok." He said as he pretended to work on another problem.

* * *

"Ok, what the hell do you want with me at a time like this?" Uzera demanded into the shadows of the cage. Other than the random bursts of light that emitted from the cage, nothing permeated the darkness. 

"I wanted to help." Replied a voice from the shadows hurtfully. A second later Kuro walked out holding the same jagged Katana she was holding before to cut her nails. "You do need help right?"

"Yes…" Uzera admitted reluctantly as he gazed at Kuro for her advice.

"Well I suggest you cheat." Kuro suggested smiling at Uzera's expression. "I mean it! The test was obviously designed so you have to cheat, probably to test your powers as a ninja. I mean the answer was so obvious even a baby could have saw it!" Kuro exclaimed mockingly.

"Easy for you to say when you consider 100 year olds babies…" Uzera muttered but not without a look of admiration on his face. Not one to miss things like this, Kuro's smile widened noticeably.

"Go get em tiger!" Kuro said as she poked Uzera's ass with her Katana sending him back into the real world.

* * *

"Damn!" Uzera exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair clutching his buttocks. 

"Sit down!" Shouted one of the Chuunin examiners as he sprung up with a Kunai raised threateningly.

"S-sorry sir!" Uzera said as he hastily sat down and looked at his paper. _So the only way to do this is to cheat? Well then… Cheat I shall. _Uzera smirked before activating his bloodline without the use of hand seals. _Huh? I couldn't do that before. _Uzera thought before dismissing it as nothing of importance. _Now… Shinki: Sharingan! _Uzera smiled as his hand started to move of it's own accord. Uzera smiled contently as he sat back with one hand behind his head, oblivious that multiple eyes spied him on.

* * *

_So Uzera has the answer does he? Well he won't mind me taking some answers from him/ _Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan and copied Uzera.

* * *

_So the Uchiha has figured out the system? And that boy too… The rookies aren't that bad this year. Hinata-sama… Are you as skilled them?

* * *

_

_Neji-nii-chan_. Hinata flinched as she felt Neji's stare. _Why is he staring at me? _She asked herself as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto whispered concerned seeing Hinata's face turning pale.  
Are you alright?"

"I-I'm f-fine." Hinata hastily replied before shrinking away from Naruto. _He cares? He cares! _Hinata realized and before she knew it she started giggle without thinking in happiness.

_Ok…_Naruto thought though even as he thought this an unexplained feeling of happiness washed over him as he watched Hinata giggle. Naruto shook his head to get the feeling out of his mind before he turned back to his own test.

_Ok then… Find the surface area and volume of the pencil you are holding given that the height is… What the hell is this shit? _(Note that this is me in real life) Naruto screamed inside his head in frustration. _Kyuubi! Why aren't you helping me?_

**_Because kit…_** **_geometry,_** The Kyuubi said the word geometry with no small amount of disgust. **_Is hardly my forte. Need I remind you that when you possess ultimate power you don't need this useless thing you humans call math? Phht. _**The Kyuubi scoffed, obviously disgusted with humans. **_When will you humans learn? Unlimited power beats science and math any day. You want a wormhole? Unleash a mass amount of chakra and there's your wormhole! You want a black hole? Unleash even more chakra and there's your black hole! _**The Kyuubi exclaimed as if it was talking about something as simple as opening a can of beans.

_You opened made a dark hole in this world? _Naruto asked looking horrified. Even though Naruto wasn't really smart he knew what a dark hole was.

**_Duh! How do you think this world was formed? Cosmic dust? _**The Kyuubi sniggered at its own joke; obviously finding the idea that anyone thinking the earth was formed by cosmic dust was hilarious. _Kyuubi… You have just destroyed my childhood. _Naruto stated, his face as blank as a sheet. **_You don't need one kid! All you need is to pass this exam._**

The Kyuubi grinned as it sensed Naruto about to ask a question. **_If you really want to find someone to answer your question I suggest you find a demon that understands this. Kuro is a bookworm demon if I ever saw one. I guess that's why we never really got along. She always thought knowledge was better than power. _**The Kyuubi said thoughtfully as it remembered the eccentric Demon.

_Kuro? _Naruto asked questionably. **_Yes… You didn't think I was the only demon in the world did you? _**At Naruto's silence the Kyuubi shook it's giant head in disgust. **_How did I get stuck with you? Ah well, the test is almost over._**

"What?" Naruto suddenly returned the world of the living and looked at the clock. "T-ten m-minutes left?" Naruto whispered to himself in horror. "That means the tenth question…" Right after he said this a loud yell punctuated the silence of the classroom.

"Put down your pencils!" shouted Ibiki from the front of the room. "It is time for the final question!" He yelled at the Genin who were still working. "Listen now… There is a special rule for the final question."

_Special rule? Oh great… _Naruto thought as he looked at his blank test. _Bring it on! I can take it! _Naruto smiled as he raised his eyes to face Ibiki's glare. "Bring it on!" The Kyuubi chuckled at the boy's spirit.

"Humph, confident aren't you? Well you won't be after you hear this…" Ibiki said enjoying the gulp of fear he incited from Naruto and the multiple looks of fear on the different ninja's faces. "First of all you can decide if you want to take the tenth question or now. If you don't take it you fail."

"What!" Shouted a blond girl with pigtails at the end of the room. "You mean that whole test was for nothing!"

"Shut up! I said I wouldn't answer any questions so sit down!" Ibika snapped before glaring at all the other Genin that looked like they would ask more questions. "There is also another rule. Those who get the question wrong also lose their privilege to take the Chunin exams ever again." He said before smiling at the amount of Genin that looked unsure. _I'm doing my job all right… _

"What kind of bull is this?" Shouted Kiba as he jumped up from his seat, nearly hitting Uzera in the process. "People took the exams in the past and they could take the exams again!" Akamaru barked in agreement while Uzera nodded his head besides Kiba.

Ibiki laughed creepily before answering, "You were unlucky. I am the rule this year!" Ibiki looked sinisterly at all the Genin. "Ok, let us being. Those who want to quit just raise your hands but your teams will be eliminated too." Right after this a few hands immediately were raised. "Teams 17, 28, 49, and 108 you are eliminated."

* * *

Haku looked stolidly at Ibiki when he declared the tenth question, after he finished explaining Haku smiled. _Chuunin? Hah! What is that but just a title? It doesn't affect my skills. The title of chuunin is nothing. _Haku thought as she sat back relaxed. _No reason to worry over something so trivial. I got more important things. _She thought as she looked over at Kiba.

* * *

_I can't become a Chuunin if I can't answer this question. I don't think I can do this…_Naruto thought as he stared at the blank test paper in front of him. _What if I fail? I'll take Uzera, Sakura, and Sasuke out with me and if I don't get it right we all fail! _Naruto's body started to shake violently as he thought of the anger they would show him. _I don't want to lose them…_

Hinata looked at Naruto with concern when Naruto's body started to shake. _Naruto-kun… _She thought as she stuck out a hesitant hand.

**_So kit, is that the depths of your conviction? _**The Kyuubi asked as it sensed Naruto starting to waver. **_You always say Hokage but now do you really mean it? _**Naruto hesitated for only one second before replying _No… Not if it puts my friends in danger. **FOOL! **_Roared the Kyuubi.**_ Think about it! What's the point in quitting now? A Hokage has to take risks! If the Village were in danger the Hokage would defend it. Not just give up like your going to do! Is this what you're going to do? Give up and let your teammates down? _**The Kyuubi asked before letting out a satisfied snort as it sensed Naruto about to take action. _That's right…_The Kyuubi thought to itself before lying on the ground again. _Can't have a weak container…_It thought before trying to fall asleep.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he slammed down his hand, nearing scaring Hinata out of her seat. _What in the world? _Thought Hinata as she held her chest in an attempt to calm herself.

"Screw you! I'm not running away from this exam! Even if I fail I'm still going to become Hokage one day!" Naruto yelled at Ibiki while standing up while pointing one hand defiantly at Ibiki. "I'm not scared of you!" Naruto's eyes glared coldly at Ibiki before he sat down with a grunt. _Naruto-kun! _Hinata squealed in her head as she swooned over how brave her crush was.

_So did I do well? _Naruto asked the Fox Demon in his head. **_You did fine Naruto…_**

Ibiki looked at Naruto amused before looking at all the other Genin. "I will ask one more time. If you want to quit now is the last chance."

"I'm not going back on my word. That's my Way of the Ninja." Naruto replied as if he were speaking to him. **_Now I think you're overdoing it! _**The Kyuubi roared amused in Naruto's head.

_Interesting. He completely ruined the mood. _Ibiki thought as he counted all of the Genin left. _78 students left? Anko isn't going to be pleased. Well, there's no point in dragging it out any longer. _He thought as all the Genin looked at him defiantly.

"Good choice. Now for the final exam… Everyone here," Ibiki paused before his face split into a smile that completely contradicted his image. "Passes." At the stunned silence that followed his statement he decided to explain himself.

"The purpose of the test was to determine your information gathering skills." Ibiki explained.

"Yep, I was expecting something like this." Naruto said as he nodded his head. Besides him Hinata giggled.

"Most of the questions cannot be solved by a Genin," Uzera scowled as he thought of the Geometry questions on the test. "So most of you have come with the conclusion that you have to cheat to pass."

_W-what? _Naruto thought in surprise before trying to fake as if he knew it already. "Hahahaha! I knew that all along! Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed!" Naruto looked at Hinata as if pleading her for help. "Right Hinata?"

Hinata giggled but didn't answer Naruto.

_He didn't know_… thought Sasuke and Uzera as they both sweat dropped. _Though I wouldn't have known if it weren't for you. _Uzera thought to Kuro. Inside his mind Kuro curtsied and giggled.

"Of course people who cheated like a fool failed. If you get incorrect information…" Ibiki said as he undid his headband to reveal his scarred head. Marks of torture were evident on his baldhead. After everyone got a good look at the consequences he put his forehead protector back on.

"But I still don't understand how the tenth question has to do with all of this." Temari exclaimed from the back of the room.

"There are some missions that cannot be avoided no matter how dangerous they are." Ibiki said as an explanation but for some reason this satisfied the Genin. "The first exam of the Chuunin selection exams end now! I wish you luck."

"All right!" Naruto screamed out in joy as he jumped up and started to wave his arms wildly. "Come one Hinata!" He said as he tried to get Hinata up and dancing with him. "Celebrate with me!"

"U-umm, Yay?" Hinata said hesitantly before blushing madly as Naruto grabbed one of her hands in a futile attempt to dance with her.

_Interesting kid…_Ibika thought before his gaze was suddenly distracted to the window. _Always with the flashy entrances. _He thought with exasperation as the black ball of cloth approached the window. The window suddenly shattered into a million shards as the black cloth broke thought and unfolded itself and was stuck to the walls by four Kunais.

"What in the world is that lady in!" Naruto shouted in shock as his celebrating was interrupted by a woman clad in the skimpiest ninja cloth he had ever seen.

"There's not time to be happy!" She shouted at the shocked ninjas in front of her. "I am Mitarashi Anko and I will be your second examiner!" She gestured at the large cloth behind her that said Second examiner Mitarashi Anko. "Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" She shouted in enthusiasm as she raised one fist into the air.

"W-what the hell?" Naruto whispered under his breath as he stared wide-eyed at the new examiner.

"Grasp the atmosphere…" Ibiki said as he stepped out of the shades of the cloth. Anko blushed in embarrassment and glared at Ibiki.

"Seventy eight people left?" she scoffed. "The first examination is getting soft."

"No, there's just a lot of talented shinobi this time." Ibiki said slightly grinning.

"Ah well, it just looks like I'm going to have to cut the numbers down by half." She said sinisterly before giggling in excitement. "I will explain the details tomorrow! Ask your Jonin instructors for the time and rally point of the test! Is there any questions?" She demanded the Genin thought she was surprised when two twins raised their hands.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly but her eyes were anything but sweet.

"I was just wondering…" One of the twins raised his hoods so his mouth was showing. A slight mischievous smile was plastered on his face.

"Are you wearing a bra under that?" asked the second brother finishing the question for the first brother. Silence greeted him after his statement. A second later a loud thud was heard as a girl dropped her head down onto the table in embarrassment.

"W-what!" She exclaimed as she nearly lost control of her anger. "Of all the…" She muttered before she calmed herself by breathing heavily. "No." She said curtly before jumping out the window without a second word. The silence that followed was punctuated by a loud laugh in Kiba's direction that was quickly followed by Uzera's laughter.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto said as he waved his arms in confusion. "What's a bra?" He asked to himself before brightening up as he remembered Hinata was right next to him. _Ah! She tried to help me on the test so she can help me here! _Somewhere deep in his mind Kyuubi was roaring in laughter.

"Hey Hinata? What's a bra?" Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion as Hinata started to stutter and shift ten shades of red.

"D-don't worry!" Naruto exclaimed, concerned that Hinata couldn't speak properly. "Y-you don't have to tell me! You can show me if that's easier." Hinata's stuttering increased before losing all color in her face as she lost consciousness. "W-what?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise before pouncing forward and catching Hinata in his arms before she fell.

"Naruto you Baka!" Haku screamed as she leapt forward from the front of the room and landing next to Naruto. "You knew didn't you?" She screamed as she pulled Naruto's hair back, almost forcing him to drop Hinata.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto grunted from pain while trying to make sure Hinata didn't fall out of his grasp.

Ibiki put his hand over his eyes in frustration. _Why did he ask now?_ He thought as he looked at the commotion Anko and the two brothers caused. _Damn kids…_He thought, as he looked at the satisfied smiles the two brothers had on their faces. A small smile came over his face as he spotted an enraged girl approach the two triumphant brothers. _A small consolidation for all the trouble they caused but it'll do…_ He thought as he watched the girl plummet one of the brothers before advancing to the second one.

* * *

A/N: Well I thought that went over well. Don't you? The next chapter is going to come out a little late because I'm adding more things too it. Fluff, action, preperation for the Exams, stuff like that.

Next Chapter- Preperations for the Chuunin exams! More mysteries unfold as Kuro causes trouble in the Village of Konoha.


	19. Hinata's 'Gift'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: This was going to be a thirty seven page chapter but then I thought better of it... I mean who would want to read a few short chapters then one large one? So I split this up into two seperate updates! I think I'll update tommorow. I rushed this chapter so there will be bound to be a lot of mistakes! Catch them if you can!

Dragon man 180- Thanks for your constant support! It keeps my fingers typing! Mabye just too much to be considered heathy...

Light of Demons- Thanks for being so understanding! I'll try to update tommorow with a brand new chapter!

Chicken con carne- No problem! Any help will be appreciated. Some ideas would be helpful too.

The Little Man- I really hope your right! Some more reviews wouln't be harmful! It's nice to know you're behind me! Though I'm not sure about that after some events that are about to take place within this chapter...

Blue shine angel- I'll update tommorow just for you!

* * *

"We passed the first Chuunin exam!" Naruto shouted as he started to do a little jig the moment he exited the Academy. Unfortunately he wasn't aware he was blocking the exit for the other rookies. 

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sasuke hissed as he dragged Naruto's feet out from under him causing him to knock his head onto the ground. Hinata let out an eep of surprise and rushed over to see if Naruto was alright.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Uzera said wincing and grinning a bit.

"Get out of the way losers." All the rookies turned their heads to see Neji and his team waiting at the doorway. "Don't crowd around the doors or else." Ten-ten smiled apologizing but didn't say anything to stop Neji. Haku frowned but dragged Kiba out of the way.

"What? I'm going to get him!" Kiba growled trying to claw Neji. Shino sighed but moved out of the way. _Later… Not today… _He thought standing at Kiba's side and glaring at Neji though his shades.

"What if I don't want to move?" Sasuke said standing his ground. Ino and Sakura swooned as Sasuke stood up to the senior.

"Yeah!" Shouted Naruto from the ground. Hinata made squeaked in fear and looked anywhere but at Neji.

Neji glared hard at Hinata who was sitting by Naruto as if they were the best of friends. Almost lovers. _This is interesting. I may have to report this to… No…I won't. _Neji thought and broke into a sinister grin. He was going to defy the main family this time. "Let's go, Lee, Ten-ten." Neji said walking away from them with the same grin on his face.

"Do you think Neji's acting a bit strange?" Ten-ten whispered to Lee as she followed Neji.

"The power of youth burns brightly within Neji! It is impossible for him to act weird!" Lee said brightly.

"Ok, ok…" Ten-ten said sighing. She should have known it was useless to ask Lee.

Naruto was still scowling as he stood up with Hinata's help. "Thank Hinata." Naruto said as he glared at Neji's retreating back. _I'll get him one day. _He thought feeling angry he didn't do anything.

"It's not a problem." Hinata said blushing slightly. Haku grinned as she made her way towards Hinata.

"Now's the perfect chance! Go! And tell him how you feel!" Haku whispered before pushing Hinata roughly into Naruto.

Stumbling Hinata only had enough time to call out in warning before she tumbled into Naruto. Naruto turned around and his eyes opened wide. "Oh crap." He said before Hinata crashed into him bringing them both down.

"Uhh… Hiya Hinata." Naruto said uneasily as he stared into Hinata's eyes. Hinata had both of her hands spread out besides Naruto's head and her eyes tightly shut as if she was dreading what would happen if she opened them. A red tinge slowly made its way across Naruto's face.

"Oh my god! You guys are priceless!" Haku said nearly crying with mirth. "I wish I had a camera…" Haku said, looking regretful. Without any warning a light flashed from behind Haku. "Huh?" Haku whirled around and saw Shino holding a small camera in his hands and a smile on his face.

"I don't wear this because it looks good." Shino said as he slipped the camera into his large coat.

"Shino, you're the best." Haku said looking thankfully at him. Kiba pouted looking jealously at Shino. "Send me a picture when they develop."

Hinata wasn't about to open her eyes, at least not until she knew what kind of situation she was in. The little she heard from Haku wasn't very promising and hearing Naruto's voice so close was a little unnerving.

"Hinata? Umm, you can get off me now." Hinata snapped open her eyes in surprise almost sprang off of Naruto in an instant. Faster than the eye could see, Hinata was against a tree with a huge blush on her face. Naruto sweat dropped a little.

"Man… I'm not that scary." Naruto muttered to himself.

"You guys are really troublesome." Shikamaru said shaking his head and going around the blond and Hinata. "It that's it then I'm going home. A nice nap should do the trick." He said yawning as he made his way down the entranceway. Choji grumbled something about his chips and ran off after Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't forget me!" Ino gushed winking at Sasuke before following Shikamaru. Sasuke shuddered and looked away, deciding to look at Uzera instead.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't like rabid fan girls." Uzera said shaking his head. **_Nope. You like demon fan girls that have twin weapons of mass destruction! _**Uzera snorted but not without blushing slightly. _Sure Kuro. _Uzera replied and rather than embarrassing himself further he helped Naruto up to his feet. Besides him Haku was helping Hinata calm herself.

"Sheesh Hinata. It's not like you guys kissed or anything." Haku said before grinning widely. "I wish that could happen to me." She sighed. Kiba suddenly smiled and a mischievous smile came across his face but before he could do anything Shino walked in front of him, preventing anything from happening between him and Haku.

Naruto frowned to himself. **_What's the matter? You need to get some training done before the second Chuunin exams start! I don't need to remind you of that! _**The Kyuubi boomed, causing Naruto to jerk his head up with a sudden alertness. _That's just the thing! Training! What's the use in training by myself? _Naruto thought looking angry with himself. _I can't get better without other people to help me! _

**_Baka! Then ask your friends to help! _**The Kyuubi said a little annoyed. _That's it! _Naruto thought looking brightly around at his friends. "Hey! I got an idea!" Naruto shouted gaining everyone's attention at once, even Shikamaru's who was almost to the street with his slow gait. Shikamaru slowly looked back with a bored look on his face.

"Why don't we have… A sparring match!" Naruto proclaimed. A weird silence followed his statement. Somewhere inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi fell onto the floor in disbelief.

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru said before resuming his slow walk back to his home. Choji shrugged before tagging alone with Shikamaru.

"Hey guys! Don't just leave me!" Ino cried as she jogged up to meet the boys.

"Naruto… That is the single most-"

Whatever Sasuke was going to say was cut off as Haku proclaimed, "Brilliant idea you came up with!" Haku beamed brightly as she looked around, expecting everyone to agree. The reaction was less than enthusiastic.

"Oh come on guys!" Haku exclaimed exasperated. "Think of all the training and new things you could learn."

At this Sasuke's eyes brightened up. _A chance to use my Sharingan! _"Dobe, you actually came up with a good idea." Sasuke said grudgingly but he wasn't looking at Naruto. He was looking at Uzera. _He has to have some Jutsu's he didn't show us yet…_Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded. If Sasuke was going she was going.

Uzera noticed Sasuke's stare and adverted his gaze. "Hmm, Well do you guys agree?" Uzera asked Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Well if Haku's going them I'm going." Kiba said without any hesitation.

"I guess so…" Hinata said. _If Naruto's there then I'm there! _Hinata thought adamantly. Shino frowned and shook his head.

"I have special training with my father." Shino said ignoring Haku's incredulous look and Kiba's smirk.

"Kit bag." Shino said looking fixedly at Kiba. For a second Kiba looked behind him before he realized Shino was talking to him.

"What did you call me?" Kiba growled looking enraged.

"Keep Haku and Hinata safe for me Kit bag." Shino said smirking before he disappeared in a shroud of bugs.

"Loser." Kiba muttered not aware of the stares he was getting.

"Hmm, well anyways I would like to say that I agree with Naruto." Uzera said after everyone had their say.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted clenching his hands in triumph. _First time everyone agreed!_ "My training area before we get started!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Wait Naruto!" Uzera said suddenly as he held Naruto back. "How about I choose the place?" Uzera asked before exchanging glances with Haku. She knew where he was going and apparently didn't look pleased.

"Huh? Ok then." Naruto said looking slightly confused. "Lead the way!"

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Naruto asked looking around at their surroundings. They were in a part of the forest that was completely new to Naruto. Trees surrounded them but rather than sparse woods he was use to seeing, this part of the woods was completely covered in trees. 

"This is amazing…" Hinata breathed looking breathless.

"I use to come here to train." Haku said putting an arm around Uzera. "Eh? How did you find this place?" She asked looking at Uzera with suspicion. "Have you been following me?"

"Well I did start to wonder when you kept on disappearing while Kakashi read Icha Icha paradise…" Uzera said evasively.

"WHAT! Kakashi read Icha Icha paradise while I was training?" Haku asked looking at Uzera disbelievingly.

"Uhh guys? Aren't we here to train?" Naruto asked as he bumped in the conversation.

"Fine then Naruto." Haku said though a vein still twitched near her temple. "How do we propose we do this?"

"A free for all! Boys against girls." Naruto said immediately but the moment the words left his mouth he knew he said the wrong thing.

"Are you kidding me?" Haku asked with one eyebrow raised. Sakura nodded in agreement and even Hinata frowned a little bit. "Are you trying to embarrass us?" Haku said looking at Hinata and Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked looking from Haku to everyone else.

"Naruto, you single handedly defeated me with a single punch." Haku said with a sudden slowness, wincing as if the memory still pained her.

"What?" Kiba and Hinata exclaimed looking at Naruto with surprise and in Hinata's case, admiration. _Haku's one of the strongest Kunoichi I know and Naruto-kun defeated her in one punch? _

"No… No I didn't." Naruto said looking slightly embarrassed.

"The how about this? Boy's against girls one on one match." Uzera said suddenly helping Naruto out of his situation.

"That's actually a good idea." Sasuke said. "Only question is who goes first."

"I'll go first." Uzera said immediately walking over to the clearing. Sasuke glared at Uzera angrily. He wanted to go first!

"Hinata! Now's your chance to prove yourself!" Haku whispered into Hinata's ears.

"B-but it's Uzera-kun!" Hinata protested not wanting to fight against one of her friends.

"Exactly! He'll go easy on you and you'll beat the crap out of him." She whispered before shouting "Girl power!" and pushing Hinata towards the middle of the clearing.

"What?" Uzera protested looking at Hinata as she stumbled in front of him. "I'm not fighting Hinata!"

"What? Are you afraid that you'll lose?" Haku taunted much to Hinata's displeasure. "Oh no! I'm going to get beaten by a little girl!" She mocked grinning mischievously at Uzera.

"Very funny." Uzera said looking hardly mad at all. "I just don't want to fight Hinata. She was one of the first people I met here and I'm not going to hurt her." Uzera said adamantly making Hinata blush in the process.

"Who said anything about hurting her?" Haku asked bewildered. Now it was Uzera turn to blush. "You're sparing! Not trying to kill each other." She cried exasperated.

"Uh, yeah. I knew that." Uzera said looking embarrassed as he took the standard battle pose with his two hands held in front of him like a praying mantis.

_It's that pose again. Could he possible know the Gentle fist style? _Hinata thought looking slightly unnerved.

"You can do it!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan.

"Err… Both of them!" Naruto said after a moments of deliberation. "Kick his ass Hinata! Defend yourself Uzera!" Uzera sweat dropped as he heard this.

"Well… Shall we get started?" Uzera asked when Hinata didn't look as if she would move.

"Oh! O-ok." Hinata said as she silently activated her bloodline. Suddenly veins bulged near her eyes. _Huh? I can see his chakra points! I wasn't able to do that before. _Hinata thought surprised as she rushed forward for her first attack. Her attack went wide as Uzera tapped her palm to the side.

"Hinata-chan! You're not trying!" Uzera protested as he blocked another half-hearted palm strike. Chakra burst though her palm but completely missed Uzera as it went flying to the side.

"S-sorry. I'll try harder." Hinata said as she quickened her pace. Uzera smiled but was unprepared as Hinata's palm strikes suddenly rushed at him at an increased rate. A little while later Uzera's smile was gone and a sweat started to bead on his forehead.

_Crap! I can't block all her attacks! _Uzera realized and as soon as he realized this Hinata's palm struck him directly in his stomach. Thankfully Hinata didn't put any chakra behind her strike though this still didn't stop Uzera from gasping for a breath.

"Uzera-kun! I'm so sorry!" Hinata said as she attempted to help Uzera.

"This is a match! What do you think you're doing Hinata!" Haku cried apparently more interested in Hinata looking good in front of Naruto than Uzera's safely. "Get him! Knock him out! Knee him in the…" Haku shouted unhelpfully.

"W-wait! Time out!" Uzera said attempting to catch his breath. His eyes still slightly twitched over how much Hinata improved. _And I thought I wouldn't have to try to hard._

"Uzera-kun… You said I shouldn't go easy on you." Hinata said shyly with her eyes down. "Please Uzera-kun! Don't go easy on me!" She said brought up her head staring at Uzera with determination.

"Well… I guess I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" Uzera said sheepishly as he walked over to Naruto. "Hey, you said to warn you before I did this." He said stopping in front of a bewildered Naruto.

"Do what? OOMP!" Naruto suddenly collapsed on the ground as Uzera put his trench coat on his shoulder.

"Much better!" Uzera said as he massaged his shoulders. "I didn't take these off for a while."

Hinata smiled at Uzera's antics. "Uzera-kun. Aren't you forgetting something?" Hinata asked with the same smile on her face.

"Huh?" Uzera looked at Hinata thoughtfully before snapping his fingers. "Oh yea!" A second later Uzera's pupil morphed from circles into it's shrunken shaped stars. "Thanks for reminding me." Uzera said grinning slightly. **_Baka! You can't make the same mistake in battle! It could mean life or death! _**Kuro scolded. _Isn't that why we're sparring? _Uzera replied as he stood across from Hinata.

"Ok! Come at me!" Uzera said and this time he was prepared as Hinata launched forward with startling speed for one so small.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, as Hinata seemed to disappear from one side of the field and appear at the other. "She like teleported or something!"

"Actually that was Shunshin no Jutsu." Haku said grinning slightly. Her plan was working just as planned. "Hinata's a lot stronger from before." Haku suddenly smiled widely. "Thanks to my private tutoring. I taught her that Jutsu." Haku said proudly.

"Hmm. I wonder if Hinata could teach me that Jutsu." Naruto said thoughtfully. Haku raised an eyebrow. _He could have asked me to teach him but he chose Hinata…_A glint appeared in Haku's eyes.

"I'm sure she will but look. Hinata's really at her best right now." Haku said and it was true. Hinata's attacks were coming faster and faster. Ever so often Uzera would wince in pain as Hinata made glancing blows with her palms.

"Eh heh. Hinata-chan. You've grown a lot stronger." Uzera said as he tried to laugh but was cut off as he just managed to dodge a palm strike.

"T-thanks Uzera-kun but you're still not trying." Hinata protested obviously distressed that Uzera wasn't making any move to attack but only defend.

"Believe me." Uzera grunted as he pushed aside Hinata's palm. "I'm trying!" **_How do you expect to achieve anything if you can't even beat this girl! _**Kuro cried in outrage as Uzera was forced to do a weird little pirouette to dodge Hinata's attack. _It's not like I'm not trying! She's like a Chuunin already! _Kuro scoffed, disgusted. **_You have to learn to adapt and harden yourselves against your friends! I can tell you're reluctant to attack her but you must! You cannot grow stronger without some sacrifices! _**Kuro lectured.

"Whatever." But even as Uzera said this his image split into four different Uzeras.

"Bunshins." Hinata said softly as she scanned the field for the real Uzera. Though sweat beaded her eyebrows she could still tell that the real Uzera was hiding right behind a tree. The four Uzeras suddenly charged at Hinata each on with a Kunai drawn but the moment they reached Hinata they disappeared and four different Uzeras sprung from their smoke grabbing Hinata by her legs and arms.

"What?" Hinata looking at the four now solid Uzera's keeping her from moving. _Shadow clones! They hid while I was distracted and snuck up on me! _Hinata thought as Uzera appeared from behind the tree.

"Plan: Distract Hinata while I create Shadow Clones! Success!" Uzera said proudly even thought nearly everyone in the field sweat dropped.

"Can't you think up of a better name!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up!" Uzera said defensively as he took the form of a praying mantis again.

_I remember this! _Hinata thought as a small grin appeared on her face. _And I know how to counter this. _Hinata closed her eyes waiting for Uzera to charge.

"Well Hinata. You put up a good fight and I'm sorry this match is about to end… But it's one win for the boy's side!" _I hope… _Uzera thought nervously noticing how calm Hinata was. Suddenly Uzera charged towards Hinata appearing from one side to another. "Rapid strike!" Uzera cried as he drew back his hands and propelled chakra though them making them ten times faster than usual.

"Kaiten!" Hinata shouted drawing on her reserves of Chakra and blowing the Uzera clones and Uzera away from her in a sudden blast of Chakra. The four clones disappeared immediately and Uzera went flying in the opposite direction, only stopping when he grabbed a tree and swung himself around.

"Ow… Ow…" Uzera said as he limped forward shaking his hands as if they were burned. "That was pretty good but… Hinata?"

"Oh no." Haku muttered as she saw Hinata start to stagger a little.

"I-I'm feeling a l-little-" Was all Hinata managed to say before she tipped forward. Haku, Naruto and Uzera all sprang into action and surprisingly it was Uzera who got there first.

"Chakra exhaustion." Uzera said as Haku appeared besides him.

"Give her to me. I'll take her home." Haku said forcefully, feeling protective of Hinata. Naruto staggered forward with Uzera's cloak still in his hands.

"No, I'll just take her to Kakashi's. You guys keep on training." Uzera said and without any consent from Haku or Naruto the boy vanished.

"I expect my cloak back Naruto!" Uzera said, his voice echoing though the clearing

* * *

. 

Uzera frowned looking Hinata over. She was strong, there was no doubt about that but Uzera was still worried. The second chuunin exams were bound to be tough and without any extra tricks up their sleeves then they were done for. That's why Uzera had a plan… A plan that would protect Hinata.

**_Do you really want to protect this girl that much? _**Kuro asked. She wasn't worried about Hinata competing with her anymore. Kuro could read Uzera's emotions and all she could see was brotherly affection. Nothing remotely threatening. Now what she really needed to be on the lookout for was the unbridled lust. Fortunately and unfortunately Kuro had yet to see this emotion.

_Yeah I guess so… _Uzera said not really understanding himself. _I guess she made more of an impression on me than I first thought. _Kuro grinned. **_Well then. Your wish is granted. _**Before Uzera could ask anything he blacked out and Kuro was in charge of Uzera's body.

"Ohh, I'm a naughty girl." Kuro said giggling before she looked the girl over. "Hmm… She's nicely proportioned…" Kuro said to herself before kneeling down on the floor and reaching over with one hand she unzipping Hinata's coat. Underneath her coat was a form fitting black T-Shirt. _Why does she wear this in the first place? _Kuro wondered when she saw that Hinata wasn't 'flat'. _If she didn't wear this coat I'd bet she would have as many fanboys as Sasuke's fangirls._

Kuro shook her head in wonderment before lifting Hinata's shirt so that her stomach was showing. "If I didn't have it hot for Uzera…" Kuro said letting her sentence drift. Hinata groaned from the sudden chill near her stomach but didn't wake up.

_Concentrate… Don't get distracted. _Kuro thought warily as she bit her thumb drawing a drop of blood. Leaning forward Kuro pressed her thumb against Hinata's stomach. Once again Hinata groaned a little but didn't wake from her slumber. When Kuro removed her thumb a shining red tear shaped mark was on Hinata's belly button.

"Now for the hard part… And my sacrifice." Kuro said wincing at the very thought. Kuro brought her hand over the tear shape and concentrated her chakra. Orange chakra started to whirl around Kuro's hand as if it was coaxing something out. Then, something pure white formed on Kuro's thumb and dripped down onto Hinata's belly. The room was suddenly engulfed with light and the seal on Hinata's stomach flared red. Slowly small lines started to expand from the tear shape until it formed a circle. It flashed once more before disappearing completely, leaving no signs on Hinata's flesh.

"Well… That took a lot more out of me than I thought." Kuro said wheezing as she fell ungracefully on her back. _Ah, I guess I need my rest too._ Kuro thought before heaving a long sigh and falling asleep.

* * *

The first thing Hinata noticed was the burning sensation on her stomach. Then she noticed the slight chill near her midriff. 

"Huh? Where am I?" Hinata sat up looking around in confusion. There was a bed in the corner and a small miserable looking mat next to the bed. "This defiantly isn't my room…" It was only after a few moments did she notice her coat on the bed. _If my coats there then… _Hinata looked down and nearly screamed out in shock. _I'm in my training cloth!_

"My head…" Hinata looked down slowly and gasped. Uzera was on the floor grasping his head.

"Noooo!" Hinata screeched as she jumped up and grabbed her coat. Uzera groaned sitting up and staring groggily at Hinata.

"Huh? What are you doing in my room?" After a second Uzera asked again, "What are you doing with your coat off?" Rather than answering Hinata squeaked again. "Huh? What the heck is going on?"

"T-that's w-what I want to a-ask you! W-why am I h-here with my c-coat off?"

"Err." Uzera's eye twitched as he realized what this must look like from Hinata's point of view and from his own point of view. This happened once before and he didn't really like how the first time came out.

"I-I remember now!" Uzera exclaimed hastily as he quickly ran over to a small cupboard purposely putting his back to Hinata. This turned out to be a smart move because within that short about of time Hinata put on her coat and zippered it up.

"W-what are you doing Uzera-kun?" Hinata asked. Even though she didn't really trust Uzera at the moment curiosity overcame her doubts.

"A gift!" Uzera said as he suddenly tugged out two long white bands that had the words perseverance inscribed on them. "Xannon gave them to me but I think you need them more than me." He said forcing Hinata to take the bands.

"U-Uzera-kun?" Hinata asked looking at the bands in confusion. They looked like weights but they weighed less than the lightest of clothe and felt like silk. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind that what she had in her hands were extremely valuable. "I-I can't take this."

"Huh? You're saying that already yet you don't even know what it does!" Uzera exclaimed. "These things may look like weights but they actually store excess chakra. I never use it because I don't need it. But since you don't have the same chakra capacity that I do I think this will be of more use to you than me." Uzera said smiling. "Huh? Huh? Cool isn't it?"

"Uzera-kun… No I can't." Hinata said with some moisture in her eyes as she attempted to put them back into Uzera's hands.

"Look." Uzera said as he made Hinata close her tiny hands on them. "They're just gathering dust here. They might as well be used to protect one of my friends."

"B-but they must be worth a fortune." Hinata protested. She just didn't feel right taking such an heirloom from Uzera. She almost felt like she was stealing it.

"Hah, as if…" Uzera said but he was only saying to reassure Hinata. He wouldn't be surprised if the weights were worth a fortune but they were basically useless to him. "Keep them! If they save your life even once then it's worth it."

"U-Uzera-kun…" Hinata said looking tearful. She already forgave Uzera for bringing her over to his house without any warning.

"N-now Hinata-chan." Uzera said looking worried. "I-it's nothing! It's just a-" Whatever Uzera was going to say was suddenly cut off as there was a roar from the other side of the hall.

"WHAT? TO BE CONTINUED? Nooooo!" screeched someone from the opposite door. Hinata nearly jumped up into the air in shock.

"W-who was that?" Hinata asked looking scared out of her skin.

"Kakashi-sensei. This is his house." Uzera muttered looking slightly worried. "I suggest you go now…" Uzera said quickly as he heard Kakashi stomping around the room. _I don't think the ending was the way he liked it…_

"O-ok!" Hinata said as she ran out of the door. "T-thank you for everything!" She cried as she neared the front door.

"It was nothing! Just remember to put some chakra in them and attach them to your legs!" He yelled back before smiling as the door slammed shut. _So Kuro... What did you do while I was unconscious?

* * *

_

AN: Guess what Kuro did to Hinata? Ohhh, you'll just have to wait and find out. Of course you can guess and I'll let you know how close you are.

Next chapter (and hopefully out tommorow)- Naruto gets in trouble with Anko but Uzera gets in a lot more trouble with the mischivious Kuro.

PS: I think the next chapter is going to be my best work yet! At least part of it.


	20. Surprises and Kuro's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If you would just hand me the ownership for Naruto I would gladly take it.

AN: YEAH! FREAKING 100,000 WORDS! I think this is cause for celebration! And I think this chapter turned out to be one of my best works! Oh yeah! I'm on fire! And it's 23 pages! I feel great! Now I can rest in peace knowing my work is amoung the great. Not the great! But somewhere shadowed by the rest.

BTW: I had no idea that the side project (A Simple Wish) would get some reviews! To tell you the truth I thought it would just sit there forever! No I have to alternate... Hmm, I wonder how this will affect update speed.

Light of Demons- Thanks for the review! As you can see my promise is not in vein! I did upload this chapter... A little later than what I would have liked but I still updated.

Dragon Man 180- Thanks a lot! You're constant support is greatly appreciated! I can only hope this lives up to everone's expectations.

* * *

"Kakashi did say the next exams were suppose to be here right?" Naruto asked Uzera as they walked into an empty clearing. Uzera shrugged as a response and walked on over to the gate that separated them from a dark looking forest. _Creepy as hell…_He thought as he approached the forest. 

"Yes he did Naruto." Sakura said, irritable because it was still seven in the morning. "Though I'm not sure if we're suppose to be here this early."

"Naruto… Are you sure Kakashi said to be here at seven?" Sasuke asked, looking as if he would kill Naruto if he weren't sure.

"Umm, I'm fairly sure." Naruto said before putting his fists up as defense when Sasuke started to advance towards him. "Hey! You were there too!" He protested.

"Come on, let's not have a fight." Uzera said as he pushed the two apart. "Maybe everyone's just late?" As if to contradict his statement Anko appeared instantly at the front gate yawning. Seeing Team 7 in front of her she blinked her eyes hard.

"What the hell?" She muttered before approaching the Genin. _Why are they here so early? _She thought in confusing taking unsteady steps towards them. _Crap… I think I drank one beer too many…_

"Hey watch out… Here comes the braless lady." Uzera whispered to Naruto before they both cracked up with laughter. Sakura's eyes widened with anger but didn't say anything in fear of enraging the Jonin.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Anko asked with a wide smile on her face. "Chuunin exams don't start until twelve, or are you here to keep me company?" Anko's smile widened at the reactions she caused.

"Twelve!" Sasuke roared before pouncing on Naruto and attempting to give him a beating of his life.

"N-no way am I keeping you company." Uzera muttered, more concerned with the second part of her statement. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said as he attempted to break apart Sasuke and Naruto.

"Now come on! I'm not that bad." Anko protested as she appeared behind Uzera and put one arm around his shoulders. "If you want I can prove it to you." She said seductively before she winked at Uzera.

**_Shit! Get away from him! _**Roared Kuro inside Uzera's head before she pushed out her chakra and took control of Uzera's body.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in bimbos." Kuro made Uzera say and made him disappear.

Anko looked shocked for a second before a tic of anger appeared on her head. _A bimbo am I? _She thought looking furious before she suddenly left the rest of the Genin in a cloud of dust while she searched for Uzera. _I'll show you! _She thought dangerously her eyes twitching angrily.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun." When Sakura didn't receive an answer from the two she decided to be more vocal. "NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN!" She roared, freezing the two in their tracks. One of Sasuke's legs was draped over Naruto's head and one of Naruto's hands was in the process of tearing Sasuke's ears off. Sakura would have laughed if she weren't so worried for Uzera.

"Didn't you guys just notice that Uzera disappeared and that Jonin lady just went after him?" Sakura asked the two and when she received blank stares as an answer she sighed. "Lets just go after them." She said before dragging Sasuke and Naruto in the direction Anko took.

* * *

**_There's not much to see here is there? _**Kuro asked the unconscious boy that was lying on the ground next to her cage. **_Ah well… It seems like I was a bit to rough…_ **She thought to herself before grinning mischievously. **_But this means…_** A sudden torrent of orange chakra suddenly flowed out of Kuro in waves. **_I get to control Uzera's body for the rest of the day without interference.

* * *

_**

"Uzera?" Haku asked hesitantly when she spotted him hunched over near a tree. Uzera was acting a little strange in the morning. She tried to tell him that the Chuunin exams didn't start until twelve but he just sped out though the door muttering something about Naruto.

"Haku? Haku!" Uzera shouted suddenly as he sprung up from the ground and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so glad we finally meet in person!" he gushed as he hugged her even tighter.

"Uzera? Are you feeling ok?" Haku asked as she detached herself from Uzera and felt his forehead for a fever. "I don't think you have a fever…" She murmured to herself not expecting Uzera to hear.

"Of course not! I'm just excited seeing you in person! You're all that Uzera said you were…" Uzera now looked pointedly at Haku's breasts. "And more!" Haku blushed a deep red when Uzera said this.

"What has gotten into you?" Haku exclaimed. All that stopped Haku from slapping Uzera and calling him a pervert was the fact that she considered Uzera a little brother. Uzera looked at himself before he let out a gasp of realization.

"Oh you poor thing!" Uzera said as she put her arms over Haku's shoulders. "You must think I'm Uzera, right?" A poof of smoke revealed a completely different person standing behind Haku with parts that should never be touching someone pressed against Haku's back.

"What the hell!" Haku screeched as she jumped out of the person's grasps. One eye twitching rapidly she turned around to examine the person in front of her. A dark red kimono was wrapped around the woman in front of her, but the kimono was one of the skimpiest ones she had ever seen. Two long slits ran up the woman's thighs and a large hole was near the top of the kimono revealing a generous amount of cleavage.

"Identify yourself!" Haku said as four senbon appeared into Haku's clenched fists.

"Identify? Well I could say I'm Uzera's future wife…" the woman in front of her said thoughtfully as she put a finger to he chin.

"W-wife?" Haku asked confused as she examined the woman more closely. _She looks like she's twenty already by the looks of it!_

"But aren't you to old?" She exclaimed before thinking again. "And what's this thing about being his wife? And why were you impersonating Uzera? Who are you?" Haku asked firing of three questions in less than a second.

"Huh? Then do you prefer this?" She asked as she was suddenly enveloped in another poof of smoke. Haku jumped back again but when the smoke cleared her mouth dropped down in shock. In front of her was a girl no more than eight years old and dressed in the same exact kimono the other woman was wearing.

"I never knew you were this kind of girl." The girl said mischievously. Haku was unnerved that a grown woman's voice was issuing from a small girl but it still didn't help her process what she just said.

"W-what?" Haku's face flushed red as she tried to think of a retort. When she thought of none she decided to just ask a question. "Well who are you in the first place?"

"I am the almighty KURO!" She boomed as lightning stuck at the exact time she said her name. Haku nearly jumped ten feet in the air but then sweat dropped when Kuro did the exact same thing she did and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Lightning sure strikes a lot here…" Kuro said as she dusted herself off. "Well, to answer your first question, no I am not too old for Uzera." Kuro's eyes narrowed as Haku scoffed. "Secondly, he has agreed to marry me." Kuro grinned triumphantly at Haku's expression. "And why I was impersonating Uzera… Oh shit…" Kuro muttered looking horrified before she turned back into her original form, skimpy kimono attached.

"What do you mean by that?" Haku asked curiously before drawing back as Kuro looked down her own shirt and exclaimed very loudly, "Shit!"

"Ok! I don't know you and your obviously crazy!" Haku said before she backed away from Kuro before turning around and breaking into a half run half walk away from Kuro. "I don't want anything to do with you."

"I seem to have changed Uzera's gender…" Kuro muttered to herself before breaking into a large grin. "Wait Haku!" Kuro said as she easily caught up with her and forced her to stop. "Why don't we just sit down and have a nice talk. Like about your love life!" Kuro suggested. At this Haku's expression turned from fear to one of absolute horror.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Kuro said happily before forcing Haku to sit on the damp grass with her. "Now I got from a very reliable source that you like Kiba!"

"What?" Haku looked at Kuro in surprise before growling, "Hinata…"

"No!" Kuro said as he wagged an admonishing finger at Haku. "It was quite obvious from my point of view." She said neglecting to mention that her point of view was from Uzera's own feelings.

"Great… Now I suspect you'll tell him?" Haku said as she slumped down, watching the woman with only one eye.

"No, It's much more fun seeing how it works out." Kuro explained as she moved closer to Haku. "It's much to damp here!" Kuro exclaimed deciding to break the oppressing mood she caused. "Come on! Let's meet the rest of your team." She said as she held out a helping hand.

"Fine." Haku said after much deliberation and took Kuro's hand. "I'll introduce you."

* * *

"Hey! I'm back." Haku said reluctantly as she neared her teammates. Before they reached the training site Haku shot a look at Kuro that plainly said 'Tell anyone and you die.' Kuro smiled trying to look sincere as possible. 

"Haku? Who's that with you?" Hinata asked, the first to spot the woman that accompanied Haku. One eyebrow rose slightly when she noticed the lack of clothing the woman had. _Should I dress like that to catch Naruto's attention? _Hinata wondered before shaking her head to get such perverted thoughts out of her mind.

_Woah! Who's this babe? _Kiba thought as his eyes traveled up and down Kuro's body. Kuro noticed Kiba's wandering eyes and said nothing of it. In fact, she was quite use to this from a different lifetime.

"This is, so she says, the almightily Kuro!" Haku proclaimed before leaping five feet in the air as lightning stuck nearby again. "I swear! It's your name that's causing all this lightning." Haku said accusingly.

"No, lightning just strikes a lot here." She said as she waved one hand dismissively before her eyes widened as she spotted the three people in front of her. _Ah, new bloodline… _She thought to herself as she licked her canines. Slowly her smile slid off her face as she saw Hinata. _Unfortunately she is already under my protection. Darn it…_Kuro shook her head regretfully.

"Are we related by any chance?" Kiba asked noticing the unusually long canines she possessed and stepping out from Shino's shadow. Unlike Shino, Kiba was scared out of his skin when the lightning struck.

"Is that an insult?" Kuro asked as she raised one eyebrow. "I hardly think I'm related to dogs." Hinata grimaced and looked at Kiba for a reaction.

"W-what?" Kiba's mouth opened and closed at this insult.

"Hey! That was unfair of you to accuse Kiba of being related to dogs!" Haku said angrily.

"Actually I kind of am." Kiba said as he scratched his head in an embarrassing manner.

"Oh… Well…" Haku flushed a dark shade of red.

"Well anyways, I'm much more interested in-" But nobody found out what Kuro was interested in since Kurenai decided to drop in at that exact time.

_Oh…_Kuro thought as Kurenai suddenly dropped out of the trees with a Kunai in her hands. "Hello, you must be the Jonin instructor for these children." Kuro said politely in hopes of not inciting the Jonin to attack.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Uh, I was just introducing myself to these children. You see, I am very curious about the powers of the Konoha genin." She said gesturing to Haku when she said this.

"Really?" Kurenai asked disbelievingly. "Does that mean you're a Jonin instructor?"

"No!" Kuro exclaimed, offended by the very thought of being considered a Jonin. "I am thankful to say that my level is far above that of a Jonin." She said almost smugly.

"Then I suppose you wont mind testing that out?" Another woman jumped out of the trees as she said this. "Mitarashi Anko, special jonin of Konoha." The woman said as a greeting before advancing towards Kuro. "And I would like to see some sort of identification."

"Ah…" Kuro's eyes widened as she recognized the woman in front of her. _Damn. _She hesitantly reach in her sash with her clawed hands as if searching for something but not expecting anything to be there. "What's this?" She murmured in disbelief as she brought out something that looked distinctly like a passport.

"Give me that!" Anko said as she ripped the passport out of Kuro's hands and opening it. "It says here that you are…" Anko smiled ominously at Kuro.

"Uzera!" She shouted triumphantly before jumping on Kuro and pinning her two hands against the ground. "You think that hedge would confuse me?" She hissed, her mouth only centimeters away from Kuro's ears. "I admit it's pretty good but like any hedge it should disappear with a solid hit!"

"You wouldn't dare." Kuro said narrowing her eyes before her mouth opened in horror at the expression on Anko's face.

"You have no idea." Anko said before suddenly pulling back one hand and slamming it onto Kuro's breast. Haku and Hinata whimpered as they saw Anko's fist sink into Kuro's chest. _Huh? It's not suppose to be soft… _Anko thought in confusion when Kuro's body didn't disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Damn you! That hurt!" Kuro said in a high-pitched voice as she pushed Anko off her with one hand and clutched her chest with the other.

"Hey! Hey! I enjoy a good catfight once and a while but this isn't the time!" Kiba said as he finally found the courage to step in.

"No one asked you." Shino said, secretly enjoying the scene before him. It wasn't often he got to see two well endowed women fight. Shino wasn't a pervert but he wasn't about to let a chance like this pass.

"Y-your not Uzera?" Anko said in shock, still staring at the woman in pain in front of her.

"O-obviously…" Kuro gasped out before regaining her breath. "Next time I expect to be treated better." She said and before Anko or Kurenai could ask her what she meant she disappeared.

_Damn… She was too fast for me to track. _Anko thought before turning to face team 8. "Well, I'm sorry for the interruption. You were obviously talking about the Chuunin exams right?" Without waiting for confirmation she continued. "Well the Chuunin exams are going to start in a few hours so be prepared." Anko said before walking away. "I'm still searching for Uzera," she murmured to herself though this time there was no malice in her voice but only concern.

* * *

"Chuunin exams are such a pain." Shikamaru said as he exited his house. "Damn it. I was actually forced to work in that class." He said yawning. "How troublesome." 

"You think everything's troublesome." Ino said cheerfully nearly breaking Shikamaru's spine as she jumped onto his back.

"Damn it! How did you know where I live?" Shikamaru asked irritably as he tried to shake Ino off without hurting her. After a few shakes he decided it was worth too much effort trying to shake her off and let her stay on his back.

"Didn't you know? I knew where you lived the moment you came to school." She said as if it were the most obvious thing.

_I-Is she stalking me? _Shikamaru thought fearfully as he looked backwards at Ino with one eye twitching.

"I know what your thinking!" Ino said noticing Shikamaru's fearful expression. "That's not it! My father happened to know you father and I kind of…" Ino stopped before she said too much. "Well anyways lets get Choji. We need to get to the Chuunin exams." Ino said hastily, ignoring Shikamaru's expression.

"Fine, just get off my back." Shikamaru said giving a sigh of relief as Ino bounded off his back.

* * *

"You did _what_ to my body?" Uzera screamed after Kuro explained the situation to him. "How did you do that when you're stuck behind this cage?" Uzera pounded on the bars as emphasis before jumping back as part of the bars broke off. "Crud…" He said as he noticed the rust on most of the bars. 

"As you can see the bars are wearing off." Kuro said and bared her canines before laughing at Uzera's expression. "Don't worry! It's only because of the deal you made a while back. Your word is binding in your mind you know."

"Great… Not only do I have a woman body but I also have a demon about to break free… Great."

"Hey! This only means I'm going to have more control! I still can't break out," Kuro protested, and as an example she raised one clawed hand and slashed the claws. Uzera jumped back, fully expecting her to jump out and do who knows what to him.

"See?" Kuro said as she gestured to the bars. They were barely scratched. "Unfortunately, the seal is still too strong for me to get out but I can extend my chakra…" A sudden flash and the room was full of orange chakra. Another flash and it was gone. She wasn't being entirely truthful here. She could break out at anytime but then she didn't want to alarm Uzera or break the pact she made with him. Demons have a sense of Honor too you know!

"So… Then what about this problem of my body being… You know." Uzera sighed and looked at his body. Thankfully the change was only physical and not mental.

"Umm, about that…" Kuro looked embarrassingly at Uzera. "I didn't take into account how much chakra I put into the hedge. It seems like demon chakra is much more resilient than regular chakra…" Kuro spotted Uzera's bewildered expression and smiled. "In other words it's going to wear off but you have to give it a few days at the most."

"WHAT?" Uzera screamed before slumping into one of the many chairs placed in the room. "But the Chuunin exams! Great, just great." A sudden spark of inspiration came into Uzera's eyes. "What about the dispelling jutsu?" Uzera said as he jumped up from the chair. "Can't I just say Kai and…" Uzera drifted off as Kuro started to shake her head.

"No, it is demon chakra, it doesn't have the same principles as human chakra." Kuro smiled apologetically. "You're just going to enter as a woman."

"B-but what about… You know…" Uzera blushed and looked away from Kuro.

"I'll posses your body." Kuro said immediately. "Of course you can take back your body at any time if you want!" Kuro said hoping to reassure Uzera.

"Fine then. We have this small issue settled…" Uzera said before his image started to flicker. "I'll use a hedge…" He muttered apparently thinking of an idea to hide this new development.

"About your bloodline." Uzera's image suddenly solidified as Kuro mentioned it. "A few more days at the most." Kuro's grin widened. "And hopefully some more by the end of the Chuunin exams."

* * *

Anko's displeasure seemed to radiate in waves as she walked past the Genin gathered near the forest of death. No matter how hard she searched she couldn't find Uzera or the woman that stole Uzera's passport. For all she knew Uzera may have been captured by the woman. _Damn it. _She thought as she reached the gate. _Another issue to bother Hokage-sama…_

"Ok then." Anko said shakily as she began her speech. "There are certain rules you have to learn before we begin this exam." She suddenly stopped as she noticed a certain blond that was not listening to her.

"Where's Uzera?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring the speech that Anko was giving. "He hasn't arrived yet after being chased off by Anko."

"Dunno." Sasuke said shortly before looking horrified at whatever was in back of Naruto.

"What's with that look?" Naruto asked before laughing hesitantly. "You look like you seen a-" Ghost was what Naruto was about to say but a whisper right next to his ear stopped him short.

"Am I boring you?" Naruto slowly turned his head and smiled uneasily. Anko seemed to have shaken off her previous discomfort and now looked ready to murder Naruto.

"N-no! I-I-I." Without any warning a Kunai shot past him cutting a little bit of his cheek as it flew by. "W-what?" A second later Anko was in back of Naruto with her arms around his neck with one finger near the cut that she made.

"This blood is getting me pumped up for the exam…" She whispered into Naruto's ears. "There's going to be more blood spilt during the exam." Anko licked some of the blood off of Naruto's cheek in an almost sexual kind of way.

"Get away from Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled. Seeing Naruto with another woman, even a woman two times older than him, was enough to boost Hinata's conviction. Only Naruto and many others stares of shock drove Hinata back into her usual self. "I-I mean p-please g-get away f-from Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in her usual voice.

"Your lucky your girlfriend was here to protect you." Anko said mischievously before letting go of Naruto. Behind Anko Hinata's face was burning in embarrassment but she hid it by hiding behind Haku.

"You'll never get him if you keep avoiding him." Haku whispered, being careful so Kiba wouldn't hear.

"H-Hinata's not my girlfriend!" Naruto proclaimed as he whirled around to face Anko. Hinata's hurt expression was quickly covered up by a large blush as Naruto proceeded to say, "W-we're not like that! I mean she's beautiful and all… And I guess she does have a nice…" His eyes widened as he realized he spoke his thoughts out loud and almost said something that he should have never said.

"T-that's not w-what I-I-"

"No." Anko said as she held up one hand. "I know perfectly what you meant to say." Naruto's horrified expression confirmed her guess.

Suddenly Anko was stuck with a decision. To embarrass Naruto or let him keep his thoughts to himself. The answer was pretty obvious in Anko's mind.

"You were going to say," Suddenly Anko took a pose much like Naruto when he won a fight and said in an almost creepy alikeness to Naruto, "She does have a nice rack." Naruto's increased blushing and stuttering made Anko smile even more. Some of the Genin started to snigger at Naruto's discomfort. Others looked to see if what Anko said was true. Too bad for them that they were met with a very enraged Haku standing in front of the said girl.

"Ah, I never knew… You know, you have to look there really carefully to notice that." A sudden thump behind Anko told her that Hinata had just fainted from either embarrassment or delight. Which one, she didn't know but she didn't really care since Naruto was getting the embarrassed right in front of her.

Before Naruto could interrupt she continued. _Payback for what your teammate said to me… _She thought. "Of course, we all know you visit the woman's hot springs all the time. I know because I saw you there one time… You must have spotted her there." Naruto's shouts of 'no' were all but ignored by Anko. "If I remember correctly-" Before she could embarrass Naruto any further she whipped out a Kunai and held it to her right shoulder, right under the neck of a grass Genin.

"I'm sorry… I was just returning your Kunai…" The Genin said, even though her tongue was holding the Kunai.

"Well don't creep up on me like that. Do that again and I can't guarantee that you'll survive." Anko said with a smile but even as she said this, her eyes were narrowing with suspicion. She quickly removed the Kunai from the Genin's tongue. _Ugh, saliva's all over the handle. _She thought with disgust. Inside her mind a small warning bell was going off but she ignored it.

"Sorry but blood makes me anxious to begin this exam." The Genin said pleasantly before slipping back to her partners.

"Now that's something we got in common…" She said agreeably but the warning bell was still going off. _Shut the hell up! _She roared inside her head, and miraculously the ringing stopped.

_What the hell? _Naruto thought, almost forgetting the embarrassment he endured. _Is that a girl or a boy? I can't tell. _Naruto thought confused. **_A boy if I'm not mistaken… _**The Kyuubi said suddenly, scaring Naruto off of his ass and making him jump up into the air.

_You! _Naruto thought with anger as he appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cage. _Where were you when she started that interrogation?_ Rather than answering the Kyuubi boomed with laughter. **_The opportunity was too great to pass up! Kit! You'll be surprised to know that more than half of what she said was true!" _**

_What? _Naruto exclaimed in outrage. _I have never spied on Hinata in my life. _The silence that followed was only punctuated by Kyuubi coughing. For some reason the cough sounded exactly like he was saying, **_Lie… _**

_What? I don't spy on Hinata! _Naruto insisted as he dug deep into his memories. _The only time I went to the hot springs was to perfect my Sexy no Jutsu. _Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in understanding. _No way…_Naruto whispered in horror. **_Yes way! _**The Kyuubi said in a voice that resembled a schoolgirl. **_This girl was present when you perfected that stupid Jutsu of yours. You may have not noticed it but you have inadvertently spied on Hinata. _**The Kyuubi proclaimed sounding strangely pleased with itself.

_NO! I don't spy on Hinata! I don't spy on Hinata! I don't spy on Hinata! I don't spy on Hinata! _Naruto repeated in his mind, as if chanting it would make it true. **_Believe what you want but you should go now. _**A second later Naruto found himself being supported up by Sasuke.

"W-what?" Naruto said in confusion at the loud laughter that suddenly accompanied his awakening. "What?" He said with an annoyed expression on his face as he noticed the look Sasuke was giving him.

"We spent the last five minutes watching you jump around saying 'I don't spy on Hinata.'" Sasuke smiled dryly at Naruto's horrified expression. "No one believed you since you said something about perfecting Sexy no Jutsu before that." Sasuke's smile suddenly disappeared and a new urgency appeared in his voice. "You should run."

"Why should I-" before Naruto could complete that sentence he saw exactly why he should run. Behind Sasuke was Haku, eyes burning and some twenty senbon clutched in her hands.

"You have five seconds to run." Haku said immediately after Naruto spotted her.

Not even saying a word Naruto sprinted in the opposite direction. Looking backwards he spotted Hinata, still unconscious and in Kiba's arms. Something burned inside Naruto at that moment, something that he only felt when he saw Sakura with Sasuke.

"Kiba! What do you think your doing with Hinata?" Naruto screamed in outrage as he suddenly switched directions and headed straight for Haku. It appeared that the threat of being pierced in 'unwanted' places by Haku did not compare to Hinata being in Kiba's arms.

Haku was in the middle of saying one when she suddenly stopped and let Naruto run past her to Hinata. _Hmm, thing's are finally going according to plan… _She thought happily as she saw Naruto and Kiba bickering over who should keep Hinata safe. The smile on Haku's face abruptly disappeared as Naruto punched Kiba in the nose. _That's going too far. _She thought as she stormed off towards Naruto.

* * *

"Are you sure this hedge will last?" Uzera said out loud before covering his mouth. _I mean, are you sure this hedge will last? _Uzera thought to Kuro. **_No but it should get you though at least the front gate. _**Uzera looked down at his body and frowned. Even though he looked normal, the truth was that it was just a hedge covering his other features. 

Uzera groaned as he spotted the forest that they were supposed to meet for the second exam. _So that means it'll wear off?_ Kuro nodded her head even though Uzera couldn't see her. **_Yep. I'd say ten minutes after you enter the gate… I think you should warn your teammates. _**

"All I have to do is come up with a plausible excuse before the hedge wares off! Excellent." He said sarcastically as he landed a few yards away from the forest. Naruto and the gang were nowhere in sight. _Now if I can only…_

"Well well, what do we have here?" Hissed a voice from behind him. Uzera twitched but dared not turn around for fear of what he might find.

"It looks like one of those Konoha weaklings brother…" at this Uzera whirled around. Two people stood in front of him, both wrapped in a large brown cloak obscuring their faces. The moment he whirled around one of the brothers seemed to have jumped back a little but he quickly covered it up by stepping forward.

"Ah, he noticed we're here." Said one of the brothers before he walked closer to Uzera. "Do you think you can handle the Chuunin exams?" The brother said, this time addressing Uzera directly. Rather than answering Uzera just blinked a couple of times. He thought he never seen these two in his whole entire life though they looked familiar and the aura they gave was none too friendly.

"Ah, this is a joke right?" Uzera said hesitantly before laughing uneasily to relieve the tension. Rather than improving the situation between the hostile Genin he worsened it.

"Did you hear that brother? He just said we are a joke!" Snarled one of the brothers before lifting up his arm so the large curved blade of the Katar shown.

"Let's show him why he needs to take us seriously." Replied the other brother as he too bared his Katars.

"N-n-no! T-that's not what I meant!" But Uzera's sputtering went unnoticed as the two suddenly leapt forwards with the intent to kill. _Damn! Only a few minutes here and I already offended two people. _Uzera thought as he took out a Kunai in preparation to defend himself.

"Don't waste your breath." Said a girl as she appeared in front of him and taking out the two brothers in one hit. After the two brothers fell down to the ground she bent down and made sure they were unconscious. "Idiots… Don't know what they were thinking…" She mumbled obviously unaware to the fact that Uzera could hear every word.

_That girl…_He thought as he spotted her long black hair and they way she tied her cloth up in a white sash. _She looks familiar but that's not possible…_Uzera took one step forward to thank the girl but jumped back as the girl stood up suddenly and turned around. At first there was a look of pure rage on her face. A second later her face split into a wide grin.

"Hey! Remember me?"

* * *

Uzera mouth opened and closed but no words made it past his lips. _Katzuko_? The girl looked amused at Uzera's lack of speech and took it upon herself to speak. 

"I'm sorry for my teammates." She apologized as he stepped on one of the brothers to reach Uzera. "They're kind of messed up in the head." She said smiling at Uzera's stiff but understanding nod.

"You know, it's been a few months since you were gone and I've missed you!" She said suddenly as she launched herself into a hug with Uzera. "I didn't believe it at first but now seeing you here!" Katzuko looked up into Uzera's eyes beaming in happiness.

"K-Katzuko?" Uzera stuttered out ignoring Kuro's intense feelings of disgust. "I-it's nice to see you." He said carefully so he wouldn't offend her. Even though her name meant "peace child" she was anything but a peace child. It may have been because of her fighting style that involved explosives but Uzera tended to think that she was just instable, though this fact didn't change the fact that they _used_ to be best friends.

"Nice to see me? Is that all you have to say!" She growled before backing away to face him. A second later she broke out in an explosion of rage. "You loser! They said you went on a mission and died and all this time you were here in Konoha! I was worried!" She screeched ignoring Uzera wincing in pain.

"N-now Katzuko! It's not like I had a choice!" Uzera said in a vain attempt to calm her.

"I don't care if you had a choice in the matter!" She shrieked as she stormed towards Uzera until she was a mere centimeter away from Uzera's nose.

At first they glared at each other nether one backing down but then Katzuko suddenly broke down and buried her face into Uzera's chest and sobbed, "I thought I lost you again. Like that time in the hills…"

_Flashback!_

"Hey! Katzuko! Come here! I wanna show you something!" Said a small boy only 9 years old at the most. Long black hair fell into his eyes but he swept it away unconcerned. "Come on!"

"Wait!" cried a cute girl about the same age as the boy while she huffed with exhaustion as she rounded the hill. "Why did I follow you here?" She said with exasperation but her eyes glinted with curiosity. Even though she didn't show it she was the only one in the village that actually treated the boy like a human. This may have been because of the tiniest crush she had developed on the boy but she would never admit it.

"My father showed me this and I wanted to show you!" The boy said excitedly, eyes shiny with eagerness as he reached the top of the tallest hill in the village, which was saying a lot since they were literary in the clouds. Large blades swung like helicopter blades far above their heads and other smaller ones dotted the small country keeping the village afloat in the clouds.

"Your father always shows you new things. What makes you think this is going to be better than last time?" She asked and shuddered, remembering the clones he created with the illusion technique. Last time he got so flustered that she was watching him that he accidentally used too much chakra and blew up the ground beneath him. Needless to say, his father wasn't very happy when he found out that his backyard had a crater the size of a large fitness ball.

"Ah, don't worry! I made sure to get as far as possible from my house this time and I practiced!" He said brightly before he scratched his head obviously reliving the same memory.

"Great, you practiced. Now I feel _much_ better." She said sarcastically but it was wasted on the boy. "Sometimes I wonder what I like about you…" She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" The boy asked grinning broadly. He had obviously missed the last part but curious and cheerful as ever, he still managed to look as if he had heard what she said.

"N-nothing." Katzuko said trying to look unconcerned and failing miserably. It was only the sound of footsteps approaching that saved her from further embarrassment. The two kids looked back to see two boys approaching them. They looked exactly identical, from the short spiky hair to the long lanky frame, and even to the unusually sharp teeth. It was only due to the way they held themselves that they could tell the difference. One of the boys held himself up proudly and gave off the sense of confidence while the other looked more wary and looked backwards once and a while.

"If it isn't Katzuko-sama and her pet Uzera?" Guffawed the slightly more confident boy as he approached them first. "I was wondering what that smell was." He wrinkled his nose with disgust as he spotted Uzera looking at him. "What are you looking at?" He snarled his eyes narrowing dangerously. Uzera quickly looked away.

"Humph, and I thought it was a dung beetle. Turns out it was only you and your brother." Katzuko retorted and smiled at when the boy reddened with rage.

"I'll make you pay for that." He hissed menacingly.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me." Katzuko said confidently. Her family was a prominent one in the Village of the Sky. When the boy said Katzuko-_sama,_ no matter how sarcastically he said it, he meant it. The boy suddenly leapt forward but was suddenly restrained by another hand.

"Don't get excited. You have to remember we are all still academy students." The other brother said as he held his brother back.

"There isn't any rule against threatening them is there?" He retorted but then backed away from the two. "I'll see you later… But until then." He stuck out a tongue childishly before running off laughing hysterically.

"I don't know how we're related…" The second brother said putting a hand to his eyes before bounding after him.

"Wow! That was disturbing!" Uzera said loudly only slightly troubled by the two brothers. "Now let's get going on that Jutsu!" He said apparently forgetting about the incident.

_Now I remember why I like him…He always forgives and forgets. _She thought fondly as she watched Uzera flash though a multitude of seals.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" She said feigning impatience. The truth was that she would gladly stay all day watching Uzera show off but her father demanded her presence for training and she could hardly say no.

"Almost done…" Uzera said with beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. A smile dawned his face as he made the last seal. "Don-" The smile quickly contorted into horror as a large amount of chakra suddenly surged though him, disrupting the chakra already molded. Katzuko spotted the change of expression but was too late to stop Uzera before an explosion two times bigger than the previous one ripped though the ground where Uzera was standing.

"Uzera!" She cried out as the dust swirled everywhere. Without giving it a second thought she plunged into the smoke. "I'll save you!" She screamed, feeling blindly with her hands. Her heart stopped for a moment as she felt a face.

"Uzera?" She whispered hopefully as she took the whole body and lugged him up. Usually she didn't have the power to do this but fear lent her strength and she pulled him up without much effort.

"A-are you ok?" She asked with a hopeful expression on her face but then her face fell. "W-wake u-up… T-this isn't funny…" She said softly though she knew it was useless. Uzera's glazed eyes looked blankly up and he had stopped breathing.

"T-this isn't funny!" She cried as she started to thump Uzera's chest as if she was hoping to beat the life back into him. After the sixth thump Uzera's body started to move.

"Uzera?" Katzuko asked hopefully. Her tearstained eyes that were staring hopefully at the body suddenly widened in shock as the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "W-what?" She spluttered as she looked around to see any signs of Uzera.

"Ah! It worked! I thought I messed up!" Uzera said gleefully as he walked out of the trees. "Shadow clones! My father taught them to me!" He shortly before laughing softly at the shocked expression on Katzuko's face, unaware how cruel his joke was.

"Y-you're alive…" Katzuko said dumbly as she looked at Uzera. It took only a second for the importance of this statement to pierce her numb mind. "You're alive!" She cried as she launched herself at Uzera and buried her head into Uzera's chest.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed, thumping Uzera's chest with her small hands. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!" She screamed before breaking down into muffled sobs.

Uzera was only dimly aware of the damp spot on his chest that was steadily growing larger. The only thing he knew was that Katzuko was in pain and he caused it. "I-it's ok! I'm fine now!" He said and, doing the first thing that came into his mind he started to pat her back comfortingly.

"It's just a stupid Jutsu! Don't worry!" Uzera suddenly jerked his head back, surprised as Katzuko suddenly looked up at Uzera, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Forget that Jutsu! Please just forget it!" She pleaded Uzera and gave a sigh of relief only when he nodded his head, and she collapsed into Uzera's arms.

"I already forgot that Jutsu!" He said as he locked the shadow clone Jutsu deep inside his head. "I swear!" Uzera smiled at Katzuko's content expression.

"Good…" Suddenly the fire came springing back into her eyes as she fought to protect her secret. "Because the next time you die I want you to stay dead!" She screamed as she jumped out of Uzera's hands and stalked away with an enormous blush on her face.

End flashback! (I thought this one turned out to be one of my best works! Don't you agree?)

* * *

At the moment Katzuko had her head buried in much the same way she buried her head into his chest all those years ago. Doing the same thing he did before Uzera patted her back. "I'm here… Don't worry…" He said softly as he held her tighter as if he would never let go. 

Uzera was still startled at this new memory since he did exactly what he said in the memory. He locked it up deep within his mind and forgot about it for all those years. Inside his mind Kuro gave a shout of rage but didn't interfere. **_That girl needs it more than I do but after this…_** Kuro's eyes glinted maliciously. **_I won't be this forgiving!_**

"Promise me. Don't leave me again." She said softly.

"I…" Uzera found it hard to say promise even though he struggled with all his heart to say it. **_Fat chance I'll let that happen… _**Kuro thought as she noticed him getting very close to the danger zone.

"Uzera?" Katzuko said concerned as she detached herself from Uzera's chest. "Uzera!" She cried seeing the strained look on Uzera's face.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p…" Uzera struggled but no matter how hard only the world p came out of his mouth. "Ah never mind…" He sulked looking slightly depressed.

"Does that mean you promise?" She asked managing to look hopeful but looking ready to pounce on him if he said no.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y… Oh for the love of god! KURO!" He screamed out loud not realizing Katzuko would know what he was talking about. **_Yes? _**Kuro asked innocently but before Uzera could reply he found himself staring into Katzuko's dark eyes.

"It's that wicked demon isn't it?" She asked before Uzera could question why she was so close. "Its name is Kuro right?"

"What?" Uzera said dumbly as he stared at Katzuko. _I didn't know she knew your name! _He exclaimed in his head. **_She's pretty smart… _**Kuro grudgingly admitted.

"It must be terrible living with that thing in your head!" **_Hey! _**Kuro protested, **_I'm not that bad. And I'm not a thing. I'm a terrible attractive woman. _**Kuro said as she flaunted her body.

"Umm, yeah Kuro's not that bad…" Uzera said before blushing at Katzuko's incredulous expression. Inside his mind Kuro silently thanked Uzera.

"Not that bad? Not that bad!" Uzera's eyes widened in fear when Katzuko raised her voice. Whenever she went off like this, things were never good. "Are you KIDDING ME? All your life you have been treated like dirt all because of this Demon!" She spat out hatefully. "How can you still feel this way about it?"

"Uhh, because I forgave her?" Uzera said hesitantly but for some reason it seemed to calm her down. Katzuko gave a small-resigned sigh and put one hand around Uzera's shoulders.

"Look, there are some things you can forgive and others you can't." Katzuko said as if she he was 9 years old again. When she looked at Uzera to see if he was following her she gasped in surprise.

"Yes I understand… I already know that…" Uzera said darkly, his face hardening into a mask of indifference. One of the brothers groaned but didn't move. "It looks like your teammates are awakening… I should get to mine." He said almost coldly before suddenly walking away.

Katzuko watched him walk for two yards until she finally gathered the nerve to yell, "You will remember your promise right?"

Uzera stopped for a second before turning around with the same hard expression on his face. For a second Katzuko thought she made a terrible mistake until Uzera smiled wearily and said, "Sure Katzuko… I'll remember…" Before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

_Hmm, smooth. _Anko thought appreciatively as she confirmed that Uzera was present. _Well at least I know he's ok… Now the 2nd Chuunin exams can finally begin!

* * *

AN: I need to know! I'm begging all of you! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I think I'll die of shame if you don't! By the way I'm thinking about creating a similar scene with Hinata and Naruto. Only time will tell! _

Next chapter: Forest of Death? Nope It's not the forest of death unfortuantly... Just joking! I think I dragged this too long! Sooo, next chapter will be the forest of death! Something I struggled on... A lot so don't expect any masterpeices cause the Forest of Death isn't going to have any.


	21. Forest of Death

Disclaimer: Oh really? Do I? Ok, fine then. I don't own NaRuTo!

AN: I am SOOO FREAKING SORRY! I really mean it! It's just really hard working with two stories at once, trying not to fail Chemistry, and trying to overcome writers block... I know I'm just making excuses right now but it's true! Sorry!

**Important:** I have an idea. I want to finish one of my stories first so I don't have to work on both of them at the same time. Problem is I don't know which one to finish first. Simple Wish is doing better than this story but I don't want to abandon this fic since I already have most of it written. It's all really confusing for me right now.

PS: I rushed though revising this chapter. Expect a lot more mistakes and choppy sentances... Damn it! I think I wrote this chapter on one of my stupid days or something like that. Yep... I have days where I am dumber and days where I am smarter. Don't ask why... I just do.

* * *

"Hey Uzera! Where were you?!" Naruto shouted approaching the whirl of leaves in front of him. Uzera always arrived in a flashy way so it was obvious for Naruto to guess who it was. "I thought you were…" Naruto trailed off as the leaves settled down. "You aren't Uzera!" Naruto shouted as he backed away from the woman in front of him. 

"Obviously not." Replied Anko as she stepped forward to the three shocked Genin in front of her. _Uzera's not here yet? Perfect. _She thought as she gleefully clasped her hands together.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked apparently unnerved from the last time he she entered in a flash way, which was in the Chuunin exam classroom.

"I'm going to get Uzera…" Anko said absently not really paying attention to the three Genin before she smiled showing her unusually pointed canines. "And here he comes." She said as he saw the leaves swirl around in the same way she did.

"Uzera! No! It's a-" Naruto was cut off as Anko put a hand around his mouth.

"Oh no you don't," Anko hissed enjoying the horrified expression on Naruto's face. "Same goes for you two." She said glaring at Sakura and Sasuke and smiled when they both nodded. "Good." She said before turning her attention to Uzera again. _Here he comes… _She thought with excitement but that feeling slowly drained away as she noticed the slightly depressed look on Uzera's face.

"What's up with you?" Anko asked as he approached them completely forgetting the reason she was here in the first place.

"Nothing…" Uzera said wincing as Kuro screamed **_Oh no! It's the bimbo again!_**

"Doesn't look like nothing." Anko said before handing him a white piece of paper. "You have one minute to read that and give it back to me signed." She said fully expecting Uzera to panic but she was surprised. Uzera glanced at the paper once and whipped out a pencil from nowhere and signed the sheet.

"Done." He said and gave the paper back.

"W-what?" Anko looked at Uzera with a sudden suspicion. "Show me your Konoha citizenship!" She demanded and once again she was surprised when Uzera flashed small pass that confirmed that he was a citizen of Konoha and put it back into his pocket. Anko glared at Uzera.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Sakura said as she looked from Anko to Uzera. "What's going on?"

"A punch should do it… one punch." Anko muttered to herself, apparently unaware of the stares she was getting. "Ok then! Imposter! Show me your true self!" She screamed before launching herself at Uzera. Uzera's eyes snapped open as he realized that Anko was attacking him and jumped back just in time to avoid the punch that cracked the ground right where he was standing.

"What the hell?!" Uzera exclaimed as he looked at Anko fearfully. Before he had time to react Anko was in front of his face with two hand pulled back to slam Uzera into the ground.

"It's over!" she screamed as she brought her hands down fully expecting it hit Uzera without any problems but what she didn't expect was for someone to appear in front of him to take the blow.

"Now what was that for?" Kakashi asked smiling slightly.

Anko looked at Kakashi for a minute before snarling, "Move aside! That's not your Genin."

"Really? And I was under the impression that I was teaching a twelve year old boy for the last…" Kakashi put a hand to his chin in mock thought, ignoring Anko who was growing steadily redder with rage. "Umm, five months?"

"I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." Uzera said before starting backwards as Anko suddenly lunged forward though Kakashi blocked her.

"Let me at her!" Anko screamed her eyes burning with anger as she tried to claw her way though. "She called me a bimbo and I'm not going to let her get away with that!"

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said as he attempted to restrain Anko. "I've been trailing Uzera and I know this is my Genin." Kakashi widened his eyes meaningfully at Uzera as if showing him that he already knew more about Uzera than he let on. "The Hokage specifically told me to trail him so I know this is Uzera." Kakashi whispered and only that seemed to calm her.

"Hokage-sama? He ordered you to…" Anko trailed off as Kakashi nodded his head.

"What's going on?" Naruto said obnoxiously once he noticed that the fighting finally subsided.

"I too would like to know for myself." Sasuke said his eyes slightly twitched from the lack of knowledge. Sakura timidly followed Sasuke, not trusting her voice.

"Small misunderstanding." Kakashi said shortly, ignoring the three genin that fell to the face forward onto the ground. Sakura stood up with one eye twitching. She expected more information. "But Anko, don't you have an exam to start?"

"What?" Anko snapped but then looked at the clock on top of the gate. It read 12:00. "Oh… Shit…" She breathed before running to the front of the gate to give the last speech before exams started. "Ok people! Did you hand all your exams in!? This exam will test your…"

After the speech team seven looked for their Jounin instructor but he was nowhere to be found but up above in one of the trees a man looked down at the team. Three pale scares ran down his face.

* * *

"Nice plan you came up with. It might just get us killed." Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyeball at the idea Uzera came up with. They were about to begin the exams Uzera came up with a half-baked plan. 

"B-but if we all use a hedge to change genders we have a better chance of surviving!" Uzera protested, desperate to make his plan work. If it didn't he would be in big trouble.

"Well I suppose it could work…" Sakura said hesitantly looking at Sasuke for approval.

"It's a great idea!" Naruto exclaimed, apparently the only one who approved. "I can always use my Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto said proudly and was just about to make the seals for the said Jutsu before he remembered Sakura was standing right next to him.

"I-I was just kidding!" He said as he backed away from Sakura.

"No wait! That's a good idea!" Uzera protested even as Sakura looked at him angrily. "Come one Naruto! Lets do it at the same time." Uzera said as he copied Naruto's seals.

"Now wait a second!" Sakura said as she approached the two but it was too late. The two boys smirked at each other and both yelled "Sexy no Jutsu!" engulfing the area in smoke.

"Hey you two!" Yelled a tough looking Chuunin. "Don't start until we get the OK to start!" He was about to say more but just when he was opening his mouth the smoke cleared.

"What were you saying?" Asked a blond girl with smoke covering her most private areas. The girl put a finger up to her chin and winked at the Chuunin.

"Uhgheaf…" garbled the Chuunin unable to make coherent words with his mouth.

"What _were _you about to say?" Asked a seductive voice from behind the Chuunin. The Chuunin looked at the three in front of him and judging from the shocked expressions on each of the Genin's faces, it wasn't good. Turning slowly around the Chuunin looked into the face of death itself. The woman in front of him was clothed but that was a small condolence because the effect the woman had on him was ten times worse that the almost naked girl in back of him. The woman was bending down showing off a considerable amount of cleavage and smiling at him in a way that the chuunin found unnerving.

"Oh crap…" He muttered before passing out from blood loss.

"UZERA!" Sakura yelled after finally getting over the shock of Uzera's new Sexy no Jutsu form. "What the hell-"

"Is wrong with you!" "Happened to your other form?" Sasuke and Naruto finished for Sakura. The three glared at each other but then looked at Uzera.

"You mean this?" the woman said as she pointed to herself. "Well this is the body I posses! You see…" A second later the woman looked blankly into the air. She muttered something that sounded like, "Your work is done…" before she looked at the three again.

"Eh heh heh…" Uzera laughed nervously when he noticed the stares he was getting. "Eh hem! Well this is the form I am going to take when we do the exams so no one will recognize us…" Uzera started to say lamely until Naruto interrupted him.

"That's a great idea!" He exclaimed as his Sexy no Jutsu form disappeared in a puff of smoke. "If we all used something like that then no one would recognize us _and_ we would be able to walk along without worries! No one would attack us!" Uzera looked at Naruto as if seeing him for the first time.

"Umm, yea! That's what I meant to say!" Uzera said quickly before looking pleadingly at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I guess that could work…"

"No… Just no…" Sasuke said as he backed away from them, one eye twitching madly. The Chuunin groaned from somewhere on the ground but no one paid attention to him.

"Come on! You know you want to." Naruto said as he approached him with his hands outstretched. For some reason this scared Sasuke more than it reassured him. Backing away he didn't see the tree's roots until he tripped on it. "Come on now… It's only take a second…" Naruto said reassuringly as Naruto came to help. Sakura looked at the proceedings with pain but she knew it was for the best.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Sasuke's screams echoed throughout the forest of death.

* * *

"D-did you hear something?" Hinata asked Haku as she looked around. "It sounded like a scream." Hinata was still little shaky after Haku informed her what went on while she was unconscious. She was still feeling like she was in heaven after the knowledge that Naruto _might _just consider her more than a friend, but the scream brought her back to the present. 

Rather than Haku who answered her, Anko, who was sitting on the cabinet besides the gate they were about to go through, answered her. "There's going to be a lot more of that once you guys go in… you can count on that…" She said as she licked her lips eagerly.

"Let the blood shedding begin!" She screamed as she opened the gate forcefully. On all sides of the forest of death gates were creaking open as the Ninjas rushed though to reach the middle. _This is going to be fun! _Anko thought gleefully before getting herself a dango from her weapon pouch and watching team 8 run deeper in.

"Oh this is going to be fun indeed!" She squealed before taking a bite out of her dango.

* * *

Four people ran though the Forest of Death. One was a pink haired boy with his hair slightly spiked up. He wore a red T-shirt and some baggy pants that had a white O on them. He looked slightly pleased about something but no one could tell what. 

A girl with two ponytails and dark brunet hair trailed after her. The black shirt she wore had the symbol of the Uchiha on it and looked brand new though her hair looked worse for wear. Braches stuck out at odd angles from her hair so it looked like a bird had made its abode there. She had a look of pure rage on her face that contorted her beautiful expressions to one of malice but she was ignored by her teammates.

Beside her was another blond pony tailed girl wearing a yellow jumpsuit that looked like it was stained by ramen a hundred times over. She looked better than the girl besides her but leaves were still hanging from her hair.

Leading the group was a woman. Now many people would ask why a mature woman that was probably their Jonin instructor leading them in the forest of death. Thankfully no one was here to ask that. She had fiery red hair that hung down to her waist and unlike her companions it looked like it was just cleaned though this might have been due to the color of her hair. The red Kimono she wore did nothing to slow her down but looked like it was part of her body. Only a few scratches showed where she was careless and accidentally scraped the bark of the trees.

"Are we almost there?" asked the blond pony tailed girl as she swung her head from left to right, making her hair fly all over the place to get rid of the leaves inside. "I don't know how you girls live with long hair." She said grumpily to the pink haired boy with obviously short hair.

"That's because we take care of it." The boy said loftily before narrowing his eyes. "And for the fifteenth time… No we are not there! Did you forget everything Anko told you? We need to get the heaven scroll before we get there."

The brunet glared at the blond girl." It's your fault for this! Now look at my hair…" She said angrily as she tossed her hair like the blond girl to get rid of the branches in her hair. The blond girl winced as one of the strands of hair got stuck to one of the trees and she was pulled back and she _would_ have landed on her back had it not been to the fact that the branch was firmly lodged in her hair.

"ARRGGG! I know this is an illusion but this sure feels real!!!" She yelled as she felt some of her hair get ripped out because of her momentum she fell with, and she hung with her back to the ground by her ponytail. The team stopped for a second to watch the girl struggle before the girl screamed, "Will someone help me!?"

"R-right…" The blond girl said, on the verge of laughing before helping the brunet with her hair. When the brunet finally got herself loose she turned her eyes to the woman leading them.

"This is all your fault." She hissed but the fiery haired woman merely shrugged.

"I don't know why I deal with you kids," she said sighing. "Well I didn't tell you to give yourselves long hair. Short hair would have sufficed."

"What…" the brunet looked at the woman as if she were crazy. "Why did you give yourself long hair then!"

"Well I always-" But before she could continue she stopped talking and looked blankly at them.

"Great… There he goes on one of those things again…" The brunet said irritably before sitting down on the trees. "Well there's no use in trying to wake him up so we better rest."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing!?" Uzera screamed white faced and livid. 

"Nothing…" Kuro said evasively while eyeing Uzera with one eye.

"You aren't suppose to tell them that you're a girl! In case you didn't notice, you're suppose to be pretending to be me! A boy!!!" He yelled but only grew more furious when Kuro yawned and put her pinky into her ear.

"It's not exactly your body now…" She began slyly before Uzera interrupted.

"Wait… Your not saying what I think you're saying…" Uzera said and for the first time fear flickered across his face.

"Hmm?" Kuro cocked her head before laughing. "No! I can't possible release all my powers! Maybe just enough to protect you but not enough to overpower you and take over!" Kuro reassured him but what she said was not entirely true. She could have taken over and killed everyone in the forest but she would have killed Uzera in the process and she didn't want that to happen.

Uzera sighed in relief as she said this. "So does that mean you can't free yourself and kill everyone?"

"No! Though what I usually do to the people I kill is suck out their entrails by…" Uzera's face grew pale as she said this. "I'm just kidding!" Kuro exclaimed when she saw Uzera's expression. "I just suck out their souls."

"That's even worse that what you said before…" Uzera muttered feeling worse about his promise to the demon before him. He was becoming more aware that the woman in front of him wasn't a human but a demon woman of unimaginable power. Something he didn't really think about when he agreed to the deal.

"Don't be silly! They're safe here in my stomach." She said patting her belly in a content sort of way.

"What do you mean by that?" Uzera asked curiously as he approached the cage.

"This is what I mean." For a second it looked like Kuro had something lodged in her throat. Another minute later a wisp of smoke issued from her mouth. At first it was shapeless. Then it started to take a shape of a man with short spiky hair.

"I'm glad your ok… Better than where I am at least but hey, what can I do about it?" The man said before he was suddenly sucked inside Kuro's mouth and into her stomach again.

"Your wasn't suppose to see that…" Kuro said gravely as she looked for any reaction on Uzera's part.

"What was he doing in your stomach?" Uzera asked softly while looking at the ground.

"You should forget everything you saw." Kuro said firmly but she knew it wasn't any use as a strange wind swept up in Uzera's mind.

"Who was he doing there!?" He screeched suddenly, the gust of wind swirled around Uzera but he didn't pay any attention to it.

"Listen!" Kuro suddenly boomed, for once her voice didn't have the carefree tone it usually contained but it was commanding and echoed though the room. The wind died down as suddenly as it came. "You will forget everything you saw!" She boomed and with her voice came a sudden wave of chakra.

"I-I will forget…" Uzera repeated but his eyes were blank.

"Good… I'll tell you everything when you ready but not now…" Kuro said before breaking off into a wild smile. It wasn't often that she got to use her powers like that. It made her feel 100 years younger.

"W-what were we talking about?" Uzera asked suddenly as if the whole conversation never happened.

"Well your bloodline's finished!" She said brightly hoping to make Uzera forget. "I think have a better mastery over ice and water but I'm not sure…" Kuro drifted off when she noticed Uzera wasn't listening.

"Oh... great…" Uzera said though his voice contained no enthusiasm. "I'll just go back to my teammates then…" He said disappearing before Kuro could intervene.

* * *

"Feeling better?" asked the pink haired girl as Uzera started to wake up. 

"Sakura?" Uzera asked as he struggled up. Turning his head from side to side he spotted a brunet looking grumpily at him and a blond girl that was grinning wildly. "Sasuke? Naruto?" Now Uzera was beyond confused. "What the hell happened?"

"It was your idea…" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, yeah…" Uzera said shakily. He didn't remember what his teammates changed into since Kuro took over his body. Inside his mind Kuro listed off the side effects of having her take over his body. **_Side effects include, sleepiness, drowsiness, temporary amnesias, and loss of body movements. _**Uzera grimaced. _Thanks for telling me now…_** _No problem. _**Kuro said happily.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Naruto asked wincing as the Kyuubi suddenly boomed, **_Of course he's not ok!_**

"Where are we?"

"Forest of death." Sakura piped up suddenly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Uzera said a little too quickly. "Let's take a bathroom break." He said out of nowhere.

"Finally!" Naruto said gleefully as he changed back into a boy. Sasuke let out a similar exclamation as he released his jutsu too but because of a different reason.

"Fine." Sakura said but she still looked suspiciously at Uzera. A second later the pink haired boy was replaced by Sakura's normal body. "What about you?" she asked when she noticed that Uzera still had on the woman's body.

"Err, I'm going to go scout…" He said off of the top of his head.

"Don't worry about him so much!" Naruto said as put one arm around Sakura. "He can take care of himself. If I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on Uzera." Right after the words left his mouth he knew they were the wrong things to say.

"Hah hah hah." Sakura laughed not really amused before continuing, "And if I didn't know better I would have said you had a crush on Hinata. Wait, you do!" Sakura crackled enjoying the mortified expression on Naruto face.

"Right then…" Uzera said before dropping down from the trees. "I'm going to go scout then! If I'm not back in three hours then leave without me."

* * *

"So all we need to do is track him until we meet up with Xera again. Hey! Are you guys listening?!" Katzuko said glaring at the two brothers who were conspiring behind her. 

"And then we'll rip out his intestines…" said one of the brothers, still ignoring Katzuko.

Three tics of anger appeared on Katzuko's forehead. "We are not going to RIP OUT UZERA'S INTESTINES!" She screamed into his ears, causing birds to suddenly fly into the sky.

"Who said we were talking about Uzera?" asked the second brother as she stared at her amused. "We were talking about that blond brat."

"Oh…" Katzuko frowned and her hands fell limply to her sides. "As long as if it's not Uzera. He's mine." She said before licking her lips in anticipation.

* * *

Everything was going along fine for Uzera. He was minding his own business, looking for Genin so he could steal their scrolls, until he sneezed. For one moment he lost his concentration and slipped from the treetops. Things went downhill from there. He tried to grab onto a branch while falling down. Unfortunately the branch he grabbed on to was connected to a net that sprung up when he touched the branch. Usually he would have dodged the net but today just wasn't his day. He sneezed again and in that moment the net engulfed him and he found himself hanging from a tree branch with no way out.

* * *

"Looks like we caught something." Kiba said in a satisfied tone as he saw the net thrash about. "Just five minutes into the exam, we already have two scrolls, and it looks like we're going to get one more!" 

"The chuunin exams aren't all they're cracked up to be if it's this easy." Haku said as she took out some senbon and threw them at the net. Each senbon hit the ropes and pierced them to the tree so that the net stopped moving around.

"Don't be so confident. This may just be a trick." Shino warned as he looked suspiciously at the net.

"I'm not so sure." Hinata said the veins around her eyes budging to show that she was using her bloodline. "I don't see anyone else."

"Can someone let me down now?" asked the person in the net. "It kind of hurts to have my… erm…. Breasts pressed against the tree bark." Said the person in a pained sort of way. Hinata and Haku both looked understanding but didn't make a move to cut the person down from the trees.

"What the hell? We caught a girl?" Kiba said confused as he approached the net. The closer he came to the net the more features became apparent. The person they caught was indeed a girl but, "Uhhh guys! I think we caught a Jonin by accident!" He cried panicking.

"What!?" Haku exclaimed almost tripping while she ran to the net.

"Wait Haku! Let me see if Kiba's right. What if it's a trap?" Hinata said as she ran after Haku. She nearly ran right into Haku as she suddenly stopped in front of her.

"No way…" Haku said softly as she recognized the flaming red hair. "Cut her down!" She said suddenly. Kiba cut the rope holding the woman up without hesitation. The woman landed with an ungraceful thump on her butt.

"Ouch! Couldn't you have let me down slower." The woman asked as she stood up rubbing her butt. She suddenly stopped rubbing her butt and looked at his hand in horror. "I-I j-just…"

"Look lady! I know your kind of disoriented and stuff but we don't need a Jonin here." Kiba said bluntly but the woman kept on staring at her hand as if it were covered in slime.

"She seems to be in shock." Shino said unhelpfully and then backed away when Haku glared at him.

"S-shut up! Don't you know who I am?" the woman asked looking meaningfully at Hinata then at Haku.

"I know who you are." Haku said without hesitation.

"Really?!" The woman rushed up to Haku and hugged her before turning her around to face the rest of team 8. "Now you can tell them who I am." She said as she looked at them all hopefully.

"Guys, this is Uzera." A stunned silence met her words. **_Impressive… She recognized you. _**Kuro said in Uzera's mind.

"Very funny Haku." Kiba said with an annoying smirk on his face. "Now tell us who this person really is." Kiba faltered under Haku's and Uzera's gaze.

"Don't you see? This is-" Haku was about to finish but Uzera interrupted her.

"This is a hedge that my whole team is using to confuse the enemy. This way if I was captured, like I was here, they might hesitate and release me. Thus giving me the chance to strike." Uzera said ignoring the impressed whistle from Kiba and the hard gaze from Shino.

"B-but if that's true then…" Hinata stopped and started to blush as she thought about Naruto in a girl form but Haku dug her elbow into her stomach, forcing her to continue. "Ouch! Ok Haku… Well how come your hedge didn't disappear when Anko hit you?" Haku looked at Hinata disapprovingly. She knew that that wasn't the question she was going to ask from the large blush on her face.

"Well that because…"

Uzera was saved from having to answer when Kiba suddenly burst out, "Ah, who cares! Let's take some more people out before we get to the tower!" Kiba looked impatiently Haku.

"Fine fine…" Haku sighed and looked at Uzera. "Well then, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Haku said before taking out four senbon. Uzera suddenly backed away from Haku. He knew he wasn't a match for Haku in his current state.

"W-wait Haku!" Hinata cried holding on to one of her hands. "C-can't we work this out some other way?"

"I agree with Hinata." Shino said pushing up his shades. "It is inadvisable to fight against friends in this exam."

"Y-yea!" Uzera exclaimed, clutching onto the small chance that he could survive without getting into a fight. "Why don't we make an alliance between our two groups?" Hinata smiled at these words but Haku still hesitated.

"What do you think Shino?"

Kiba puffed up with indignation because his opinion was not considered. "Hey! Why didn't you ask me?"

"Shino's the most calculating one in this team. I trust his judgment." Haku said but not without looking slightly apologetic because of how harsh she must have sounded.

"It would be to our advantage to form an alliance." Shino said before looking at Uzera with a glint in his eyes. "But be warned… If you betray us I will make sure you suffer." He said without much emotion before turning his back to them.

"Great… Now I have someone out for my blood…" Uzera sighed in a depressed sort of way.

"D-don't think too much of him Uzera." Hinata said smiling at him. "He's always like that."

"Really?" Uzera smiled and put one arm around Hinata. "Well in that case let me tell you something about my group."

"N-no!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly a look of horror dawning on her face.

"Uzera! Quit harassing Hinata! We need her!" Haku shouted suddenly as she bonked Uzera on the head. Hinata smiled gratefully at Haku and walked towards her.

"W-what?" Uzera sputtered pretending to be hurt. "It is about Naruto but…" Haku suddenly pulled Hinata back and stared intently at Uzera.

"No Haku! We're in the forest of death!" Hinata tried to squirm out of Haku's grasp but it was no use. Haku merely tightened her grip on Hinata's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kiba suddenly sliding into the conversation.

"Haku's right… We need to get going." Shino said as he appeared in back of Uzera.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Haku said irritably. "This is much more important than… Wait… did you hear that?" Everyone stopped talking as Haku made some hand seals and muttered something under her breath.

"Byakugan." Hinata said softly before she surveyed their surroundings. "There are two people in the trees." A small amount of fear entered Hinata's voice. "It's them…" she breathed.

"Damn!" Kiba exclaimed as he looked wildly around the clearing. "We're not going down without a fight!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Haku screamed glaring at Kiba. "You just let them know that we are aware of their presence!" She hissed but was cut off as two people emerged from the trees. The brothers were back again.

"Well well. It seems we have been found out." One of the brothers said as large katars slowly emerged from the brown cloak.

"Katzuko's never going to know…" Said the second brother as he also took out his pointed Katars.

"On the count of three I want you guys to run." Haku said out of the corner of her mouth. Not waiting for their answers she started to count. "One." The two brothers suddenly crouched down. "Two." They suddenly sprang up into the air with their cloaks billowing out behind them. "Three!" She screamed. Suddenly four ice mirrors appeared out of thin air and Haku pushed everyone in the mirrors just as the two brothers descended.

The last thing Hinata saw was Haku's body getting ripped in half.

* * *

The moment the brothers cut through the girl they knew something was wrong. I mean, it wasn't often when your target collapsed into a puddle of water. "Mist bunshin…" Said one of the brothers shortly before jumping away. 

"Come out come out wherever you are." Said one of the brothers. "We only want to play with you." Besides him his brother snorted with laughter.

"Yes… _Play _would be the word now wouldn't it, brother?" Asked the second brother before they both burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you find funny seeing how both of you are going to lose." Issued Haku's voice from one of the bushes nearby. The change was instantaneous. Bother brother's stopped laughing and both shot three hooked Kunai in the same directions, each one barely missing Haku.

_Damn! How did they know where I was going to move? _Haku wondered before making some hand seals for her next Jutsu. _Can't play around with them…_

"Hmm, It seems like she's faster than we anticipated. Should we take it up a notch?" Asked one of the brothers. The second brother smirked.

"Lets." Before they both disappeared from Haku's view.

"Where are…" Haku began before she felt a gust of wind behind her.

"Behind you." Said one of the brother's as he charged up with his huge Katar's drawn. A second brother followed close behind him with his smaller Katars drawn.

Haku smiled. _I know_… she thought before she completed her Jutsu. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha." She said calmly as she turned around, and from the way the two brother suddenly stopped in their tracks she knew they understood what was going to happen next.

"Shit." Was all the brothers could get out as a sudden explosion of water appeared out of thin air and overwhelmed them with water. The water ran though the forest, causing the giant trees groan in stress from the force the water was flowing with. Only after a few minutes did the water get absorbed by the ground again and still, there were large puddles of water around her.

"That wasn't too hard." Haku said as she brushed herself off and examining the damage she caused.

"Oh you would think so wouldn't you?" Haku whirled around in surprise and gasped. Behind her stood the two brothers side by side. They were drenched and their brown cloaks that wrapped around their body were scratched in multiple places but that wasn't what made Haku gasp.

The hoods covering their faces had fallen off in their struggle and they didn't bother putting it back on. Haku was shocked… But not because they looked hideous. It was because of how _Normal _they looked. They two brother's were exactly identical. Same sharp cheekbones, same sharp canines, even down to the short spiky hair. Now however they looked supremely irritated

"Surprised?" Asked the brother with the smaller katars. "This is the expression we usually see when our enemies see our faces. It is also usually the last expression the person has on their face before they die." After he said this ominous statement Haku tensed but they made no move to attack her.

"You might be asking why we wear these hoods?" asked the brother with the large katars. Haku nodded tersely but not letting down her guard. "Element of surprise… While the target is confused we strike but unfortunately," The brother looked at his drenched cloak in disgust. "We didn't expect you to bog us down like this. A water Jutsu! I ask you brother!" He suddenly said ignoring Haku.

"Unexpected… but I suspect it was more luck than skill." The brother said smiling at the expression on Haku's face. "The jutsu itself barely hurt us at all so I can say it's a second rate kunoichi standing before us right now." Both brother's smiled at the enraged expression now plastered on Haku's face. Their smiles were wiped off their faces when they detected the amount of Chakra that was flowing out of Haku.

"Don't you ever talk about kunoichi that way… My name is Haku and I will not let you talk about us that way…" Haku said in a deadly whisper. She suddenly flashed though a multitude of seals in less than a second. The two brothers backed away from her but wasn't fast enough to evade the Ice mirrors that surrounded them.

The two brothers stared in shock at the mirrors before one of the brothers found his voice and walked forward to face Haku, who was standing outside the mirror. "You think we were talking about all kunoichi?" He managed to smirk but the slight twitching on his face showed how worried he was. "We were only talking about you. Our leader happens to be a kunoichi and she's a first rate kunoichi."

"We'll then. Let me show you what a second rate kunoichi can do." She said as she walked into the ice mirror. A minute later her reflection was on every single ice mirror. "I have no mercy for those who look down on Kunoichi and therefore I will show you none." She said stolidly as the she took out a mask from the bags.

"A hunter nin mask…" Muttered one of the brothers. "This could get ugly."

"You shall pay the price of underestimating me." She said as she put on her mask. "I will be a shinobi and extinguish your life."

_No facial expressions to tell us where she's going to strike…This is bad. _Thought the brother with the smaller Katars as he suddenly dashed forward with his cloak rippling behind him. "I'm not waiting to find out what you can do!" He screamed as he drew back his hand and slashed the mirrors. Haku's reflection smirked at the brother screamed in rage when the gash he made reformed right before his eyes.

"Maybe more brut force is required." Said the second brother as he drew back his massive Katars.

"Do you honestly think I'll let you?" Haku scoffed. The mirrors glowed white for a second before senbon flew threw and pierced the brother's cloak. For a second nothing happened. Then he suddenly kneeled down looking at the floor shaking.

"You'll pay for that…" the second brother said glaring at the mirrors. "You'll pay."

* * *

AN: I do not expect to update anytime soon. I swear I'm still working on it though! 

Next Chapter: Forest of Death really heats up now! And you'll get to see what I meant by how I messed up with different views and all that. Not to mention how LONG this turned out to be.


	22. Forest of Death 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: It's been a while hasn't it? I'd be surpised if anyone reviews but what the hell? My other story has been keeping me busy and all. Oh, I'm also on the pelim fights. Yep, right now I'm deciding who will pass and who will fail and who will fight who. That's a lot of whos. Yep my bad sense of humor again.

**_Important (well for me anyways):_** I'm at a lost at what to do right now. I think I'll complete this story first but not post it up until I'm ready. This way A Simple Wish and Blackened Skies won't collide with each other. (You know what I mean. Right?)

* * *

"We have to go back!" Were Kiba's and Hinata's first words when they dropped out of the ice mirrors. 

"We can't do that… Haku would have stood the best chance against them alone than with us hindering her." Shino said stolidly.

"B-but Hinata beat Haku in a sparing match!" Kiba protested before he tried to get in the mirror again but no matter how hard he tried the mirror stayed solid. A sudden explosion somewhere out in the forest made him try even harder.

"Kiba-kun! Let me try." Hinata said as she took the Hyuuga stance.

"Now wait a moment!" Uzera said as he took one of Hinata's hands. Hinata suddenly whirled around to face him. Even though her bloodline made her look fierce tears swam in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sure Haku can take care of herself. I fought against her once and lost." Seeing that Hinata wasn't convinced Uzera took it one step farther. "I know those two brothers… They're all talk and no action." He said reassuringly.

"I don't believe you!" Kiba said suddenly as he glared at Uzera. "I barely know you so I don't trust you!" Ignoring Uzera's protests he continued. "I don't care if Haku believes you but I don't and I will protect Haku!"

"That's very noble of you Kit bag but not very smart." Shino said disapprovingly. He didn't even flinch as Kiba stuck his face right next to his.

"I don't care what you think." Kiba spat glaring at Shino defiantly. Hinata moved forward to stop them but Uzera held out a warning hand.

"Don't… Let them sort it out." Uzera said. Hinata looked at Kiba once more before retreating to Uzera's side.

"Hmph, I have already tagged Haku with a female bug. I know she is alright so you can stop worrying." Shino said calmly.

"Shut up… Just shut up!" Kiba snarled, baring his canines. All common sense was gone from him. All he cared about was Haku's safety. "I don't care what you say! I'm going back!"

"Do you even know where to go?" Shino said coldly to Kiba's retreating back. Kiba suddenly paused. "You are walking blindly into the face of danger… Haku warned you about that when you fought with her. Did you forget already?"

Without warning Kiba dashed forward and grabbed Shino by his cuff and pulled him down so they were at eye level. "What did you say?" He said dangerously.

"I am merely stating the truth." Shino said unflinchingly. After five minutes of them staring at each other Uzera decided to intervene.

"Ok Kiba!" Uzera said firmly as he wrenched Kiba away from Shino.

"What?" Kiba spat as he glared at Uzera.

"Look at that and tell me what you see." Uzera said as he directed Kiba to the ice mirror. Somewhere behind them Hinata gave a small gasp of understanding.

"I see Haku's ice mirror." Kiba said through gritted teeth. "And if we don't get a move on she's going to die!"

"You can't be that thick…" Uzera muttered as he put a hand to his head in frustration. "LOOK! AND THINK!" Uzera boomed scaring some birds out of the trees. Kiba actually backed away at the look on Uzera's face before complying.

_Look at a stupid ice mirror when Haku might be getting killed… What the FUCK is he thinking! _Kiba thought viciously in his head. _What the HELL am I suppose to be looking at? Its just Haku's…_Kiba suddenly stopped his inner rant and looked at the mirror with an expression of disbelieve. _Wait…_

"So you get it?" Uzera asked, noticing the change of emotion.

"H-how can I see what's going on the other side?" Kiba stuttered and staring at the mirror in utter confusion.

"Haku told me about this before." Hinata said softly as she looked into the mirror. "She said that her mirrors were kind of like a portal where you could travel from two different places as long as there was a mirror on the different sides."

"Huh?" Kiba said dumbly while still watching the mirror.

"Ok, what Hinata-chan means is that you can see what's happening on the other side because she has a mirror set up on the other side." At Kiba's questioning gaze Uzera sighed. "In other words she's using her ultimate Jutsu on the brothers and they stand no chance against her."

"Oh! So that's why!" Kiba said realizing why he had been seeing the two brothers getting pierced with needles. "Ha ha ha ha! I knew she could do it! She didn't need any help! Didn't I tell you she didn't need any help?" Kiba laughed before he turned to face Shino and Uzera. Kiba slowly backed away from the expression on Shino's and Uzera's faces.

"I seem to remember you screaming for the last 5 minutes about saving Haku…" Shino said dangerously, his shades flashing.

"Uhh, Uzera, you're more understanding right?" Kiba said nervously.

"You're too thick for your own good. If Haku didn't…" Uzera drifted off vaguely realizing he almost said out loud Haku's deepest secret.

"Haku what?" Kiba said, suddenly alert as he grabbed Uzera by the shoulder.

"Err, Umm… If Haku didn't need you to help Hinata look for the next team to defeat!" Uzera said lamely. "Right Hinata?" He said looking pleadingly at Hinata for help.

"Umm." Hinata looked at Kiba then Uzera. She didn't want to lie to Kiba but she didn't want to betray Haku's trust. "Y-yes." Hinata stuttered after a minute of deliberation.

Kiba looked down heartened for a second before he brightened up. "That means she believes in me more than you!" Kiba exclaimed in ecstasy as he pointed at Shino. Somewhere inside Kiba's coat Akamaru barked signifying that he was awake at last.

"Yes, that's great and all but don't we need you two to track the other teams?" Shino said, failing to look disappointed.

"Alright." Kiba said looking deflated when Shino didn't get jealous. _Shino has to have something wrong with his head… Who wouldn't be jealous! _Kiba reassured himself. Once again Akamaru barked as he stuck out his head.

"We're in the Forest of Death you sleepyhead." Kiba said gruffly patting Akamaru on the head.

"Alright Hinata-chan, why don't you…" Uzera drifted off when he noticed that she was already a step a head of him.

"Six people to the west. They are about to fight." Hinata said but she frowned on the inside. It was more like three people were about to fight one boy. _He'll be massacred…_

"Ok then! Let's get them when they're all tired from fighting!" Kiba said as he jumped into the trees. Shortly after him was Shino.

"Hinata-chan? Are you coming?" Uzera said as he prepared to follow Kiba and Shino.

"Yes… I'm coming." Hinata said but not without casting a lingering glance at the Ice mirrors. _Haku… I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_

"Oh really?" Haku said looking stolidly at the brother. "And how do you suppose you'll do it?"

"Like this!" He screamed suddenly and pulled back both his hands, his Katars gleaming. "Dual Spinning Katars!" He screamed before the Katars that were clutched to his hands started to spin rapidly on the handle. "Take this!" He screamed slamming both Katars onto the ice mirror. Sparks went flying as the point of the katars grated against the mirror.

"Come on brother. I wasn't really hurt." The second brother stood slowly up and ripped the senbon stuck to his cloak. "You know, these cloaks are more than just costumes." He said to Haku.

"So I gathered." Haku said, her eyes narrowing from the strain of reforming the Ice. _If he keeps this up…_

"What's this thing made of!?" Exclaimed the brother still trying to break though. "ARRGG!" He growled in frustration as he jerked his Katars away. Before his very eyes the large smoking hole he made in the mirror disappeared as ice covered it again.

"Taijutsu isn't going to get us out of this one brother." He said shaking his head and barely dodging the senbon Haku sent his way.

"Nonsense! It never failed before!" and right after he said this he swung his massive katar at the mirror cleaving though half of it before the Katar stopped in the middle. "Uh oh." He said as the ice reformed around the katar, trapping him.

"Now you are trapped… Idiot…" Haku said as her reflection appeared in front of the trapped brother. "Good bye." She said about to jab five senbon into his gut before an explosion rocked the ground cracking some of her ice mirrors. "What the?" She said in confusion and frowned at the smiles on the brothers faces.

A second later Haku felt a thump as someone landed on top of the ice mirror. "Do I have to save you guys again?" A girl slid though into the mirrors showing an amazing amount of flexibility. "Katzuko at your service." The girl said as she landed on the ground and looked up at the real Haku. "Where's Uzera?"

* * *

"Well five hours are up…" Sakura said wearily and looking at the sun. She still had her hedge on but she was feeling like taking it off. She looked over at the rest of the team. Naruto still had his Sexy no Jutsu activated and looked horrified at the prospect of leaving. Sasuke however, was already back in his original form and looking like he would like the Chuunin exams to end already. 

"Huh? Just one moment!" Naruto said panicking at the thought of leaving without Uzera. "We can't leave!"

"Watch me." Sasuke said irritably, still angry at Uzera's idea of changing into a woman.

"Sasuke-kun is right… We can't sit here all day." Sakura said sadly. "Uzera didn't return for five hours so we have to assume he's either been captured or…" Sakura broke off looking horrified. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been thinking about it that way. What if Uzera had been killed?

"NO!" Naruto shouted. He wasn't going to believe that one of the first people to acknowledge him was gone. **_Kit… He is not dead you can stop worrying. Now let me have my sleep. _**Said the Kyuubi groggily before falling asleep again. _What the hell? You sleep? Wait what?_ But all that Naruto for an answer was a monstrous snore, too loud to be real. _Fine then, ignore me…_Naruto said before returning to the present again.

"…but he could have been captured!" Sakura was saying while Sasuke looked skeptical.

"Listen… Uzera would have came back by now. He's either dead or-"

"He's not dead!" Naruto said suddenly making Sakura and Sasuke jump into the air.

"Of course he's not dead!" Sakura said exasperated before Sasuke interrupted her.

"He might as well be…" Sasuke muttered under his breath but he wasn't heeded.

"I got from a very reliable source…" He paused for effect, "Myself, that Uzera is still alive and well." Sakura started to puff up like a bullfrog. "S-Sakura? Are you feeling ok?" Suddenly she deflated right in front of him.

"Whatever… If you say he's alright…" Sakura said looking doubtfully at Naruto. _**He's delusional!** _Screeched inner Sakura but she ignored that voice.

"Believe what you want." Sasuke said grumpily and stood up. "I'd rather believe in the real world." He said before pausing.

"Do you hear that?" Sasuke asked as he turned slowly around. The earth rumbled ominously as if warning them about something to come. "It sounds like…" Suddenly a terrible crashing echoed though out the woods. There was no mistaking the sound of a tree getting ripped up by its roots. Only a few yards in front of them a gust of wind was toppling trees and approaching rapidly.

"Holy-" The rest of Naruto's words was drowned out by the gust of air as it swept them off their feet and blew them into the unknown.

* * *

"Shhhh." Kiba said as he crawled inside a bush. "Akamaru says they're really strong." Somewhere deep in Kiba's coat Akamaru whimpered. 

"Give us your scroll!" shouted one of the people.

"Come on! Move closer!" Kiba mouthed. A slight shuffling and everyone had at least one eye peering out of the bushes. Uzera gasped and was immediately silenced by Shino's hand.

"MMMPPHHH! MMMPPHH!!!" Uzera grunted urgently but only succeeded in making Shino keep a tighter grip on Uzera.

"Shino-kun. I think Uzera-kun trying to say something." Hinata said looking worried at the way Uzera's face was turning colors.

Shino shook his head and tilted it to the fights direction that plainly said 'I don't want to warn them that we're here'. Hinata nodded and whispered "Sorry" to Uzera before watching the people in front of her again.

"MPHHH!" Uzera looked angrily at everyone but when no one paid attention to him he gave up and glared at the proceedings before him. _Fine then…See if I care…Gaara's way beyond us… But I suppose Hinata knows. _And with that thought he relaxed.

* * *

"I want your scroll boy. Give it to us and there will be no trouble." Said the leader of a group of Genin. He had short brown hair and one eye was scarred giving him an intimidating gaze. He wore the symbol recognizing them as Rain Genin. Besides him two identical people wearing large bamboo hats smiled. 

"I think it's the other way around. You give us your scroll and no one will get hurt." Kankuro said grinning but in a strained sort of way.

"No, let them attack." Gaara said as he walked forward. "I need to see some blood spilt today…"

"Gaara," Temari said pleadingly as she looked from the Rain Nin to Gaara.

"Then you have left us with no choice." Said the leader of the Rain Nins. Rather than looking sad he grinned as he threw his umbrellas into the air. For a moment they were suspended in the air before they unleashed a lethal rain of needles that hung in midair, ready to stirke at any given moment.

Gaara looked stolidly at the needles.

"Frozen in fear are you? Just give us your scroll…no? Die then! Joro Senbon!" The needles that were suspended in the air suddenly sped towards Gaara engulfing him in a could of dust as they hit all around him

"Hmm, looks like your leaders…What?" The mist Nin paused as the dust cleared. A large shell made of sand surrounded Gaara. Needles that were meant for Gaara were stuck everywhere on the dome of sand. A large crack down the middle of the sand dome revealed that Gaara was completely unharmed.

"I-I don't think we should be here anymore…" Said one of the other Rain Nin nervously as he backed away from the murderous glare Gaara had on.

"That's all? And I was hoping for more… It's my turn now." He said emotionlessly as he raised one hand. Without any warning a hand made of sand reached out from the ground and grabbed the Rain Nin, surrounded him in a cocoon of sand. One of the other Rain Nins tripped in their haste to get away.

"You made it rain needles?" Gaara walked out of his shell of sand and picked up the umbrella that the Rain Nin dropped. "I'll make it rain blood." He rasped, suddenly looking psychotic.

"W-what! N-no!!" The Rain Nin screamed as he was lifted into the air by the sand trying to throw off the sand but to no avail. His two teammates could only watch in horror as their leader was suspended into the air.

"N-no…" Hinata whispered dreading what would happen next. Besides her Akamaru started to whimper more steadily.

"I know Akamaru… I know…" Kiba said as he watched the scene hopelessly.

Taking his chances Uzera suddenly bit down on Shino's hand, hoping Shino wouldn't shout out in pain. His gamble paid off and Shino merely looked threateningly at him as he rubbed his hand.

"Look! What I was trying to tell you guys was that these guys are out of our league! We better leave now while we still can." Uzera cast a frightened glance at Gaara who was looking more and more psychotic as the Rain Nin rose even higher into the air. Everyone but Hinata ignored his screams.

"S-shouldn't we help them?" Hinata stuttered, this time she stuttered out of fear, not embarrassment.

Uzera slowly shook his head; amazed that Hinata could still think about others while they were in danger. "Wow, I didn't know that you were so noble…" Uzera ignored Hinata's stutters of embarrassment.

"Well we can't help them now… They brought it down on themselves and we can only hope that Gaara doesn't kill them…" A sudden short scream of unimaginable agony and pain snapped everybody's attention back to the cocoon of sand. Except there was no sand… Only blood…Drops of blood raining down on everyone's heads.

"N-no! D-don't kill us!" Screamed one of the accomplices of the rain Nin as he placed his scroll on the ground and backed away. "H-here's our scroll now leave us alone."

"Leave you alone? I don't think so…" Gaara said before hands of sand reached out and grabbed the two Nin.

"H-he killed him…" Hinata whimpered, horrified before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "We have to-"

"Save them…" Uzera said looking at everyone with a hard glint in his eyes. "You guys have to run away! I will hold him off!" He said as he ran out of the bushes.

"The BAKA!" Kiba screamed as he watched Uzera run out. "Now we have no choice but to help him!" He looked for only one second at Shino and Hinata before running out screaming, "You guys run away!"

"Idiot… He could have just let Uzera go but he had to go too…" Shino muttered as he stood up. "We need Kiba to pass the exams. There is no use in hiding now." Besides him Hinata stood up too, with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Uzera?" Haku's eyes narrowed as she examined her new enemy. The girl was younger than her. Probably the same age as Naruto and the rest of the gang. There was an odd glint in her eyes but it didn't trouble Haku. "What do you want with him?" 

"Nothing… We're just old friends…" Katzuko said almost sadly.

"Well then, you'll have to take the answer from me cause I'm not giving it to you." Haku said as she projected her image across the whole dome of glass.

"It would be easier if you just told me but…" Suddenly eight Kunai appeared in between Katzuko's fingers. "This is fine too."

"You better watch out." One of the brother's said as he sat down on the ground, apparently not worried that Haku was going to attack at any moment.

"You better not cry." Said the second brother as he sat down right next to Katzuko. A second later they both burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Katzuko said suddenly, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Apparently the two brother's had an inside joke about Katzuko.

"Cause Katzuko is coming for you!" They both said simultaneously as they pointed at Haku's reflections. Inside the mirrors Haku sweat dropped.

"Stop fooling around!" Katzuko screeched as she launched the eight Kunai she meant for Haku at the brothers. They struck in a perfect circle around the brothers. For a second the brothers looked shocked, then they shot up and jumped into the air and what happened next was a complete mystery to Haku because it was too fast for her to catch. It looked like the Kunai exploded but there were no Explosive notes on the Kunai so that was impossible.

"Damn you! If I wasn't in a middle of a fight! OOOOH! You'll be sorry!" Katzuko said angrily as the brothers landed next to her, their cloaks slightly singed and looking sheepishly at Katzuko.

"If you're done fighting each other…" Haku said before eight senbon appeared in her hands. "I'd like to start already."

"Cover me." Katzuko said all anger forgotten. The two brothers looked at each other before taking a defensive stance around her shielding her from view.

"That's no use." Haku said, her voice coming from all directions. Suddenly senbon flew from the mirrors with lighting speed but rather than hurting to the brothers they just whirled around and their cloaks took the blows like they were nothing.

"Done?" One of the brothers asked.

"Done." The two brothers suddenly jumped out of the way just as explosive notes flew out from Katzuko's sleeves.

"What?" Haku didn't move from her spot from the mirror even as the notes plastered themselves all over ice mirrors. _Explosive notes are usually used with Kunai… Not by themselves…_

"You're probably wondering what's wrong with me. Right? Well it's a fighting style unique to my clan." Out of the corner of Haku's mirror she could see Katzuko with a small whirling ball of explosive notes suspended in her hand. "I would go into detail but I don't have much time…" The explosive notes that were whirling around her hand were suddenly sucked back into Katzuko's sleeves.

"What are you going to do?" Haku looked at her scowling. "If you set off the explosive notes you'll go out too."

Katzuko smiled. "That's where you're wrong." She said as she snapped her fingers. It took only one millisecond for Haku to understand before she was blasted out of her mirrors by the explosion and smashed into a tree. The mask she was wearing was broken into a million pieces as it slid off her face and smashed into a rock.

"Boom." Katzuko said standing inside a crater shaped the exact way the dome made of ice was. "Interesting bloodline." Katzuko said smugly as she walked out of the smoking crater. "But not enough to contain an explosion of that magnitude."

"Nicely done!" The two brothers suddenly dropped down from the trees and landed on both sides of Katzuko. "Can we kill her now?"

"No!" Katzuko said sharply glaring at the two brothers. "We need her to tell us where Uzera is."

"She doesn't look like she's in any condition to tell us." One of the brothers said as he nudged the unconscious girl with his foot. A moment later Katzuko pushed him away.

"Don't touch her with your foot! We don't know where it's been." Katzuko snarled as she lifted Haku up. "We take her back to the camp where she can recover." The two brothers groaned in complaint but immediately stopped at the look they got from Katzuko.

"You have a better idea?" Katzuko said threateningly.

"N-no." The two said hastily.

"Good, we take her back. If she can tell us where Uzera is we find him and trail him. If she can't then we keep her. She will make a good hostage." The two brothers grinned and looked at each other. "And don't even think about doing anything to her!" Katzuko said warningly, her eyes flashing. "I don't care if she's an enemy but I won't let you touch her!"

* * *

AN: I wonder... Yes... 

Next chapter: Will it ever come out? Will Ambustry get off his lazy ass and update?! WILL ANYONE EVEN CARE?! Find out in the next chapter of Blackened Skies!

JK, Next chapter: Orochimaru reveals his ugly face and Gaara causes some trouble for Team 8.


	23. Forest of Death 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

AN: Wow... It's been a month since I last updated... I feel like I'm getting worse and worse timewise. Or maybe the inpiration isn't striking me. I don't really know what's wrong with me but I'm still trying. I think I'm going to seriously take a break on both of my stories. Maybe one last update before I hit the road. (What I mean by that is stop typing and start reading.) I desperatly need to improve my writing skills.

Now I want your honest opinion. Is this story worth continueing? I think I can scratch out a few more chapters since I already have a few already typed. I'm still stuck on the pelims though.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Trust me! I'm not planning on stopping! I just hit a huge roadblock. As in no motivation. (That or I'm just lazy)

* * *

Naruto wasn't having a good day. Some would give anything to be eaten by a giant snake and investigate their insides but Naruto wasn't exactly interested in the snake's insides. He was more interested in surviving the gastric juices that were dissolving his coat as we speak. 

"Damn snake!" Naruto screamed as he jabbed the pulsating walls with his Kunai. **_Now you know why I hate snakes. _**The Kyuubi said grumpily as Naruto struggled against the snake's esophagus.

"Why don't you help me then." Naruto said though gritted teeth. **_Figure it out for yourself! It'll sharpen your mind! I can't have a stupid container… Though that's probably too late. _**Naruto nearly screamed in frustration as the Kyuubi said this.

_It won't matter if I'm smart or not if I die here! _Usually Naruto would have welcomed Kyuubi's silence. Now was not one of those times.

_I'm going to die here! _Naruto struggled as the snake's stomach squeezed him even tighter. Deep inside his mind the Kyuubi snorted. _Wait! I got an idea! _Naruto thought as he reached down into his pocket and took out a rice ball.

"Hey snake! Wouldn't you rather have a nice rice ball?" Naruto asked but suddenly the snake's stomach squeezed him even tighter and he lost his grip on the rice ball. The rice ball landed on an especially soggy part of the snake's stomach before it let out a sinister _Hiss _and disintegrated.

_I'm not going to make it out! _Suddenly he realized what this meant. _I'm never going to see my friends again… Uzera, Sasuke, Sakura, Konohamaru, old man Hokage Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei…_Every name that came to Naruto's mind felt like a physical blow to his heart. For a second he just stayed silent waiting for his death. Then one name came into Naruto's mind. _Hinata…_Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open in determination.

"NO WAY ARE YOU KEEPING ME IN HERE!!" Naruto screamed before making hand seals. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto roared before clones started to fill the snake's stomach. _Any moment now! _Naruto shouted out in victory as the clones started to stretch the snake's insides. A moment later the snake's stomach burst and all the Naruto's came flying out.

"Ugh! Snake guts…" Said one of the Naruto clones as he shook the slime off of him.

"Be thankful it isn't the stuff I'm covered in!" snapped another clone that was covered from head to toe in brown stuff.

"It takes more than a giant snake to take Uzumaki Naruto down!" Naruto yelled triumphant but covered in slime. **_For a second I thought it would have…A rice ball? Honestly! _**The Kyuubi scoffed. Naruto decided to ignore that statement. "Now to find the bastard that did this." Naruto said to the cheers from his clones.

* * *

"If there's one thing I don't need it is a woman that wants my body." Sasuke growled to the woman in front of him. Sakura looked at Sasuke for one second, disheartened but then glared at the woman. She was after Sasuke-kun! 

"My dear boy, you don't have a choice." The lady said as she licked her lips with her unusually long tongue. "You see." She said putting a hand to her eyes. "I make the rules here!" she snapped open her eyes.

Sasuke suddenly grasped his head as he felt a pressure building inside his head. It took only a moment for Sasuke to realize that what he was feeling was fear. Images of his death flashed by him. Besides Sasuke Sakura fell down to her knees, silent tears falling down her face. "S-Sakura! What's wrong!?" He managed to gasp out as he fell down to his knees and looked Sakura in the eyes. Sakura gave no indication that she heard him.

"Ah, young love…It sickens me…" The woman said as she walked slowly towards him. With each step she took Sasuke started to feel the pressure building inside his head, immobilizing him with fear. _No! Move. Move! MOVE! _Slowly he stood up and took a Kunai from his weapon pouch.

"Is that all you got? I must say I'm disappointed." The woman said as she languidly took out two Kunai and brought them up to her eyes. "Good bye Sasuke-kun. I was hoping for more of a fight." She said before flicking the Kunai.

_MOVE!!! _Sasuke screamed in his head as he brought the Kunai down and stabbed his leg. In a split second he was gone with Sakura in his arms.

_Impressive…He managed to shake off my Killer intent…_The woman opened her mouth slightly and a creepy laugh followed. _This is getting exciting.

* * *

_

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaara said as he glared at the woman in front of him. Jounin or no Jounin she wasn't going to deprive him of blood. The two Rain Nins were already freed because of the distraction this Jounin caused.

"Stop Gaara! Aren't you satisfied with the scroll?" Behind the woman three more people came crashing out of the underbrush.

Kankuro and Temari flinched. All this meant was more blood for Gaara. They nodded at each other before moving to intercept the new adversaries.

"Get out of the way." Kiba growled as a girl with blond pigtails blocked his path.

"I'm saving you!" She hissed before whipping off the fan from her back and swinging it at him, creating a gust of wind that nearly took Kiba off his feet and blew him back several paces.

"You have a funny way of doing it!" Kiba screamed over the roar of the wind. Besides Kiba, Hinata was using the Kaiten to deflect the wind, protecting Shino at the same time.

"W-what?" Temari said startled that they were unruffled by her attack. "I had all three stars out that time!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"You better make it five stars then, because you're going down!" Kiba growled as he raced forward with his claws outstretched.

"You really think we're that careless?" Kankuro suddenly appeared in front of Temari taking the blow. Kiba leaped back taking his hands out of Kankuro's shoulder.

"What the?" Kiba stared at his claws surprised. But it wasn't because of the blood; it was the lack of it that surprised him. Looking back at Kankuro he backed away. The Kankuro face cracked to reveal a wooden puppet connected by chakra strings to the real Kankuro hiding behind Temari.

"Kiba! I'll take on the puppet boy!" Shino snapped as he materialized next to Kiba. Some of the bugs began to swarm out of Shino's body. "You fight the girl." And without so much as a second glance Shino disappeared in a cloud of bugs.

"Where is…" Kankuro suddenly jumped sideways but it was no use as Shino appeared behind Kankuro.

"Let's take this to a better spot." Shino said as he engulfed Kankuro and his puppet in insects. Another second later they were both gone.

"Kankuro!" Temari screamed looking at the spot where he disappeared.

"Always showing off…Well two can play it that way." Kiba grumbled as Akamaru jumped out of his coat. "Let's get her!" Kiba said to Akamaru. He barked as a response. "No. Don't underestimate her because she's a girl." Kiba said wagging a finger in front of him.

"Kiba-kun. I'm going to help Uzera-kun." Hinata said firmly as she sprinted past him. "I have a feeling he'll need my help."

"Oh no you don't!" Temari shouted, shaking out of her stupor. Using both her hands Temari swung her fan with all her strength. Hinata kept on running, unfazed by the gust of wind approaching her. Hinata put one hand in front of her and focused all her chakra on that one hand and sprinted even faster into the wind. _Thank you Uzera…For the chakra containers. _She thought as she drew some chakra from them when she felt her strength wavering.

"You can't be serious… What?" Temari stared in shock as Hinata ran right though her wind, parting it with one hand. "Oh shit!" Temari exclaimed realizing that Hinata was charging right at her. Temari jumped away just in time to avoid a chakra ladened (Is this a real word?) palm strike.

"Damn you!" Temari screamed and was about to swipe down with her fan but noticed that Hinata was already gone.

"Your fight is with me." Kiba growled, as he appeared in front of Temari, crouched and ready to slash Temari's legs off.

"Humph" Temari jumped into the air, scowling at the Kiba. "Like I would fall for that."

"I think you just did. Akamaru! NOW!" Kiba screamed as a second Kiba appeared in back of Temari. Temari had just enough time to turn around before a whirling mini tornado slammed her into a tree and continued to ram her. For a second it looked like Kiba was going to win. Then Temari disappeared in a puff of smoke and Akamaru was left clawing a piece of wood.

"Where did she…" Kiba started to say before someone slammed something hard and metallic against his back sending him into the dirt. Akamaru whined and helped Kiba up.

"That Hurt!" Temari roared before swinging her fan and sending a real tornado his way.

"Crap!" Kiba exclaimed as he jumped out of the way with Akamaru, just in time to see a tree get mutilated until was unrecognizable. "I don't want to get hit by that…" Kiba looked over at Temari preparing to defend against another attack but was surprised to see that Temari wasn't even looking his way. Besides him Akamaru whined and turned back into a dog before jumping into Kiba's coat again.

"What in the world?" Kiba said as he looked at where Temari was staring. It wasn't going to be a pleasant day from what he saw.

* * *

"You…" Gaara said in a low hiss as he stared at the indigo haired girl in front of him. She had attacked him and naturally his sand shield protected him but what it didn't protect him against was the Chakra surge that came with the palm strike. It penetrated his sand shield and snapped his head back. It didn't hurt him because of the second shield he had on but it still came as a nasty surprise. 

"Gaara… of the Desert." Hinata said surprising herself at how firm her voice sounded. Inside she was shaking with fear.

"I said we would meet again…" Gaara's face split into a maniacal grin.

"And I'm just invisible am I?" Uzera said grumpily as he appeared in front of Hinata, covering her from Gaara's stare.

"You're not involved in this Jounin." Gaara spat out raising one hand threateningly. "Move or I will make you move." The woman in front of him didn't look remotely frightened.

Uzera looked at the hand warily and out of the corner of his mouth whispered, "Let me handle this," before looking at Gaara. "You will not attack Hinata-chan! Not if I can help it!" Rather than discouraging Gaara as he hoped Gaara smile widened.

"If you say so." He said sinisterly before a hand of sand suddenly wrapped itself around Uzera. "I don't know why a Jounin is here when the instructor said we could kill… You are obviously an imposter and I will kill you." The sand suddenly lifted itself into the air.

"Uzera!" Hinata shouted before glaring at Gaara. "Let him go!"

"Uzera?" Gaara's looked thoughtful for only one second before looking at Uzera with a look almost resembling that of surprise. "We met before."

"Y-yeah, now can you let me down?" Uzera said but his face dropped seeing the expression on Gaara's face.

"I did say we would too, meet again." Gaara looked at Uzera almost thoughtfully before slowly closing his hands. "Good bye."

"Shit!" Uzera said out loud before closing his eyes. **_You're in a bit of a fix aren't you? _**Came Kuro's mischievous voice. _The last thing I need is to die with your voice ringing in my ear. _Was all Uzera managed to reply before Kuro tugged him into the recesses of his mind.

"I hate it when you do that." Uzera said but not without looking relived before collapsing in a heap next to Kuro's cage.

"That's right… Here, have some water." Kuro said comfortingly as a cup of water appeared out of nowhere and drifted into Uzera's hands.

"So now what? Do I wait until I die?" Uzera asked, surprisingly calm even though he knew the sand around him would squeeze him to death any moment.

"Very funny." Kuro said with one eyebrow raised. "If you die I die and I do not have plans on dieing." Kuro raised one hand to reveal a small circular seal in the middle of her palm.

"The seal that keeps me trapped here." She explained at Uzera's confused stare.

"W-what?" Uzera sputtered standing up and looking at Kuro's palm in disbelieve. The cup in his hand clattered to the ground before disappearing. "B-but I thought the cage…"

"Come on!" Kuro said exasperated. "I accumulated knowledge for thousands and thousands of years! Don't you think I would know how to condense a simple seal? Besides, Kuro Master of Seals? Hello?"

"B-but that means…" Uzera looked at Kuro suddenly horrified.

"That's right." Kuro smiled and snapped her fingers. The bars that separated Uzera from Kuro suddenly disappeared. "Now you have two choices…" Kuro said as she approached Uzera, her hips swaying seductively. "You can go back to Gaara, where he's about to kill you… Or…" Kuro winked at Uzera, ignoring the way Uzera backed against the wall. "You can stay with me…"

"B-but won't Gaara kill me anyways?" Uzera suddenly looked at Kuro suspiciously. "It won't matter!"

"You forget. You control the time in your mind. What seems like an hour here may actually be a second on the outside. And anyways… if you stay I'll save you." Kuro's eyes suddenly brightened up. "And I'll make it worth your while!"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Uzera suddenly looked horrified once more.

"You'll see… Give me your shirt! You won't be needing that."

* * *

_Snakes… I fucking hate snakes! _Sasuke thought as he stared into the eyes of the huge snake in front of him. "Get away from me!" He yelled desperately throwing the shuriken in his hand. His aim was true and the giant snake hissed one last time before dropping onto one of the branches of the trees, dead. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted with an admiring gaze in her eyes. "I knew you could do it!" Sasuke landed next to Sakura and smiled gratefully when Sakura let him put one arm around her.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said swaying wearily.

"The prey should never let its guard down…" Came a creepy voice from the corpse of the snake. Sasuke and Sakura suddenly whirled around and looked on horrified as the skin of the snake cracked and the woman that terrorized them before emerged from the opening.

"I admit… You confused me with the hedge you put on yourself…" The woman said cracking her neck. "But when you," the woman smiled at Sasuke indicating it was his entire fault he was in the situation. "When you dispelled your hedge I pieced together the facts and…" The woman looked at the pink haired girl. "Well, lets just say I pieced together the facts."

"What are you going to do!?" Sakura demanded the woman with a defiant glint in her eyes. Sasuke eyed the woman warily.

For a second the woman looked at Sakura weirdly, as if deciding if she was serious or not. Then she smiled creepily. "Why, I'm going to kill you two of course." She said as if there wasn't a doubt in the first place before slithering up the tree like a snake.

"S-Sakura! Move!" Sasuke screamed as he suddenly jolted into action and jumped into the air holding Sakura in his arms.

"It's no use!" The woman hissed as she twisted around the branches with inhuman flexibility. Out of the shadows five Kunai shot out and hit the branches right in front of the woman, stopping her in her tracks.

"Like I said! A hero always appears at the last moment!" shouted someone from the trees.

"Uzera?" Sasuke and Sakura said hopefully at the same time.

"No… It's Uzumaki Naruto…" Said Naruto as he stepped out from the shadows of the trees looking slightly deflated.

"My my… It's another brat for me to kill…" The woman said as she twisted her neck almost 360 degrees to stare at Naruto.

Naruto gave an involuntary shudder of fear before yelling out, "I don't know who you are lady, but you better leave my friends alone or there'll be hell to pay!"

"Oh, a feisty one! Ku ku ku ku ku ku…" The woman mocked.

"Y-you shut up!" Naruto shouted, his ears reddening in embarrassment.

"Naruto! She's too powerful for us! We can't win!" Sasuke screamed, slightly panicking as the woman straightened up and glared at him. Naruto suddenly looked at Sasuke as if he had seen him for the first time.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered looking as if she were about to cry.

"Then give me your scroll…and I may spare your miserable lives." The woman said smiling at Sasuke.

_Damn it! I left the scroll with Uzera! _Sasuke looked at the woman with a mixture of fear and determination. _We have no choice but to fight! _"Hey Naruto… Do you think you can make some Shadow clones?"

Naruto suddenly broke into a wide smile and Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "You betcha!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he flashed though some seals and created about twenty clones.

"Hmm," The woman looked at Sasuke appraisingly. "Maybe I have underestimated you. Or…" suddenly the woman disappeared and reappeared in back of Sasuke. "Maybe you're just stupid." She breathed down Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke! Move!" Sasuke ducked just in time to avoid a flying kick that hit the woman right in the gut, and sending her tumbling backwards.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said triumphantly but the triumphant expression died when the women suddenly stopped, looked up and grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him down. A moment later the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damn! I thought I got her with that one!" Naruto said as he and his clones landed on Sasuke's branch.

"You were wrong." The woman said for the first time looking angry. "You… You are not even in my plan. You were supposed to be eaten by my snake."

Naruto sputtered loudly pointing at the woman. "That was your snake?" Naruto exclaimed looking enraged. "It almost killed me!"

She bit her thumb drawing some blood and drew up her sleeves. "That was the general idea… Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She said swiping her bloodied thumb across her tattooed arms before the whole area was engulfed with smoke. From the smoke something large slithered across the branch.

"Kill the blond." Came a voice from the smoke. Without warning a large leathery snakehead carrying the woman on its head burst from the smoke and bit down on the branch, taking half of the Naruto clones with it. Sasuke managed to throw himself away just before a large fang pierced the branch.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he and what was left of his army of clones leaped up into the air and flashed though hand seals. "Hosenka no Jutsu!" All the Naruto shouted as they shot fireballs from their mouths.

"Too slow." The women said making one seal and causing a sudden burst of wind to expand from her body and extinguish all the fireballs, but within the fireballs shuriken came whirling out. The women smirked as the snake raised its tale and smacked the forty shuriken away.

"Sasuke! Now!" Naruto screamed while falling rapidly though the air, ignoring the snake that was lunging towards him.

"Shut up Naruto! I know!" Sasuke screamed as he threw five Shuriken at the women.

"Your aim is horrible." The women said as she easily dodged the five Shuriken by leaning to one side. "If I didn't know better then I would say…" She suddenly whirled around but wasn't fast enough to react to the Shuriken that ripped her from her position on the snake and bound her against a tree. _Chakra strings! _The women realized before looking at Sasuke. For the first time she noticed the blood red Sharingan eyes.

The snake looked at the women in confusion before giving an almost snakelike shrug and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "WHAT?" Screeched the women, all self-restraint gone as one of her eyes twitched. _Calm yourself…I still need to see the Uchiha's power…_She thought and with this thought she waited.

"Humph. Looks like your pet snake has given up. A wise decision." Sasuke said smugly before gripping the chakra strings with his mouth.

Naruto was wheezing in laughter even as he landed next to Sasuke. "T-that w-was pathetic…" He managed to say before collapsing on the ground clutching his abs.

"Don't count on victory yet…" Sakura said cautiously as she approached Sasuke and Naruto. "You better finish it off."

Sasuke nodded his head. _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! _Suddenly fire burst from Sasuke's body and ran down the Chakra strings causing Naruto to jolt up off of the ground.

"Since when…" Naruto mouth dropped down even as the fire blasted the tree and the woman, charring the tree and causing the woman to shriek in pain.

"Done." Sasuke said as he let go of the chakra strings.

"That was amazing!" Sakura gushed as she glomped Sasuke.

"S-Sakura! Get off!" Sasuke said obviously unnerved by the display of affection. "We don't know if she's-" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he only had a few moments time to push Naruto and Sakura down to avoid the fifty kunai that flew their way.

"I guess you are worthy after all." The woman said but her voice slowly changed until it was a low hiss. Part of her skin near her eye was burned off to reveal the pale skin underneath the mask and the symbol on her forehead protector turned into the symbol of the sound. She slowly walked towards the three Genin not worried that they might run away at any time.

_My body! I can't move! _Naruto looked at the woman with undisguised fear. _What is this?_

The women smiled and made one seal with her hands. A moment later her neck stretched and shot towards Sasuke. _I will make this boy mine! _She thought as she opened her mouth to bite the boy.

"Sasuke! NO!" Naruto shouted as he broke out of his terror and pushed Sasuke away. The woman's eyes widened in rage but she couldn't stop her attack. "AAHHHRGG!" Naruto screamed in pain as her jaws sunk into his neck. A second later three small comma dots appeared next to the bite.

"You!" The woman's eyes were burning in rage as she neck retracted to her neck. "What do you…" The rest of her words were drowned out by Naruto's howls of pain. _Wait… Can it be? _

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Naruto collapsed on the ground, roaring in pain, his eyes suddenly flashing from crimson to cerulean.

_Kyuubi! It hurts! It hurts! _Naruto screamed in his mind as the burning pain on his neck increased until it spread all over his body. But the Kyuubi couldn't do anything. It was also suffering from the same pain Naruto was suffering.

"Y-you bastard!" Sasuke roared as he suddenly leapt from his branch as headed for the woman. "You caused this!" He screamed pulling back a hand to punch the living daylights out of the woman.

"Oh…" The woman raised one hand, grabbing Sasuke's hand with her attention still focused on Naruto. _The Kyuubi brat…Only he would react this way to my cursed seal…This could work to my advantage. _"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku." The woman laughed as she threw Sasuke down.

Sasuke rebounded quickly; landing on his feet he sprang up again preparing to ram a kunai into the woman's throat. Unfortunately the woman was prepared and slammed one knee into Sasuke's stomach, forcing the wind out of him. She then smashed her hand into Sasuke's chest while he was still struggling for a breath and used her other hand to grab Sasuke's throat and slam him against a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she raced forward pulling out kunai as she went.

"You! Stay still!" The woman said forcefully and glared at Sakura, causing her to stop in her tracks in fear. "Now…" The women hissed looked into Sasuke's red eyes that were slowly fading into his regular indigo color. "My name is Orochimaru… You will seek me for the cure to this boy's curse… And you will also seek me for power." Orochimaru the smiled before tossing Sasuke like a rag doll to Sakura.

"We shall meet again." Orochimaru said making a seal and was slowly absorbed into the tree. "Sooner than you may think." Orochimaru's voice echoed though the woods even though he was long gone.

* * *

AN: So... What did you guys think? Personally I think the next chapter is going to be better but that's just my opinion. 

Next chapter: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're joking right? Eh, I guess I'll just... Uzera's troubles arn't over with Gaara looming over his sholders. Haku wakes up to a not so friendly suprise as she realizes her situation.


	24. Forest of Death 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Sorry for the small update. Midterms are here and this is the best I can do at the moment. Updates will be... Yeah, they're going to be here and there. Nothing definate. I'm going to definatly revise this chapter. I'd bet I'll have a bunch of errors.

Thanks to all the people who stuck with me. You guys are great!

* * *

"Five hundred fifty two…" 

"Come on! What are you pausing for?" Kuro gazed impatiently boy in front of her. The boy's lean body glistened with sweat but it didn't satisfy Kuro.

"How long do you expect me to go on like this?" Uzera said, clenching his teeth together in an effort to not scream out in outrage.

"As long as you can." Kuro said coolly looking displeased with the lack of muscle under Uzera's shirt. "I like my men with some muscles. Not skinny like you. Now keep on doing push ups!"

"Damn it… I would have preferred…" Uzera suddenly looked down at the floor blushing. "Never mind. I'll keep on going."

Kuro suddenly knelt down in front of Uzera. "Preferred what?" Kuro asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You know there are other ways of exercise that can be fun." Kuro said suggestively.

"Like what?" Uzera snorted while doing another push up.

Kuro sighed before standing up and sitting back on the coach. "To bad you're only 13…" Kuro the fell silent, wondering what it would be like if Uzera was older.

"Ok then…" Uzera said sweat dropping when Kuro seemed to have forgotten him "I'll just stop the-"

"Oh no! We're not stopping until you collapse from exhaustion!" Kuro ordered, even as moaned in comfort as she reclined into the couch. "Ahh, I haven't felt this good in 13 years."

"What is the exercise for anyways?" Uzera asked raising one sweat drenched eyebrow suspecting another reason. There was always an ulterior motive to Kuro's plans.

"Besides bulking up?" Kuro paused in mock thought. "Preparation for later things in life." Kuro then hung her head backwards from the couch so her hair was falling to the ground. "You didn't really think it was just for muscles right?"

"I thought not." Uzera mumbled before resuming his push-ups. Kuro frowned as she sat back up. _I need to teach Uzera something new if he's to survive in this forest. _She thought as she stood up and walked to Uzera.

"What is it now?" Uzera asked looking warily at Kuro. If he knew Kuro it wasn't anything good.

"A new Jutsu." Kuro said suddenly. "Do you want to learn a new Jutsu?" She said again when it seemed like Uzera didn't understand the first time.

"W-what?" Uzera asked looking at Kuro as if she was a totally different person. _A teacher! Why didn't I ever see this? _Uzera though but once again he forgot this was his mind and his thought was projected like a loudspeaker.

"You should really learn to control your thoughts so only you can hear them." Kuro said wincing slightly as the echo faded from view. "So what's your answer?"

Uzera suddenly sprang up with sweat dripping from his body. "Yes! I would love to learn a new Jutsu!" He said enthusiastically.

"Love… What a fickly word." Kuro said moodily as she whirled her hand around. A second later a scroll appeared out of nowhere in Kuro's grasps. Uzera could just make out the word Nara on the scroll before Kuro opened it. "Shadow Meld no Jutsu. Learn it." She said sounding serious as she pointed to that one particular Jutsu.

"Huh? Ok then…" Uzera said looking at Kuro weirdly before reading the descriptions of the technique and the instructions. "Whoa! That's cool!" Uzera exclaimed after reading the description.

"And useful so you're going to learn this and I'll be your teacher…" Kuro said smiling widely. "Try to keep up." She said ominously.

"I think you got the hang of it." Kuro said after what seemed like a day. Uzera suddenly collapsed to the floor panting for a breath. Kuro may seem to be carefree and cheerful but when she started teaching it wasn't any joke. She worked him hours without rest or relaxation.

"T-thanks…" Uzera gasped whipping the sweat from his brows.

"Let's just hope you don't pass out from the exertion." Kuro said absently as she stared into space.

"Wait." Uzera suddenly paused as a new thought dawned. "Who's going to fight Gaara if I pass out? Who's going to save me!?" Uzera suddenly looked at Kuro in horror.

"Me." Kuro said simply as she whipped out a jagged Katana out of nowhere. "I'll just take control of your body when you pass out." Ignoring Uzera's expression she continued to file her nails with the Katana. "It's much easier to take control when you unconscious or asleep you know."

"Har Har." Uzera said as he stood up. Kuro looked up appreciatively at Uzera's body. Even though she said she liked the bulky type she had to admit that Uzera held his own allure, and that was saying something since she flirted with the Kyuubi, although unsuccessfully. Her eyes flashed angrily at the thought at the Kyuubi.

"What makes you think I will let you?" Uzera demanded as he looked at Kuro's upside-down face.

"Well." Kuro suddenly righted herself. "Let me simplify it for you." She said as she suddenly thrust her face next to Uzera's face until their noses were touching. "You don't have a choice." She breathed. Uzera had only enough time look surprised before Kuro tapped Uzera somewhere around the neck.

"Have a nice nap…" Kuro said as she dumped the unconscious boy onto the couch. "Now it's my turn!" Kuro grinned sinisterly as she pumped out chakra from her body.

* * *

"Sabaku Sousou." Gaara said almost carelessly as if the effort of killing Uzera was beneath him. Slowly Gaara clenched his hands as if anticipating the shower of blood that was too come. 

"Uzera!" Hinata screamed as she looked at Gaara wide eyed. "NO!" The sand that surrounded Uzera suddenly compressed and a soundless scream escaped Uzera's mouth. But even as this happened Hinata couldn't help noticing the lack of blood.

Gaara suddenly frowned when the blood didn't burst from Uzera's body, and when the hedge disguising Uzera didn't disappear. "What?" Gaara narrowed his eyes in irritation, and believe me. You wouldn't want to meet an irritated Gaara in a dark ally, nor would you want to meet Gaara in any ally for that matter.

"You! You killed Uzera!" Hinata screamed as she suddenly raced forward and flowed from one palm strike to the next. The sand shield stopped each strike but with each hit came a chakra burst that the shield didn't block.

"Stop!" Gaara ordered managing to raise one hand even under the hail of chakra strikes. One of Hinata's hands was suddenly held in place by the sand shield. She raised another palm but a hand of sand extended from the shield and stopped her before she could strike. Gaara suddenly raised his head and stared into Hinata's eyes. "I thought you were different…" Gaara whispered almost to himself before a cocoon of sand swallowed Hinata.

"Now is that any way to treat a women?" came a calm voice from the sand still suspended in the air. Strangely enough, the voice that issued from the sand sounded nothing like Uzera's voice. "I think not." And shortly after this statement the cocoon exploded in a cloud of white smoke.

Hinata tried to turn around to see what happened but the sand prevented her from turning her head. _W-what? I thought Uzera…_

"What's this?" Gaara looked almost amused that his Jutsu failed.

"Unfortunately, I'm not one to stand around and see my future husband's friends get hurt." Suddenly Uzera burst from the smoke, though this time it really was Uzera, long hair and all.

"Hello." Uzera said as he skidded to a stop right next to Gaara. Uzera suddenly raised one hand and a large amount of orange chakra started to gather at the palm of his hand. Gaara's eyes opened in surprise before a wall of sand suddenly separated Gaara from Uzera's view.

_T-that's the Juken! _Hinata thought recognizing the type of Tai jutsu Uzera was using. _He used something like the Juken the first time we met but this is the Juken!_

"That's not going to protect you!" Uzera screamed as he slammed his hand into Gaara's shield. For a second it looked like the shield would hold against the attack. Then the sand just seemed to melt away from his hand and Uzera was able to put his palm to Gaara's chest.

"Good bye and good riddance." Uzera said emotionlessly before a sudden burst of orange chakra emitted from Uzera's hand and slammed Gaara fifty feet back into a tree. Behind Uzera the sand coffin that was holding Hinata collapsed and she was able to land back on her feet.

"Not dead?" Uzera said looking amused at the cloud of sand that Gaara caused when he hit the tree. "Well then." Uzera was about to start forward when he felt a light pressure on his shoulder.

"Uzera-kun… Please… this isn't the Uzera I know." Hinata said not quite meeting Uzera's eyes but silent tears were falling from her face.

"Ah well…" Uzera gave a sigh of disappointment as he turned away from the sand. "Then I guess we better retreat." Uzera said before picking Hinata up with one hand, ignoring her squeak of surprise. Uzera looked at the earth scroll that was lying on the ground.

"Well I guess he needs it…" Uzera muttered to himself as he picked up the scroll and tucked it into his pocket.

"Kiba? You coming?" Uzera asked as he proffered his free hand to him looking expectantly at the dog boy.

"Not that way." Kiba grumbled before opening his cloak so Akamaru could jump in. Akamaru barked once before bounding into Kiba's jacket. "Now I'm ready to leave." Kiba said as he zipped up his coat.

"N-now wait just a moment." Temari shouted, enraged that she was being ignored so easily.

"And are you going to stop me?" Uzera said sinisterly. He suddenly turned his neck to face her, his pupils suddenly morphing into shuriken shapes as he activated his bloodline.

Temari's eyes opened wide with surprise and fear. _Those… Those are the same eyes Gaara has when he's possessed! _Temari realized as she started to garble nonsense words in terror.

"Guess not." Uzera said almost regretfully. "Well Kiba, Hinata. We better get going before Gaara gets back up." Uzera suddenly bounded in the woods with Hinata still struggling in his grasp.

"Freaking show off." Kiba said shakily, still awed by Uzera's display of power. Temari stared after them even as they disappeared into the darkness but her attention was soon divertive at the sounds of debris moving. Temari slowly turned around and saw Gaara leaning slightly against a tree with sand flowing freely from his gourd. One hand was clutching his chest as if he were in pain.

"Where is he?" Gaara growled looking somewhat psychotic with half of his face cracked and the other half crumbling into sand.

"T-they e-escaped." Gaara's howls of rage echoed though the woods.

* * *

Haku wasn't sure what she was seeing when she first opened her eyes. It was like a bad dream for her. All around her she could see explosions and the sound was hurting her ears. Dimly she could hear someone yelling, "I told you not to touch her! That meant her cloth too!" It wasn't pleasant at all to be waken by explosions and someone yelling somewhere near you. 

"Will you guys please SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Haku screamed loudly and miraculously the explosions and the yelling stopped. Haku slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it Uzera? Damn it I told you not to wake me up like-" Haku paused when she noticed she wasn't in her room and it wasn't Uzera in front of her. Haku rubbed her eyes harder but when the face of the curious girl in front of her didn't disappear she knew she would have to accept it as reality. "Ok, what the heck in going on?" Haku demanded the girl in front of her.

"You tell me," replied the girl. Haku was taken aback by the sudden reverse of direction their conversation was going.

"J-just what do you mean by that?" Haku asked defensively as she shuffled away from the girl.

"What do you mean by Uzera waking you up." The girl asked as she crawled towards Haku on her hands and knees. Curiously enough her eyes filled up with jealousy. "You two don't live in the same house, do you?"

"Ohh!" The two brothers suddenly dropped from out of nowhere looking slightly singed but none too worse for wear. "Haku and Uzera! Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Screeched the two brothers as they pointed at Haku accusingly.

"Shut up." Suddenly two explosive notes flew out of the girl's sleeves and plastered themselves on the two brother's mouths. For a second the two brothers looked wide eyed at the girl, then looked at each other's mouths in horror. "Another word out of you two and-" The girl made a slashing gesture across her neck. The two brothers nodded warily in response.

"Wait! I remember you!" Haku said suddenly, jolting the girl's attention from the brothers. She smiled at Haku kindly. "You're Katzuko!"

"At your service." Katzuko said bowing a little. Haku quickly looked at her hands and legs and was relieved to discover that she was not trapped in any way or fashion.

"What's going on?" Haku asked looking at Katzuko for an answer.

"Isn't it obvious! We kidnapped you! Or rather I did all the work while those two idiots," She jerked her hands at the two brothers who sat sulkily on the end of the tree branch, "watched."

"But I'm not being held here in any way." Haku said as she sat up. Strangely enough the two brothers continued to stare at Haku's chest as she stood up and this was enough to bring Haku's attention to the light breeze around her chest.

"Those idiots." Katzuko muttered gesturing to Haku's cloth. Haku gave a yelp of surprise as she noticed the amount of cleavage that was showing and quickly turned around to cover herself up.

"W-what the hell did they do while I was unconscious!" Haku demanded her eyes burning in rage when she turned around to face the two brother. Rather than looking fearful the two brothers met her gaze steadily.

"I left for one moment to get a scroll! I can't leave them alone for a second!" Katzuko exclaimed drawing Haku's attention from the brothers. "Sit, and I'll tell you." Katzuko said patting the damp wood next to her.

"Hmph." Haku snorted indignantly but she sat down anyways.

"Well, I told them not to touch you but I went to get a scroll." Katzuko held up her hand to reveal a heaven scroll. Haku's hand shot out to grab it but Katzuko pulled it away just in time. "Well, anyways," Katzuko continued as if nothing happened, "I used my explosives to catch the people off guard… They didn't even stand a chance." Katzuko smiled at the memories.

_Somewhere in the forest_

"What the hell happened to our scroll?!" Screamed a rain Nin looking at the scorched area where the scroll once was. "It was here a second ago and now it's gone!"

"Well I guess that's what happens when we try to open the scroll…" A second rain Nin said looking slightly ashamed that he suggested they open the scroll. "I guess it self destruct."

"Scrolls don't self destruct!" The rain Nin roared into the other's ears.

"What's this about self destructing scrolls?" Said a voice from behind them.

"Oh crap…"

_End scene_

"Well after that I came back and well…" Katzuko smiled apologetically at Haku. "They obviously misinterpreted my order. When I said they weren't allowed to touch _you_ they didn't include your cloth as you."

"So they molested me?!" Haku screeched looking murderous.

"No, I got here before they could do that. Freaking perverts." Katzuko muttered as she shot a disgusted look at the two brothers. The brother's flinched but didn't dare react for fear of the explosive notes taped around their mouths.

"Why can't you guys be like Uzera?" At the mention of Uzera's name Haku stiffened.

_They're after Uzera! I have to warn him! _Haku thought as she inched away from Katzuko and the two brothers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katzuko said warningly without looking at Haku and twirling a Kunai by her finger. "This area is riddled with explosive notes that I put up for protection. You won't get five meters before-" A sudden explosion made Katzuko drop her Kunai in surprise. Katzuko whirled around looking incredulously at Haku.

"I guess you're right." Haku said looking at the giant explosion she caused by throwing a senbon. Haku sighed before sitting back down and lying on her back. "I guess I'm trapped here then."

"You got that right."

* * *

AN: Soo... Yeah... I didn't really revise since I couldn't find the time. Ah, at least I got a better grade in Math and German... Just waiting for Chemestry and history now... 

Next chapter: Kuro controlled Uzera is pretty scary but... It's nothing compared to Naruto when he's on a rampage. (I really hope this is the next chapter. I don't really know myself.)


	25. Forest of Death AGAIN?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

AN: I don't know what's wrong with me… Words aren't flowing as they used to, and it takes me hours just to write a single sentence. I'm struggling with the simplest of words! And it's not just this story… I used to love working on my stories but right now… I don't know what's going on.

It might just be a stage I'm going though. Maybe all authors go though this... Dunno... Well, I'll see you guys at the end.

* * *

Uzera had a dream. It was filled with sadness and sorrow and something else. Fortunately, he couldn't remember any of it. He was still sitting on the couch trying to remember his dream when Kuro suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling next to him with her head tilted slightly. Uzera gave no indication that he noticed her. 

"Humph, that's the welcome I get for saving you?" Kuro asked, jolting Uzera from his thoughts. "I was expecting a hug or at least a thank you…" She said with large fake tears welling up in her eyes.

"Err, I…" Uzera looked at Kuro who was staring at him in anticipation. Uzera sighed before standing up and walking to Kuro. "Umm, Thanks I guess." Uzera said reluctantly before giving Kuro an awkward hug, which Kuro made worse by returning enthusiastically.

"I knew you would come to your senses!" Kuro squealed happily. This being the first time that Uzera ever showed her any gratification Kuro was pleased to say the least.

"K-Kuro! You're suffocating me!" Came Uzera's voice from somewhere around Kuro's chest.

"S-sorry!" Kuro said hastily as she quickly released the boy. "So, what were you doing anyways?" She said as she plopped down on the couch grinning in satisfaction.

"Thinking about a dream I had…" Uzera said as he sat next to Kuro on the couch. Kuro raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I wish I could remember it though." Uzera said wishfully. Kuro suddenly smiled as she heard this.

"I have a way!" Kuro said suddenly as she snapped her fingers. Uzera almost fell out of the couch, as a part of the room was flooded in light.

"Wasn't that where you used to stay?" Uzera asked, squinting at the area while his eyes adjusted to the light. His mouth dropped open in surprise as the room came into view. Shelves piled with scrolls of ever size lined the room in orderly rolls. A few of the shelves were dusty but most of them looked like they were used constantly. As Uzera noticed more details he saw one of the scrolls looked oddly familiar.

"Hey! That's the scroll that my father accused me of stealing when I was five years old!" Uzera said suddenly as he pointed to a large dusty scroll. "What is it doing in my mind?"

"Heh, heh heh, funny story with that one…" Kuro said laughing nervously as she walked over to the wall of scrolls. "But it's not the time for a story." Kuro said quickly as she started to rummage through the scrolls.

"A summoning scroll? For bears?" Uzera asked as he spotted one scroll that looked brand-new and was lying by its side.

"Where did you get this? Stole it?" Uzera guessed, looking unimpressed as he gave Kuro a sideways glance.

"It's mine originally." Kuro said looking offended that Uzera thought she stole almost every single scroll in the room. Which probably was true since she defiantly didn't buy them. "I'm going to teach you summoning later."

"And what are all these scroll doing here?" Uzera asked as he jumped off of the couch and held up one scroll curiously. "This one says… _Juken style_?!"

"Yep… I remember stealing that from the Hyuuga clan a few hundred years ago. It was an interesting read but it didn't contain anything I didn't already know." Kuro said absently, before yelling out a cry of triumphant as she pulled out an especially long scroll from the shelves.

"W-what's that for?" Uzera asked apprehensively as Kuro opened the scroll and started to read it.

"A scroll to drag out memories forcefully." Kuro explained before she snapped her fingers. "Got it!" She exclaimed before looking at Uzera. "Lie down on the couch. It'll only take a-" Kuro suddenly stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling. "Looks like we have to continue this another time." Kuro said reluctantly before grabbing Uzera by the scruff of his neck and threw him up into the ceiling ignoring his screams of protest.

"W-wait!" Suddenly Uzera was suspended in midair. Up above him he could just make out the real world. It would have been very disorienting if he hadn't experienced something like this the first time he came to this realm.

"Hmm?" Kuro asked looking amused at Uzera's situation.

"I just want to know. What happened to my original body?" Uzera asked looking seriously at Kuro. "It's back right?"

"Yes, yes…" Kuro said sighing, apparently sad that the effect of her jutsu wore off. "You're back to your normal _manly_ self…" She said, slightly sarcastic at the manly part.

"Good." Uzera asked looking as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Bye then!" Uzera said before gravity reversed itself and he went flying into the ceiling.

* * *

"What in the world?" Uzera exclaimed, turning his head left to right. Only after a few seconds did he realize that he wasn't in his mind anymore. Large trees towered above him. "What's with all the trees?" Uzera wondered out loud. 

"Damn! I think he hit his head one time too many." Kiba muttered grumpily from opposite of Uzera. Hinata was standing behind Kiba looking as if she was struggling to ask him something. "So did you have a nice nap?"

"Uh… What just happened?" Uzera asked Kiba as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Well you blew a hole in Gaara's shield, trashed up the place, and if I saw correctly, you probably killed Gaara too." Kiba said flatly but looking nonetheless impressed. "Great job." He finished sarcastically.

"Oh, err, thanks…" Uzera mumbled looking down. In truth he didn't do anything but sleep through the whole thing. Kuro did all the fighting. **_Ha, you call that fighting? We demons call that playing! _**Kuro said smugly inside his head. Uzera grunted in reply.

"Uzera-kun…" Uzera looked up wearily but smiled encouragingly when it looked like Hinata was about to back down.

"I'm just tired. What do you want to ask me?" Uzera asked hoping to comfort the shy girl.

"W-wh… Where did you learn the Juken?!" Hinata suddenly blurted out before looking horrified at how loud her voice was. Kiba and Uzera both looked at Hinata wide eyed. Apparently she surprised them more than she surprised herself.

"Ah that? Well…" Uzera hesitated and decided to ask a question before continuing. "Do you know that scroll that disappeared from your house a few hundred years ago?" Uzera asked.

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "My father did mention something about a scroll that was stolen five hundred years ago… He said he would, umm…" Hinata paused and blushed horribly before continuing because of the curious stares she got from Uzera and Kiba. "Rip off the balls of whoever stole it…" She said quickly.

"Boy, would I hate to be the person who stole the scroll!" Kiba said laughing loudly. "Right? Uzera?" Kiba asked as he smacked Uzera across the back playfully.

"Uhh right…" Uzera said looking slightly pale at the prospect of getting his own balls ripped off. **_I don't have any ba- _**Kuro started but was immediately interrupted by Uzera. _Shut up!_

"Why do you ask?" Hinata asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"N-no reason!" Uzera said quickly, noticing Hinata becoming suspicious of him. "I-I just picked up the Juken from watching you use it!" Uzera paused before adding, "It's just that you're so good at it that I wanted to learn too."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise before a sudden buzzing sound filled the air, interrupting her before she could say anything. A large number of bugs started to gather on Hinata's right side before they solidified into Shino. Numerous scratches on Shino's body showed that he had just finished a battle. Silence followed his appearance.

"I have dealt with the third sand nin." Shino said emotionlessly as he surveyed his stunned team.

"I followed you using my female bug I planted on Kiba…" When no one said anything Shino sighed.

"I would like to know what happened." He said impatiently, shaking Kiba out of his stupor.

"Err… Uzera kind of saved us." Kiba said before laughing nervously. "What about you though? You look like hell."

Shino shot a look of disgust at Kiba. "You don't look that well yourself." Shino snapped before looking at Uzera who was sitting next to the trunk of the tree. Uzera suddenly tried to back away from Shino. The branches that pushed into Uzera reminded him that a tree was behind him, and he had nowhere to back up to.

"Thank you for saving Hinata and Kit bag here." Shino said formally as he held out a hand, which Uzera took though looking slightly shocked.

"Thanks I guess." Uzera said as he shakily stood up. "I guess this means… Well I got my scroll so-"

"No." Surprisingly it was Kiba who spoke up. "Haku. Where's Haku?" Everyone fell silent as they looked at Kiba with something akin to pity. Kiba suddenly glared at Shino. "Where is she?!"

If Shino was surprised by Kiba's sudden outburst he didn't show it. "My female bug that I put on her shows me that she is alive and well. You have nothing to worry about," A pause, "Lover boy."

"L-l-lover boy?" Kiba sputtered looking highly offended though blushing slightly. "I'm just surprised I'm the only one that cares if Haku's ok!" Kiba shouted, successfully making both Hinata and Uzera look ashamed.

"Well when you put it that way…" Uzera said shamefaced.

"I will lead you to Haku then." Shino said stolidly before a few bugs leaked out of the holes from his face and started to fly slowly east. "It may take a while…" Shino said looking for anyone to challenge him. No one did.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Sakura said sadly looking at Naruto's prone form. 

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke whispered as he looked up into the darkening sky. "It's getting late." Sasuke said suddenly, as he walked into the small opening in the tree that they found.

"I'll stay up and keep watch." Sakura said as she made a move to get up. Sasuke suddenly pushed Sakura back down again.

"I'll keep watch." Sasuke said firmly as he sat down at the entrance. "There has to be something useful I can do." Sasuke muttered more to himself than Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly but she knew he needed his space. "Ok Sasuke-kun. Call me if you need me!" Sakura shouted before she lied down on the ground next to Naruto.

"Sure…" Sasuke said absently as he looked up at the dark clouds. _Orochimaru... I will find you.

* * *

_

"AAHHRRRGGG!" Screamed one of the brothers, jolting Haku from her sleep. "No more explosions, Katzuko…" mumbled the brother before resuming his snoring. Haku glared at the brothers in disgust. Having to sleep next to them was bad enough. Having to deal with their snoring and sleep talking was a nightmare.

"I don't know how she stands it…" Haku muttered looking at her surroundings again. The two brothers were curled up near the end of the tree, occasionally moving but they never fell out of the tree, much to Haku's displeasure. Katzuko wasn't anywhere in sight though she was probably keeping a watch on her.

"I know you're there Katzuko…" Haku said and sure enough she felt someone land right next to her.

"How did you know I was there?" Katzuko asked as she smiled playfully at Haku. "I was breathing too loud again right?"

"No, lucky guess." Haku said shortly, amused at how childish Katzuko was.

"Humph, you're no fun…" Katzuko mumbled looking slightly crossed that Haku didn't find anything in her form to correct.

Haku looked at Katzuko wearily before asking, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Katzuko asked, innocently looking at Haku with wide eyes.

"Like that!" When Katzuko did the same confused look again Haku exclaimed, "There! You did it again."

"You mean why am I acting so strangely?" Katzuko guessed and when Haku nodded Katzuko sighed.

"I guess it's because I always have to hang around those two. It's the only way I can cope." She said sadly. When Haku nodded understandingly Katzuko exclaimed, "Don't get me wrong! They're good company when they want to be but they're kind of perverted."

"What?! You mean they-" Haku's shouts were immediately cut off as Katzuko pressed her hand over Haku's mouth. Katzuko frowned slightly, looking at the brothers to make sure they were still asleep.

"Milky milky… Bouncy bouncy…" Muttered one of the brothers sleepily. Slowly two sweat drops formed on the back of Katzuko's head.

"I see what you mean!" Haku mouthed to Katzuko.

"Eh… Well, they don't peek at me when I'm changing or any of that stuff… At least I think they don't." Katzuko's eyes slowly narrowed in suspicion. "They better not." She growled before continuing, "They don't really think of me as a girl anymore since we have to stay together twenty-four seven… Just another comrade."

Katzuko frowned in thought, "Do I look beautiful to you?" She asked suddenly as she stood up and did a slight twirl.

"Err, yeah…" Haku said slowly, not amused anymore.

Katzuko muttered, "Let's hope Uzera thinks so," before sitting down next to Haku and letting out a long sigh.

"What do you mean you stay together twenty-four seven?" Haku asked.

"Don't you have to stay with you team all day every day?" Katzuko asked incredulously, and when Haku shook her head Katzuko looked at Haku with newfound jealousy. _First she steals my boyfriend and now she tells me she has a better life than me! _Haku backed away noticing the look on Katzuko's face.

"You're extremely lucky you know." Katzuko said enviously. "In our village we have to stay with our teammates to, as they say, 'Improve teamwork'" Katzuko said making imaginary quotation marks with her hands. "They also said being with people you don't like will prevent bonds from forming… They got the preventing bonds thing right." Katzuko scoffed shaking her head.

"Wow, your life must… Suck." Haku said sympathetically flinching as one of the brothers suddenly snorted loudly in his sleep. "But why are you keeping me here?" Haku looked around squinting to see the explosive notes that surrounded them.

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth." Haku sweat dropped. "We meant to keep you as a hostage, and we thought you knew where Uzera was…but you don't know and now you know too much about us." Katzuko smiled apologetically. "We can't let you go until the end of the exam."

"B-but my team will be disqualified!" Haku sputtered as she suddenly stood up. "I can't just let my team down!"

"To tell you the truth, you don't have a-" Before Katzuko could say any more explosions caused by her explosive notes went off all around them. A second later the two brothers were already by Katzuko's side as if they weren't asleep to begin with.

"Nice reaction time." Haku said appreciatively as she took out some senbon. "Just this once I think I'm going to make an alliance with you three."

"Agreed." Hissed one of the brothers, interrupting Katzuko. "It takes a skilled Ninja or a mass amount of them to trigger off so many explosions at once." The brother suddenly paused in thought, "That or a really stupid one."

"Naurto?" Haku asked hopefully. Naruto was only the ninja that Haku knew that was skilled, stupid, and able to produce mass amounts of clones.

"You mean that dumb blond kid?" The two brothers suddenly looking bloodthirsty, but the gaze left so suddenly that Haku doubted that it was ever there in the first place. "That's highly possible..." A small buzzing suddenly started all around the four.

"Shino!" Haku exclaimed as she pocketed her Senbon.

"Shino? You're teammates?" Katzuko exclaimed suddenly looking alarmed. The next second she had a Kunai pressed against Haku's neck. "Sorry about this but it has to be done." Katzuko whispered feeling Haku tense up against her.

"How does it feel to be the prey?" hissed a voice from the darkness. Katzuko immediately held up one hand to the area where the sound originated and explosive notes flew out. Random explosions were caused as they hit a tree branch from in the darkness. There was a loud crashing as the large branches tumbled down into the darkness.

"What the hell?! Katzuko!" Exclaimed a loud voice from the darkness. "Do you know how close those explosions came to my head?! You could have killed me!" A pause. "Err, I mean… who are you?"

"You freaking idiot! You just revealed our location!" Haku made a sudden movement at this voice but Katzuko pressed the Kunai against her neck, warning her not to move.

"Not a word…" Katzuko whispered as she pulled Haku back. The two brothers suddenly tensed in anticipation.

"There're somewhere to the right of us…" Whispered one of the brothers.

"I-I'm sure Uzera was thinking for the best…" Came Hinata's voice from the tree branches.

"What the hell? Uzera?" Katzuko said, looking suddenly alarmed. "We have to go!" Katzuko said as she let Haku go and backed away. "It is not our objective to get in a fight with Uzera… We are only here to observe." Katzuko explained, before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The two brothers looked disgustedly at the area where Katzuko disappeared.

"She follows directions too closely." Said one of the brothers as they looked at Haku sinisterly. "Our instructor told us not to engage Uzera…" The second brother grinned as he whipped out his twin Katars.

"He said nothing about attacking his friends…"

"I-I won't let you!" Haku said as she glared at the brother's threateningly. The leaves rustled slightly, and a second later Uzera, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba jumped out, backing Haku up.

"Haku! You're alright!" Kiba exclaimed as he hugged Haku like an affectionate dog. Haku, however, looked distressed. She didn't want Kiba to stop hugging her but it wasn't really the time for hugs.

"Kiba? I don't think..." Haku said, looking from Kiba to the brothers that were looking more and more threatening by the moment. Kiba didn't answer but responded by hugging Haku even tighter.

"Let me handle this." Uzera said as he stood in front of Haku. "Look here!" He said pointing a finger at the brother. "I don't like you and you don't like me! So back off!" Unfortunately this didn't provoke the reaction he predicted.

"I was under the impression we were friends… Being from the same village and all." Said one of the brothers. Somewhere behind Uzera someone gasped but Uzera wasn't listening.

"D-damn you!" Uzera said suddenly looking outraged. "They weren't supposed to know that!"

"If you have something to say then say it." Said the second brother, holding up a Katar to his ears mockingly. When Uzera continued to stutter the two brothers looked at each other.

"Well I guess action serves better than words." A brother said, before both of the brothers suddenly charged Uzera, but before they reached Uzera a white blur jumped in front of Uzera.

"Uzera watch out! Kaiten!" Hinata shouted as she blew back the two brothers with a burst of chakra. The two brothers flew back but rather than slamming into the trees they pushed off the trunk with their legs and rebounded towards Hinata.

"Such a cute girl." Said one of the brothers smiling at Hinata's shocked expression. "It's ok. We don't go after girls…Only annoying little brats."

"Is that so!" screeched a voice from the darkness. The two brothers suddenly stopped their attacks looking fearful. Without warning, explosive notes flew out of the bushes and formed a wall separating the brothers from Hinata.

"Katzuko…" Breathed one of the brothers.

"That's right!" Katzuko said as she jumped out from the trees looking angrier by the minute. "Don't engage! What part of that did you not understand?!"

"The don't part?" One of the brothers said, smiling feebly but the grin slowly came off his face as Katzuko approached him.

"We're going to have a talk…" Katzuko said dangerously before the three disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do?" Uzera asked, looking apprehensively at the questioning faces that faced him. 

"You come from their village?" Kiba said disbelievingly. "How come you're not as strong as… Wait, never mind." Kiba said remembering what he did to Gaara only a few hours ago.

"Well I have a perfect expli- Wait what's that?!" Uzera screamed suddenly pointing behind everyone. While everyone had their backs turned Uzera slipped away unnoticed.

"I don't see…" Haku turned around and noticed Uzera wasn't standing in back of them. "UZERA!! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" She screamed suddenly.

"Don't worry. I have planted a female-"

"Bug. Yeah ok, we all know that already." Kiba said before looking at Shino sheepishly. "Sorry… I'm just pissed off that Haku was captured and I couldn't do anything…" Kiba looked almost ashamed and slouched his back.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun. We were all worried." Hinata said as she patted Kiba on the back.

"You were worried about me?" Haku asked looking surprised before breaking into a wide smile. A few stray tears fell down her face but they went unnoticed.

"Come on! Group hug!" Haku said suddenly. Shino looked more surprised than Kiba when Haku grabbed them and Hinata and drew them into a bone-crushing hug.

From somewhere out in the darkness Uzera said, "You should get away from those explosive notes! As for me, I'm going to find my team!" interrupting the team bonding session.

"Explosive notes?" Haku looked back at the wall of explosive notes. "What's he talking about?" Suddenly every explosive note started to hiss and spark. "Oh… That… RUN!" Every Ninja within the vicinity of her yell fled as fast as they could. A few minutes later an explosion rocked the whole forest of death.

* * *

"What in the world?!" Shikamaru shouted as he picked himself up from the shockwave of the blast. Slowly he brushed the few stray leaves that stuck to his cloth. "Who the heck sets off 100 explosive notes at once?" 

"Shikamaru? Are you feeling ok?" Ino asked carefully because of the sudden outburst by him. Choji looked at Shikamaru anxiously when he nodded. He knew that he was deep in thought at the moment.

"Ok listen guys! We don't have a scroll and it's already two days into the exam." Shikamaru said as he narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"How about getting it from Naruto's team? They're kind of weak…" Ino said not really thinking before speaking.

"Are you kidding me?!" Choji chocked out before stuffing more chips into his mouth. "They have four people on their team!" He said with his mouth full of chips.

"But they have Sakura on their team! She's probably slowing them down." Ino said, but now looking less sure of herself.

"No. Sasuke is considered the rookie of the year, Uzera beat the rookie of the year easily, and Naruto doesn't seem exactly the same ever since he came back from his mission…" Shikamaru said weighing their chances. "I don't like the odds."

"Then who can we get the scrolls from?" Ino said looking exasperated. "Naruto's team is the weakest in this whole exam!" She said again almost in denial.

"No, that's not true." Shikamaru said annoyed and frowning slightly about something. Choji took one look on Shikamaru's face and knew that the news wasn't good.

"We're the weakest team. We would be easy prey to any-" Shikamaru suddenly looked up into the trees, startled. "Everyone into the bush!" Shikamaru hissed pulling Choji by the scarf. Ino quickly followed.

"What are we hiding from?" Ino whispered looking out of the bushes. She was answered when a pair of legs came into view.

"Neji." Shikamaru said, looking grave as he calculated their chances of escaping.

"You there! Stop!" Neji said suddenly. Ino and Choji looked at Shikamaru fearfully with expressions that said, 'we've been caught.' Shikamaru put his hands up to his lips, telling them to be quiet.

"Huh? What?" A second later another pair of feet landed right in front of Shikamaru's bush. 'That's Uzera.' Ino mouthed excitedly to Shikamaru. **_He'll murder Neji! _**Inner Ino cried out confidently.

"Do you have a scroll?" Neji's voice came from somewhere in front of Uzera.

"Wait! I know you!" Uzera said suddenly, ignoring Neji's question. "You're that guy that got brushed off by Sasuke… And me!" He added like an afterthought.

Neji's eyes twitched from that comment. Apparently that memory still stung. "I will once more. Do you have-" once again Neji's question went unanswered as three people landed next to Uzera.

"Uzera! The next time you run off like that we're going to call off the alliance!" Even though Haku was the same height as Uzera her demeanor made it as though she towered over him.

"O-ok." Uzera said looking scared. The last time she was like this was the time she found out Kakashi smuggled in another copy of Icha Icha paradise under her nose with Uzera's help. Of coarse she dealt with the problem but she never quite forgave Uzera for not telling her that Kakashi had another book.

"I don't like this…" Choji whimpered softly, looking around for someway to escape.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said abruptly making everyone stare at him. _Sama? _The same thought was on everyone's mind at the moment.

"Neji-nii-chan…" Hinata said softly trying not to meet Neji's eyes. _Nii-CHAN? _Haku's mouth gaped open in surprise.

"W-wait a moment!" Uzera said looking from Hinata to Neji. "You're related?"

Neji gave the same respect to Uzera and ignored him but Hinata answered him. "Distantly but we are related…"

"Hinata-sama. Since this is the forest of death I cannot guarantee your safety. Give me your scroll and I will let you leave in peace." Neji said coldly. Three gasps emitted from the bushes but no one noticed.

"How does he expect to win against four people at once?" Choji whispered while stuffing himself with chips. He was thoroughly enjoying the scene that was playing out before him. It was almost like the movies. Except without the popcorn… And the butter.

"Shh." Shikamaru shushed without taking his eyes off from the scene. "Let's see how this plays out." Choji nodded, understanding what Shikamaru wanted and returned his attention to the Genin in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?" Hissed Haku in a deadly whisper, her eyes as sharp as daggers. "Are you threatening my best friend?" Hinata smiled gratefully when she said this. Neji meet Haku's glare easily.

"No, I am merely suggesting that Hinata give me her scroll, or somebody may get hurt." Neji said calmly but his eyes glinted maliciously.

"Ok! Now I knew that was a threat!" Uzera said finally hearing the underlying malice in Neji's voice.

"You better clear out now before I open a can of whoop ass on your behind!" Kiba said sauntering up so he was blocking Hinata from view just the way Uzera and Haku were doing.

"What he said." Shino said as he stepped up too. The bugs inside Shino buzzed ominously.

"What kind of relative are you?" Uzera said looking at Neji with a mixture of disgust and anger. "How could you even think of hurting," Uzera suddenly nudged a startled Hinata in front of him. "Such a cute girl?" Hinata blushed as Uzera said this and tired to hide herself from Neji's view.

_A pampered heir for the main branch… _Neji thought with disgust as Hinata's blush died down. _You know nothing. _Neji thought looking at Uzera in a sudden rage. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"You don't deserve to be related to Hinata." Uzera retorted before looking comfortingly at Hinata like an older brother. "Don't worry. This jerk, we can take care of."

Hinata shook her head looking slightly apprehensive. "Please, it's my fault Neji's like this. Don't hurt him." She whispered.

"I never wished to be related…" Neji said under his breath before looking at Uzera. "So you have refused my offer. Then suffer the consequences." Neji swiftly crossed the gap between them but Haku was already ahead of him.

"Run!" Haku said as she appeared in back of Neji and locked his hands behind him. "I'll take this guy on!" Haku knew she couldn't keep Neji like this for long but she could hold him for a couple of seconds.

"Haku! Please don't!" Hinata cried looking at Neji's pained but determined expression.

"That's right! We're not leaving you behind!" Kiba said suddenly, misinterpreting why Hinata was so distressed.

"Kiba don't be a hero! I'm more than enough to take this guy on!" But as soon as she said this she was blasted into a tree by a tremendous amount of chakra emitted by Neji. "Ok… Maybe I might need a little help." Haku said wincing slightly as she stood back up.

"We meet at the tower!" Kiba said as he rushed forward to help.

"Come on Hinata! Let's go! Let Kiba and Haku handle this!" Uzera said as he tugged on Hinata's coat. Shino nodded in agreement before jumping into the trees.

Hinata cast one last worried glance at Kiba, who was performing the Gatsuga with Akamaru before leaving.

Somewhere in the bushes someone frowned. "Come on. We've seen enough." Shikamaru said but his eyebrows were still furrowed in thought.

* * *

Next chapter: I don't know when it's coming out... I'm going to try... Something... 

AN: If anything, I'll get this story done first. Once I get over this 'slump' I'll get working. I need one story out of the way before I start working on another one.

PS: If I do abandon my story I'd like to give a few shoutouts before I go... Since I might not actually be gone (Take it as an extended vacation) I won't give any shoutouts at this time. If I do you guys know who you are!

On a lighter note- One of my friends, Ryan, has finnaly found my account. It was really a slip up on my part but nonetheless he found it, and as I type this I know he's reading this. If he doesn't tease me too much about my mediocre writing skills I might actually get a coauthor for my stories. You never know! (He's writing skills are a lot better than mine... He just never uses them).


End file.
